Supernatural  A Journey Continued
by Harmonic Child
Summary: Leaving off on the first series of Supernatural I wrote  "Supernatural" - read first , this is technically the second, third, and fourth season combined. Same story, new seasons. This continues on from Devil's Trap.
1. In My Time of Dying

**In My Time of Dying**

An accident so big that a helicopter was required.

"Significant passenger side intrusion. Unresponsive. BP is 180 over 60, heart rate 95, 95," said the paramedic.

"Tell me if they're okay!" Sam yelled. As usual, he seemed to be the only one barely hurt. It was unfortunate for him since he had to watch his family and friends suffer greatly, so many times.

"You have to stay still!" The paramedic woman yelled to Sam. He tried to move out of the gurney, but she held him back down. Putting accident victims in a neck brace and gurney was merely procedure; whether they looked damaged or not.

"Are they even alive?"

In a hospital room, Dean sat up, worked his jaw, and got out of bed. He was wearing a white t-shirt, blue hospital pants, and nothing else. He went into the vacant hallway.

"Sam? Dad? Anybody?" Dean went down the stairs to the front of the hospital and found a nurse's station.

"Excuse me. Hi. I, uh, i think I was in a car accident, my dad, brother, and friends too. I just need to find them," the nurse was unresponsive, so he snapped his fingers at her.

"Hello?" Out of frustration, he went back upstairs, but to his surprise, a spirit passed by. When he returned to his room, he found his own body on the bed covered in tubes and dying.

In spite of what Dean just saw he was more than relieved to see his brother and Genna enter the room.

"Sammy, Genna! You look good. Considering," Dean said happily. Sam's right eye was swollen as well as a few cuts. Genna had a sling on her right arm with two small band-aids on her forehead where she had a nasty cut.

"Oh no," Sam said as he looked over his brother's body.

"Man, tell me you can hear me," Sam stepped closer to Dean's body, unable to hear him.

"How's dad? Adonia? Are they okay? Come on, you're the psychic. Give me some ghost whispering or something!" An older, black, male doctor entered the room.

"Your father's awake. You can go see him if you like."

"Thank God," Dean said in relief. Sam still looked upset.

"Doc, what about my brother?"

"Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up. If he wakes up."

"If?" Genna questioned. She never missed the details.

"I have to be honest-" The doctor began to say.

"Oh, screw you, Doc. I'm waking up," Dean said "interrupting".

"Most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations," Sam and Genna fought back their tears.

"Come on, Sam. Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me. I'll be fine. Genna?" Genna put her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I'm going to go check on Addie. I'll see John in a bit," Sam nodded in understanding.

John was lying in a hospital bed, his arm in a sling. Awkwardly one-handed, he pulled something out of his wallet.

"Give them my insurance," Sam took the card John gave him, smiling as he read it.

"Elroy McGillicutty?"

"And his two lovely sons. So, what else did the doctor say about Dean and the girls?"

"Nothing on Dean. I haven't checked in on Addie yet. Look. The doctors won't do anything, then we'll have to, that's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on them."

"We'll look for someone," John told his son with care.

"But Sam, I don't know if we're going to find anyone."

"Why not? I found that faith healer before," Sam defended.

"Right, that was, that was one in a million."

"So what? Do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?" Sam fired back in anger.

"No, I said we'd look. All right? I'll check under every stone," John paused, "Where's the Colt?" Sam looked at his father in disbelief.

"Your son is dying, and you're worried about the Colt?"

"We're hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us too. That gun may be our only

card."

"It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83," Sam said defeated.

"All right. You've gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's

inside."

"I already called Bobby. He's like an hour out, he's gonna tow the Impala back to his

place."

"All right. You, you go meet up with Bobby. you get that Colt, and you bring it back

to me. And you watch out for hospital security. If either Genna or Addie are able, I want you to take them with you too."

"I think I've got it covered," Sam got up, but John stopped him and picked up a piece of paper.

"Hey. Here. I made a list of things I need, have Bobby pick them up for me," Sam examined the paper.

"Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?"

"Protection," Sam thought for a moment.

"Hey, Dad? You know, the demon, he said he had plans for me, and children like

me. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?"

"No, I don't," Sam left, shutting the door to reveal Dean, who has been leaning behind it.

"Well, you sure know something," Dean said. Sam found Genna walking down the hallway and called to her. She turned around and wiped her eyes before he could see. Sam explained to her what John needed and she agreed to go.

"What about Addie?" Sam asked. Genna smiled weakly.

"No. She needs her rest," and without too much thought of it, Sam simply understood and they went on their way.

John sat by Dean's bed.

"Come on, Dad. You've gotta help me. I've gotta get better, I've gotta get back in

there. I mean, you haven't called a soul for help. You haven't even tried. Aren't you

going to do anything? Aren't you even going to say anything?" Dean started walking around the bed, "I've done everything you've ever asked me. Everything. I have given everything I've

ever had. And you're just going to sit there and you're going to watch me die? I

mean, what the hell kind of father are you?" Dean suddenly heard something and turned around.

"What is that?" He asked out loud. As he went through the door, a ghost sped past him causing him to jump back. He turned back to his father.

"You act like you didn't see that," Dean then ran down the hall after it. He saw it go into a back hallway where a woman was lying on the floor, choking. Dean called for help, but no one could hear him.

"I...can't breathe," The blonde woman managed to say between breaths. It was too late.

Sam and Genna came back with a duffle bag. Bobby was convinced to save Dean's totaled Impala so he could try to fix it. When given the list of ingredients, Bobby seemed to recognize the concoction. Dean entered the room looking flustered.

"Sammy, Genna! Tell me you can friggin' hear me, there's something in the hospital.

Now, you've got to bring me back and we've got to hunt this thing," but of course, Dean wasn't heard.

"You're quiet," John said as Sam stared out the window. Genna stood near him with her arms crossed. Sam turned around, fuming, and hurled the bag onto the bed with a crash.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"What are you talking about?" John said trying to play it off.

"That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon

one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid

macho showdown?"

"I have a plan, Sam," John said calmly. Sam was quite the opposite.

"That's exactly my point! Dean is dying, Addie's been in a critical condition since before the accident and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son or her!"

"No, no, no, guys. Don't do this!" Dean tried to say over them.

"Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for them."

"How? How is revenge going to help them? You're not thinking about anybody but

yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!"

"Come on guys. Don't do this," Genna said in the middle of their sentences.

"You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your

mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt. Now if you'd

killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened," John and Sam were practically talking over each other.

"It was possessing you, Dad, I would have killed you too."

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now."

"Shut up, both of you!" Dean said as if he were actually there.

"Go to hell," Sam's voice was quieter, but stern.

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake, I

knew I was wrong —"

"I said shut up!" Dean yelled, then smacked a glass of water of the table. Everyone noticed it, confused. Even Dean was shocked.

"Dude, I full-on Swayze'd that mother," Dean said with a smirk. Dean crumpled in pain, flickering like a static image. Nurses and doctors started running down in the hallway.

"What is it?" Dean asked aloud in pain.

"Something's going on down the hallway." John jerked his head towards Genna and Sam indicating, "Go find out". They left the room and went straight to Dean's. The monitors were beeping out of control and the nurses and doctor were trying to resuscitate him. Sam leaned against the doorway nearly in tears, shaking his head.

"No," he said between breaths. Genna could practically feel her heart beating through her chest. A tear had escaped to her face. She didn't want to believe it.

"All clear."

"Still no pulse."

"Okay, let's go again, 360."

"Charging," at this point, Dean's spirit had joined them. He didn't want to believe it himself. Especially when he saw the same ghost as before hoovering over his body, ready for the kill.

"You get the hell away from me," Dean ran to the bed, facing the ghost.

"I said get back!" Sam blinked, looking confused as if he heard something. Dean grabbed for the spirit; he latched on momentarily before it hurled him back, then flew out of the room. The monitors slowed, quiet.

"We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm," one of the nurses said. Genna and Sam sighed in relief. They smiled at each other with tears in their eyes. Dean ran into the hallway, looking for the spirit; it vanished. Sam and Genna backed into

the hallway, watching from there. Dean came back, stands by them.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'm getting that thing before it gets

me. It's some kind of spirit, but I could grab it. And if I can grab it, I can kill it," Sam looked over to where Dean was, confused.

"What is it?" Genna asked with concern. She had noticed Sam had been paranoid about something.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Dean wandered down the hall and heard a familiar voice yelling.

"Can't you see me? Why won't you look at me?" The voice cried.

"Now what?" Dean said after hearing the voice. Dean ran to the bottom of the hospital stairs, which were busy with guests, nurses, and doctors.

"Addie! Can you see me?" Adonia turned around, wearing the same outfit as Dean.

"Dean? Yeah. I can see you," she ran down the stairs and they hugged.

"Dean, what's happening? Am...am I dead?"

"That sort of depends." Dean and Adonia stand outside a room, watching what is apparently Adonia's body. She looked so fragile before the accident, now she just looked like a time bomb. Anything between tubes and extra support to keep her body still, neck brace and IV, a blood sac was all visible. Genna sat by the bed, holding her hand. Adonia gasped in shock.

"I don't understand. I mean, I guess I do. It's just a dream, that's all. It's just a very weird, unbelievably vivid dream," Adonia ranted trying to make herself feel better.

"Addie, it's not a dream," Dean said sternly, but kind.

"What else could it be?" Adonia asked, trying to avoid the truth. She had a feeling she knew what was going on, but she denied it.

"You ever heard of an outer body experience?" Adonia scoffed.

"You've got to be kidding me. I think you've gotten into some new agey stuff," Adonia joked.

"You see me messing with crystals or listening to Yanni? It's actually a very old

idea. Got a lot of different names: Bilocation, crisis apparition, fetches... I think it's

happening to us. And if it is, it means that we're spirits of people close to death," Adonia looked back at her body and back at him.

"So, we're going to die?"

"No. Not if we hold on. Our bodies can get better, we can snap right back in there

and wake up," Dean looked back into the room, hoping he was right.

"What do you mean, you felt something?" John asked in disbelief.

"I mean it felt like, like Dean. Like he was there, just out of eye shot or something. I

don't know if it's my psychic thing or what, it... But do you think it's even possible?

I mean, do you think his spirit could be around?"

"Anything's possible," John said with a slight smirk.

"Well, there's one way to find out," Sam walked to the doorway.

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta pick up something. I'll be back."

"Wait, Sam. I promise I won't hunt this demon. Not until we know Dean's okay," Sam nodded and left.

"I gotta say I'm impressed," Dean told Adonia as they walked down the hallway.

"With what?"

"With you. Most people, hunter or not, in your spot would be jello right now, but uh, you're taking this pretty well. Maybe a little better than me," they stopped in front of stairs.

"Don't get me wrong. I was pretty freaked at first. But now, I don't know. Maybe

I'm dealing."

"So, you're okay with dying?"

"No, of course not. I just think, whatever's gonna happen's gonna happen. It's out of

my control, it's fate."

"Huh. Well, that's crap. You always have a choice. You can either roll over and die

or you can keep fighting, no matter what —"

"Hello?" A female voice yelled. Dean and Adonia looked at each other confused.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What are the odds that three of us are in the same situation?" Dean said, then ran down the hall. Adonia followed. A short haired, young woman was down the hall; clearly a patient.

"Excuse me?" Dean said as he approached her. She turned around, panicked.

"All right, just, uh, calm down. What's your name?" Dean asked her calmly.

"Tessa."

"Okay, good. Tessa, I'm Dean and this is Adonia," Adonia gave a small wave.

"Hi," Adonia said kindly.

"What's going on? I'm not...dead, am I?" Adonia and Dean glanced at each other.

"Ever heard of an outer body experience?"

Sam entered Dean's room with a brown paper bag.

"Hey. I think maybe you're around. And if you are, don't make fun of me for this,

but um, well, there's one way we can talk," he pulled out a box labeled "Mystical Talking Board". Dean was now behind him., arms folded. Adonia had left with Tessa and explained what was going on.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Sam circled around the bed and sat cross legged on the floor. He opened the box and pulls out the board. Genna entered the room with a sigh.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Genna was always skeptical of the Ouija type boards. They were dangerous and most witches like herself and Adonia didn't mess with them.

"I know Dean's around and this is the only way I can communicate with him," Genna looked both ways down the hall and entered. She sat down next to him.

"For that purpose, I'll let you do it, but for that reason only," Sam smirked and tried to focus.

"Dean...Dean, are you here?" Dean walked to the other side of the board.

"God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party," Dean sat across from them, "Alright. This isn't going to work." Sam had his hands poised on the pointer. Dean placed his fingers on it and slowly, concentrating. slid it to "Yes" on the board. Sam and Genna gasped.

"I'll be damned," Dean said looking at them. Sam laughed.

"It's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you, Dean," Genna smiled.

"Tell me about it," she said.

"Damn straight." Dean placed his fingers on the pointer again and started sliding it.

"Dean, what? H? U? Hunt? Hunting? What, are you hunting?" The pointer slid back to "Yes".

"It's in the hospital, what you're hunting? Do, do you know what it is?"

"One question at a time, dude," Dean said to him.

"Sam, he can only answer one question at a time," Genna said as if she heard him. Sam nodded in understanding.

"What is it?" The pointer slid to the letters, R, E, A, P.

"I don't think it's killing people. I think it's taking them. You know, when their time's

just up," Dean said as he spelled out the word.

"A reaper. Dean, is it after you?" The pointer slid to "Yes".

"If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it," Sam told Genna, but also Dean.

"Wait," Genna said aloud, "Is it after Addie too?" Genna knew if Dean was in this situation, Adonia had to as well. The pointer slid to "Yes".

"Man, you're, um," Sam said trying to find the right word.

"We're screwed, Sam," Dean said finishing his sentence.

"No, no, no, there's gotta be a way," Genna said as she stood, pacing. Sam stood after her.

"Dad'll know what to do," Sam said leaving, Genna followed. They entered the room, but the bed was empty.

"Dad," Sam whispered.

John pushed the door open and entered, carrying the duffel bag. He walked through a dark and dripping hallway to a clear space, and placed the bag down. He pulled out a box of white chalk and started drawing a large symbol on the floor.

Sam returned to Dean's room and sat on the bed with John's journal. Dean and Adonia were in the room.

"Where's Tessa?" Dean asked her.

"She's okay. She just wanted some privacy," Dean nodded and listened to Sam.

"Hey, so dad wasn't in his room."

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"But I got Dad's journal, so who knows? Maybe there's something here." Sam flipped open the journal and leafed through it; glanced up at Dean's unconscious form occasionally. Dean came to stand behind him.

"Thanks for not giving up on me, Sammy," Dean said. Adonia looked away. Sam never stopped by to see her. She wasn't sure why, but it hurt her. Her brother's life was on the line and that was his biggest concern, she understood that. Completely ignorance was what confused her. Sam turned to a page that said, "Reapers". Dean leaned over and read something. His eyes were wide.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said aloud, as usual. Adonia stood next to him.

"What is it?" She asked. Dean left the room, Adonia followed. They ran to Tessa's room. Tessa sat on the edge of the bed, dressed differently, more casual.

"Hi Dean, Adonia."

"You know, you read the most interesting things. For example, did you know that

reapers can alter human perception? I sure didn't. Basically they can make

themselves appear however they want. Like, say, a, a pretty girl. You're much

prettier than the last reaper I met," Adonia scoffed in disbelief.

"I was wondering when you would figure it out," Tessa said calmly. The room was dark and vacant.

"I should have known. But the mother, and the body, I'm still trying to figure that one

out," Adonia said angrily, but not too loud. When Adonia took Tessa to her room, she saw Tessa's body and her mother next to her bed. It looked completely realistic.

"It's my sandbox, I can make you see whatever I want."

"What, is this like a turn-on for you? What, toying with us?" Dean was pissed.

"You didn't give me much choice. You saw my true form and you flipped out. Kinda

hurts a girl's feelings. This was the only way I could get you to talk to me," Tessa explained looking at them.

"Okay, fine. We're talking. What the hell do you want to talk about?" Dean asked in a harsh tone.

"How death is nothing to fear," Tessa stood up in front of them. She turned to Adonia.

"It's not your time to go," Tessa then turned to Dean and touched his cheek.

"It's your time to go, Dean. And you're living on borrowed time already.

John had finished the chalk symbol, placed several candles and a black bowl around it. He began incanting in Latin. He slid a knife across his palm, drew blood and dripped it on the bowl. He lit a match and dropped it in; the sand in the bowl flared and went out. John stood, looked around. A hand grabbed his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing down here, buddy?" It was a shorter, security officer.

" I can explain," John said slightly panicked.

"Yeah? You're going to explain to security. Come on. You follow me." John pulled out the Colt and cocked it.

"Hey. How stupid do you think I am?" The man turned around, his eyes glowed yellow.

"You really want an honest answer to that?" Two possessed men in lab coats stalked by and took positions behind John.

"You conjuring me, John. I'm surprised. I took you for a lot of things. But suicidally

reckless wasn't one of them."

"I could always shoot you," John said with a smirk.

"You could always miss," the yellow-eyed demon laughed, "And you've only got one try, don't 'cha? Did you really think you could trap me?"

"Oh. I don't want to trap you," John lowered his gun.

"I want to make a deal." The yellow-eyed was intrigued.

Dean stared out a dark window. Adonia stood against a wall, trying to take everything in.

"Look, I'm sure you've heard this before, but... you've gotta make an exception,

you've gotta cut me a break."

"Stage three, bargaining," Tessa said calmly. Always so calm and gentle. Adonia thought of the grieving cycle. Something she hasn't really taken on. At least, not the bargaining part.

"I'm serious. My family's in danger. See, we're kind of in the middle of this, um,

war, and they need me."

"The fight's over."

"No, it's not."

"It is for you. Dean. You're not the first soldier I've plucked from the field. They all

feel the same. They can't leave. Victory hangs in the balance. But they're wrong.

The battle goes on without them."

"My brother, he could die without me."

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Nothing you can do about it. It's an honorable

death. A warrior's death."

"I think I'll pass on the seventy two virgins, thanks. I'm not that into prude chicks

anyway."

"That's funny. You're very cute," _If it's so funny, why aren't you laughing?_ Adonia thought.

"There's no such thing as an honorable death. My corpse is going to rot in the

ground and my family is going to die! No. I'm not going with you, I don't care what

you do," Tessa looked down in thought.

"Well, like you said. There's always a choice. I can't make you come with me. But

you're not getting back in your body. And that's just facts. So yes, you can stay.

You'll stay here for years. Disembodied, scared, and over the decades it'll probably

drive you mad. Maybe you'll even get violent," Adonia stepped closer to them, intrigued.

"What are you saying?" She asked, now standing next to Dean.

"How do you think angry spirits are born? They can't let go and they can't

move on. And you're about to become one. The same thing you hunt.," Adonia and Dean looked at each other. Tessa stepped closer to Adonia.

"It's time to go back. It's your time to heal. You have great things ahead of you," Adonia looked confused.

"What does that mean?" Before she could get another word out, Tessa touched her forehead and she convulsed.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked in a panic, but before he could do anything, Adonia was gone.

The yellow-eyed demon, John, and the two minions are still circled around the summoning circle.

"It's very unseemly, making deals with devils. How do I know this isn't just another

trick?" The demon asked.

"It's no trick. I will give you the Colt and the bullet, but you've got to help Dean.

You've got to bring him back," John was stern; no emotions shown.

"Why, John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your boys knew how much their daddy

loved them," the demon said looking away.

"It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Dean."

"Don't be so sure. He killed some people very special to me. But still, you're right, he

isn't much of a threat. And neither is your other son." John lowered his head and raised his eyes.

"You know the truth, right? About Sammy? And the other children?"

"Yeah, I've known for a while."

"But Sam doesn't, does he? You've been playing dumb," John ignored the demon's rude remark.

"Can you bring Dean back? Yes or no?"

"No. But I know someone who can. it's not a problem."

"Good. Before I give you the gun, I'm going to want to make sure that Dean's okay. With my own eyes," the demon fluttered his eyes.

"Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?" John shook his head slowly.

"Fine," the demon said bluntly.

"So we have a deal."

"No, John, not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot."

"With what?"

"There's something else I want, as much as that gun. Maybe more."

Dean and Tessa sat on the hospital bed. Dean sat on the edge with his back towards her as she rubbed his back.

"It's time to put the pain behind you," she said to him.

"And go where?"

"Sorry. I can't give away the big punchline. Moment of truth. No changing your

mind later. So what's it going to be?" Dean held out a long pause. As he turned to look at her, the lights started flickering, a familiar buzzing started.

"What are you doing that for?" Dean asked as if betrayed. They both stood.

"I'm not doing it." They both turn to a vent in the floor and see black demon cloud pour out of it.

"You can't do this! Get away!" Tessa shouted with her arms open to protect Dean.

"What's happening?" Dean asked in a panic. Tessa screamed as the demon flowed into her mouth. She turned around; her eyes yellow.

"Today's your lucky day, kid." The demon put her hand on Dean's forehead and he woke up in his own bed, but convulsed, tubes in his mouth.

"Dean?" Sam asked as he watched his brother come to.

"Help! I need help!" Sam yelled out of the room.

"I can't explain it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your

vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you," the doctor said to Dean as he read the chart.

"Thanks doc," the doctor left and Dean turned to Sam, "So you said a Reaper was after me and Addie?"

"Yeah."

"How'd we ditch it?"

"You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?"

"No. Except this pit in my stomach. Sam, something's wrong." A knock was at the door, John stood there with a smile.

"How you feeling, dude?" John asked his son.

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive."

"That's what matters."

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked.

"I had some things to take care of," John said with a blank expression.

"Well, that's specific," Dean looked at Sam and rolled his head slightly.

"Come on, Sam."

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam asked ignoring his brother.

"No," John said bluntly.

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?"

"Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're

fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But

I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?"

"Dad, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you, uh, would you mind getting

me a cup of caffeine?"

"Yeah, yeah sure," Dean and Sam glanced at each other, confused. John looked at him sadly and Genna entered the room. She instantly smiled.

"Dean..." Dean smiled at her. She walked over to him and kissed him gently on the lips. When they pulled away, she stood next to the bed.

"Glad you're back," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, so am I." Genna stood back so she could see John and Dean.

"Addie's awake too. She woke up maybe 10 minutes ago. The doctors say she's going to be okay. She's healing quickly. A bit surprising. I didn't think she was going to make it..." John looked down.

"What is it?" Dean asked. John looked back up at him with a smile.

"You know, when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt, and after what I'd

seen, I'd be, I'd be wrecked. And you, you'd come up to me and you, you'd put your

hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in the eye and you'd... You'd say 'It's

okay, Dad'," he paused, "Dean, I'm sorry."

"What?" John had tears in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have had to say that to me, I should have been saying that to you.

You know, I put, I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast.

You took care of Sammy, you took care of me. You did that, and you didn't

complain, not once. I just want you to know that I am so proud of you," a tear fell onto his face.

"This really you talking?" John smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's really me," Genna eyes filled with tears. She had a bad feeling.

"Why are you saying this stuff?" John stepped closer to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I want you to watch out for Sammy, okay?"

"Yeah, dad. You know I will. You're scaring me."

"Don't be scared, Dean," John said with a slight laugh. John leaned over and whispered something into Dean's ear. Dean pulled back in shock, processing. John left with tears, and Dean stared after him. Genna looked at Dean in question.

Sam walked past John's room with coffee in his hand. John laid on the floor, seemingly unconscious.

"Dad?" Sam dropped the coffee and ran by his father's side, screaming for help. Sam grabbed Dean and Genna. Genna grabbed Adonia, who was able to walk with some help. A crowd of doctors and nurses attempted resuscitation on John. The hunters hovered in the doorway, and a nurse tried to push them out.

"No, no, no. It's our dad. It's out dad!" Dean yelled at her. She backed off.

"Come on," Dean pleaded as he watched the scene.

"Okay, stop compressions."

"Still no pulse."

"Okay. That's it everybody."

"I'll call it. Time of death: 10:41 am."


	2. Crossroad Blues

**Crossroad Blues**

They sat in a diner to grab some lunch; planning the next hunt. Genna sat next Dean with Adonia and Sam on the other side. It has been six hunts, one burial, and one run in with the cops since the hospital. Everyone seemed to be fine despite all that has happened, even Adonia. She still refused to talk about why she was taken. She didn't fully understand herself. With Sam on the computer as always, Adonia over his shoulder to see Dean's mugshot.

"So much for our low profile. You've got a warrant in St. Louis, and now you're officially in the Fed's database," Dean laughed.

"Dude, I'm like Dillinger or something," he added as he shoved a french fry in his mouth.

"Dean, it's not funny. Makes the job harder, we've gotta be more careful now," Sam said with some authority in his voice.

"Well, what do they got on you?" Everyone looked at Sam who started typing away sheepishly.

"I'm sure they just haven't posted yet," he mumbled. Dean smiled.

"No accessory? Nothing?"

"Shut up," Sam said defensively. The girls laughed.

"You're jealous," Dean said behind his laugh.

"No, I'm not!"

"Uh-huh. All right. What do you got on the case there, you innocent, harmless young man, you?" The girls laughed under their breath, so it wouldn't look so obvious to Sam. Sam shut his laptop, annoyed, and pulled out several pages of research.

"Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home, a condominium he designed," Sam read.

"Hmm. Build a high-rise and jump off the top of it. That's classy. When did he call animal control?"

"Two days earlier."

"Did he actually say black dog?" Genna asked, stealing a fry from Dean.

"Yeah. A vicious, wild, black dog. The authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it; in fact, the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, take the elevator up and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town. After that, no more calls, he doesn't show up for work, two days later he takes a swan dive."

"Do you think we're actually dealing with a black dog?" Adonia asked nervously.

"Well, maybe," Sam answered.

"What's the lore on it?" Dean asked. Sam passed the papers to him.

"It's all pretty vague. I mean, there are spectral black dogs all over the world, but... some say they're animal spirits, others say death omens. But anyways, whatever they are, they're big, nasty."

"Yeah, I bet they could hump the crap outta your leg, look at that one, huh," he held up a picture and smirked. Sam and Adonia glared; the smirk slipped, "What? They could."

In a modern, well-lit room, the hunters interviewed a man in his apartment, wearing suits to look professional.

"So, you and Sean Boyden were business partners for almost ten years, correct?" Genna asked with her small notebook in hand.

"That's right. Now one more time, this is for...?" The man asked. He wore black dress pants and a beige sweater.

"A tribute to Mr. Boyden. Architectural Digest," Genna said with a smile. The man laughed.

"This funny to you?" Dean asked near him.

"No, it... it's just, a tribute. Yeah. See, Sean always got the tributes. He kills himself, leaves me and his family behind... well, he gets another tribute," the man said with a smile.

"Right. Any idea why he'd do such a thing?" Genna asked moving things along.

"I, I have no clue, I mean he lived a charmed life."

"How so?" Genna asked curiously.

"He was a flat-out genius. I mean, I'm capable, but next to him, I... and it wasn't always that way, either."

"No?" Dean questioned.

"You wanna know the truth? There was a time where he couldn't even design a pup tent. Hell, ten years ago he's working as a bartender at this place called Lloyds. A complete dive."

"Right. So what changed?"

"You got me. But overnight, he gets this huge commission, and he starts designing... he starts designing the most ingenious buildings anyone has ever seen. It was like, the level of Van Gogh, and Mozart," he stopped abruptly.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's funny. True geniuses, they seem to die young, don't they? To have that kind of talent? Why...why just throw it away?"

Next house, Dr. Pearlman. She became chief surgeon at the age of 33; overnight success. Pretty ironic that she went to Lloyd's bar as well.

The next day, the hunters took a drive to Lloyd's bar. It was surrounded by graveled rounds and dead weeds. They got out of the Impala and walked in the middle of the crossroad. Strangely, Adonia looked the sound of gravel under her boots.

"Hey," Dean called out.

"Yeah?" Sam responded. The girls looked in Dean's direction as he walked towards the grass area. There were yellow flowers along the edges.

"Think someone planted these?"

"In the middle of all these weeds?" Genna questioned.

"These are, uhm, what do you call 'em?"

"Yarrow flowers," Adonia stated, unsure of her answer.

"Yeah. Used for certain rituals, aren't they?" Dean asked as he moved some of the flowers with his boot.

"Yeah, actually. Summoning rituals," Sam bashed out like an encyclopedia.

"Heh. So, two people become sudden successes about ten years ago. Right around the time they were hanging out here at Lloyd's," Dean pointed out.

"Where there just happens to be a crossroads. You think?" Sam asked. Adonia felt sick to her stomach.

"Let's find out," Dean said without an issue. Adonia reluctantly followed them as they stepped a few feet to what seemed like the center. Dean looked around, measuring.

"This seem about dead center to you?" He asked aloud. Dean grabbed a shovel from the trunk and dug into the hard soil. Without having to dig far, he hit something hard.

"Yahtzee," he dropped the shovel and dug into the dirt with his hands, pulled out an old rusted box. He opened it. It contained, among other things, several small bones and a small stoppered jar that Sam took out.

"I'd be willing to bet that's graveyard dirt. And a black cat bone," Sam said with a scoff.

"That's serious spell work. I mean, that's Deep South Hoodoo stuff." Dean and Sam stood as Genna and Adonia stood near.

"Used to summon demons," Genna pointed out sadly.

"Not just summon one. Crossroads are where pacts are made. These people are actually making deals with the damn thing. You know, 'cause that always ends good," Dean said to her. Adonia heard him, but she turned to look at the road to avoid looking at him. Genna nudged her eyes towards Adonia to shut Dean up.

"They're seeing dogs, all right. But not Black Dogs, they're seeing Hellhounds. Demonic pit bulls," Sam said trying to further the conversation.

"Yeah, whoever this demon is, it's back and it's collecting. And that doctor lady? Wherever she's running? She ain't running fast enough," Dean said, digging a deeper hole for himself as always. Adonia turned to him, but her eyes were practically burning into his soul.

They walked over to the car to contemplate their next move. Sam, Dean, and Genna stood on the driver's side in a triangle while Adonia stood on the other side; her blood boiling.

"So it's just like the Robert Johnson legend, right? I mean, selling your soul at the crossroads, kind of deal?" Sam asked with his hands in his leather jacket pockets.

"Yeah, except that wasn't a legend. I mean, you know his music," Sam shrugged, "You don't know Robert Johnson's songs? Sam, there's, there's occult references all over his lyrics, I mean, Crossroad Blues? Me And The Devil Blues? Hellhound On My Trail?" Sam frowned, Genna shrugged, and Dean rolled his eyes. Adonia was out of the conversation.  
>"The story goes, he died choking on his own blood, he was hallucinating, and muttering about big evil dogs," Dean said with an ironic smirk.<p>

"And now it's happening all over again," Genna noted.

_It never stopped_, Adonia thought.

"We've gotta figure out if anyone else struck any bargains around here," Sam said, eager to help anyone he could as always. Genna nodded in agreement.

"Great. So we've gotta clean up these peoples' mess for 'em? I mean, they're not exactly squeaky clean. Nobody put a gun to their head and forced 'em to play Let's Make A Deal," Dean snapped at him.

"So what, we should just let them die?" Adonia yelled from behind. No one knew why Dean was so careless about the topic. Dean turned back to her.

"Somebody goes over Niagara in a barrel, you gonna jump in and try to save 'em?" Dean asked rudely.

"Dean," Sam said to ward him off.

"Alright. Fine," he turned to Adonia again, "I'm sorry," he sighed,

"Rituals like this, you've got to put your own photo into the mix, right? So this guy probably summoned this thing, let's go and see if anyone inside knows him. If he's still alive," Dean then walked to the bar to ask some questions. As Adonia watched him, Genna and Sam looked at each other knowingly. Genna turned to Adonia.

"Are you okay?" She asked kindly. After letting out a silent, deep sigh, Adonia turned on her heels and got into the backseat.

"This isn't good," Genna noted. Sam looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" She folded her fit, black leather jacketed arms.

"After everything that happened in Lincoln and now this whole crossroad demon situation, this is destroying her inside. Dean sure as hell isn't helping," Genna let out a sigh.

"I'm going to have to talk to Dean AND Addie. This is going to be fun," Sam looked down and then back at her.

"You know, I could talk to her," Genna laughed and went into the bar to get Dean.

The hunters walked up a set of wide, wooden stairs to the fourth floor of an apartment building.

"What's this guy's name again?" Sam asked along side of Dean.

"George Darrow. Apparently quite the regular at Lloyd's. Though this house probably ain't up next on MTV Cribs, is it?" Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, so whatever kind of deal he made," Genna began to say.

"Wasn't for cash. Oh, who knows. Maybe this place is full of babes in Princess Leia bikinis," Genna sighed, "No, I'm just saying, this guy's got one epic bill come due. Hope at least he asked for something fun." They reached the landing and stopped in front of apartment 4C. The floor was dusted with a fine black powder.

"Look at that," Sam said as he crouched down, fingering it.

"What is it, pepper?" Genna asked, leaning over his shoulder. The door opened to reveal George, a middle-aged black man with graying hair, who wore a grimy t-shirt and opened button-down.

"Who the hell are you?" George asked with slight fear.

"George Darrow?" Dean asked in his authoritarian voice.

"I'm not buying anything," George as he tried to shut the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, looks like you went for the wrong shaker there. Heh. Usually when you want to keep something evil out you go for the salt," Dean said with that "gotcha" look. George stopped and listened.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," George said innocently.

"Talkin' about this," Dean said as he held up a small picture of George from the crossroad box, "Tell me. You seen that Hellhound yet?"

"Look. We want to help. Please. Just five minutes," Sam said showing his kinder side over Dean's ignorant persona. George showed them in and poured himself a glass of whiskey. The studio apartment was filled with paintings, completed and half-finished, and a table held painting supplies.

"So what is that stuff out front?" Sam asked.

"Goofer dust," everyone looked at him blankly, "What, you all think you know somethin' about somethin' but not Goofer dust?" He sucked his teeth in disbelief and tossed Dean a brown sack, tied close with twine.

"Well, we know a little about a lot of things. Just enough to make us dangerous," Dean said as he examined the bag.

"What is it?" Sam asked intrigued.

"Hoodoo. My grandma taught me. Keeps out demons."

"Demons we know," Genna added.

"Well, then. Maybe it'll do you some good," George walked over to a chair, "Four minutes left." Sam glanced at Adonia, who sighed and took the lead.

"Mr. Darrow. We know you're in trouble."

"Yeah. That you got yourself into," Dean mumbled as he looked around suspiciously. Adonia closed her eyes for a second and tried to ignore him.

"But it's not hopeless, all right? There's gotta be something we can do."

"Listen. I get that you all want to help. But sometimes a person makes their bed, they've just got to lie down in it. I'm the one called that demon in the first place," George said with a more sad tone.

"What'd you do it for?" Dean asked, cutting in.

"I was weak. I mean, who don't want to be great? Who don't want their life to mean something? I just... I just never thought about the price," He said looking down.

"Was it worth it?" Dean said in a slightly rude tone.

"Hell no. 'Course, I asked for talent. Should'a gone for fame. I'm still broke, and lonely. Just now I got this pile of paintings don't nobody want. But that wasn't the worst," George paused.

"Go on," Adonia insisted kindly.

"Demon didn't leave. I never counted on that. After our deal was done the damn thing stayed at Lloyd's for a week. Just chattin'. Makin' more deals. I tried to warn folks, but, I mean who's goin' to listen to an old drunk?"

"How many others are there?" Adonia asked eagerly.

"Uh, the architect, that doctor lady — I kept up with them, they've been in the papers. Least they got famous."

"Who else, George? Come on, think," Dean said rushing him.

"One more. Uh, nice guy too. Hudson. Evan, I think. I don't know what he asked for. Don't matter now. We done for."

"No, no. There's gotta be another way," Adonia said in denial.

"You don't get it! I don't want a way!" Adonia was taken aback at George's rage.

"Look, you don't -" She began to say.

"I called that thing! I brought it on myself. I brought it on them. I'm going to hell, one way or another. All I want is to finish my last painting. Day or two, I'm done. I'm just trying to hold them off 'till then. Buy a little time. Okay, time you went. Go help somebody that wants help."

"We can just -" Adonia wanted to help him with all of her.

"Get out! I got work to do," George demanded.

"You don't really want to die," Adonia said in a soft tone, knowingly. Knowing how he would die.

"I don't? I'm...I'm tired." Everyone left the room, Adonia was reluctant as she watched George continue his grungy, expressionist painting.

They show up at Evan's house, now nighttime. Sam knocked on the door and the middle-aged blonde man answered the door.

"Yes?" He asked, shorter than the brothers. Then again, everyone was.

"Evan Hudson?" Sam asked kindly.

"You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's? Would have been about ten years ago," terrified, Evan slammed the door and latched it.

"Come on! We're not demons!" Dean yelled through the door.

"Convincing. I'm sure he'll be back any second now. Any other bright ideas?" Adonia said in a smart tone. Dean looked at her with a slight glare, then kicked down the door. They run upstairs after Evan. Knowing which door he went into, Dean lifted his leg to kick it down, but Sam stopped him. Sam looked at Dean pointedly, turned the handle, and pushed the door open gently. The room was quiet as they entered.

"Evan?" Sam asked as he looked around the room.

"Please? Don't hurt me!" Evan exclaimed as he walked from behind a wall, startling everyone. Sam held out his hands, pacifying.

"We're not going to hurt you, alright? We're here to help you," Sam said kindly.

"We know all about the genius deal you made," Dean said, unable to contain himself.

"What? How?" Evan asked confused.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is, we're trying to stop it."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Well, you don't. But you're kinda running low on options there, buddy boy," Dean said with a wink. Evan swallowed and started pacing.

"Can you stop it?" Evan asked hopefully.

"Don't know. We'll try," Adonia said sympathetically.

"I don't want to die," Evan pleaded.

"Of course you don't. Not now," Dean said rudely.

"Dean, stop," Genna said in a calm tone.

"What'd you ask for anyway, Evan? Huh? Never need Viagra? Bowl a perfect game? What?" Dean had this look on his face that Adonia wanted to knock off. Evan paused for a moment.

"My wife." Dean laughed.

"Right. Gettin' the girl. Well, that's worth a trip to hell for."

"Dean, stop," Sam said hoping two against one would shut him up.

"No. He's right, I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm, that... woman, or whatever she was, at the bar? She said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts at first, but... I don't know how to— I was desperate."

"Desperate?" Adonia asked intrigued.

"Julie was dying," Evan said softly as he leaned on his desk away from them.

"You did it to save her?" Dean after feeling a bit guilty.

"She had cancer, they'd stopped treatment, they were moving her into hospice, they kept saying... a matter of days. So yeah, I made the deal. And I'd do it again. I'd have died for her on the spot," Evan was now facing them again.

"Did you think about her in all of this?" Dean asked deeply.

"I did this for her," Evan snapped back, tears in his eyes. Dean advanced to him.

"You sure about that? I think you did it for yourself. So you wouldn't have to live without her. But guess what? She's going to have to live without you now. But what if she knew how much it cost? What if she knew it cost your soul? How do you think she'd feel?" Adonia was taken aback and thought as he spoke. She put her hand on his chest, pulling him back.

"That's enough," she turned to Evan as she led Dean towards the door, "You just sit tight, alright? We're going to figure this out." Adonia and Dean walked next to the stairs.

"Are you alright?" She asked from a good distance behind him. He turned around, breathing somewhat heavily.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Hey, I got an idea." He was then facing her and pulled out a bag of goofer dust.

"You throw George's hoodoo at that Hellhound, keep it away from Evan as long as you can. I'm gonna go to the crossroads and summon the demon."

"Summon- are you nuts?" She asked mildly harsh.

"Maybe a little. But I can trap it. I can exorcise it, and I can buy us time to figure out something more permanent."

"Yeah, but how much time?" She said practically during his last word.

"I don't know, a while. I mean, it's not easy for those suckers to claw their way back from hell and into the sunshine," Dean said with a slight laugh.

"No. No way."

"You're not allowed to say no, Addie, not unless you've got a better idea."

"Dean, you can forget it. Alright? I'm not letting you summon that demon," she stood firm in front of him without being intimidated by the height difference.

"Why not?" He asked with a smirk on his face, waiting for a good excuse.

"Because I don't like where your head is right now, that's why not."

"What are you talking about?" Dean was offended.

"You know, you've been on edge ever since we found that crossroads, Dean. It was really pissing me off at first, but now I think I know why." Dean already started walking away from her. One word made him stop.

"John," Dean stopped with his back towards her, "You think maybe John made one of these deals, huh? Hell. I've been thinking it. I'm sure you've been thinking it too," Adonia's tone was much sweeter. Dean turned to face her. She wasn't sure if he was going to cry or fight them away. A look of pain was certain on his face.

"It fits, doesn't it? I'm alive, Dad's dead. The yellow-eyed demon was involved. What if he did? What if he struck a deal? My life for his soul?"

"Dean, I would understand more than anyone. You can't be upset with him or Evan for choosing family over themselves," Dean looked at her confused.

"You can't tell me you weren't upset with your parents," Adonia looked down and smiled. When she looked back at him, a small tear tried to escape her eye.

"Of course I was, at first. I would have done the same for them. And you know what, I would do the same for either one of you. All of you, you're all I have and I'm not going to loose you just yet." Adonia smiled and Dean let out a small one. It was soon disrupted.

"I think I hear it! It's outside!" Evan yelled from the room.

"Just keep him alive, okay?" Dean said to her. He turned and walked away.

"Dean," she called with tears in her eyes.

"Go!"

Dean ripped one of his fake IDs so only his picture was showing and put it in the crossroad demon's summoning box. He reapplied the gravel and dirt over the hole and waited. After only a few seconds, an attractive woman in a black dress showed up.

"So. What brings a guy like you to a place like this," He looked at her appraisingly, "You called me?"

"I'm just glad it worked," he said to her as she stood near him.

"First time?" She said as if speaking to a baby.

"You could say that," he said cunningly.

"Oh, come on now. Don't sell yourself short. I know all about you, Dean Winchester," her eyes glowed red.

"So, you know who I am."

"I get the newsletter," she said seductively. Then again, everything she said was seductive. It's how the crossroad demon's are. Not to mention they appear attractive in your own taste.

"Well don't keep in suspense. What have you heard?" He asked trying to be flirtatious.

"Well, I heard you were handsome. But you're just edible. What can I do for you, Dean?" She half-circled around him, examining him.

"Maybe we should do this in my car. Nice and private."

"Sounds good to me." Demons can tend to be tricked sometimes.

They walked in silence for a minute as they walked to the Impala. The nocturnal hour made the silence even quieter.

"So I was hoping we could strike a deal," he said walking alongside of her.

"That's what I do."

"I want Evan Hudson released from his contract," the demon laughed.

"Hmm. So sorry, darling. That's not negotiable."

"I'll make it worth your while."

"Oh really? What are you offering?"

"Me."

"Well, well, well. You'd sacrifice your life for someone else's. Like father, like son." Dean eyed her warily.

"You did know about your dad's deal, right? His life for yours? Oh, I didn't make the deal myself, but... boy, I wish I had," Dean gritted his teeth and opened the passenger side door.

"After you," he said trying to beat her.

"Such a gentleman," as she started to get into the car, she looked down and saw the edge of a symbol extending from below the car.

"A Devil's Trap? You've got to be kidding me."

Back at Evan's office, Sam had made a goofer dust circle in the middle of the room and had Evan stay in the middle of it. Genna made sure all windows and doors were locked. Evan snapped around.

"You hear that?" He asked, panicked.

"No, where?" Genna asked looking around. He turned back around to the door.

"Right outside the door." The door began rattling violently. Sam motioned Genna and Adonia to step inside the circle; he did the same.

"Just don't move, alright? Stay where you are," Sam told Evan. He figured Evan was the only one that wasn't safe, but he wanted to be safe, then sorry.

"You stupid, stupid... I should rip you limb from limb," she slammed the car door shut and advanced towards Dean, who backed up towards a wooden structure.

More pleading than defiant, Dean said, "Take your best shot."

"No. I don't think so. I'm not going to put you out of your misery."

"Yeah, why not?" Dean laughed nervously. His breath visible in the night air.

"Because your misery's the whole point. It's too much fun to watch. Knowing how your daddy died for you, how he sold his soul. I mean, that's gotta hurt," Dean backed up against a wooden railing, "It's all you ever think about. You wake up and your first thought is, 'I can't do this anymore.' You're all lit up with pain. I mean, you loved him so much. And it's all your fault," Dean recoiled as she got closer to his face, "You blew it, Dean! I could have given you what you need."

"What do I need?" He said with a gulp, but stern.

"Your father. I could have brought him back. Your loss. See ya, Dean. I wish you a nice long life," she walked away.

"Hold on," he said after scrambling his head about what just happened. She stopped with a smile.

The rattling continued louder, the violence continued harsher, then it stopped abruptly.

"Do you still hear it?" Adonia asked from behind him.

"No. Is it over?" Evan asked nervously. A rumbling sound came from a vent on the wall. They whirled to stare at it; it busted outward, kicking dust into the room.

"It's here!"

The demon stopped and turned back; Dean stood beneath the wooden structure, head down.

"You're lucky I've got a soft spot for lost puppies and long faces. I just can't leave you like this. Besides. You didn't call me here to bargain for Evan. Not really."

"Can you bring him back? My dad?"

"Of course I can. Just as he was. Your dad would live a long and natural life, like he was meant to. That's a promise."

"What about me?" Dean's expression was saddening, but serious.

"I could give you ten years. Ten long good years with him. That's a lifetime. The family can be together again. John, Dean, Sammy. The Winchester boys all reunited," she advanced towards him, "Look. Your dad's supposed to be alive. You're supposed to be dead. So we'll just set things straight, put things in their natural order. And you get ten extra years on top. That's a bonus." She stood very close to him. He turned and walked farther back. He stood on the outside of the other side of the structure.

"You think you could, throw in a pair of steak knives?" She laughed.

"You know, this smart-ass self-defense mechanism of yours-" She stopped and looked up. Above her head, on the ceiling of the wooden structure, was a Devil's Trap. She glared at him.

"Dean..." She said as if a mother was about to punish her child.

"Now you're really trapped. That's gotta hurt."

"Let me out. Now," The demon demanded.

"Sure. We just gotta make a little deal here first. You call off your Hellhounds and let Evan go. Then I'll let you go."

"Hmm. And by "can't" you mean "don't want to"? Last chance. Evan and his wife get to live to a ripe old age. Going, going..."

"Let's talk about this," the demon pleaded.

"Okay, gone." Dean circled around the fixture and took out John's journal.

The barking grew louder and louder. Invisible Hellhounds surrounds the circle.

"Stay inside the circle!" Sam demanded as he stretched his arms in front of the group to protect them. Visible, deep scratches appeared closer and closer to the circle until the scratches formed on the edge. Adonia winced at the remembrance of finding the same markings on her parents floor.

"What are you doing?" The demon asked as she watched him.

"Oh, you're just gonna go on a little trip; way down south."

"Forget Evan. Think of your dad," the demon pleaded. Bargaining, one of the stages.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo..." Dean continued the exorcism, circling the demon, who began to flinch and convulse; all the while, Sam and everyone began backing away slowly, wind started to eat away at their protective circle.

"Circle's broken! Come on!" Sam yelled over the wind. He pulled everyone out of the room and down the hall. They darted into a storeroom and slammed the door behind them. Sam braced himself against it and the Hellhounds started to pound it down.

"...in potentis Magnife!"

"Wait!" The violent pounding stopped; everything got quiet. Sam, Evan, Genna, and Adonia looked around, panting.

Dean and the demon are locked in a passionate kiss. Much more passionate than he's used to. She stepped back, leaving him confused.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Sealing the deal."

"I usually like to be warned before being violated with demon tongue."

"Evan Hudson is free. He and his wife will live long lives."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"My word is my bond."

"Oh really?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"It is when _I_ make a deal. It's the rules. You got what you wanted. Now let me go," she demanded. Dean stepped back and glanced up at the Devil's Trap. He fingered the rosary.

"You're going to double-cross me? Funny how I'm the trustworthy one," Dean shrugged, "You know, you renege? Send me to hell? Sooner or later I'm gonna climb out, and skinning Evan Hudson's gonna be the first thing that I do." Dean smiled, stashed the rosary away. He climbed up and broke the protective circle above her head. She stepped out.

"I gotta tell you. You would have never pulled that stunt if you knew."

"Knew what?" Dean looked disgusted.

"Where your dad is. You should have made that deal. See, people talk about hell, but it's just a word. It doesn't even come close to describing the real thing."

"Shut your mouth, bitch." His words barely crossed her mind.

"If you could see your poor daddy? Hear the sounds he makes 'cause he can't even scream?" Dean walked towards her.

"How about I send you back there?" She threw her head back; black ichor poured out of her mouth as she screamed. Dean backed up until he was against the wooden structure again. The demon was gone, and the girl who had hosted it slumped to the ground, confused.

"What...How...did I get here?" She said breathless.

The hunters were back on the road right after the incident. The girls sat in the back as usual. Dean had informed them about what the demon had said to him.

"Demons lie all the time, right? Maybe she's lying to get to your head," Genna said trying to help.

"Come on. Is that really what you think?" He said deeply looking into the rear view mirror. Genna looked down.

"How could he do it?" Dean said looking at the road.

"He did it for you," Adonia said softly.

"Exactly. How am I supposed to live with that? You know, the thought of him... wherever he is right now. I mean, he spent his whole life chasing that... yellow-eyed son of a bitch. He should have gone out fighting. That was supposed to be his legacy. You know? Not bargaining with the damn thing. Not this."

"You're supposed to live with it how I am, Dean. By moving on." Dean shook his head in disagreement.

"How many people do you think Dad saved? Total?" Sam asked chiming in.

"That's not the point, Sam."

"Evan Hudson is safe because of what Dad taught us. That's his legacy, Dean. But we're still here, man. So we gotta keep going, for him." Adonia smiled at Sam's words. He was right. Dean stayed silent, defeated.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked after thinking for a moment.

"Yeah?" His tone showed he wasn't pleased.

"When you were trapping that demon, you weren't... I mean, it was all a trick, right? You never considered actually making that deal, right?" Sam asked nervously. Dean stared straight ahead, then glanced out the window. He reached forward and turned the radio on full blast and didn't say a word. Sam's eyes teared up, the girls looked at each other, worried.


	3. Born Under a Bad Sign

**Born Under a Bad Sign**

"Ellen, it's me again. Any chance you've heard from him?"

"I swear, it's like looking for my dad all over again. I'm losing my mind here."

"No, I've called him a thousand times, there's nothing but voicemail. I don't know where he went, or why. Sam's just gone," Dean's cell phone beeped, "Hang on." The phone showed another incoming call – Sam's Cell. He answered it.

"Sammy? Where the hell are you? Are you okay?"  
>"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. Where are you? All right, don't move, I'm on my way." The girls had watched Dean attentively, worried out of their minds as he spoke on the phone with Ellen. When they heard that Sam was on the phone, they became as alert as could be. They all got into the car and sped off.<p>

Twin Lakes, 100 miles. They barely spoke a word on the way there. Dean's nerves were about to burst and the girls knew not to cross them. The girls barely spoke to each other. When they reached to the motel, they got out of the car and searched frantically for room number 109 throughout the halls. Dean approached it and knocked on the door like he was the police.

"Sam, it's me. Sam!" Dean tried to open the door assuming it would be locked, but it wasn't. Sam was sitting on the bed, numb; looked like he hadn't moved since they got off the phone.

"Sam?" Dean called as he peeked through the door slowly. When he got full vision of his brother, he made sure the girls were in and closed the door behind them.

"Hey," Dean said gently to get him attention.

"Hey, Dean." Sam was still looking at the ground. Dean knelt beside him and saw blood.

"Are you bleeding?" He asked as he looked over Sam's knuckles; they were covered in blood.

"I tried to wash it off," Sam said as if he were a little boy in trouble.

"Oh my god," Adonia said as she saw the blood on Sam's shirt. Dean panicked and groped the shirt, looking for a wound.

"I don't think it's my blood," Sam said in a melancholy voice.

"Whose is it?" Genna asked, standing behind Dean.

"I don't know."

"Sam, what the hell happened?" Dean asked, deeply concerned. Sam finally looked up at everyone.

"Guys, I don't remember anything."

Dean returned to the room after doing some investigation. Adonia had properly cleaned up the blood and Genna helped. They had managed to get Sam to become more in touch with reality unlike before. He still didn't remember anything, but his trance was worrying them. Dean put down a brown paper grocery bag and took off his jacket. Sam had already changed into a white, pinstripe button down shirt and jeans.

"What'd you find out?" Sam asked as he paced the floor.

"You checked in two days ago under the name Richard Sambora. Of course, I think the scariest part about this whole thing is the fact that you're a Bon Jovi fan-"

"Dean," Sam called to prevent Dean from joking any further.

"Your room's been quiet, nobody's noticed anything unusual," Dean explained.

"You mean no one saw me walking around covered in blood?" Sam snapped with an attitude.

"Yeah. That's what I mean," Dean replied mildly calm.

"Then how the hell did I get here, Dean? What happened to me?"

"I don't know. But you're, you're okay, and that's what matters. Everything else we can deal with," Dean explained as he rolled up his long, olive green sleeves. Dean tried to stay as calm as possible to keep Sam calm, but it wasn't working.

"Oh really? 'Cause what if I hurt someone? Or worse?"

"Sam..." Adonia called, thinking he was being irrational. He paused and thought for a moment with a slight hint of tears in his eyes.

"What if this is what Dad warned you about?" He mentioned softly.

"Hey, whoa, whoa. Let's not jump the gun here. We don't know what happened. We've just got to treat this like, like any other job. What's the last thing you remember?" Sam sat down on the queen sized bed.

"Just the four of us, just, in that motel room in West Texas, going out to grab some burgers, and..." Adonia interrupted him, confused.

"West Texas? That was, that was a week ago," she looked at Dean and Genna who had the same face.

"That's it. Next thing I knew I was sitting here. Bloody. Felt like I'd been asleep for a month."

"Okay. Retrace your steps. The manager said you left yesterday afternoon and he never saw you come back, so," Dean walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains to look outside. He noticed bloody fingerprints on the handle to slide back the window.

"Hey," Dean called everyone over.

The hunters walk outside to the grey and white, clouded sky. They stopped in front of the motel and looked around.

"Recognize anything?" Genna asked. Sam shook his head.

"Not really," they walked towards the parking garage out back, "Wait."

"What?" Dean asked.

"I think I was here." The cool wind blew as if a memory was merging into Sam's mind.

"You remember?" Adonia asked looking down towards the garage where Sam's eyes locked.

"Not really, it just feels familiar, you know?" Dean shrugged and went to the nearest garage and picked up the lock. Sam looked over to the second door and pointed.

"Try that one." Dean looked over at him and did as he was told. He tugged at the padlock.

"Wait," Sam said with a disgruntled looked on his face. He reached into his pocket and found a key. Sam looked at Dean with worry as he gave him the key. Dean opened the padlock with the key, raised his eyebrows at Sam. He pulled the garage door open to reveal a filthy, beat-up VW Beetle. Adonia and Genna scoffed in disbelief in unison.

"Oh, please tell me you didn't steal this," Adonia said with her arms folded for warmth. Sam fidgeted. They went into the garage and opened the doors of the car, Sam on the driver's side. He touched the wheel in a panic and showed them his stained finger.

"More blood," Sam said with trepidation. Dean pointed.

"Backseat," Dean pointed out. Genna reached down, picked up a blood-stained knife that stuck to the floor of the backseat. Sam stared at it and took it from her gently.

"You think I used this on someone?" Sam asked them.

"I'm not thinking anything," Dean noted. Sam looked around frantically, rubbed the knife handle off on the inside of his jacket. Dean picked up a pack of cigarettes.

"Okay now, this is disturbing. Come on, man, this couldn't have been you. Had to have been someone else, someone who, smokes menthols." Sam held up a receipt.

"Here. Gas receipt. Few towns over."

They pulled up to the gas station.

"All right. Receipt's for ten gallons at pump number two. You getting any, uh, any goosebumps yet? God, this looks familiar, deja vu vibes?" Sam shook his head quietly.  
>"Maybe someone inside will remember you. Come on," Genna said leading everyone out of the car. They go into the convenience store and the young clerk looked up at Sam shocked, then angrily.<p>

"You. Outta here now. I'm calling the cops."

"You talking to him?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm talking to him. Jerk comes in yesterday, stinking drunk, grabs a forty from the fridge, starts chugging it. "

"This guy? You're drinking malt liquor?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"Not after he whipped the friggin' bottle at my head."

"Him?" Adonia asked in surprise.

"What, am I speaking Urdu?"

_What the hell is Urdu?_ Adonia channeled to Genna; she snickered.

"Look, I'm really sorry if I did anything," Sam pleaded.

"Tell your story walkin', pal. Po-po will be here in five."

_Jesus Christ. No one says 'po-po' anymore._ Adonia let Genna hear again. She laughed again as quietly to herself as possible. Adonia smiled, holding in her laughter.

"Go wait in the car!" They heard Dean tell Sam. It was clear that he told him once before.

"We'll be outside too," Genna said with a smile. Dean looked at them quizzically, but ignored it. When the girls came outside and started laughing, Sam didn't seem amused.

"It's not funny." The girls looked up at him and smirked.

"Trust me. We're not laughing at you. We're laughing at Wayne-Wayne in there who, apparently, speaks 'Urdu' and likes to call the 'po-po'," Adonia said as they walked towards the car. They laughed again, harder. Sam shook his head, but couldn't help but to crack a smile.

The drove through the night up north, where the clerk said Sam headed.

"What's going on with you, Sam? Hm? 'Cause smoking, throwing bottles at people, I mean, that sounds more like me than you," Dean said as he watched his brother continuously stare out the window.

"Dean, wait. Right here. Turn down that road," Sam said pointing out the window.

"What?"

"I don't know how I know. I just do." The tree infested room ended with a seemingly vacant home, not old though. It had a good bit of emergency lighting and security cameras outside.

"Whoever lives here. I'd say they don't like surprises," Adonia said looking at her surroundings.

"Should we knock?" Genna asked as they walked to the porch, mainly directed towards the men.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam said, distracted as he walked farther down the porch. Dean knocked on the door, and Sam poked around the corner.

"Hey guys." Sam waved his flashlight at a broken window, the ledge was covered in shattered glass.

"I'm surprised the cops didn't show. Place like this you'd think have an alarm." Genna found a disabled alarm on the siding of the house.

"Yeah, you would," She said as she pointed it out to them. There were clasps holding wires in place. Someone knew what they were doing, assuming it was Sam, it makes sense. They go inside the house and it's destroyed. Shattered glass covered the floor, furniture broken, and in a back room laid a body. Dean kicked the body gently to see if he was alive.

"Get the lights," Dean said quietly. Sam turned the lights on as Dean knelt behind the body. He placed a hand on it and turned it over. It is a middle-aged man with a deeply cut throat; he was dead, his eyes stared. Dean put a hand over his own mouth; Sam and the girls looked horrified.

"I did this."

"We don't know that," Dean reassured him.

"What else do you need? I mean, how else do you explain the car, the knife, the blood-"

"I don't know, man, why don't you tell me?" Dean thought for a moment.

"Look, even if you did do this I'm sure you had a good reason; you know, self-defense, uh, he was, he was a bad son of a bitch, something," he pat down the body, "He doesn't have any ID."

"I need your lock pick," Sam demanded as he walked over to the nearby white closet door.

"What?"

"I need your lock pick." Dean handed over the pick without hesitation. Inside the room, one wall was covered in firearms, the others in charts and clippings.

"Either this guy's a unabomber..."

"Or a hunter, Dean. I think I killed a hunter." Genna looked up at a security camera.

"Let's find out." Sam sat down in the computer chair, while everyone else stood around him. Adonia knelt down next to him.

On the tape, Sam was fighting the same man who laid dead on the floor behind them. The fight moved off camera and Sam dragged the man back into the frame; he knelt down, the man pulled up against his legs, and slit his throat. Sam stared in shock as Dean pulls back from the screen and stood straight. Adonia covered her mouth and stood, while Genna folded her arms and turned away in disgust.

All that could be done as Sam sat in shock, reading a letter from the victim's daughter, was try to erase any evidence of their existence at the house. Dean feared other hunters were to arrive soon for revenge.

They entered the motel room, frazzled.

"All right, we get a couple hours sleep and then we put this place in our rear view mirror. Look, I know this is bad, okay? You've gotta snap out of it. Sam, say something!" Dean rambled as he went through his bag.

"Just get some sleep and leave in the morning? Murder, Dean. That's what I did."

"Maybe," Genna thought for a second, "Okay? Hey, we don't know...shapeshifter!" Genna suggested hoping to weigh the options.

"Oh, come on. You know it wasn't, you saw the tape. There was no eye flare, no distortion-" Sam saw no reasoning.

"Yeah, but it wasn't you! All right? I mean, yeah, it might have been you, but it wasn't you."

"Well, I think it was. Maybe more than you know," Sam said in a dark tone.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked calmly as Sam sat down.

"For the last few weeks I've been having... I've been having these feelings."

"What feelings?" Adonia asked chiming in.

"Rage. Hate. And I can't stop it. It just gets worse. Day by day it gets worse."

"You never told me this," Dean said, offended. He sat down on the other bed, facing Sam.

"I didn't want to scare you," Sam looked at the girls, "...either of you."

"Well, bang-up job on that," Dean said sarcastically as he stood.

"Dean, the yellow-eyed demon, you know he has plans for me. And all both know that he's turned other children into killers before, too."

"No one can control you but you," Adonia protested. She was sure of it.

"It sure doesn't seem like that, Addie, it feels like no matter what I do, slowly but surely I'm, I'm just becoming..."

"What?" Dean snapped in.

"Who I'm meant to be. I mean, you said it once yourself, Dean. I gotta face up to who I am."

"I didn't mean this!" Sam stood to face his brother. The girls stood near by in case.

"But it's still true. You know that. Dad knew that too, that's why he told you, if it ever came to this..."

"Shut up, Sam," Dean said without flinching.

"Dean, you promised him. You promised me."

"No. Listen to us. We're going to figure this out. Okay? I mean, there's got to be a way, right?" Adonia said standing next to the brothers as they stared at each other.

"Yeah, there is," he took a handgun from his duffel and shoved it at Dean, "I don't want to hurt anyone else. I don't want to hurt any of you."

"You won't. Whatever this is, you can fight it," Adonia told him with tears in her eyes as she touched his arm. He looked at her.

"No. I can't. Not forever," he said pressing the gun towards Dean again, "here, you gotta do it." Sam knew Adonia or Genna wouldn't be able to. They stared at each other for a moment. Sam grew impatient and put the gun in Dean's right hand sucking back tears. Dean and Genna stood in shock. Adonia's tears managed to escape to her face. Genna felt like she was shaking from fear and sadness. Tears were not hidden on her face.

"I- I can't be here for this," Adonia said. She walked past Genna and out the door. Genna turned to Dean, who gave her a reassuring look. She nodded, grabbed her keys, and went after her friend.

"You know, I've tried too hard to keep you safe," Dean said softly. Sam nodded.

"I know," Dean slowly looked up into his brother's eyes. After a short pause, he dropped the gun on the bed.

"I can't. I'd rather die." Dean walked around Sam. Genna walked back into the room quietly after making sure Adonia was okay. She didn't want to leave Dean alone in such a situation.

"No. You'll live," Sam picked up the gun as Dean watched him. Sam turned to Dean with a stern face.

"You'll live to regret this," was the last thing Dean heard before being struck in the head with the pistol; completely unconscious on the floor. Genna gasped and Sam turned around quickly. She ran for the door, but Sam beat her to it. He grabbed her from behind as she struggled and covered her mouth from the screams. He hit her quickly with the butt of the gun, making her collapse to the floor near Dean. Sam tucked the gun in the back of his jeans. Adonia was a little farther down the hall. She was startled when Sam approached them.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Adonia asked quickly. Sam gave a slight smile.

"I'll be okay." Sam looked down the hall towards their motel room.

"I'm headed to a bar. You should come with me. I think we should to talk." Without hesitation, Adonia agreed. After all Sam had been through, she was more than willing to help him.

They drove for what seemed like over an hour to get to their destination. Adonia tried to talk about what happened, but Sam didn't want to. She understood and thought she'd leave it alone. Without any intentions to, she fell asleep in the passenger seat. Something about the front seat was a lot more comfortable than the back seat she's always used to sit in. When she woke up, they were in front of a bar. Sam turned off the ignition.

"Oh my gosh. Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Has it been long?" Sam shook his head.

"It's fine. You weren't asleep long. Ready to go in?" Adonia leaned up from against the door and wiped the sleep from her face. She smiled and nodded her head. They got out of the car and entered the bar as a man was leaving. A blonde, female bartender was wiping off the bar, her back towards them. Sam cleared his throat.

"Sorry, we're closing up," she yelled behind her.

"How about just one for the road?" The bartender turned around, it was Jo.

"Well, you're the last people I'd expect to see." Sam walked closer towards her and leaned against a wooden column with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I guess I'm full of surprises. So can I get a beer?"

"Sure. One beer. You?" She asked Adonia.

"A glass of white wine, please." Sam pulled out a bar stool and Adonia grabbed one to his left. He faced her and watched Jo as she came back with their drinks quickly. She walked away and continued cleaning up.

"Where's Dean?" She asked over her shoulder. Sam and Adonia looked at each other.

"Couldn't make it," he said without breaking eye contact. Sam sighed.

"Hey Jo, could talk to you for a second? In the back? It won't take long." Jo looked at Adonia, hoping to read her face as to what it was about. Adonia shrugged her shoulders, clueless.

"Sure," she said. Sam got up and waited for Jo to lead.

"The door's locked. If someone knocks, just yell and say we're closed." Adonia nodded.

"I'll be fine." She swiveled side to side on the bar stool gently out of boredom. She took a sip of wine; enjoying the cooling sensation down her throat. She reached into her pocket to grabbed her phone to text Genna and let her know they arrived safely, but she realized she didn't bring it. She didn't bring anything.

Five minutes later, Sam came back from the back room without Jo.

"Where's Jo?" Sam walked back to the bar stool and stood before her.

"I told her what happened. She's on the phone with Ash to see what she can find out," Adonia looked confused, but let out a nervous laugh. Sam took off his leather jacket and set it down. Adonia noticed a burn mark on his arm.

"What happened?" She asked with a gasp.

"Must have had a run-in with a hot stove during my blackout." She reached to touch it, but he barely flinched. Instead, he grabbed her hand.

"I think it's time we talk." Adonia felt a lump in her throat.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" She stood to face him. It didn't look like he was going to sit down. Sam looked down and sighed.

"Look, I know things have been really rough for a while now. I mean, between your parents, your fiancé...and us, things just haven't been going well." Adonia laughed slightly.

"Yeah, well, everything happens for a reason, right? You've had a lot of weight on your shoulders too, Sam. Our friendship, as much as I care about it, isn't out biggest priority. There's been a lot going on personally for all of us, but also a lot dealing with our hunting lifestyles." Sam looked away and laughed. He looked back at her.

"Wow. You don't care about me at all, do you?" Sam's tone changed, as if mocking her. She scoffed and a look of insult crossed her face.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Addie. I-I'm telling you because I care," his voice more soft.

"Wow. That's really kind of you, Sam, but I've sacrificed a lot for you." She didn't raise her voice or grow a rude tone. Pain, if anything, was behind her voice. She put her right hand on her hip and the other one rested on the bar.

"I mean it," Sam grabbed her hand, possessively, his fingers caressed her wrist.

"I care about you a lot," he said looking into her eyes with emotion.

"Sam, what's going on?" She tried to take her wrist away, but he held onto it.

"I can be more to you, Addie." Her heart practically stopped beating, completely unexpected. Something was off to her.

"Maybe we should leave." Sam stared at her for a second or two and let go, glared.

"Okay." He snapped her hand away as he let go, got up and walked away. She turned around facing the back wall of the bar and exhaled deeply. In utter surprise, Sam grabbed her forcefully from behind and turned her around. His face only inches away from hers.

"Sam, get off me! Sam, get off me! Sam!" She screamed as she tried to fight him off. He brushed her hair back on the top of her head, making her head lean back. He kept her head back as his lips trailed down her neck, only a centimeter away from contact. The warmth from his breath was everything, but calming. She turned to find his beer bottle next to her and grabbed it. He grabbed hold of her hand and broke the bottle against the bar.

"Addie, Addie, Addie." He shoved her around until she faced the wall and pinned her there, left hand over her wrist, right hand stroked her hair. She breathed heavily and still tried to get away, but could barely move.

"Sam, no, no! Please! Please!" He leaned her head back farther and slammed it into the bar, knocking her unconscious. She fell into his arms and he lifted her gently onto the bar. He placed her down and moved the few strands of hair out of her face. He turned her face close to his.

"It didn't have to be this way. Or maybe it did."

An old record player switched on playing The Doors "Crystal Ship". Adonia stirred conscious, sitting on a chair with her arms behind her back, tied around a wooden column. A large bruise already formed on her head.

"What the hell is going on? What are you doing?" She groaned.

"So exactly how long have you been holding this torch for me, huh?" Sam asked as he tightened the rope.

"You're not Sam," she said trying to look over her shoulder.

"Don't be so sure about that. Answer the question." Adonia didn't say anything. Sam sighed heavily and went around to the other side of her. he sat in front of her, leaned in, his expression shifted to one of open concern. He pulled out a large knife and stroked her face with it. His voice became sweet.

"Come on. It's me. You can tell me anything, you know that. Answer, the question." Adonia stared at him with a stern look.

"Fine."

"Fine," he repeated harshly. Sam played with her bangs with the knife.

"Ever since I met you, I felt something. Part of the reason why I wanted to leave Mike was because," she choked on her words slightly, "I thought I was better off with someone else." Sam looked at her as she spoke, a look that made her feel like she had butterflies in her heart. He laughed.

"That's just like you. Oh, I'll bet he saw it coming anyways. Then what?" Sam was very charismatic, eager. He got up and walked behind her, looking for something. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"It all went south from there. We were getting closer to the yellow-eyed demon, more hunts, everything that happened to John. It was obvious that you weren't concerned about our relationship."

"Hmm," Sam sighed and leaned behind her on the column, "not quite."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"What? Oh. See, I cared about you. I didn't ignore that," Sam laughed, "You really don't know the truth, do you?" He went on the other side of her and sat down.

"I'll bet Dean or Genna don't know either."

"Know what?" She asked rudely, insulted by his attitude.

"You see, I was going to make a move. Anytime we were alone, I thought about it. But then, these new powers of yours started to peek through. And honestly, they freaked me out. I didn't want anything to do with you. Not even sure Dean wants to make any kind of contact with you. And all of this stuff with your parents, I mean, here you are living your life while they rot in Hell. The least you could have done was try to save them. You only care about yourself. No one wants to be around someone with that many issues." Sam said, pretending to be heartbroken. Adonia teared up.

"You're lying."

"I'm not. It's true."

"Everyone is scared of you," Sam sang mockingly.

"How could you know that?" She turned her head towards him, forcing herself not to cry.

"I hear things." He stood up and stabbed the knife a foot above her head into the column and stood beside her.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"For kicks and giggles. Open up." Without much of a choose, he shoved a knotted rag into her mouth and tied it around her neck. The door busted open.

"Sam!" Dean and Genna came through the door pointing their guns. Sam grabbed the knife and pointed it to them, then to Adonia's throat.

"I begged you to stop me, Dean."

"Put the knife down, dammit," The sound of Dean's voice showed fear and worry rather than anger. Genna kept watching Adonia to make sure she was okay.

"I told you I can't fight it! My head feels like it's on fire, all right? Dean. Kill me, or I'm going to kill her. Please. You'd be doing me a favor! Shoot me." Sam turned to face them with with arms open.

"Shoot me!" Adonia looked back and forth between Dean and Sam.

"No, Sammy. Come on." Dean put down the gun and turned away. Genna lowered her gun, but didn't want to make any sudden movements. That, she knew from past experiences. Sam looked confused and walked up to Dean.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Dean? Are you that scared of being alone that you'd rather let Adonia die?" The only volume Sam knew was yelling. Dean turned suddenly, flung water from a flask at Sam. The water hissed and steamed as it struck him.

"That's holy water, you demonic son of a bitch!" Sam raised his head; his eyes were the solid black of a demon's. Genna flung more holy water at him. Sam growled, turned, and ran, bursting through a window and fled. Dean took the knife and cut Adonia free; she pulled the gag out of her mouth as Dean ran towards the shattered window. Genna ran by Adonia's side to help her.

"He was possessed?" Dean turned back and stared at her for a moment, then jumped out of the window.

"Dean!" She yelled unanswered.

They found Jo in the backroom unconscious. Promising to fill her in later, they made sure she got into her car and went home. Genna and Adonia ran through the docks. Adonia held the flashlight, Genna got on her cell phone, his voicemail picked up.

"This is Dean. Leave a message." Genna hung up the phone with a sigh and continued searching. Moments later she called again, and this time heard Dean's ringtone coming from below her, by the water. She ran down to where he was lying unconscious at the bottom of a ramp. Adonia followed.

"Dean! Dean!" He woke with a groan.

"Take it easy." Dean shuddered and groaned in pain. It was clear that he had fallen in the water and was wounded.

"Where's Sam?" He asked, ignoring his own pain.

"I don't know. I've been looking for you. Get up." Adonia and Genna helped Dean stand and walk back to the bar.

Sam had shot him and he fell into the water. He tried his best to swim to some kind of land. Jo grabbed a first aid kit and handed it to Genna. She had ripped a sleeve from his shirt to get the bullet out of his shoulder. Adonia sat on the stool behind her and continued drinking her wine, not saying a word.

"Stop being a baby," Genna demanded.

"God!" Dean groaned.

"Almost. Alright, got it. Got it," she dropped the bullet into a shot glass of alcohol with tweezers. She began patching him back up. Dean took a few swigs of whiskey.

"God, you're a butcher." Genna looked at him with attitude.

"You're welcome," she said sarcastically.

"Alright, are we done?" He looked at her, who looked shocked.

"Would you give me two minutes to patch you up? You can't help Sam if you're bleeding to death," she continued layering the gauze and taping it over the wound.

"So, how did you know? That he was possessed?" Adonia asked looking at Dean.

"Uh, I didn't, I just knew that it couldn't have been him," he said between winces. Genna wanted to be gentle, but gentle wouldn't get the patch on correctly or tight enough. He took another swig of whiskey.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?" He asked looking at her.

"I know demons lie, but do they ever tell the truth too?"

"Uh, um, yeah, sometimes, I guess. Especially if they know it'll mess with your head. Why do you ask?" Adonia looked at him with sad eyes.

"Nothing. Doesn't matter. So do you have any idea where he's headed to next?"

"Well, so far he's been going after the nearest hunter, so...closest one I know lives in South Dakota."

"Okay. I'm done. Let's go," Genna said as she rubbed the last piece of tape down and stood. Adonia gave her glass and the whiskey bottle back to Jo and thanked her.

"You know, you could try being gentle sometimes," Dean said standing over Genna. She laughed.

"Gentle? I don't think you would be dating me if I were the gentle type. You get wounded, you fix it yourself. Don't treat it properly, you get sick. Not my problem," she said with a smile. Dean laughed. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Thank you," he said after breaking the kiss. She smiled.

"Anytime."

They drove to Bobby's house and as Dean expected, Sam was there. Bobby had already figured out Sam was possessed by putting holy water in his beer and had him tied up under the Devil's Trap by the time they got there. Dean slapped Sam across the face to wake him up.

"Hey!" Dean yelled so Sam could hear him. Sam looked up and saw the trap.

"Dean. back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you, isn't it? Like a cockroach."

"How about I smack the smart ass right out of your mouth?" Dean stood firm in front of Sam. Bobby and the girls stood behind him.

"Oh, careful now. Wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging."

"Oh don't worry, this isn't gonna hurt Sam much," he turned to pick up a bucket, "you, on the other hand," Dean tossed a bucketful of holy water on Sam, who sizzled and screamed.

"Feel like talking now?" Dean shouted with authority.

"Sam's still my meat puppet. I'll make him bite off his tongue."

"No, you won't be in him long enough. Genna," he signaled her.

"Exorcisamus te, omnes in mundus spiritus, omnes satanica potestas, omnes incursio..."

"See, whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up? You're not getting Sam. You understand me? Because I'm gonna kill every one of you first." Sam struggled painfully. He threw his head back and laughed loudly. Genna stopped, surprised.

"You really think that's what this is about? The master plan? I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan."

"Humiliares sub potente magnu dei..."

"Oops. Doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks," Sam lowered his head.

"Spiritus in mundus un glorum suarum umitite palatum iram domine..." The fire in the fire place flared and the room began to shake; the wind roared.

"This isn't going like I pictured! What's going on, Genna?" Dean asked, panicking. She saw the circular burn mark on Sam's arm.

"It's a binding link! It's like a lock! He's locking himself inside Sam's body!"

"What the hell do we do?" Dean yelled over all the noise.

"I don't know!" She yelled backing away from Sam. Sam threw back his head and screamed; the shaking walls and ceilings began to crack, breaking the protective circle. Sam's eyes were black as he lowered his head.

"There. That's better," with telekinetic powers, Sam forced the hunters against the walls, causing them to fall to the ground in pain. With his strength, he broke loose from the rope. He walked over to Dean, who grabbed his wounded shoulder in pain.

"You know when people want to describe the worse possible thing, they say it's like hell," Sam knelt down in front of Dean, fisted his left hand in Dean's shirt and clocked him hard with a right jab. Dean grabbed onto Sam's shirt with his right hand.

"You know there's a reason for that. Hell is like, um," he hit Dean again, "Well, it's like hell. Even for demons," he hit him again. Dean was groggy and bleeding heavily from his nose.  
>"It's a prison, made of bone and flesh and blood and fear," he hit him again, then grabbed Dean's head, holding it steady.<br>"And you sent me back there." Dean sneered.

"Meg."

"No. Not anymore. Now I'm Sam," he hit him one last time, then dug his right thumb into Dean's bullet wound.  
>"By the way. I saw your Dad there - he says 'howdy'," he dug in further; Dean tried to pull Sam's hand away, groaning in pain.<br>"All that I had to hold onto was that I would climb out one day, and that I was going to torture you, nice and slow. Like pulling the wings off an insect," he shoved Dean's grasping hand away.  
>"But whatever I do to you, it's nothing compared to what you'll do to yourself, is it? I can see it in your eyes, Dean. You're worthless. You couldn't save your Dad, and deep down you know that you can't save your brother. They'd have been better off without you." Sam reared back to hit Dean again; suddenly Adonia was there, grabbing Sam's arm. She pressed a hot poker into the mark on Sam's arm; he screamed in pain, then again as black demon smoke billowed out of him and up the chimney. Sam fell back, scrambling and looking around in confusion, then grabbed his arm in sudden pain. Dean pulled himself up painfully.<p>

"Sammy?"

"Did I miss anything?" Dean reared back and right-hooked Sam in the cheek, then rolled his eyes and collapsed. Sam grabbed his cheek in confusion.

Dean and Sam sat at Bobby's cluttered desk. Dean held an ice sack to his forehead to reduce the swelling from the hard blow to his head. Genna stood next to him while Adonia sat on the other side of the desk.

"By the way, you really look like crap, Dean." Dean took off the sack and looked at him.

"Yeah. Right back 'atcha," he put the ice back on. Bobby walked in slowly, looking concerned.

"You guys ever hear of a hunter named Steve Wandell?" Dean hesitated for a second.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just heard from a friend. Wandell's dead. Murdered in his own house. You wouldn't know anything about that," Sam looked down in guilt.

"No, sir. Never heard of the guy."

"Dean," Sam protested quietly.

"Good. Keep it that way. Wandell's buddies are looking for someone or something to string up, and they're not going to slow down to listen to reason. You understand what I'm saying?"

"We'd better hit the road. If, uh, you can remember where we parked the car," Dean joked towards Sam.

"Here. Take these," Bobby handed each of them a small metal charm.

"What are they?" Genna asked.

"Charms. They'll fend off possession. That demon's still out there; this'll stop it from getting back up in you."

"That sounds vaguely dirty, but uh, thanks."

"You're welcome. You guys be careful now."

"You too," Sam said kindly. Bobby looked at him with great concerned, but Sam just smiled and walked towards the door. Dean turned back and tossed Bobby the ice pack.

Nighttime again, Dean was driving down the highway. Sam sat in the front seat, quiet and sad. Adonia barely spoke; however, not unusual.

"You okay? Sam? Is that you in there?" Dean joked.

"I was awake for some of it, Dean. I watched myself kill Wandell with my own two hands; I saw the light go out in his eyes," Dean's expression became serious. Adonia listened attentively.

"That must have been awful."

"That's not my point. I almost carved up Jo too. But no matter what I did, you wouldn't shoot."

"It was the right move, Sam. It wasn't you," Genna protested from the back.

"Yeah, this time. What about next time?"

"Sam, when Dad told me that I might have to kill you, it was only if I couldn't save you. Now, if it's the last thing I do I'm going to save you," After a pause, Dean laughed softly.

"What?" Sam asked

"Nothing."

"Dean, what?" Sam protested.

"Dude, you, you like, full-on had a girl inside you for like a whole week. That's pretty naughty," Sam's frowned cracked and he laughed with Dean. But for Adonia, she wasn't sure if she would ever be the same for while to come.


	4. Heart

**Heart**

"This lawyer guy the first heart-free corpse in town?" Dean asked Sam as he cleaned his gun.

"The first man. Over the past year, several women have gone missing. Dead bodies all washed up later in the bay, too deteriorated to draw firm conclusions."

"But no hearts?" Genna asked as she polished her katana. Too similar.

"No hearts. They were all hookers working Hunter's Point. Now, cops are trying to keep things under wrap, but they're looking for a serial killer," Sam said as he grabbed a beer from the refrigerator.

"And the lunar cycle?" She asked getting intrigued.

"Mhm. Yeah, month after month, all the murders happen in the week leading up to the full moon."

"Which is this week, right?" Genna put her katana down and placed it gently in her bag.

"Hence the lawyer," Sam said with a slight laugh.

"Awesome," she said simply.

"Gen, could you be a bigger geek about this?" Dean laughed, as did she.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but what about "a human by day, an animal killing machine by moonlight" don't you understand? I mean, werewolves are fascinating. I haven't seen one since I was a kid."

"Okay, Sparky. And you know what? After we kill it, we can go to Disneyland," Sam said sarcastically, sitting on the bed across from Dean.

"You know what the best part about it is? We already know how to bring these creatures down," she held up a silver bullet, "One of these right to the heart. So, what's our next move?" Although Genna loved werewolves and learning about them, that still didn't stop her from doing what she had to do, and that was getting rid of them. The human on the inside may be kind and gentle, but that didn't stop the beast they became from being everything but.

"Talk to the girl who found the body," Sam looked at the clock, then at the door.

"Hey, where's Addie?" Genna looked at Dean from the corner of her eye, but kept her head down.

"She's, uh, down the street. She went to a small diner for some coffee." Sam smiled slightly.

"There isn't a diner for at least the next 10 miles. You mean to tell me she walked 10 miles just to get some coffee?"

"What can I say? The girl loves her coffee," Genna said still rummaging through her bag, pretending to look for something.

"Well, our shower isn't working so well. I'll just go over to your room and use that one. She probably won't be back for at least another hour," Sam said as he headed for the door.

"Sam, wait!" He turned around with a grin on his face, but wiped it off to listen. Genna sighed.

"She's still in the room. I don't think she'll be coming over here any time soon." Sam crossed his arms and walked towards her.

"Why?" He really didn't know.

"I haven't told you this either, Dean. She'll kill me if either of you know, but I'm sick of the tension," Dean set down his gun and Sam sat on the bed next to him so they could be somewhat eye level with her. She took a deep breath.

"You both know that a few days ago, things got a little out of control," they nodded in remembrance," the only side of the matter that you know of is that Addie and Sam drove off together and we found her tied up to a chair, distressed. It took a lot of begging and not giving in to her stubborn close-mindedness, but she finally told me what really happened at the bar." You could tell that Sam was beginning to listen attentively. He assumed that Adonia was angry with him for tying her up and scaring her, but as far as any conversations, that was a blur.

"You came onto her, Sam. And I don't mean in a romantic kind of way. It was forceful and far from heartfelt. You didn't exactly hurt her, but it wasn't sincere. You made her confess to things she never wanted to come out in the first place. You made her think that we're all terrified of her and her new powers. You mocked her, you were cruel, you knocked her unconscious. I'm sorry, Sam, but even though that wasn't really you, she just can't find the strength to talk to you. Let alone see you." Dean looked wide eyed and Sam was in shock. He stood and paced.

"Wow. I didn't think you had it in you, Sammy. Mr. Sensitivity turned to a bigger asshole than me," Dean said with a slight laugh.

"Shut up, Dean," Genna said with a frown.

"I have to go talk to her," Genna stepped in front of him.

"Sam, listen to me. You have to give her time. It's only been a few days and it practically traumatized her. Trying to speak to her now will only make things worse. Now, I'm trying to talk to her when I can and convince her that that's not who you really are and you didn't mean what you said to her." Sam looked confused.

"What did I say to her exactly? What did she confess to?" Genna looked over at Dean for a moment and back at Sam.

"I can't tell you. She can tell you if she wants, but honestly, I don't think she ever will. Not now." Sam sighed.

"Alright. I'll leave her alone. Let's just go."

_I can't go on to live like this. Blocking everyone out. They're all I have. Long or short term is merely the everyday question that wanders my mind. A lot has happened. Many things are changing; physically, mentally, emotionally. I feel like I've lived in this silence wherever the road takes us. I don't want to be that person. That's how the good become evil. They keep everything bottled up inside as powers increase until one day they snap and all is lost. I was born good and I'll die good. If that means it comes with fear from loved ones and no one by my side as I die, than so be it. I refuse to die by someone like the Winchester's, Genna, and myself. Demons are conniving, cynical, and mischievous creatures. They tell you things to mess with your head. You would think they would be all lies, but sadly, a lot of the times, they're just being brutally honest. They see all and they know how people really feel. I guess his job was to tell me what I was too blind to see. I need to talk to him, I know, but now is not a good time. I can hear them. She told him. She told him everything I told her not to. No reason to be upset. She left out the details of my heart. I think they're coming. Just wake up. You can do it. Come on, wake up._

Genna entered the room with Sam and Dean behind her. Adonia lied on the queen sized bed as stiff as a board; resembling Sleeping Beauty.

"Addie, get up. We have to interview this woman on the werewolf case," Genna said as she walked next to her. Genna looked over her body.

"Is she breathing?" Dean asked from afar. Sam elbowed him and gave him a look.

"She's fine." _I think._ She thought to herself.

"Addie," Genna said as she shook her gently on the arm. Adonia's temperature was slightly on the colder side. Sam approached the bed with caution and worry. Genna tucked her hair behind her ear and sat down on the bed beside her fragile friend.

"Addie, wake up!" She said shaking her less gentle.

_Wake up, dammit! Wake up!_

"Addie, wake up. Can you hear us?"

_Sam? _Her eyes began to flutter open. She sat up and looked at everyone.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost," Adonia said jokingly. Sam looked back at his brother who was still in shock.

"You're one hell of a sleeper," Dean said trying to lighten the mood. Adonia slid off the bed from the other side and stood perfectly fine.

"Yeah. That's one of the reasons why I don't sleep. I get tired, but going without sleep is something I've always been used to, so it doesn't affect me," everyone looked confused, even Genna, "I don't know why, but for some reason, when I fall asleep, I fall into a deep, deep sleep. Deeper than you could imagine. I enter this state of mind where I just think and I know I'm in this state and I know what I'm thinking. I have to tell myself to wake up. My heart rate slows and my body cools. Sometimes all it takes is to hear a person's voice, sometimes it takes hours to wake me up. My parents used to tell me that it has to do with my empath abilities. Instead of enforcing it, I try to avoid it. But I was so tired and exhausted from this past week, I just fell asleep. So, don't worry. It's nothing to be afraid of, I don't sleep walk or anything," she said with a laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have given us a heads up," Genna said, now standing.

"I did. I told you at the beginning not to let me fall asleep," she said with a smile. She grabbed her bag and stood by the door.

"Alright, lets go."

"Hey, Sam," Adonia called from the backseat. Sam turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I haven't been able to train you with your powers. We'll have to try to pick it up again soon. You know, whenever we get the time," Sam smiled.

"Sure. Sounds good." When Sam turned back around, Genna looked at her friend with a confused look.

_"You don't make any sense to me. One minute you refuse to speak to him. The next you want to help him with his powers. What's on your mind now?" _Genna asked her through thought.

_"Just because a demon possessed Sam and spoke what he was feeling, doesn't mean I should hold it against him. I will help him with his powers. I promised him that. But that doesn't mean I'll let him back in. Not yet. I'm not ready. I'm not even sure I want to hear what he's thinking come out of his mouth. Maybe he does care about me in that way and maybe he doesn't. I'm not even sure I want to know anymore. I've been hurt too many times and making things personal is only going to make it worse for everybody." _Adonia watched the road as she communicated with Genna. Genna looked out her window.

_"Then what about Dean and I? We made things personal and Hell didn't freeze over. We don't have all the personal time in the world, but we're making the best of it."_ Adonia smiled.

_"You and Dean are an exception. Sam and I are different. We both have powers that get in the way of everything. You have powers too, yes, but not like this. You're the lucky ones. Just be happy that you can have each other. I want something I can't have. It would make things too complicated. But hey, that's what love is, right?"_

They pulled up to the green, somewhat Victorian apartment. They went inside and knocked on the door. Madison opened the door in her casual attire.

"I don't understand. I already gave my statement," she said as she led them to the living room. She was a pale, brunette with big brown eyes. Attractive to most men, it seemed.

"Right, well, we just need to verify a few things," Genna said walking behind her.

"This is my neighbor, Glen. Glen, this is Detective..."

"Landis. And Detective Dante, Miller, and Spielberg," Dean gave the introductions. Genna sent a subtle glare in his direction when she realized he picked directors of _The Twilight Zone_. He pat Sam on the back and gave Genna a shrug. Glen, who was wearing a "Mission Church" shirt stood.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it," he said nervously and out of place.

"Okay. Thanks for the casserole," Madison said to him as he stood in front of her. His shaggy brown hair and beard gave off a creepy appeal.

"Oh, how thoughtful," Dean said "kindly".

"Just call if you need anything," Glen said quietly. He smiled and walked away as everyone watched him. Adonia widened her eyes and exhaled, trying not to laugh.

"He's sweet. He came over to check up on me," Madison said directed towards Adonia.

"Have a seat," she directed them to the kitchen table.

"You must be pretty shaken up. You were Nate Mulligan's assistant, right?" Sam asked from across Madison.

"For two years, yeah."

"So, you knew all about him?" Dean asked to the left of her. Genna and Adonia sat across from him.

"Probably knew more about him than he did. Nate was…he was nice," she said with a smile.

"But?" Sam asked knowing there was an exception.

"Nothing, really. He had a few scotches in him, and he started hitting on anyone in a five-mile radius. You know the type," Everyone loved and looked at Dean, who was actually looking Madison up and down.

"Yeah, we do, actually," Genna said giving Dean a glare. He looked up and snapped out of it.

"Did he have any enemies?" Dean asked seriously.

"What do you mean? It sure looked like an animal attack," Madison said confused, yet defensively.

"No, yeah, we're just covering all the bases. Anyone that might have had a beef with him –- a former client, an ex?" Dean explained. Genna noticed her thinking of something.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, this is embarrassing. My ex-boyfriend, Kurt-"

"Kurt have a last name?" Dean asked.

"Mueller. After we broke up, he went kind of nuts. He's…well, he's kind of been stalking me. He got it in his head that something was going on between Nate and I. He showed up at my office."

"What happened?" Sam asked, listening attentively.

"Kurt got into it with Nate, threw a punch before security grabbed him. I was lucky to keep my job."

"When was the last time you saw Kurt?" Adonia asked, chiming in.

"A few nights ago. Actually, the night Nate died. We were all grabbing drinks at this bar, and Kurt showed up."

"And?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. It was like he was watching me. Then he was gone. To tell you the truth…he scares me."

"So what do you think?" Dean asked directed at everyone as they entered the Impala.

"Stalker ex-boyfriend? He hates the boss. And he was there that night," Genna answered logically.

"You think he's our dog-face boy?" Dean asked to make sure.

"Well, it's a theory," Sam said somewhat agreeing with her.

"We've had worse," Adonia noted as she closed her door. Genna agreed.

"What do you say we pay Kurt a visit?" Dean said starting the car.

The boys picked the lock to Kurt's apartment and entered successfully. They took a look around the kitchen.

"Anything?" Sam asked looking through some papers. Dean closed the fridge door.

"No. Nothing but leftovers and a six pack."

"Check the freezer. Maybe there's some human hearts behind the Haagen-Dazs or something," Adonia joked. As Dean turned to the freezer, they heard a door open and close, followed by a crash outside. Dean stepped out the sliding glass door onto the balcony. On the wall of the building, he noticed claw marks sliding all the way down to the ground.

"Come here! Check it out." Everyone followed outside. They heard a gunshot and raced down to the street, only to find the policeman's body completely mauled.

"I'll call 911," Sam said. Dean knelt down to examine the body.

"I'd say Kurt's looking more and more like our Cujo," Dean said seriously in his own way.

"Dean, if he's out here, we better check on Madison," Adonia said; always thinking of the innocent.

They hurried back to Madison's apartment and knocked on her door. Glen opened his door.

"What's going on?"

"Police business, Glen," Dean said with some imaginary authority. Madison opened the door, surprised to see them.

"What is it?" Sam turned to Glen.

"Well...maybe we should talk privately?" Madison went into the kitchen with a silk, medium length robe on and took out three coffee cups. There wasn't much coffee left, so she poured a small amount in each cup as Sam, Dean, and Adonia held it out for her.

"Has Kurt been here?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly," Madison said with some uncertainty in her voice.

"What exactly does 'not exactly' mean?" Dean asked with a slight laugh.

"Well, he was outside last night. Just…looking. Just looking at me," the hunters exchange a look, "Has he done something?'

"We're not really sure," Adonia said trying not to worry her.

"It's probably nothing, but…we just don't wanna take any chances. In fact, one of us should probably stay here with you, just in case he stops by. Where does he work?" Dean asked her.

"He owns a body shop."

"You mind grabbing that address for us," she nodded and left the room. Adonia and Genna followed.

"Thanks." Dean said over his shoulder.

"Alright. You go, I'll stay," Sam said genuinely.

"Forget that. You go after the creepy ex. I'm gonna hang here with the hot chick," Dean said with a smirk.

"Dude, why do you always get to hang out with the girls?"

"Because I'm older."

"No, screw that. We'll settle this the old-fashion way. I'll get Genna and ask her who she thinks should stay with her," Sam started to walk past Dean, but Dean grabbed his arm.

"Alright, fine. I'm not used to that yet," Dean let out a sigh. Sam smiled.

"The price you have to pay when you're in a relationship," Sam teased.

"Hey. Don't say that. We haven't exactly talked about that kind of stuff yet. I mean, we haven't even..." Dean avoided the words. Sam cocked his head forward in surprise.

"You haven't had sex with her?" Sam whispered. Dean looked embarrassed.

"It hasn't crossed my mind. That's all. Look, you just stay here, alright? I'm leaving." Dean was clearly being defensive.

"Bundle up tonight," Sam said as he patted Dean's back when he turned away.

Dean, Genna, and Adonia started walking out to the car. Adonia kept looking behind her. When they got to the car, Dean started getting in.

"Wait, where's Sam?" She asked.

"He's staying with Madison tonight," Adonia looked back at the apartment in wonder. Genna shrugged and hopped in the passenger seat. Adonia reluctantly got inside the car and they drove off to the body shop. Dean insisted on going in by himself since he knows mechanics and cars. Genna turned around completely and leaned to the side to see Adonia.

"You alright?" She asked as she saw the brunette staring out the window.

"Why did Sam stay behind? Wouldn't it had made more sense to let one of us protect her? I mean, how would you feel if a random guy that you just met stayed overnight in your apartment?" Genna laughed.

"It actually makes a lot of sense. Sam is much stronger than us. I mean, yes, we've dealt with werewolves before, but it normally ends up with a trip to the hospital for both of us. Besides, Dean probably didn't want to stay on account of me. So, that left Sam to be the best option," Adonia sighed.

"Don't take it personally, dear. I'm sure everything will be okay." Dean got back in the car, talking on his cell phone.

"Let me guess. You're sitting on her couch like a stiff, trying to think of something to say." Sam spoke on the other end of the phone while Dean had a grin on his face.

"No, he hasn't been at work all week. But because I'm good, and I mean really, really good, I got a line on where he might be. What's she wearing?" He said as he sat in the driver's seat. He laughed and hung up the phone. Clearly, Sam didn't answer that question.

"Oh Sammy," Dean started the car. He turned to Genna who was glaring at him.

"What? I don't care what she's wearing, but I'm sure Sam does," Dean laughed and Genna rolled her eyes. She looked at her side mirror to look at Adonia. As she suspected, Adonia was staring out the window once again, looking a bit melancholy.

Dean called Sam to let him know that he found Kurt; at a strip club. Thus, leading to following him home and standing outside in an alley to watch his apartment window. When the lights turned on, Dean prepared his gun, as did the girls. Glass suddenly shattered and they looked up to see Kurt's light off and his window shattered.

"What the..." Dean said before running to get inside. He busted down the door and the girls followed behind with their guns ready. The whisked around corners to find Kurt lying on the floor with a woman over his body, shredding him to pieces. The woman turned around. It was Madison in partial werewolf form. She flung the hunters against the wall in one swoop and went to Adonia's body first. She took out her kukri knife and cut Madison's arm, deep. Madison winced in pain and jumped out the window and off the balcony. The hunters passed out until morning.

"Dean, you okay?" Dean rubbed his head as he looked over Kurt's body.

"Yeah. Now that I'm conscious. The werewolf knocked us out. Sam, it's Madison."

"What?" Sam was surprised.

"Yeah, awesome job of keeping an eye on her."

"Dean, I've been here the whole time. She's in bed, asleep." Adonia pointed to her right arm, mouthing words to Dean.

"Well, she wasn't an hour ago. Check her right arm below her elbow. Addie nicked her with a silver knife."

Dean knocked on Madison's door and Sam answered. He was carrying a gun and Madison was tied up to a chair, crying. Adonia winced at the image. Memories flashing through her head. Sam looked at her and back at Madison.

"Oh. I-" Sam started to say.

"Don't worry about it. At least it's not me this time," she said walking past him. Genna shrugged as she passed him.

"How you doin'? My head feels great. Thanks," Dean said with a fake smile.

"We've gotta talk," Sam said to them. He led them into another room.

"She says she has has no idea what I'm talking about."

"She's lying," Dean said bluntly.

"Or maybe she really doesn't know she's changing, you know? Maybe when the creature takes over, she blacks out."

"Come on, dude, she ganked her boss and her ex-boyfriend. That doesn't sound rash and unconscious."

"I don't know, Dean. She could be telling the truth. In some cases, the human knows of its transformation and some cases, they don't," Genna chimed in.

"What are you, the Dog Whisperer now?" Dean joked.

"Look, man, I just…I don't know, there was something in her eyes," Sam said pacing the room.

"Yeah. She's killing people!"

"But if she has no control over it-" Adonia began to say.

"Exactly. She can't control it. Even if she's telling the truth, it's not gonna change anything," Dean whispered, realizing they were getting a bit loud.

"I'm not putting a bullet through some girl's chest who has no idea what's happening," Sam said, getting angry.

"Sam, she's a monster, and you're feeling sorry for her?" Adonia asked, confused.

"Maybe I understand her," Sam paused, "Look, there might be another way we can get the job done without having to waste her."

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Dean asked. Sam took out his father's journal and flipped through it.

"Dad's theory – 'lycanthropy might have a cure if you kill the werewolf who bit you, severing the bloodline'." Sam read the journal.

"_Might_ have a cure. Meaning 'who the hell knows?'" Dean said, against the idea.

"It's worth a shot," Sam pleaded.

"We don't even know where to start looking, all right? I mean, the puppy that bit her could be anyone, anywhere. It could've been years ago." Sam realized something.

"I don't think so," Sam lead them back to the room where Madison was still tied up. Sam stood before her.

"Madison, when were you mugged?"

"About a month ago."

"Did you see the guy?" Sam was taking over the investigation.

"No. He grabbed me from behind."

"Did he bite you?" Madison paused in surprise.

"How did you know that?"

"Where?"

"On the back of my neck," Sam set his gun down and brushed her hair to the side to find a bruise the size of a golf ball.

"Oh, that's just a love bite. Believe me, that could have been a lot worse. Where were you at the time?" Dean asked chiming in.

"Walking home from a friend's loft."

"Let me guess. Not too far from Hunter's Point?" Genna asked. She nodded. Sam took them back to the other room.

"The same place where those other murders happened. I'm telling you, it's a werewolf's hunting grounds," Sam protested.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean it's going to be out there tonight," Adonia reasoned.

"It's the right time of the lunar cycle. Look, I know it's a long shot."

"Hey, you're forgetting something. Maddie's probably gonna turn soon, all right? We can't just let her take off to an all-you-can-eat buffet," Adonia scoffed on the inside at the resemblance of the random nickname Dean gave her.

"I'll stay with her," Sam insisted.

"And if she busts loose," Sam paused, "Sam?"

"I'll do it," Sam finally responded reluctantly, quietly.

"Sam," Dean didn't believe his sensitive brother.

"I'll shoot her, all right? But Dean, I need you to go out there. At least go look for the thing. Dean, please. We can save this girl." Dean paused, feeling guilty.

"Fine."

Just as suspected, Dean, Genna, and Adonia caught sight of a werewolf attacking a woman, a hooker it seemed.

"Hey!" Dean shouted to get the werewolf's attention. He looked up and Dean shot him three times in the chest. He fell over next to the hooker and she ran away in fear.

"Don't mention it!" Dean yelled to her. The hunters walked over to the body, it was Glen. He was still in his form, coughing up blood. He finally turned back and calmed down.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh God. Oh my God."

"Take it easy, Glen," Genna said softly. He had already passed.

The next morning, Sam opened the closet door. Madison laid on the floor. She had turned the previous night and attacked him. Without shooting her first, he locked her in the closet for the rest of the night.

"It should all be over now. You'll never see me again." She turned around and saw the various scratch marks on the walls of the closet and back at Sam, but he was gone.

The hunters sat in the Impala, contemplating. Sam had a few scratches on the side of his face; nothing to be concerned about.

"It was sort of sad, actually. Glen had no clue what was going on. Hey, why do you think he turned Madison instead of just killing her in the first place?" Dean said, leaning in the driver's seat.

"I don't know. I mean, he kind of seemed to have a thing for her," Sam said looking out the windshield.

"Maybe his primal instinct did, too. Maybe he was looking for a little hot breeding action," the girls rolled their eyes from the backseat.

"Yeah, something like that," Sam seemed offended.

"So?" Dean asked leading the conversation to something else.

"So, what?" Sam looked at his brother, who was starring at him. Adonia pretended not to pay attention, but kept looking at Sam for facial expressions.

"Speaking of Madison..." Dean mentioned with a smile.

"Oh, whatever," Sam remarked trying to ignore the topic.

"Don't 'whatever' me, man. You liked her. Maybe, uh-"

"Dean, she thought I was a stark-raving lunatic," Sam laughed at the thought.

"You saved her life."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that." Before the men could further the conversation, Madison knocked the window. Adonia was both relieved and not. Sam rolled down the window.

"You know, for a stake-out, your car's a bit conspicuous. What are you still doing here?" _Like she doesn't know_. Adonia thought. Genna nudged her, knowing what she was thinking by the look on her face.

"Honestly? We're pretty sure you're not gonna turn tonight, but we've gotta be a hundred percent, so…you know, we're lurking," Dean tried to say as nicely and not creepy as possible. Sam looked uncomfortable in his seat.

"I know this sounds crazy," Genna started to say in the back.

"Sure does," Madison said before an explanation could be told, "Well, if we're gonna wait it out…we might as well do it together."

Madison let the hunters inside her apartment.

"You were telling the truth, weren't you? About everything. What you did –- it was to help me," Madison said below the men. She was about the same height as the women.

"Yeah," Sam responded sadly.

"I did all those horrible things...when I turned," Sam looked at Dean briefly.

"You didn't know," Sam was comforting her, more sensitive than usual. Madison paused for a while. Dean watched, confused, as Madison and Sam starred at each other.

"So, when will we know for sure? Moonrise?" _You mean, nightfall?_ Adonia thought, accidentally allowing Genna to hear. Genna nudged her again.

"No, I don't think so. You turned middle of the night last night. I think we've gotta hang in until sun-up."

"Well, it looks like we've got ourselves a few hours to kill. Poker, anyone?" Dean asked with a grin, but he was clearly uncomfortable.

They waited until the sunset and the night fell. Dean laid his gun on the table. Sam and Madison watched him from the couch, uncomfortable at the sight. Genna and Adonia sat at the table with him. Adonia took out her kukri knife and looked over it on her lap. She was tempted to polishing in clear sight of Madison, but she knew such an action would make her thoughts visible. Genna looked at her knife and back at Adonia. Adonia laughed slightly and put it back in the holder and attached it to her belt loop.

"Oh no, you guys talk," Dean said to the odd couple on the couch. A few hours later, the sun rose.

"Does...does this mean it worked?" Madison asked nervously.

"Yeah. I think so," Sam said relieved.

"Oh, God, thank you. Thank you so much," she gave Sam a hug. Dean cleared his throat, and they pulled away, "You, too, Dean. All of you, Thank you."

"She doesn't even know our name," Adonia whispered to Genna.

"It doesn't matter. We'll never see her again anyways," Genna reassured her.

"Aw, don't mention it," Dean glanced over at Genna, who was now joking with Adonia about Madison. He walked up to her.

"Listen, uh, can we talk somewhere? Maybe grab a bite to eat?" Genna smiled with a slight tint of red in her cheeks.

"Sure. That sounds great," she said with a smile. Adonia stood there as Sam and Madison ignored their surroundings.

"Hey. Do you guys mind dropping me off at the hotel? I need to get some things done," Adonia asked trying not to sound affected.

"Dammit. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Are you sure?" Dean asked, feeling guilty that she would be left alone. She laughed slightly.

"No, no. It's fine. You guys need some time together and I need some time alone. I have plenty to do, trust me." Dean nodded and Adonia followed them out the door. She turned back to Sam and Madison talking about something personal, without a care in the world.

Genna and Dean sat down at a restaurant. It wasn't too casual and it wasn't too fancy. Genna was dressed for any occasion, but Dean had to remove his oversized coat to look more presentable, which she didn't mind either way. They sat on one of the walls of the restaurant in a burgundy, U-shaped booth. The waiter came by and offered some red wine, which Genna couldn't resist. Dean simply wanted a beer.

"This is definitely different. I don't think I've ever been taken to a restaurant with penguin dressed waiters," Genna laughed. Dean laughed nervously.

"If you don't like it, we can go somewhere else," he pleaded. He felt stupid for bringing her there.

"No, no, it's really nice. Thank you," she said with a smile. She leaned into the table.

"Dean, you don't have to be nervous. It's just me and it's just a restaurant." Dean nodded and slouched a bit in his seat. Genna laughed. They carried on normal conversations until their meal came to the table. Lucky for Genna and Dean, steak and oysters wasn't the only thing on the menu. They were lucky enough to get a burger and fish and chips. Genna took a sip from her wine. She still had a good bit until her first glass was gone.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Genna asked as she placed her napkin on the table. She situated herself in the seat and put her arms on the table. Dean couldn't have been happier with how laid back she was. Dean sighed.

"Look, I know things have been really rough these past couple of months. I mean, we're all used to it. I just- I don't know. Dad and Sam kept saying we're- uh," he gestured his hands to find the word.

"A couple?" She asked trying to help. He put down his hands.

"Yeah," he paused, "We haven't had any time to talk about it, so, I thought now would be good to talk about it." Genna nodded in agreement.

"Okay. So let's talk about it. A month back, you kissed me in a parking lot, so it's only fair that you lead the conversation," Genna said with a smirk. She could tell that wasn't the response he was looking for.

Adonia sat in the hotel room. They all shared the same room this time because it had a bedroom within the living room as well as a separate bedroom that Genna and Adonia shared. She sat at the kitchen table with her weapons laid out. She grazed them with her fingers and took a deep breath. She wanted to cry knowing why Sam stayed at Madison's. He didn't love her and it was clear. No point in crying over it. She kept feeling a pain in her chest and she knew what it was, but she tried to ignore it. She got up and paced the room. The pain struck her again, but this time it made her collapse to the floor. She passed out and woke up on a cliff overlooking powerful waves of water. The wind was so powerful, she had to step back to avoid falling off.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, Adonia." Adonia stopped when she heard the female's voice. She turned around to find her mother and father standing there in their usual attire.

"I'm not doing anything. I'm trying to live my life, just what you would have wanted." She had to practically shout over the waves. Her parents smiled.

"But is this the life you want to live? On the road day in and day out, with the Winchester's?" Adonia stepped closer to them. A tear trying not to escape from her eyes.

"What am I supposed to do? I have nothing left. This is all I have." Her mother shook her head and walked closer to her daughter. She brushed the hair out of her face and held her shoulders. Adonia was surprised to be able to feel the touch.

"Start over. Start your own life. Not as a nurse, not as a doctor, but as whatever you want. We knew how much you loved photography and we're sorry we didn't allow you to pursue it. But we're telling you now, go for it. Move somewhere else where no one knows you and start a new life. We don't want you hunting for the rest of your life and end up like us."

"Dead? I know you're not just saying that to protect me. You know something," she looked at her father, "what aren't you telling me?" Her mother looked back at her husband and they stood side by side, near Adonia.

"You need to get away from Sam," he told her. She was taken aback.

"We know how much you care about him, but that will cost you your life. You will do anything for him and you have to get away from him before it's too late." Adonia shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't understand. What's going to happen?" Her parents began walking backwards slowly.

"Get away from him, Adonia. Please. He can't be a part of your life." The vision and the voices began to fade. Another sound was forcing its way in. It seemed to be a perfect green grassed backyard. Loud noises and cries sounded behind her. She turned around quickly to find a beautiful house, with the backdoor disturbed. She ran inside and almost seemed to recognize the surroundings.

"No!" She heard from another room. It was a horrendous cry of pain and agony. She ran to the other room, the living room. She stopped abruptly and gasped, near to tears. She walked closer to the woman's body and the little girl's body. They were mauled and attacked viciously. She took another look at the woman's face and backed up in fright. It was her own body. She was holding the hand of a little girl who looked familiar. She began to cry, confused as to why she was seeing this, what it was.

She turned to the brick fireplace ahead of her and saw pictures on the mantel. It was a family portrait. It was clear now. She heard the front door bust open.

"No!" The man cried. She turned around to find Sam running into the room. He raced to the floor and slowed when he realized he was too late. He lifted Adonia's dead body in his arms and cried harder than she had ever seen. He turned and saw the little girl's body and held hers at the same time. Adonia backed up. Dean walked into the room and stopped when he saw the scene. Adonia was invisible to them. Dean turned to the side and began to cry.

She couldn't bare it anymore and left the house, back where she was. She found a cryptic, thin man in black standing in the middle of the yard. She stood before him, wondering who he was.

"It's time," he said before touching her shoulder. She woke up on the hotel floor, gasping for air, sweating profusely. She sat up and cried hysterically.

"Dean, I'm not trying to sound rude and impatient, but you're beating around the bush. What are you trying to say?" Genna said, her wine glass empty. She wasn't drunk, only slightly under the influence. Dean let out a big sigh.

"I care about you, okay? Whatever this is," he motioned his hands between them, "I don't want it to stop." He finally got out the words, as forceful as they were. Genna smiled, leaned over the table, and kissed him. He was surprised, but he kissed her back.

"And it doesn't have to," she kissed him again before sitting back down. They got up and left. When they got into the Impala, Dean started up the car.

"But before we go, I want just want to clear up something," Dean turned off the car and listen attentively. She turned in the passenger seat to face him.

"I know it's been hard. I don't know whether it was because you were unsure of what we were exactly or old habits just die hard, but...you can't flirt with other woman," she said with a laugh.

"I know it's what you're used to and I understand that, but it's not fair to me. Can you do that for me?" Dean laughed.

"Yeah, sure," he began to start the car again.

"Oh, and Dean?" He turned to her again with a grin of "what now?"

"We're not having sex. That may make or break this, but I just can't. It's not who I am. I'm really sorry." Dean let the keys set in the ignition.

"It's not that important. It'll take some time to get used to, but I respect that. Don't worry about it," he said with a smirk. He put his hand and placed it on the side of her neck and gently pulled her in for a soft kiss. She was completely relieved. He started the car and as she put on her seat belt, he cussed under his breath and started up the car. He truly accepted it, but he was used to having sex with any woman he wanted. But he realized, she wasn't just some woman.

The next morning, someone pounded on the door. Dean got up to see who it was. Sam was out of breath.

"Sh-she turned," Sam said.

"What?" Dean was surprised.

"I couldn't grab her in time," Dean stood there, worried about the situation.

"We'll find her, Sammy." The hunters grabbed a weapon and walked out the door.

"I already called Bobby. He doesn't know anything. Except he knew severing the bloodline wouldn't work. That's everyone. They all say it's impossible to reverse it," Sam said to them as the walked down the outdoor stairs.

"How come she didn't turn when we were with her?" Adonia asked.

"Addie-" Sam said, knowing what she was thinking.

"So, what, you put her to bed and then she turned? Maybe she's gotta be asleep to turn," she said walking behind him. He turned to her slightly with his arms out, thinking her words were unbelievable.

"What the hell does it matter, Addie? Look, we've gotta find some way to help her, some legend we missed or something."

"If there was, don't you think someone we know would've known it?" They stood facing each other.

"Well, then we have to look harder until we find something," Sam said, frustrated.

"Sam, I don't think we have a choice here anymore," Adonia said calmly.

"What?" Sam didn't understand what she was saying.

"I hate to say it. She's a sweet girl, but part of her is—"

"Evil?" Sam finished her sentence.

"Yeah," she agreed reluctantly.

"Yeah, that's what they say about me, Addie. So, me you won't kill, but her you're just gonna blow away?" His phone rang and he answered. She turned to the side with a sigh and shook her head.

"Madison, where are you?"

"Well, do you see any street signs?"

"All right, hold on, Maddie. We're coming to get you, just stay where you are," Adonia felt her heart jump when she heard the nickname again. It made her sick.

They sat at Madison's kitchen table, with the gun in the middle.

"I don't remember anything. I probably killed someone last night, didn't I?" Madison said, dumbfounded with Sam's plaid shirt on. It was practically a dress on her. Sam looked down to hide the tears that were soon to come.

"There's no way to know yet," Dean said trying to make the situation better.

"Is there something else we can try to make it go away?" She asked.

"We'll find something. I mean, there's gotta be some answer, somewhere," Sam told her, even trying to convince himself.

"That's not entirely true. Madison, you deserve to know. We've scoured every source. There's just no cure." Madison turned away from Genna when she finished speaking and to Sam.

"Is she right?" Sam got emotional, got up, and turned away.

"I mean, we could lock you up at night, but…when you bust out, and some night you will, someone else dies. I'm sorry. I am," Dean said sincerely. Madison began crying. Adonia leaned against a wall, trying to avoid the confrontation. She truly felt bad for what was happening to Madison, but jealousy was overpowering.

"So, I guess that's all there is to it, then," Madison said calmly, keeping her tears back, trying to be strong. Sam turned to her, surprised at her defeat.

"Stop it. Don't talk like that," Sam faced her and she turned to him.

"Sam, I don't wanna hurt anyone else. I don't wanna hurt you." She grabbed the gun and brought it to him.

"Put that down," Sam said softly.

"I can't do it myself. I need you to help me." She pointed the handle to his chest.

"Madison, no."

"Sam...I'm a monster."

"You don't have to be. We can find a way, all right? I can. I'm gonna save you." The conversation was so gentle and saddening. Madison began crying harder.

"You tried. I know you tried. But this is all there is left. Help me, Sam. I want you to do it. I want it to be you."

"I can't." Madison laughed slightly as tears came down her face.

"I don't want to die. I don't. But I can't live like this. This is the way you can save me. Please. I'm asking you to save me." Sam shook his head. Dean walked over to them and carefully took the gun from Madison. He followed Sam into another room, who was now crying openly.

"Addie, let's go outside," Genna said as Adonia as she watched Sam cry into the other room. She was reluctantly to leave. She wanted to be there for him, but Genna led her out with her hand on Adonia's back.

"Sam, I'm sorry," Dean said softly to his brother. He had never seen Sam so heartbroken.

"No, you're right. She's right," Sam held so many tears in his eyes.

"Sammy, I got this one. I'll do it," Dean said trying to protect his little brother.

"She asked me to," Sam choked on his words,

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do. Please," a tear escaped. He looked down trying to hide it. He held his hand out for the gun, tears streamed down his face. Dean handed it to him.

"Just wait here," Sam told him. He glanced back at Dean, shaking, before heading back to the living room. Dean, now alone, let a tear roll down his cheek. He flinched as he heard a single gunshot from the next room.

The brothers walked outside, clearly upset. Genna was arguing with Adonia. They ran to them to see what was going on.

"Addie, you can't do this! It doesn't make any sense!" Genna was close to tears.

"It does, but you wouldn't understand," Adonia raised her voice, trying not to cry.

"What's going on?" Dean asked as a cab pulled up. The cab driver got out of the car.

"All of your bags are in the trunk, ma'am." Adonia nodded.

"Thank you," she said to him. Everyone was confused.

"What is this? Where are you going?" Sam asked. Adonia turned to face all of them.

"You wouldn't understand, but I'm leaving. I don't know for how long, but it won't be soon. I'm not even sure where I'm going, but I'm going to start a new life there. I'm sorry." Sam approached her.

"You can't leave. Not now," a tear came down her face.

"Then when, Sam? I can't always be there for you when you need me. I have to go," she reached up and hugged him. He was reluctant at first, but followed her. She turned to Dean and hugged him. He looked at Sam and Genna as it happened. Adonia turned around and faced Genna, who tried not to look at her.

"I'll be back, I promise. If you need me, I'm just a phone call away. Just let me do this, please." Genna turned to her with tears in her eyes. She sniffed and shook them away.

"Fine. Just a phone call away," Adonia smiled and nodded. They hugged tightly for a while and finally let go. Adonia opened the back door of the cab and looked back at them before getting in. She smiled and got into the car.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Just drive," she said looking down. As she drove off, she began crying.


	5. What is and What Should Never Be

**What is and What Should Never Be**

Genna sat before the books in front of her, tapping her cell phone on her knee. Sam was on the phone with Dean, looking out the window.

"There's a cop car outside," Sam said as he sneakily looked through the blinds.

"You think it's for us?" Dean asked as he was driving down the road in the Impala.

"I don't know." It has been over a two weeks since they had seen Adonia. There had been no call or any kind of sign of her existence since she left. Genna couldn't help but to worry. Her cell phone was always in her hand, waiting for something, anything.

"I don't see how. I mean, we ditched the plates, credit cards," Dean said with a slight laugh over the phone. The cop car drove away.

"They're leaving. False alarm," Sam said with a deep exhale.

"You see, nothing to worry about." Sam walked away from the window.

"Yeah, being fugitives, freaking dance party."

"Hey man, chicks dig the danger vibe," Dean said with a big smile. Genna walked away from the clutter of books.

"Hey. This is Addie. Well, technically, it's my voicemail, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!" Before Genna could hear the beep, she hung up.

"So, you got anything yet?" Sam asked Dean as he watched Genna's frustration increase. Sam stood before the open books with John's journal on top. All books open to the same demon.

"Are you kidding me? How could I? You got me sifting through like 50 square miles of real estate here."

"Well, that's where all the victims disappeared," Sam laughed at Dean.

"Yeah, well, I got diddlysquat. What about you?"

"Just one thing, I'm pretty sure of it now. We're hunting a Djinn." Dean laughed at what he heard.

"A freaking genie? What? You think these suckers can really grant wishes?"

"I don't know. I guess they're powerful enough. But not exactly like Barbara Eden and the harem pants. I mean, Djinn have been feeding off people for centuries. They're all over the Koran."

"My God. Barbara Eden was hot, wasn't she? Way hotter than that Bewitched chick," Dean fantasized with a smile. Sam laughed.

"Are you even listening to me?" Genna put her phone in her pocket and walked over to Sam. Dean cleared his throat.

"Yeah, so uh, what to the Djinn's lair at?"

"Ruins usually. Uh, bigger the better. More places to hide."

"Yeah. I think I saw a place a couple miles back. I'm gonna go check it out," Genna could hear Dean on the other side and motioned "no" to Sam.

"No, no, no, no. Come pick us up first."

"No. I'm sure it's nothing. I just wanna take a look around." Dean hung up. Sam looked at Genna as she looked over the books.

"Still no sign from her?" Genna avoided eye contact and sighed.

"No. Not yet." Sam didn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell her everything would be okay; he wasn't even sure. He was worried too.

Dean opened the door, flashlight in hand and walked in. The room he entered looked like an old office. He looked around the place and walked along a wall with dimmed windows. There was a shape on the other side just behind him, but he didn't see it. He had a feeling and he knew he was being followed. He stopped just where the wall ended and the last window shown how the shape had stopped too, watching him. Dean pulled out his knife with blood on it, ready to strike. He took a deep breath and jumped out into hallway; it's empty. Dean looked back and forth a few times, and then started walking back the same direction he came from but this time in the hall. On his right among all the old things, he passed the figure, which was a Djinn. Dean didn't see it and walked on. Suddenly it attacked him, pinning him against the window wall. The Djinn looked like a bald man with black tattoos covering his body. He dropped the flashlight and the Djinn held his other hand that contained the knife up against the wall, slammed it a few times causing Dean to drop the knife. The Djinn opened it's left hand and it began to glow blue, his eyes did the same. It put it's glowing hand on Dean's forehead and Dean's eyes rolled up as they become washed-out blue.

Dean woke up in bed in an unfamiliar bedroom. The flat panel TV was left on with an old horror film playing on it. He popped up and looked around, wearing boxers and a necklace. He turned to his left to see Genna laying in bed, asleep. He put on jeans and a long sleeved shirt and walked out of the bedroom into the living room and turned on the lights. He took out his cell phone.

"Dean?" Sam asked confused.

"Sam?" Dean spoke in a low voice.

"What's going on?" Sam thought something was wrong.

"I don't know. I don't know where I am," Dean paced the room, looking around.

"What? What happened?"

"The uh, the Djinn attacked me."

"The Djinn? You're...drinking gin?" Sam asked with concern.

"No, asshat. The Djinn. The uh, scary creature. Remember? It put it's hand on me and I woke up next to Genna," he said pleased by it.

"Genna? Dean, you're drunk. You're drunk dialing me," Sam found it humorous.

"I'm not drunk. Quite screwing around!" Dean yelled, but tried to maintain a whisper to avoid waking Genna up.

"Look, it's late. Alright, go get some sleep and I'll...see you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Wait, Sam! Sam!" Sam hung up the phone and Dean looked at his. Sam laughed a bit and sighed. He closed a book titled, "Criminal Law & Procedure". Dean stood and looked around a bit for any kind of clues. He walked over to the kitchen table in the apartment and picked up a piece a mail that addressed:

Genavieve Belacqua

#53 Barker Ave.

Lawrence, KS 66044

"Lawrence?" Dean asked himself. The next two envelopes were addressed to Dean, same address as Genna's.

"What the hell?"

"Honey? What are you doing up?" Her red hair was worn down and she wore a white t-shirt and floral pajama shorts. Dean turned around with a nervous smile.

"Hey, Genna. Genna, uh, I just uh..."

"Aw, you can't sleep, huh?" Genna said kindly, almost in a cute fashion.

"Yeah," Dean said with a laugh. Genna put her arms around his neck, stroking his hair.

"Well, why don't you come back to bed and I'll rub your back until you do," she said with a smile.

"Sure. Yeah. In a minute. You-you go ahead."

"Okay. Don't stay up too long."

"No," Dean said assuring her he wouldn't. Genna kissed Dean, who was a bit confused about the situation and then she walked away. Dean looked serious but when she turned around he smiled to her to make her think all was well. When she was gone, his smile died and he had a look on his face that said "what the fuck?" and walked into the living room. He looked at a picture of Genna in a frame of her at the beach laying in the sand, an innocent picture. There's another framed picture of Dean and Genna at a wine tasting and one more which Dean has taken himself of the two of them, as you can see his arm going towards the camera and out of frame. Dean turned around, saw something on the other side of the room. He crossed it and picked up a frame, looked at it for a few seconds, then just dropped it and walked away. The frame crashed when it hit the floor, He ran out the door.

Dean drove up to a sidewalk and turned off the Impala. He drove to his childhood home. He banged on the door and rang the bell a few times. The porch light came on and the door opened. It was the middle of the night.

"Dean," Mary said.

"Mom?" Dean was in complete shock. His voice broke when he spoke to her and he was on the verge of tears.

"What are you doing here? Are you alright?" She asked and placed her hand gently on his right arm.

"I don't know," he said unable to break his stare.

"Well, come inside," it was clear that she was concerned like any mother would be. Dean walked in and Mary closed the door. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Genna just called and said you just took off all of a sudden," Mary walked into the dining room, but Dean stood by the door, still staring.

"Genna? Right. Let me ask you a question. When I was a kid, what did you always tell me when you put me to bed?" Dean was in disbelief. The next answer could change so much for him.

"Dean, I don't understand-"

"Just answer the question," he demanded harshly. She smiled slightly, a motherly smile.

"I told you angels were watching over you," Dean let out a small laugh with tears in his eyes. He started walking towards his mother.

"I don't believe it," to her shock, Dean hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, confused, and rubbed his back.

"Honey, you're scaring me," Dean backed off, "now just tell me what's going on."

"You don't think that wishes can, can really..."

"What?" She asked as he stumbled over his words.

"Forget it," he hugged her again knowing he wasn't able to for most of his life, "I get it. I'm just uh...happy to see you. That's all." He almost started crying, but pulled himself together and released the embrace. He looked down at Mary, who was quite tall for a woman.

"You're beautiful," he told her with a laugh. She laughed as well.

"What?"

"Hay, when I was uh...when I was young, was there ever a fire here?" He walked towards the wall where there was books and pictures in a large built-in, white bookcase.

"No. Never," she said certainly.

"I thought there was," he said quietly to himself as he looked at their old family photos.

"I guess I was wrong." There's another picture of Dean in a cap, looking "cool" into the camera. Another picture of Dean and his prom date, clearly taken at prom and another of Sam as a college graduate. Dean picked up another picture. It was in black and white and showed John, dressed in baseball clothes with a cap and a baseball bat in his hand, ready to swing, smiling at the camera.

"Dad's on a softball team," Dean said to himself. He turned around, Mary was looking at him seriously.

"Dad's...dad's softball team. That's funny to me."

"He loved that stupid team," she said in a reminiscing way. Dean looked at her, confused.

"Dad's dead? And the thing that killed him was a..." This was Dean's way of seeing if demon's existed in this new world.

"A stroke. He died in his sleep, you know that," Mary's concern was growing much stronger with Dean's questions.

"That's great," Dean said with a relieved smile.

"Excuse me?" Mary asked from insult.

"That-that's great. That he went peacefully, I mean. That...that sure beats the alternative," as in how he really died, but Mary wouldn't know that.

"You've been drinking," she said it in more a concerned tone, not so much disappointed.

"No, I haven't. Mom," the word felt so great to say.

"I'm just gonna call Genna and have her pick you up, okay?" It was clear that the Dean in this alternate world was a raging drunk and a addictive one at that. Trying to convince his family otherwise would be a hard task.

"Wait, no, no," he put his hand on the phone as Mary began to pick it up, "don't-don't do that. Don't do that. I wanna stay here."

"Why?" Apparently, that wasn't a common thing "Dean" would say.

"Because I-I miss the place. It's okay. You-you go to bed, okay?" He went over to the couch, sat down and looked around a bit. Mary walked up to him and stroked his face.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked kindly.

"I think so."

"Okay," Mary said with a smile and kissed her son's forehead, like all mothers do. He closed his eyes and looked as if his mother's kiss was magical. He couldn't have been happier. She started out of the room and stopped by the door.

"Get some rest. I love you."

"Me too," Dean said after mere shock of hearing the words come from her.

The next morning, Dean woke up on the couch. He sprang up, surprised to find himself still at his mother's house. He took out his cell phone and called Sam, but only the voicemail picked up, so he hung up. Dean went to visit a professor at a nearby university and posed as a student of his in order to get some information about the Djinn. The man wasn't much help to him, and like everyone else, thought Dean had been drinking.

When he got back to his car, he checked the trunk for his weapons, but all that was found was some used paper cups and Maxim magazines. To his surprise, he saw a girl across the street in a white dress and dark hair. She stood there, staring at him. Trying to talk to her, he started walking across the street and keeping eye contact. A car honked their horn at him as they almost hit him; she was gone.

Dean sat at the dining table eating a sandwich Mary made for him, grunting after his first bite.

"This is the best sandwich, ever!" He said with his mouth full.

"Thank you," she said from the kitchen.

"I tried to get a hold of Sam earlier. Where is he?"

"Oh, he'll be here soon," she said closing the fridge.

"Good. I'm dying to see him."

"Sweetie, I... Don't get me wrong. I am thrilled you are...hanging out here...all of a sudden," she quickly stroked Dean's chin, "but uh, shouldn't you be at work?"

"Work?" He asked blankly.

"At the garage."

"Right. The garage. It's where I work, yeah. No, I-I've got the day off," he snickered, "good thing." Dean looked outside and noticed the lawn needed to be mowed. Mary found it surprising that he would want to. Using only common knowledge, Dean mowed the lawn and sat on the porch with a grin on his face, drinking a beer. When a nice, blue car pulled up, his face turned to shock and he stood slowly.

"I can't believe it," he said to himself. Out of the car came a nicely, a brightly dressed Sam and Jessica, very much alive. He welcomed her with a tight hug that almost knocked the wind out of her.

"Jessica..." He said happily.

"You're uh...good to see you too, Dean," Dean laughed, "Can't breathe." Dean let go realizing that she doesn't know she's actually dead in real life.

"Sammy," Dean said happily as he walked over nervously.

"Hey." Dean had the biggest smile on his face.

"Look at you. You're with Jessica. It's-I don't believe it."

"Yeah," Sam said with a smile, even though confused.

"Where'd you guys come from?"

"We just flew in from...Califor-"

"California! Stanford! Huh? Law school, I bet," Dean said with a laugh. Sam motioned to the beer in Dean's hand.

"I see you started Mom's birthday off with a bang as usual."

"Wait, Mom's birthday. That's today?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Dean. That's today. That's why we're here. Don't tell me you forgot."

"Wha..."

Everyone arrived at the restaurant. It was an elegant restaurant that required a formal attire. Dean wore a long-sleeved, blue button-down shirt and black dress pants. Sam wore a black suit and golden tie. Jessica wore a simple black dress that revealed her cleavage. Genna wore a simple, but elegant blue dress that complimented her hair and eyes perfectly. They waited in the small lobby area, not to be seated, but for someone. Dean just thought it was a long waiting period, overlooking the fact that Sam made reservations for the place. It was his surprise to see Adonia walk in the door in her Greek, ivory dress with a drape on her right shoulder. She rushed to the door, but said thank you with a smile quickly to the man that opened the doors for guests.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. I got caught up at the hospital," Dean smiled.

"I'll be damned," he said slightly to himself. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly as he did everyone else.

"Never thought I'd see you again," Adonia gave a confused look to everyone over Dean's shoulder. Everyone shrugged back at her.

"What are you talking about? I only see you almost everyday. You do live with my best friend, remember?" She said with a laugh.

"Right this way," the waiter said as he realized the whole party was there.

The waiter brought Dean some asparagus tower of a dish that looked a bit odd to him.

"Wow...that looks awesome," he commented. Everyone laughed.

"Alright. To mom," everyone raised their wine glasses when Sam spoke, "Happy birthday." Everyone smiled and mumbled the words as well.

"Thank you," Mary said with a smile. Dean watched happily and proudly as Jessica and Sam shared a kiss, as did Adonia.

"I was really worried about you last night," Genna said to Dean.

"Oh I'm...I'm good. I'm really good," Dean said with a smile. Genna lead to his left ear.

"What do you say, later, we get you a cheeseburger," she whispered.

"Oh God, yes," she smiled, "how did I end up with such a cool chick?"

"Just got low standards," they laughed and he kissed her.

"Alright. Jess and I actually have another surprise for mom's birthday. Ah... You wanna tell 'em?" He asked Jessica.

"They're your family," she mumbled with a smile.

"Tell me what?" Mary asked, getting excited. Everyone was all ears. Adonia took another drink from her glass, knowing what was coming up.

"Alright," Sam said bracing them. He held up Jessica's left hand to show an engagement ring.

"Oh my God!" Mary exclaimed happily. Everyone stood except Dean and Adonia. Dean was smiling and taking it all in. Adonia reached for her phone slyly and her pager began to go off. Everyone turned to her as she stood.

"Oh wow. I really have to take this," she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Sam watched as she left, concerned. Genna looked at Dean as if he should know what was going on, but he was clueless. She went after her and went to the only place she knew Adonia would be.

Genna stood outside the woman's bathroom that was only meant for one person. She could hear sniffing behind the door.

"Addie? Can you let me in?"

"No. I'm alright. It's uh...the call I got. Something bad happened down at the hospital," she opened the door, makeup smeared; clear sign of tears.

"Oh, Addie..." Genna hugged her. Dean came around the corner.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Dean, you know what's wrong." Dean stood there confused.

"I mean, he knew I was coming tonight. Couldn't he have waited to announce the engagement when I wasn't around. I would have found out eventually." Dean looked back at their table and back at the two friends.

"Oh. Well, uh, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it," Dean said trying to make sense of the situation.

"Didn't mean anything by it? They used to be in love and he knows she still does." Adonia wiped her tears and straightened out her dress.

"I gotta go. Tell Mary I'll try to visit her sometime this week." Adonia walked past them and out the door.

"Addie." Genna said, then let out a sigh. She shrugged at Dean and they went back to the table.

"Is everything alright?" Mary asked Genna when she returned.

"Oh yeah. Addie had to run. Something happened at the hospital and she was needed," Sam could tell she was lying, but didn't say anything. Sam turned to Dean.

"Congratulations, Sammy. I'm really glad you're happy," Dean said with a hard handshake. Sam looked confused at Dean's words. Dean saw over Sam's shoulder the same girl from the campus that appeared ghostly. He walked past Sam and accidentally hit his shoulder. He kept pushing through anyone in his way to get to the girl. The second he looked down, she was gone. Everyone at his table stared at him in concern.

They returned back to Mary's house.

"So, Dean, what was uh...what was all that back at the restaurant?" Sam said as he and Dean walked away from the women.

"Ah. I-I thought I saw someone. Sure it's nothing." Sam nodded.

"And what about Addie? Is she alright?"

"Oh yeah. Just bad timing, I guess," Dean said without thinking. Sam was about to say something.

"Well, I had a lovely birthday. Thank you. Goodnight," Mary said to everyone. Everyone said goodnight.

"Yeah, I'm beat too. Ready to turn in?" Sam asked Jessica. She agreed.

"Wait a second. Wait a second. Come on, it's not even nine o'clock yet. Lets uh.. Lets go have a drink or something," Dean said.

"Yeah, maybe another time," Sam said rushing Dean away.

"Come on, man. Look at us. Huh? We both have beautiful women on our arms. You're engaged. Lets go celebrate." Sam smiled.

"Guys, can you excuse us? I just want to talk to my brother for a second."

"Sure, come on, Genna," Jessica said as they walked out of the room.

Sam and Dean had a short conversation. Sam just seemed to be uncomfortable with Dean's attitude lately. As it seemed normal to Dean, it was abnormal to everyone else. Sam and Dean only talk on holiday's and now he wants to hang out and talk all the time; like they truly do. Hunting is an alien word to Sam, which in this world, is the only connection they could possibly have; now it's gone.

Back at Dean's apartment, he sat on the couch in the living room, staring into space. Genna walked over to him and handed him a beer.

"My favorite. I guess you know me pretty well," he said to her. She walked around him and sat next to him.

"'fraid so. You alright?"

"Sammy and I...you know we don't get along."

"Well, you don't spend a lot of time together. I mean, I just think you don't know each other all that well."

"Hmm," he said while thinking.

"For the record, he doesn't know what he's missing," she said kindly.

"I can fix things with Sam. I can make it up to him. To everyone," he continued to star into space, in deep thought.

"Okay. What's gotten into you lately?"

"This isn't gonna make a lick of sense to you. But I kind of feel like I've been given a second chance. And I don't wanna waste it."

"You're right. That doesn't make any sense." Dean leaned in and kissed her as soon as she finished her last word, catching her by surprise.

"You know, I get it," he said only inches away from her face.

"Get what?"

"Why you're the one," he kissed her again.

"Whatever's gotten into you, I like it," he kissed her again, more passionately. She pulled away after a few seconds.

"Ohhh...come on. Don't do this to me now. I gotta get ready for work," she said as she stood.

"Go to work now?" Dean asked, disappointed.

"Yeah, I told you. I've got night shifts on Thursday's," she said from the bedroom.

"You work nights at the uh..." Dean went to the bedroom and saw he pull out scrubs,

"hospital. That is so...respectable." Genna smiled, facing away from him.

When Genna left, Dean turned on the TV and skimped through the channels.

"And today marks the anniversary of the United Britannia Flight 424 crash," Dean stopped on that channel.

"No, no. I stopped that crash." He got up and went to his laptop. He researched the crash and realized that in this world, all that he has done no longer existed. Many deaths occurred since he wasn't there to stop it.

Sam woke up when he heard noises in Mary's living room. He grabbed a baseball bat and headed downstairs. He took a swing when he saw a man in the china cabinet, but was forced to the ground to see Dean holding him down.

"That was so easy. I'm embarrassed for you.," Dean said with a laugh.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing here?" Dean helped his brother up.

"I was looking for a beer," Dean said playing along with the alcohol kick.

"In a china cabinet?" Sam turned on the light to find their parents silverware on the floor in a velvet lined drawer.

"That's mom's silver," Sam pointed out disappointedly.

"Sam," Dean pleaded.

"What you...broke into the house...to steal mom's silver?"

"It's not what it looks like, okay? I didn't have a choice."

"Oh really? Why? What's so damn important you gotta steal from your own mother?"

"You want the truth?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do," Sam replied, bracing himself.

"I owe somebody money," Dean said with a shrug. Sam sighed in disbelief.

"Who?"

"A bookie. I lost big on a game. I gotta bring him cash tonight."

"I can't believe we're related," Sam said with disappointment. The brothers heard keys and the front door opened quietly. Adonia walked in. She was still in her dinner clothes.

"Oh. I didn't know you two were both up," Adonia said quietly.

"Couldn't sleep. What are you doing here?" Adonia looked past Dean at the china cabinet and back at the brothers with a baseball bat nearby.

"I uh...Dean, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Dean nodded and followed Adonia into the kitchen.

"What's up? Where have you been?" Adonia sighed.

"Doing...research. Look, Dean, I know what you're about to do and I'm here to help," Dean looked confused.

"If this is about the silver, I already explained to Sam about the bookie," Adonia looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Bookie? Dean, no, the Djinn," she whispered. Dean looked back at Sam, whom was staring at them.

"How do you know about that?" She let out another sigh.

"I just know. I know that you're not supposed to be here either and you're in danger. Look, Genna doesn't know and she'll probably yell at me later for not telling her."

"Wait, so uh, you have powers, right? That whole empath thing still in play here?" She nodded her head.

"Grab what you need. We'll just take your car," Adonia walked past Dean and back in the living room. Dean followed.

"Is everything okay down at the hospital?" Adonia looked confused.

"The hospital? Yeah, everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?" She thought for a moment.

"Oh! That, yeah, everything's fine. Just standard...emergencies. Dean, you ready?" She felt awkward.

"Sam, I'm sorry," Dean said to him, "I'm sorry we don't get along. And I wish to hell I could stay and fix it. But I gotta do this. Peoples lives depend on it."

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Nothing. Forget it. Just uh...hey, tell mom I love her." Adonia and Dean walked towards the door, leaving Sam confused.

"Dean," Dean turned around.

"I'll see you, Sammy."

Adonia and Dean sat in the car in silence. Adonia didn't want to say anything because she knew what Dean was going through. The backdoor suddenly opened and Sam got in.

"Get out of the car," Dean demanded.

"I'm going with you," Sam said looking forward.

"You're just gonna slow me down."

"Tough," Sam said quickly.

"This is dangerous and you could get hurt."

"Yeah, and so could you, Dean. If you don't care about Addie getting hurt, then don't worry about me either."

"Sam." Dean said in frustration.

"Look, whatever stupid thing you're about to do, you're not doing it alone. And that's that," Adonia smiled, but Dean was just in shock.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" Dean asked him. Sam sighed.

"Because you're still my brother."

"Bitch," Dean said jokingly.

"What are you calling me a bitch for?"

"You're supposed to say jerk."

"What?"

"Nevermind," Dean put the Impala in gear and drove off.

They pull up to an old factory building, still nighttime. Sam had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, so Dean took the liberty of waking him up with a flashlight shining in his face. Sam woke up in a stir.

"Where are we?"

"Well, we're not in Kansas anymore," he smiled at Sam, but when there was no reaction, the smiled died, "Illinois."

"And you think something's in there?" Sam asked sleepily.

"I know it is."

Dean, Sam, and Adonia walked through the same halls that Dean walked through before he was attacked by the Djinn.

"See, there's nothing here," Sam noted.

"Be quiet, Sam," Adonia said to him. He was taken aback, but did as he was told. They continued walking the same path.

"Look, Carmen's gotta be worried sick about you, Dean. Come on, let- Let's just go," Adonia raised her hand towards Sam saying "be quiet".

"Shh!" Dean said as he began to hear female cries. Everyone stopped as they heard it too.

"What the hell is that?" Sam asked.

"Stay behind me and keep your mouth shut," Dean demanded. Adonia laughed, but Sam glared at her; too much like children, but it was all fun, so to speak.

They turned around a corned and found to decayed female bodies descended from the ceiling. They must have been there for several months. Dean recognized these bodies from a strange vision he got in his bedroom. He saw these same exact bodies hanging in his closet as they appeared before him then.

"What the hell?" Sam said. Dean walked over to another body that still looked alive, but in a trance. There was a bag of what seemed like blood attached to a metal pole, much like an IV.

"It's her," Dean said to himself. It was the same young woman he had been seeing around. Sam looked at the scene.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked. Dean held him back and "shh'd" him. Dean and Adonia watched as the Djinn's shadow showed behind a curtain.

"Where's my dad? I don't know... How?" The woman whimpered to the Djinn. He touched her face and a blue glow came from his fingers.

"Sleep," he chanted to her. Within seconds, the woman was in a trance again. He took a coil from the sac of blood and let it escape in his mouth. When Sam nearly gagged, the Djinn stopped and walked quickly to where they were hiding behind a metal fenced wall, but they were gone. The Djinn walked up creaky stairs, where the three where hiding underneath. When they heard the door close, they looked back at the woman.

"This is real. You're not crazy," Sam asked.

"She didn't know where she was. She thought she was with her father," Dean said, in thought, but out loud. They walked up to the woman again.

"What if that's what the Djinn does? It doesn't grant you a wish, it just makes you think it has."

"Look man, that thing could come back, alright?" Sam said as he pulled on Dean's arm eagerly. Dean walked past them and stared at a light bulb. He got a vision of himself hanging in the room like the woman and began breathing heavily. Adonia walked up to him, concerned.

"What if I'm like her? What if I'm tied up here someplace? What if all this is in my head," he walked up to the woman, "I mean it could, you know, maybe it gives us some kind of supernatural acid, and then just feeds on us slow."

"No, Dean, that doesn't make sense, okay?"

"Sam, it makes sense. You just don't understand. Let him talk," Adonia asked nicely.

"What if that's why she keeps appearing to me? She's not a spirit. It's it's like more and more like I'm catching flashes of reality. You know, like I'm in here somewhere. I'm I'm catatonic, and I'm taking all this stuff in but I, but I can't snap out of it," Dean continued to say, ignoring them both.

"Yeah, okay, look. Yeah yeah yeah, you're right. I was wrong. You're not crazy but we-we-we need to get out of here. Fast," Sam grabbed Dean's arm and started leading him out. Dean snapped his arm away, causing Sam to stop.

"I don't think you're real," Dean said to Sam. He had a hunch that Adonia was trying to communicate with him somehow from the real world. Agitated, Sam sucked in a breath.  
>"Dude, you feel that," he grabbed Dean by the arms and shook him, "You feel this? I'm real. This is not an acid trip. I'm real, and that thing is gonna come down here and kill us for real. Now please." Dean starred at him blankly.<p>

"There's only one way to be sure," Dean said. He then took out the silver knife. Sam backed up and Adonia winced and turned away. She didn't think it would come to this.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" Sam asked in fear.

"It's an old wives-tale. If you're about to die in a dream, you wake up."

"No, no, no, no, no. That's crazy. Alright?" Sam continued to plead.

"Maybe," Dean said with a determined look. Sam started walking towards Dean.

"You're gonna kill yourself," Dean held up the knife and his other hand to stop Sam.

"Or I'm gonna wake up," Dean threatened.

"Okay," Sam said with his arms extended, scared.

"One or the other," Dean said.

"Look, this isn't a dream. Alright, I'm here, with you, now. And you're about to kill yourself, Dean."

"No, I'm sure. Like 90% sure, but sure enough," Dean turned the knife to himself, took both hands to the handle, and ready to thrust it to himself.

"Wait!" Sam exclaimed. Suddenly, Mary walked up next to Dean in the same nightgown she died in. Behind Sam, Genna appeared.

"Why'd you have to keep digging?" Sam said softly. Jessica began walking towards Dean on his right. There was a triangle that formed around him. He looked around for Adonia, but she was gone.

"Why couldn't you have left well enough alone? You were happy," Sam continued to say. Mary walked in front of Dean.

"Put the knife down, honey," Mary said sweetly.

"You're not real," Dean had tears in his eyes, "None of it is."

"It doesn't matter. It's still better than anything you had," she told him.

"What?" Dean asked taken aback.

"It's everything you want. We're a family again. Let's go home." Dean shook his head.

"I'll die. The Djinn'll...drain the life out of me in a couple of days," his voice was breaking.

"But in here, with us. It'll feel like years. Like a lifetime," Dean looked over at Sam, who half smiled and nodded to him, "I promise." She took his chin in her hand and he looked down on her.  
>"No more pain," stroked his cheek, "Or fear. Just love and comfort. And safety. Dean, stay with us." She stroked his other cheek and he leaned into her hand, closing his eyes.<br>"Get some rest."

"You don't have to worry about Sam anymore," Jessica began to say, "You get to watch him live a full life." Mary stepped away and Genna stood before him. She took his face into her hands and kissed him. He closed his eyes and kissed her back gently.

"We can have a future together, have our own family. I love you, Dean. Please." Sam walked up behind her.

"Why is it our job to save everyone? Haven't we done enough? I'm begging you," Sam took in a breath, "Give me the knife." Dean looked at Genna, Sam, and Mary with tears in his eyes. He backed away looking at the floor and raised his head, looking at Sam.

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered. He thrusted the knife into himself and blood immediately came out of his mouth.

"Dean! Dean! Dean! Oh God. Wake up. Wake up." Genna exclaimed. Dean's eyes began to blink, he seemed to be back in reality.

"Auntie Em...There's no place like home," Dean mumbled.

"Thank God. Thought I lost you for a second," Sam said and pulled out the needle in Dean's throat.

"You almost did."

"Let's get you down," Dean saw the Djinn's blue eyes approach Sam.

"Sam!" Sam turned around quickly and took a swing at the Djinn with his knife, but missed. The Djinn had Sam for a moment and got him to drop the knife. Dean tried to pull himself loose where Sam had started cutting through the rope before. The Djinn got the upper hand on Sam, had him by the throat and moved his hand to his forehead, but Sam had a hold of his wrist, trying to stop him. The Djinn opened his fist and blue light began to appear around his hand, like it did when he captured Dean. When it's hand was almost at Sam's forehead, Dean thrusted the knife into the back of the Djinn, turned it around and the blue light went out of it's eyes. It closed its eyes, head dropped down and when Dean pulled out the knife, it fell to the ground, dead. Sam breathed heavily from being strangled and Dean doesn't look too good.

Dean walked up to the young woman from before and felt her throat for a pulse. He thought she was dead by her appearance. A tear came down her face.

"She's alive," he said in relief. He handed Genna the bloody knife so she could cut her down while he pulled out the needle and catch her.

"I gotcha," he said as she fell limp in his arms.

"I gotcha. We're gonna get you out of here, okay? I got you," she starred past him and whimpered.

Dean skimmed through a magazine while Sam was on the phone.

"Thanks so much for the update," he hung up the phone, "That was the hospital. Girl's been stabilized. Good chance she's gonna pull through." He sat next to Dean. Dean nodded.

"That's good," Dean responded, more distracted than happy about it.

"Yeah. How 'bout you? You alright?" Sam asked. Dean cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Should have seen it, Sam. Our lives. You were such a woozie," Sam laughed.

"So, we didn't get along then?" Sam asked. Genna didn't want to assume she was a part of this life, but Dean looked at her knowingly.

"No."

"Yeah, I thought it was supposed to, to be this perfect fantasy," Sam said.

"It wasn't," Dean put down the magazine, "Was just a wish. I wished for mom to live. That mom never died, we never went hunting and you and me just never uh...You know."

"Yeah," Sam said quietly, "Well, I'm glad we do. And I'm glad you dug yourself out, Dean. Most people wouldn't have the strength, would have just stayed."

"Yeah.. Lucky me. I gotta tell you though, man," Dean got off the bed, "You know, you had Jess. Mom was gonna have grandkids..."

"Yeah, but Dean...wasn't real," Sam said as he watched his brother lean against the dresser. Genna sat on the bed next to Sam.

"I know. But I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay so bad. I mean, ever since dad... all I can think about is how much this job's cost us. We've lost so much," Dean shook his head, "We've... sacrificed so much."

"But people are alive because of you. It's worth it, Dean. It is, it's not fair, and.. you know, it hurts like hell, but...it's worth it." Dean looked at Sam and Genna, knowing it truly was.


	6. All Hell Breaks Loose pt 1

**All Hell Breaks Loose pt. 1**

Dean, Sam, and Genna pull up to a small diner off the road. _Caf__é_ is the name of the place; definitely didn't look like one.

"Hey, don't forget the extra onions this time, huh?" Dean said to Sam as he handed him some money.

"Dude, we're the ones whose gonna have to ride in the car with your extra onions," Sam argued. Dean just smiled and Sam got out of the car with a sigh.

"Hey, see if they've got pie! Bring me some pie!" He yelled out the window. He looked back at Genna who was giving him a funny look.

"I love me some pie," she just laughed at him and looked away. Dean watched as Sam went in and spoke to the waiter. The radio suddenly became static-y, so Dean glanced down and fiddled with it, but it turned off completely.

"Uh, Dean?" Genna got his attention. Dean looked up and the diner was empty, no waiter, no Sam. Dean and Genna ran into the diner to find one customer dead with his head face down in a puddle of blood.

"Sam?" They took out their guns and looked around. They found two of the employees dead on the floor with a slit throat behind the counter.

"Sam?" Dean called in a panic when he opened the back door to see no one around. When Dean closed the door, he felt a substance on the door. He looked down at his fingers.

"Sulfur," Genna noted. They ran back out the front door.

"Sam!" Genna called.

"Sammy!" Dean followed. They kept calling, but there was no response.

Sam woke up in the middle of nowhere. He laid on the ground where a few abandoned buildings lined the dirt street, much like an old western town. He stood and took out his phone, no reception. He continued to search the deserted town, but didn't find much. Most of the buildings are broken down or locked from the outside. As he checked another door, he suddenly heard a creaking noise nearby. He grabbed a plank of wood, ready to fight. He jumped back, startled, when Andy Gallagher appeared around the corner.

"Andy?"

"Sam! What are you doing here?" Andy asked, clearly surprised.

"I don't know."

"What am_ I_ doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Where _are_ we?" Andy just kept asking questions.

"Andy, look, calm down," Sam dropped the plank and wiped the dirt off his hands.

"I can't calm down! I just woke up in freaking Frontierland!"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sam asked the nervous wreck.

"Honestly? My fourth bong load. It was weird. All of a sudden, there was this really intense smell. Like, uh…"

"Like Sulfur?" Sam asked, knowing the smell exactly.

"How did you know that?" Andy asked, still freaked out. Sam began to remember something.

"Dean."

"Your brother- Is he, is he here?"

"I don't know where he is. I don't know if he's..." Sam didn't want to think the worse. Suddenly, they heard a woman screaming in the distance. They approached another deserted building. She was locked inside, banging on the door for help.

"Hello?" Sam called.

"Help me! Help me, please!"

"Okay, I'm here. We're gonna get you out, alright? Just hold on a second," Sam assured her.

"Please!" She yelled. Sam unlocked the door and Ava Wilson stepped out.

"Ava?"

"Oh my God! Sam!" She sobbed and hugged him tightly.

"So, I guess you guys know each other," Andy said awkwardly from the side.

"How did you—I mean, how did you—" Ava said through tears.

"Ava, have you been here this whole time?" Sam asked as he held her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"What whole time? I just woke up in there, like, a half an hour ago," she noted hysterically.

"Well, you've been gone for five months. We have been looking for you everywhere." Ava smirked and didn't believe him.

"Okay, that's impossible because I just saw you two days ago."

"You didn't. I'm sorry," Sam said sincerely.

"But…that makes no sense. That's not—oh my God! My fiancé, Brady! If I've been missing for that long, he must be freaking out!" She began to cry again.

"Well..." Sam began to say. Ava finally noticed Andy and looked at him confused.

"Hey. Andy. Also freaking out," Andy said awkwardly. She looked back at Sam.

"Okay. What's happening?" Ava managed to ask.

"I don't really know yet. But I know one thing: I know what the three of us have in common." They suddenly heard a man's voice calling from the distance.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" The man called.

"Maybe more than three," Sam noted. They ran to the side of another building. The man, Jake Tulley, is accompanied by a blonde girl, Lily and Adonia.

"Hey! Are you guys alright? I'm Sam." Jake stood in front, followed by Lily. Adonia wasn't yet in view.

"I'm Jake," he said.

"Lily," she was blunt.

"Are there anymore of you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Jake said before stepping aside to reveal Adonia. Sam's eyes grew wide.

"Addie?" She stepped forward.

"Hey Sam," she said with a quick wave. He went up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Where have you been?" He asked after finally letting her go.

"It's a long story," she said with a laugh.

"How did we even get here? A minute ago, I was in San Diego," Lily said, clearly upset.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I went to sleep last night in Afghanistan," Jake said to her.

"Let me take a wild guess: you two are both twenty-three? We all are. And we all have abilities," Sam said, getting an idea of the coincidence of the situation.

"What?" Jake asked, not phased by what he just heard.

"It started a little over a year ago? You found you could do things? Things you didn't think were possible," they both nod, "I have visions. I see things before they happen."

"Yeah, me too," Ava said.

"That goes for me too," Adonia said, even though she had much more, she figured leaving it simple would be best. Andy stepped up a couple of stairs to the building to be in the center of everyone.

"Yeah, and I can put thoughts into people's heads. Like, make them do stuff. But don't worry, I don't think it works on you guys. Oh, but get this – I've been practicing. Training my brain, like meditation. So now, it's not just thoughts I can beam out, but images, too. Like, anything I want. Bam! People see it. This one guy I know – total dick, right? I used it on him: gay porn. All hours of the day," he laughed, "It was just like…you should have seen the look on his face." No one found Andy's confession amusing, but Sam and Adonia laughed quietly at the situation. Andy stepped back down from the stairs leading to the building.

"So, you go, 'Simon says give me your wallet', and they do," she turned to Sam, "You have visions? That's great! I'd kill for something like that."

"Lily, listen. It's okay," he said trying to calm her.

"No. It's not. I touch people? Their hearts stop. I can barely leave my house. My life's not exactly improved. So, screw you. I just wanna go home," she walked away.

"And what? We don't?" Jake asked, offended. Lily turned back and put her finger in his face.

"You know what, don't talk to me like that-"

"Hey, guys, please. Look, whether we like it or not, we're all here, and so we all have to deal with this," Adonia pleaded.

"Who brought us here?" Andy finally asked the question everyone had been wondering.

"It's less of a 'who'. It's more of a 'what'," Sam explained.

"What does that mean?" Ava asked. Sam looked at Adonia knowingly and turned back to everyone.

"It's a demon."

"So we're soldiers in a demon war to bring on the Apocalypse?" Jake asked harshly.

"When you put it like that-" Sam began to say realizing how crazy it sounded.

"And we've been picked?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Sam answered bluntly.

"Why us?"

"I'm not sure, okay? I just know-"

"Sam, I'm sorry. Psychics and spoon bending is one thing, but demons?" Ava questioned.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but-"

"It doesn't just sound it," Jake interrupted.

"I don't really care what you think, okay? If we're all gathered here together, then that means it's starting and that we've gotta—"

"The only thing I've gotta do is stay away from wackjobs, okay? I've heard enough. I'm better off on my own. FYI, so are you," Jake started walking away.

"Jake, hold on! Jake!" Sam called. Jake ignored him and continued walking until he was alone in the town. Suddenly, he saw a little girl standing inside one of the buildings. She stared at him through the door, then vanished. Jake followed her, entering the abandoned schoolroom.

"Hello?" The girl could be heard giggling somewhere in the room.

"It's all right. Don't be scared. Are you lost," no response, "Hello?" He then heard screeching coming from the chalkboard. He turned to look at it, and the words "I will not kill" were written over and over again on the board. The girl appeared in the room, laughing. Her nails grew to form claws, and her face contorted.

"Get back!" He yelled at her. Sam suddenly entered the building, grabbed an iron poker and hit the girl with it. She dissolved into a cloud of black smoke, which exited the schoolroom. The other four join Jake and Sam.

"Just so you know, that was a demon. Now, that thing –- I'm not sure, but I think it was an Acheri. A demon that disguises itself as a little girl. That still doesn't tell us where we are. Andy, are you with me or what?" Andy looked stunned at Sam's explanation.

"Give me a minute. I'm still working through, 'Demons are real'." The group kept walking. In front of one of the buildings was a large, rusty bell hanging from a wooden structure.

"I've seen that bell before. I think I know where we are now; Cold Oak, South Dakota. A town so haunted, every single resident fled."

"Swell. Good to know we're somewhere so historical," Ava said sarcastically.

"Why in the world would that demon or whatever put us here?" Lily asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing," Sam said.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Clearly, the only sane thing to do here is get the hell out of Dodge."

"Wait, hold on, Lily, the only way out is through miles of woods," Adonia said to her.

"Beats hanging out with demons," Lily said over her shoulder.

"Lily, look, we don't know what's going on yet. I mean, we don't even know how many of them are out there right now," Sam tried to convince her to stay as well.

"Yeah, he's right. We should-" Jake began to say.

"Don't say 'we'! I'm not part of 'we'. I have nothing in common with any of you."

"Okay, look, I know-" Sam began to say.

"You don't know anything," Lily paused, "I accidentally touched my girlfriend." Everyone looked around, stunned. Partially at the fact that she was a lesbian, but mainly out of guilt for killing someone so close to her.

"I'm sorry," Sam said with complete sympathy. Lily had tears in her eyes.

"Whatever. I feel like I'm in a nightmare., and it just keeps getting worse and worse."

"I've lost people, too. I have a brother out there right now that could be dead, for all I know. We're all in bad shape. But I'm telling you, the best way out of this is to stick together," Sam said kindly.

"Fine," Lily said bluntly. Sam nodded and the group continued to look around the town.

"We're looking for iron, silver, salt – any kind of weapon," Sam instructed them.

"Salt is a weapon?" Jake asked.

"It's a brave new world," Adonia joked with a smile.

"Well, hopefully there's food in your world because I'm freakin' starving," Andy commented. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

Sam began searching one of the abandoned houses with Adonia. He found a knife in an old chest and picked it up. When he turned around, Adonia was massaging her head.

"Hey, you alright?" He stood before her.

"Yeah, I'm just...I don't know, a little dizzy," she said unsure of the problem.

"Are you sure it's not some kind of-"

"What? Vision? I'm sure. They only get this way when we share them. It's more like I'd kill for a sandwich. I haven't eaten since...well, who knows? But don't worry, I'm fine, well, except for everything that's happening," she said with an awkward laugh. He laughed awkwardly as well.

"Hey, guys! I found something!" Andy yelled from another room. They joined Andy, Ava, and Jake in the other room where Andy held up two bags.

"Salt," Andy said happily.

"That's great, Andy. Now we all can...where's Lily?" Sam asked, noticing that she wasn't with the group.

"Lily?" Adonia called.

"Lily!" Sam called louder. They suddenly heard a little girl giggling nearby. The five of them walk outside to find Lily hanged by a noose at the top of the windmill.

"Oh my God," Ava said horrified, "Okay, that's officially—Sam, she's dead! She's dead! You said we were chosen for a reason. That is not chosen! That's killed! Okay, we have to get out of here."

"Yeah, I second that motion," Andy said without breaking eye contact with the corpse.

"Not sure that's an option," Jake said shaking his head in shock.

"What?" Ava questioned with a tear streaming down her face.

"Lily was trying to leave. The demon's not gonna let us get away that easy. We've gotta gear up for the next attack," Sam explained.

"Oh, gear up," Ava mocked.

"Yeah," Sam said simply.

"Okay, well, I'm not a soldier. I can't do that!" Ava was getting hysterical.

"Well, if you wanna stay alive, you're gonna have to. Let's go," Adonia chimed in.

"I'll get her down," Jake volunteered. Being in Afghanistan, the group was sure he was used to dealing with dead bodies on a regular basis.

"You know, I was just thinking about how much Dean would help right now. I'd give my arm for a working phone," Sam said. Adonia realized something.

"You know, you may not need one. I haven't tried it this way before. Do you have anything of Dean's on you? Like, something he touched?" Sam searched his pockets.

"Uh...I've got a receipt. Would that work?" She took the receipt.

"Yeah," she took a look at the receipt and noticed Dean's signature, "D. Hasselhoff?"

"Yeah, that's Dean's signature," Sam began to explain. Adonia held up her hand to stop him from talking.

"You've said enough," she said with a laugh.

"Alright," she said bracing herself.

Dean, Genna, and Bobby were at the Roadhouse. They met up with him for help to find Sam. When Dean called Ash to see if he could find anything strange that had been going on, he was told to met him at the Roadhouse to talk. Whatever Ash found was huge. When they arrived, the Roadhouse was burned down to the ground. The searched for Ash or Ellen's body, unfortunately, Ash's body was found.

"This is..." Bobby trailed off.

"What the hell did Ash know? We've got no way of knowing where Ellen is; or if she's even alive. We've got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam?" Dean asked, entirely upset.

"We'll find him," Genna reassured him. Dean clutched his head in pain.

"Dean?" Bobby questioned his odd behavior. Dean groaned and a vision doubled over in his mind. He saw an image of the Cold Oak bell very quickly.

"What was that?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. A headache?" Genna knew it couldn't have been.

"You get headaches like that a lot?" Bobby asked with his mind set.

"No. Must be the stress," he chuckled, "I could have sworn I saw something." Genna had a feeling he did.

"What do you mean? Like a vision? Like what Sam gets?" Bobby always had to jump to conclusions, even though he was right in a sense.

"What? No!" Dean protested.

"I'm just sayin'."

"Come on, Bobby. I'm not some psychic," suddenly, the vision came back. Dean fell against the car in pain. He saw another image, this time of Sam.

"Dean? Dean! Are you okay?" Genna asked, holding his shoulders.

"Yeah, I think so. I saw Sam. I saw him, Gen," Genna looked back at Bobby concerned.

"It was a vision," Bobby said.

"Yeah. I don't know how, but yeah. Whew. That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels."

"What else did you see," Genna asked by his side.

"Uh...there was a bell. Like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don't know."

"Engraving," Bobby questioned.

"Yeah," Dean said, still trying to recover.

"Was it a tree? Like an oak tree?" Bobby was clearly onto something.

"Yeah, exactly," Dean said surprised.

"I know where Sam is."

It was then nighttime and Jake and Sam gathered Iron from a barn nearby. Jake easily ripped off parts of a tractor, verifying that his ability was strength. The group chose a house to stay in for the night to get some rest. They split up to salt all the windows and doors. Sam and Adonia were paired together.

"I knew I should have never gotten out of bed," Adonia joked to break the silence. They both finished placing salt around the room. Sam sat on the edge of the wooden table and she laid her bag down. There was only candle and moonlight that illuminated the room.

"How are you doing? Holding up?" She asked him.

"I'm okay. What about you?" She knew he was lying. There was no way any of them were just okay. As they faced opposite directions, Sam turned to face her.

"Honestly? Better. Much better. I mean, besides being held captive here, possibly going to die, I'm much better," they laughed at the irony.

"Addie, where were you?" Sam finally asked after a few moments of silence and a sigh. Adonia let out a slight laugh.

"I knew this was coming," she said with a laugh. She let out a sigh and sat on the edge of the table, facing him.

"I went home. I wanted to be as far away from everything, but some place new. But I wanted to go home first. Next thing I knew, I couldn't leave," she said looking at her hands as she was fidgety.

"But why? It was so sudden, especially after everything that just happened," Sam said, remembering Madison.

"I know. Sam, I'm so sorry about Madison. I really am. I just- needed to start over," she looked up at him. She could see that he had so many more questions, so she figured she should just start talking and hope they would be answered.

"When I got home, I didn't know what to do. All of my things were at Genna's, so I had to go there. It just didn't feel right, so I took my stuff and went back to my parent's house. I went through all of their mail and found out that a lawyer had been trying to get in touch with me. So, I knew, that would be the beginning."

"It wasn't about their death, was it? I mean, are they looking into the murder?" Sam was getting concerned.

"No. They closed the case. My aunt pulled a few strings and they 'found the guy that murdered them'. While hunting, she came across a guy that was killing people for kicks, so she turned him in and convinced him that he killed them," Sam looked intrigued.

"With magic?" She nodded yes and he shook his head.

"There's a lot I don't know about all you can do. I'm not sure if that scares me or interests me," they laughed.

"Well, I went to see the lawyer and found out that he wanted to go over my parent's will. I was the last person he needed to see about it," she sighed, "I wasn't even concerned about what was going to happen, what I was going to get. I didn't care. My mind had been blank. He told me the house was in my name as soon as I signed off on it; as well as everything in it. He thought that was generous, but if he knew of all the secrets we kept in that house, he would have been really amazed. All the magic, the books, the weapons, everything. There's so much. So, I had a house. All I needed was a job, but I couldn't being myself to look."

"Why? I feel like that would be a necessity, especially with all you're capable of. Being gone with us, hunting these past few months hasn't exactly been cheap," he laughed, but Adonia didn't seem phased.

"I knew I would come back," she said softly. He cocked his head, seemingly confused.

"It had only been a month and I barely did anything. I practiced magic, tried to better my powers and I did," she looked down again, "I know about the Djinn and what it did."

"How would you-" Sam began to ask.

"I had a vision," Sam looked knowing, "I had a vision and I knew Dean needed help." She paused, scared to hear the words come out of her mouth. She was so hesitant to speak of her new powers around Sam ever since the bar incident.

"I can tap into people's minds; let them see me, communicate with me. That's my new power. In Dean's world, his alternate reality, I was able to see everything. I wasn't able to be physically seen until towards the end, but I could see everything he was seeing," she paused again, "you two were having a fight. I drove to Mary's house and found a key under a flower pot and walked in on it. I told Dean that I knew everything about the Djinn and that I was going to help kill it. He assumed it was the 'other me' and went along with it. As everything was coming to an end, the Djinn spoke through you, Jessica, Mary, and Genna. It tried to convince him that that world was better. That's when I lost control and came out of it."

"Wow. That's...I'm sorry," was all Sam could say.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Dean's okay and that's all that matters," she said with a smile. Sam looked down and back at her.

"So, why did you suddenly want to leave? I need to know, Addie," Sam said with a sincere look in his eyes. It made Adonia nervous.

"I warned, Sam. The night you...stayed with Madison and she turned, I had a vision. Much like what I can do now, except different. My parents communicated with me and I know it was real. They warned me to - stay away from you. They wouldn't explain why. They said I had to stop protecting you before it was too late, before I got killed," Sam's expression changed to sadness and shock, "Next thing I knew, I saw my death. Maybe, ten years later. I don't know. All I know is, it was a horrible death, brutal. Right in my own home, with my daughter." She began to form tears in her eyes.

"You came through the door and found us. I was warned and I couldn't stay away, Sam." She looked at him with a tear coming down her face.

"I couldn't leave all we've done. I couldn't leave you," Sam smiled slightly, but it quickly went away.

"Addie, if that's what your life will turn into, you have to. It's never safe and I know that there's something bad about to happen, to all of us and I'm apart of it. I won't have your blood on my hands," she stood up.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sam. I promised I would protect you. The future can change," Sam stood before her.

"But why? Why risk your life for mine?" She hesitated. Her tears had stopped, but they were fighting to come out.

"Because I-" she stopped herself from finishing her sentence.

"I don't want you to die for me," he told her softly.

"It's not up to you to decide," she said sincerely. He pulled her in for a hug and held her head to his chest as he stroked her shorter hair gently.

"Sam, wake up," Andy shook Sam to wake him.

"Sam, wake up!" Adonia called louder. His eyes shot open, either horrified or just experienced a bad dream.

"Ava's missing," Jake told him. Sam, Jake, and Adonia went outside to look for Ava. Andy stayed behind in case she showed up.

"I'll take the barn and the hotel. You take the houses," Jake commanded. Sam and Adonia nodded their head.

"Be back here in 10 minutes, okay?" Sam asked Jake. He agreed and they started looking. After checking one of the houses, Adonia and Sam stood outside, wondering where to go next. Suddenly, they heard Ava screaming from the house they were staying in for the night. They ran inside to find Andy's dead body on the floor. Ava was in tears, pointing at the body.

"Sam! I just found him like this!" Ava exclaimed. Adonia gasped and covered her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sam was in shock.

"What happened?" Sam asked, distraught.

"I don't know!"

"How'd that thing get in? Where were you?" Adonia asked, sounding like a mother figure.

"I just went to get some water from the well. I was only gone maybe, like, 2 minutes!"

"You shouldn't have gone outside. Ava, we have to stay in here," Sam noticed the salt in the window, "Who did that?" The salt line was broken.

"I don't know, maybe Andy-"

"Andy wouldn't do that. Ava, that line wasn't broken when I left. Ava," Sam wasn't buying her story and neither was Adonia. Sam's voice was harsh.

"What? You don't think I-" Ava began to say.

"I'll tell you what I think: five months. You're the only one with all that time you can't account for. And that headache you got? Right when the demon got Lily." As Sam spoke, everything began to make sense to Adonia.

"What are you trying to say?" Ava asked, seemingly clueless.

"What happened to you?" Adonia asked.

"Nothing!" Ava yelled defensively. Sam and Adonia stared her down for several seconds until Ava finally dropped the act.

"Had you going though, didn't I," she wiped her eyes, "Yeah. I've been here a long time. And not alone, either. People just keep showing up. Children, like us. Batches of three or four at a time." Her voice was filled with confidence and dominance.

"You killed them? All of them?" Sam asked in disgust.

"I'm the undefeated heavyweight champ," she said with a cocky tone.

"Oh my God," Adonia expressed.

"Don't think God has much to do with this, Addie," she mocked her nickname.

"How could you?" Sam asked, surprised at her innocence before the incident had turned into something completely different.

"I had no choice. It was me or them. After a while, it was easy. It was even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it," they were disgusted by her feelings.

"Fighting what?" Sam asked her.

"Who we are, Sam. If you just quit your hand-wringing and open yourself up, you have no idea what you can do. The learning curve is so fast, it's crazy, the switches that just flip in your brain. I can't believe I started out just having dreams. Do you know what I can do now?"

"Control demons," Adonia noted.

"Ah, you are quick on the draw," she put her hands to her head, "Yeah, I'm sorry guys. But it's over." The cloud of black smoke returned to the window. Sam readied his iron fireplace poker to defend himself with his other arm extended in front of Adonia. Just as it was about to enter, Jake came to the building. He grabbed Ava and twisted her neck, killing her instantly. The demonic smoke left through the window and disappeared.

Jake, Adonia, and Sam left and headed outside.

"I think we can make it out of here now," Sam suggested. With Ava dead, there's no one to control the demons.

"But the Acheri demon..." Jake started to speak.

"No, no, no. Ava was summoning it; controlling it. It shouldn't come back now that she's dead. We've gotta go."

"Not we, Sam. Only one of us is getting out of here. I'm sorry," Jake said behind them. They turned around to face him. He had a peculiar look in his eyes.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"I had a vision. That yellow-eyed demon or whatever it was, he talked to me. He told me how it was," Adonia was confused. The demon seemed to appear to everyone else except for her. She wasn't sure why.

"No, Jake, listen. You can't listen to him," Sam pleaded.

"Sam, he's not letting us go. Only one. Now, if we don't play along, he'll kill us. Now, I like you two. I do. But do the math here. What good's it do for the three of us to die? Now, I can get out of here. I get close to the demon, I can kill the bastard."

"You come with me, we can kill him together," Sam told him.

"How do I know you won't turn on me? Or you?" Jake said to both of them.

"We won't," Adonia assured him.

"I don't know that," Jake said with concern.

"Okay, look." Sam slowly reached into his brown jacket to take out the knife he had. He slowly put it on the ground as Jake watched him. Sam stood with his arms halfway in the air.

"Don't do this, Jake. Just come with us. Don't play into what it wants." Jake slowly set down the iron bar with his other hand extended to show he wasn't going to do anything. Suddenly, Jake punched Sam. With his super-strength, Sam went flying across the field and crashed onto the ground. As Adonia took out her kukri knife, Jake acted quickly slapped her, causing her to crash into a different direction. The blow knocked her unconscious. Jake approached Sam, kicking down the fence and leaning over him. Sam stood and fought back, punching Jake. The two continued fighting for a while until finally, Sam grabbed the iron bar that Jake was using and knocked Jake out. He thought of killing Jake with the iron rod but decided to leave him alone. Down the street, Dean, Genna, and Bobby were approaching. Sam walked towards them, holding his arm in pain.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed happily.

"Dean!" Sam yelled back, surprised to see his brother and friends. Adonia woke up and started to stand. Jake suddenly woke up and grabbed the knife Sam had thrown to the ground.

"Sam, look out!" Adonia yelled from behind him. It was too late. Jake had stabbed Sam in the back.

"No!" Adonia and Dean yelled in unison. Jake twisted the knife, creating a massive wound, before running away. Sam fell to his knees. While Bobby chased after Jake, Dean slid to the ground in front of Sam. He grabbed at Sam's clothing, trying to keep him conscious. Adonia ran and slid to the ground beside him, Genna stood behind Dean.

"Sam!" Dean yelled his brother to wake him. Sam fell onto Dean's shoulder, too wake to hold himself up.

"Whoa, whoa, Sam. Sam! Hey! Let me look at you," he lifted Sam's head and he could barely keep his eyes open. He put his hand on Sam's wound, covering his entire palm in blood. He looked up at Adonia, who was in tears. Genna was as well. She knelt on the ground, next to Adonia. Adonia cried in Genna's shoulder.

"Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam! Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You're gonna be good as new. I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take good care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother? Sam? Sam! Sammy!" Dean was near to tears. Sam's eyes closed shut. His entire body slumped forward.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Oh, God," Dean yelled. Tears escaped his face. Dean held Sam close as he died.


	7. All Hell Breaks Loose pt 2

**All Hell Breaks Loose pt. 2**

Sam laid peacefully on a mattress in a motel room. Dean stood by the doorway, in silence, watching his brother's corpse. Dean's eyes were tired of no sleep and many tears. Adonia and Genna sat in the other room, just sitting there, in silence. Through Genna's head was mere sadness, sadness of Sam's death, sadness of Dean's unfortunate events in his life, and the sadness in Adonia only piled on. All Adonia could do in her thoughts was blame herself for Sam's death. The protection she promised him, knowing she needed to come back for him, it all added up to be a disaster in her eyes; pointless now.

"Dean? Girls?" Bobby called as he walked in the door.

"I brought you guys this," he said holding up some food. They didn't care.

"No, thanks. I'm fine," Dean said in a monotone voice. Bobby looked at the girls, offering. They shook their heads 'no'.

"You should eat something," Bobby suggested.

"I said I'm fine," Dean said with a slight harsh tone in his voice. He turned away and walked towards the table that the girls were sitting and Bobby placed the food. He grabbed his beer and took a long drink from it. Bobby watched as he did so. He turned to Genna and Adonia and noticed their remaining silent and melancholy appearance.

"Dean, look, I hate to bring this up. I do. Don't you think it's time to bury Sam?" Dean looked at Bobby with a look of great hate. The girls finally looked up to see Dean's expression.

"No," Dean said bluntly. He sat next to Genna. She half expected him to seek comfort from her since the death, but it has yet to happen. Dean shutting down and barely speaking to anyone was no surprise to her either.

"Well, we could, maybe-"

"What? Torch his corpse? Not yet," Dean quietly, but the pain and hostility in his voice was clear as day. Bobby leaned into the table.

"I want you to come with me," Bobby said to him.

"I'm not going anywhere," Dean leaned onto the table with his arms crossed.

"Dean, please," Bobby said, sounding desperate.

"Would you cut me some slack?" He asked looking in Bobby's direction, but not at him directly.

"I just don't want you to stay here like this. That's all," Bobby pleaded. Dean's blood was boiling, "I gotta admit. I could use your help. Something big is going down. End of the world, big."

"Well then LET IT END!" Dean exclaimed. The girls jumped out of fear.

"You don't mean that," Bobby said calmly in disbelief. Dean tossed his chair to the side as he stood to face Bobby.

"You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it, all of it. If you know what's good for you, you turn around and get the hell out of here."

"GO!" Dean said as he pushed Bobby away from him. Bobby looked at Dean with horror and disbelief in his eyes. The girls knew it was coming, but they tried not to show emotion. They believed that was the only reason Dean kept them around, because they stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please just go," Dean said, realizing how harsh he was acting. Bobby turned away from Dean who was leaning on Genna's chair.

"You know where I'll be," Bobby said before walking out the door. Dean turned to Sam's body and as he looked away, a tear fell from his face.

Dean had asked the girls to give him and Sam some time. They waited until they heard Dean scream "What am I supposed to do". He then stormed out of the hotel.

"Dean, where are you going?" Genna asked as she stood from the old wooden bench outside the hotel.

"I'll be back," he said as he walked away from them.

"But Dean!" Genna called.

"I said I'll be back," Dean yelled back in a harsh tone as he got into his car. Genna turned to Adonia, who was still sitting on the bench, staring at the ground.

"Are you going to be okay?" Genna asked her. Adonia did nothing for seconds and finally looked up slowly.

"What kind of question is that?" Adonia asked with coldness in her eyes. Genna looked out into the distance as all she saw were small red tail lights as they drove away.

"I lost him too, Addie," Genna paused and knelt down before her friend. She sighed and folded her hands as her heels propped her up.

"I wish you and Dean would understand. I understand that Sam was all Dean had left. And I understand that there's something between you and Sam that is unexplainable and possibly love. But what I need you two to understand is that neither of you are alone. It's okay to let me in. We can get through this together." Adonia looked at Genna, reading her eyes.

"Thank you," was all Adonia said before walking back into the house and closing the door. She turned to look at Sam's body. She took a deep breath and held back any tears as she saw his lifeless corpse. She walked into the room and sat in a chair next to the bed. She looked over his body, hoping to see his chest rise even slightly for some kind of sign of life; but nothing.

"I guess this is it, Sam. The time when I'm supposed to grieve and cry my eyes out. But that wouldn't be fair, would it? I didn't cry when I found out my parents died," she laughed slightly, "Oh wait. I did. You chased me down the street to comfort me." She paused to regain her strength.

"Sam, when we first met, I didn't know I would feel what I've been feeling lately. In fact, I thought nothing of you when we met. I had one thing on my mind and that was vengeance. It seemed like everything that happened caused these feelings to emerge. We're linked in some way and I'm not sure why. I do know that I won't be able to let you go. I was never able to and it won't stop now. It's not your time, Sam. That would be too easy. How do I know? Not sure. I just do. I can't even say what I'm really feeling and you can't even hear me. Maybe you can, I don't know. You could be in this room, right now, listening to every word I'm saying." She stopped and began to cry.

"I can't let you go, Sam," she said between tears. Suddenly, Sam's eyes shot open and he sat up, confused.

"Oh my God..." Adonia said aloud.

Adonia left the room to get Genna. They whispered to each other about what happened. When they entered the bedroom, Sam was standing at the mirror trying to look at his back. It was clear that he had some remembrance of the stabbing. The door opened and in came Dean.

"Sammy, thank God," Dean said with a mix of emotions. He walked up to Sam and hugged him tightly. Sam winced in pain. Genna and Adonia stood by each other, not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, man. I'm just...I'm just happy to see you up and around, that's all. Come on, sit down." He led Sam back to the bed.

"What happened to me?" Sam asked Dean. Dean turned to Genna and Adonia, then back at Sam.

"Well, what do you remember?" Dean asked him.

"I-I saw you, Genna, and Bobby, and...I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like...like, white-hot, you know, and then you started running at me, and...that's about it."

"Yeah, that- that kid, stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood. It was pretty touch and go for awhile."

"But Dean, you can't patch up a wound that bad," Sam looked pensive.

"No, Bobby could. Who was that kid, anyway?" Dean asked with slight anger.

"His name's Jake. Did you get him?"

"No, he disappeared into the woods."

"We got to find him, Dean. And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart," Sam said angrily. He got up, but Dean followed suit to stop him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, Van Damme. You just woke up, all right? Let's get you something to eat. Huh? You want something to eat?" Dean asked.

"Dean, before we do that, could we talk to you for a second?" Adonia asked with a certain tone in her voice. He agreed and followed them into another room where Sam wouldn't be able to hear them.

"What the hell did you do, Dean?" Adonia asked harshly.

"Look, before you rip my head off, let me explain," Dean said calmly.

"No, Dean. There's nothing to explain. That is the most hypocritical thing you've done yet. I hope the deal you made was worth it," Adonia said with authority in her voice.

"What deal?" Genna asked. Dean looked at Adonia and back at Genna. He looked down to figure out whether he was going to lie or tell the truth.

"I made a deal with a crossroad demon," he said looking at Genna.

"Yeah. After you went on a rampage when your father made one for you. After we tried to save the lives of people that made one for themselves. _After _you insulted anyone that ever made one for someone they loved. And here you are, making deals yourself. So what was it, Dean? Hmm? What was the deal?" Adonia was furious and she never stepped down from her ground. Dean turned away. He didn't say anything and Adonia's emotion shifted.

"I'm not gonna talk about this now," Dean said before walking away. Adonia grabbed his arm gently.

"Dean, wait." She turned him around.

"What deal did you make?" She asked calmly.

"My life for his," Genna's heart stopped for an instant.

"How long?" Adonia asked softly.

"A year," Dean said with sadness in his voice, but it was clear he tried to stay strong. Genna stormed out of the room.

"Oh Dean..." Adonia said before giving him a hug; a rarity.

After finding Ellen and making sure she wasn't a demon, all six hunters stuck together to figure out their next move. Bobby figured out on a map that there is a 100 square mile Devil's Trap and right in the center is a gate to hell that the yellow-eyed demon is trying to use Jake to get to.

It was then nighttime and the hunters watched at Jake walked through the gate. He began walking towards the stone tomb, which was the gate to hell.

"Howdy, Jake," Sam said to him with dominance in his voice. The rest stood from behind graves with guns ready.

"Wait...you were dead. I killed you," Jake said confused.

'Yeah? Well next time, finish the job," Sam was feeling tough to say the least.

"I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man," Sam glanced at Dean, "You can't be alive. You can't be."

"Hey. Just take it real easy there, son," Bobby said to Jake.

"And if I don't?" Jake asked daringly.

"Wait and see," Adonia said with a threatening tone in her voice. Jake turned to Sam.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do, kill me?"

"It's a thought," Sam said.

"You had your chance. You couldn't."

"I won't make that mistake twice," Jake began to laugh.

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch," Dean asked with an attitude.

"Hey Lady, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head," Ellen pointed her gun at her temple, "See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn." Jake was using his new powers against Ellen.

"Let her go," Sam demanded.

"Shoot him," Ellen said with a trembling voice.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off," Jake paused, "Everybody, put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart." Five guns dropped,

"Okay. Thank you," Jake turned around and pulled the Colt out of his pocket. While he was inserting it into the crypt, Dean and Bobby grabbed Ellen before she could shoot herself just as Sam shot Jake four times in the back. Jake fell onto the ground, and Sam positioned himself in front of him.

"Please...don't. Please," Jake begged. Sam shot Jake three more times in the chest. Dean walked in front of Sam and looked at him. Sam wiped blood off of his face like it was nothing. He seemed like a completely different person. The six watched as two separate engravings on the crypt spun in different directions, then stopped.

"Oh, no," Bobby said, knowing what was happening.

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen asked.

"It's hell." Dean reached over and pulled the Colt from the crypt.

"Take cover, now!" Bobby yelled. All six ran behind tombstones as the doors to the crypt burst open. A large black mass erupted from the other side and shot outward. The demons breached the Devil's Trap and escaped.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean yelled over the roar.

"That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell," Ellen yelled back.

"Come on! We gotta shut that gate!" Ellen yelled as she started to get up. Everyone followed knowing the door would be hard to close. Dean stood back and look at the Colt.

"If the demon gave this to Jake, then maybe..." Dean turned around with the Colt ready to find the yellow-eyed demon behind him. When Dean pointed the gun at him, the demon used his powers to grab the gun.

"A boy shouldn't play with Daddy's guns," the demon said jokingly. He threw Dean in the air, causing him to hit his head on a tombstone when he landed.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed. He let go of the door to run to Dean. Everyone else struggled to close the door. Sam was thrown against a tree.

"I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you-knew you had it in you," he paralyzed Dean. "Sit a spell. So, Dean...I got to thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape-it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation." The demon laughed.  
>"Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me, have you ever heard the expression, "If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?"<p>

"You call that deal good?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean...you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it?" He chuckled.  
>"How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100% pure Sam," the demon laughed, "You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should stay dead. Anyway...thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family." As the yellow-eyed demon cocked the Colt, John Winchester grabbed the demon from behind. The body the demon possessed fell to the ground, the gun still in hand, while John and the yellow-eyed demon wrestle. The demon pushed him to the ground and entered the body once more. When he stood up, Dean shot him with the Colt. The demon then fell to the ground, dead. Bobby, Ellen, Adonia, and Genna closed the gate doors and turned to see John. The father put his hand on Dean's shoulder, both are crying, while Sam stood on the side and gave his father a nod. With a look at Adonia and Genna, John stepped back and disappeared. They were near to tears.<p>

Dean and Sam stood over the body, which was now just human.

"Check that off the to-do list," Dean said with a slight laugh. Adonia and Genna stood by their side.

"You did it," Genna said with her hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I didn't do it alone," Dean said modestly.

"Do you think Dad really...do you think he really climbed outta hell?"

"The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it, it would be him," everyone laughed slightly.

"Where do you think he is now?" Adonia asked, hoping he wasn't a roaming ghost or somewhere worst.

"I don't know," Dean said.

"I kind of can't believe it. I mean...our whole lives, everything...has been prepping for this, and now I," Sam chuckled, "I kind of don't know what to say."

"I do," Dean said as he leaned over the body, "that was for our mom, you son of a bitch."

They walked back to the Impala.

"You know, when Jake saw me, it was like he had seen a ghost," Sam pointed out as he leaned against the car, "I mean, hell, you heard him. He said he killed me." Adonia shot a look at Dean from the corner or her eye. Genna looked down at the ground.

"I'm glad he was wrong," Dean said innocently.

"I don't think he was, Dean. What happened...after I was stabbed?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"I already told you," Dean said defensively.

"Not everything," Sam noted.

"Sam, we just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?" Dean sounded irritated more than anything.

"Did I die?" Sam asked, clearly not wanting to avoid the topic.

"Oh, come on."

"Did you sell your soul for me, like Dad did for you?" Sam had tears in his eyes.

"Oh come on, no," Dean said as if that was completely impossible.

"Tell me the truth," Dean scoffed, "Dean, tell me the truth." Sam turned to the girls, who just stood there.

"Sam," Dean began to say.

"How long do you get?" Sam said with a breaking voice.

"One year. I got one year."

"You shouldn't have done that. How could you do that?"

"Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you. That's my job," Dean had tears in his eyes.

"And what do you think my job is?" Sam asked, insulted.

"What?" Dean was clueless.

"You've saved my life over and over. I mean, you sacrifice everything for me. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess I gotta save your ass for a change." Ellen and Bobby approached the Impala.

"Well, the yellow-eyed demon might be dead, but a lot more got through that gate," she pointed out.

"How many, you think?" Dean asked.

"Hundred, maybe two hundred. It's an army. He's unleashed an army," Sam replied.

"Hope to hell you guys are ready, 'cause the war has just begun," Bobby said to them. Dean opened the trunk and threw the Colt in it. He closed the door with a smirk.

"Well then, we got work to do."


	8. The Kids are Alright

**The Kids are Alright**

Sam, Genna, and Adonia sat in a generic diner waiting for Dean. Sam was on the phone with Bobby, still trying to find solutions to save Dean from going to hell. Adonia sat there shaking her head as she drank her coffee. Genna stared out the window, as she had been doing a lot recently; ever since she found out Dean was going to die in a year. Dean tapped on the window and Sam rushed to get off the phone.

"Hey. Who was that?" Dean asked curiously as he sat next to Genna.

"I was just ordering pizza," Sam said awkwardly. Everyone gave him a strange look. Dean looked around.

"Dude, you do realize you're in a restaurant?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just felt like pizza, you know?" Adonia gave Sam a look, like he was an idiot.

"Okay, Weirdy McWeirderton. So, I think I got something," Dean took out a newspaper to read an article.

"Cicero, Indiana. Falls on his own power saw," Dean tossed the newspaper in front of Sam for his to look at it. Adonia glanced over his shoulder.

"And? That's it? One power saw?" Adonia asked.

"Well...yeah," Dean responded somewhat confident, somewhat unsure.

"And you think that this is a case?"

"Well, I don't know. Could be," Dean said childishly defensive.

"I don't know, Dean." She said crossing her arms on the table.

"Okay, there's something better in Cicero than just a case," Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"And that is?" She asked with a uninterested tone.

"Lisa Braeden," he said with a smile. Genna just looked down at the table and rolled her eyes.

"Should I even ask?" She asked with a bad feeling.

"Sam, remember that road trip I took, uh...gosh, about eight years ago? You were in Orlando with dad wrapping up that Banshee thing."

"Yeah, the five states, five days-" Sam was cut off.

"Well, kind of. Although I spent most of the time in Lisa Braeden's loft," he was getting a bit cocky in a sense.

"So let me get this straight. You want to drive all the way to Cicero just to hook up with some random chick?" Genna asked, obviously irritated. She got up and shoved her chair in, leaving the diner.

"I just wanted to say hi!" Dean shouted to her. Adonia and Sam looked at Dean with annoyed expressions on their face.

"I just want to say hi," he pleaded innocently. They weren't buying it.

The hunters pulled up to Cicero Pines Hotel and Dean dropped them off. Genna wouldn't speak to him; she was disgusted. Adonia took the initiative to read Dean's thoughts along the way; hoping to give Genna some promising hope he wasn't being his typical self. Dean drove off, leaving them standing outside the motel. Adonia put her arm around Genna.

"I can promise you, his intentions are pure." Genna turned away from her.

"Yeah. We'll see about that," she turned and walked away to order a room. Sam turned to Adonia.

"Are you sure?" Adonia sighed.

"Positive. Read his mind the second he mentioned Lisa. Genna's hurt. It's been obvious since we found out about the deal. The last thing she needs is to think Dean is going to cheat on her. I mean, old Dean is still in play, but he's loyal." Sam smiled slightly, hoping she was right. Adonia started to walk away.

"Hey, Addie..." She turned around to see Sam had something on his mind.

"Yeah?" She asked with a kind tone in her voice.

"Nothing. Nevermind. Forgot what I was going to say," Sam said after thinking for a moment. Adonia knew he was lying, but she didn't want to question him.

After about 2 hours, Dean called Sam.

"Dude, there is a job here," Dean said over the phone.

"Really?" Sam questioned. The girls looked over at Sam in the motel as he spoke to Dean.

"Yeah. You know that one freak accident we read about in the paper? There's four more that never even made the paper, all in this Morning Hill gated community. People falling off of ladders and drowning in their jacuzzis all over the neighborhood."

"That is weird."

"Yeah, something's up. Something these nice, big gates can't protect them from."

Dean had been out all day. The rest stayed in the motel room doing research, well, mainly Sam. Adonia checked the Book of Shadows and Sam checked the internet. Genna didn't really have anything else to do, so she mainly sat around, fiddling with her powers. Things shifted throughout the room all day. Adonia finally got off the bed and sat next to Genna on the other.

"Listen, I could either read your mind to get everything out of you or you can tell me," she nudged Genna, "now which will it be?" Adonia kept down her voice so Sam couldn't hear. The vase Genna had been moving sat back down on the dresser gently.

"Gen, I'm just worried about you. I have a general idea on how you're feeling. You need to talk about it," Genna turned to her without a pleasing look in her eyes.

"What about all the times I wanted you to talk to me? Now I don't want to talk and you're forcing it out of me?" Adonia was taken aback.

"It's always been this way. You cave in, I don't. The problem is, things are different now. We need to vent to each other. Times are getting darker for all of us and, including myself, we need to talk everything out. No secrets." Genna was a little more relieved to hear that Adonia would open up more. She wanted to take it to her advantage, but later.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do," Adonia waited for more, but Genna left it at that.

"Okay... Don't know what to do about Dean, I'm assuming?" Genna nodded sadly. Adonia sighed.

"I wish I could tell you I know what you're going through, but I don't. With my parents, I didn't know what happened to them, if they were still alive," Adonia looked up at Sam and lowered her voice even farther," and with Sam, he just died right in front of me. I've never had to anticipate a death, especially a year from now. But we're going to find a way to stop it from happening. We have plenty of time to-"

"That's not just it," Genna interrupted. Adonia looked at her, confused.

"Then what is it?"

"I care about Dean, I truly do, but...I don't think we should be together." Adonia was shocked. She didn't expect to hear those words.

"Gen, I told you. He's not intending on doing anything with Lisa."

"Addie, stop. You and I both know that this isn't the first time he's mentioned another woman. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be the jealous type, but he clearly isn't ready for a relationship. He likes to play the field, I get that. But if he hasn't been able to stop himself from looking, thinking, and almost getting together with another woman by now, then I don't know how much longer I can wait for him to stop treating me this way. I just can't do it anymore." Adonia reached over and leaned Genna into a hug with her head resting on Adonia's shoulder. Sam looked over wondering what was going on. Genna got up.

"I'm going to head down to the diner and grab a sandwich to go. Let me know if you want anything." Adonia nodded and watched Genna as she left.

"What was that about?" Sam asked finally prying himself away from his laptop.

"Dean's ignorance." Adonia stood and sat across from Sam at the wooden, rounded table.

"Relationships are hard to come by. It just seems like when you get in one, there's going to be some complication that you're branded with from the beginning," Adonia laughed slightly.

"It's like when I met Mike, I knew he was going to ask me out. He made it so obvious. But...I also knew that I had to hide my powers from him. Three years later, I still don't have a ring on my finger and I wiped his memory."

"I'm really sorry about that," Sam said sympathetically. Adonia shrugged.

"Don't be sorry. I told you months ago, it wasn't meant to be. You can't love someone you have to hide yourself from," she laughed, "my only options are a hunter or the hunted.' Sam laughed, but then there was an awkward silence. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Genna came back into the room.

"Saw a vending machine along the way. Wasn't in the mood to walk a mile in the dark." Adonia laughed quietly to herself and got up. It was never a good time to talk; not like she knew what to say. How do you tell a guy that you poured you're heart out to them as they laid on their death bed? She had no idea, but she was leaning towards keeping her mouth shut.

"Something's wrong with the kids in this town," Dean said as he entered the room.

"Yeah, tell me about it. So, what do you know about Changelings?" Sam asked as he opened his laptop to pull up the articles about them.

"Evil monster babies?"

"No, not necessarily babies."

"They're kids. Like creepy, 'stare at you like you're lunch' kids." Dean said walking over to the table.

"Yeah. There's one at every victims house," handed Dean a layout of the suburban development with houses marked.

"So, changelings can perfectly mimic children. According to lore, they climb in the window, snatch the kid. There were marks on the windowsill at one of the kid's houses. Looked to me like blood." Sam referred to earlier in the day when he had interviewed one of the recent widows and noticed the signs. Dean sat by a mirror and prepared a kerosene torch.

"The changeling grabs the kid, assumes its form, joins the happy fam just for kicks?"

"Not quite. Changelings feed on the mom: synovial fluid. The moms have these odd bruises on the back of their necks. Changelings can drain them for a few weeks before mom finally croaks."

"And then there's dad and the babysitter," Genna chimed in.

"Yeah. Seems like anyone who gets between the changeling and its food source ends up dead," Adonia added from thought. Dean held up the torch.

"And fire's the only way to waste them?" Sam nodded.

"Great. We'll just bust in, drag the kids out, torch them on the front lawn. That will play great with the neighbors. What about the real ones? What happens to them?"

"They stash them underground somewhere. I don't know why, but if it's true, the real kids might be out there." Dean walked over to Sam.

"We better start lookin'." Sam handed Dean a lighter.

"So, any kid in the neighborhood is vulnerable?" Dean asked with concern.

"Yep," Sam noted.

"We gotta make a stop. I want to check up on someone." Dean headed towards the door.

"Well Dean, if the real kids are still out there, we don't have time," Adonia said.

"We have to," Dean said sternly.

They watched from the car as Dean went to Lisa's door. She didn't look pleased to see him. Genna tried to avoid looking at the scene. After a minute, Lisa slammed the door in Dean's face. Dean ran back to the car.

"They took Ben. He's changed."

"What? Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I checked his windowsill."

"Blood?"

"I don't think it's blood, and I think I know where the kids are." Dean started up the car and drove off.

There was a large mound of dirt outside a semi-finished home. Sam inspected it.

"Red dirt," Adonia noted, "That's what was on the window."

"You and Sam take the front, Genna and I will go around." Adonia gave Genna a look and she left with Dean unwillingly.

Inside, Dean and Genna see a series of cages, each containing abducted kids. Dean spots Ben, Lisa's son.

"Ben...Ben...it's okay. I'm gonna get you out of here." Dean grabbed a metal bar from his bag to break the chains on the cage. Genna looked at Ben.

"Dean...is he-"

"I don't know." Dean interrupted.

"He looks a lot like you..." Dean broke the chain and grabbed Ben.

"I know, but I just don't know yet," Dean said facing her. Genna looked back at Ben with sad eyes. Dean reached into his bag and grabbed a heavy object and handed it to her.

"Here. Help me get the kids out," she nodded and started breaking the chains.

"It's okay. We're gonna get you out of here, okay? Come on, girls! Come on!" Genna rushed the children along. He cleared off the windowsill and prepares to break the glass.

"Everyone back! Cover your eyes!" He demanded. Genna stood in front of the children to protect them. Dean broke the glass and Ben offered his jacket to place at the foot of the window. One by one, Dean helped the kids through the window.

"Dean! There's a mother," Sam said coming around the corner. Adonia followed.

"A mother changeling?" Dean questioned as he lifted another child.

"We got to get these kids out quick," Adonia said.

"Right there. There's one more. You gotta break the lock," Dean directed to Sam.

"I guess that's why the changelings are keeping the kids alive- so the mom can snack on them," Sam noted.

Ben helped the other kids up and out the window as the hunters confronted the Changeling Mom. Eventually, they burned her to a crisp with Dean's homemade torch; as she went up in flames, Ben and all the other changeling kids, also disappear.

By the time they returned to Lisa's house, it was morning. Everyone got out of the car and Lisa ran out of the house to hug Ben.

"Ben? Ben, are you okay?" She asked as she held him.

"I'm okay, mom," he assured her.

"Oh, my God. What the hell just happened?" Lisa asked, tears down her face.

"I'll explain everything if you want me to, but,trust me, you probably don't. the important thing is that Ben's safe."

"Thank you," she hugged Dean, "thank you."

Dean went inside the house to talk to Lisa. The rest stayed outside by the car. Dean came outside with a look of relief. Adonia and Sam got in the car with Genna standing against the car. She walked towards Dean, away from the car.

"Ben's not mine," he said approaching her.

"That's...a relief. I guess," she said almost emotionless.

"Yeah, I guess so," Dean said with a smile, but it faded.

"What's been bothering you?" Dean asked her. Genna sighed and glanced at Lisa's house.

"A lot, Dean. I don't want you to think I'm jealous. It's more than that. We should have known from the beginning that this wouldn't work." Dean looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked, disappointed.

"You know what I mean, Dean. It's obvious," she stepped closer to him and held his hand.

"I care about you. I really do, but we're too different. I'm not saying a want to settle down and marry a guy right now, but with everything that's going on and has been, I need something stable. You're not ready for that and I understand. But I can't keep letting myself get hurt. I will make sure you don't go to hell, I can't let that happen." She reached her hand behind his head and gently pulled him in for a hug. He held her tightly. She pulled away and kissed him softly on the lips.

"But you're ready, I'll be here." He smiled slightly and nodded. They began walking back to the Impala.

"Oh my God," Adonia said as she watched them.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, clueless.

"I think they just broke up."


	9. Fresh Blood

**Fresh Blood**

They wandered around an old building and find a man bleeding at the neck conscious on the floor. We ran over to him.

"Hey, hey don't worry. We're gonna call you some help, okay?" Sam assured him.

"Where is she? Where did she go?" Dean asked. The man pointed into a different direction towards an alley with a shaky arm. Dean and Genna got up to go down that way. Adonia stayed behind to give the man as much medical attention that she could. Dean stood in the middle of the alley and pulled out a machete. He made a small cut on his arm.

"Smell that? Come and get it!" He yelled. Genna stood by him, ready with her knife. A young woman emerged from a side alley and stared at him; her chin was covered in blood.  
>"That's right. Come on. I smell good, don't I? I taste even better." The vampire approached cautiously and he dropped his machete.<br>"Come on! Free lunch!" The vampire charged. As she grabbed him and sunk her teeth into his neck, Genna reacted and kicked her off, whipped out a syringe and plunged it into her neck as she stood over the vampire. She convulsed and fell to the ground, unconscious. Sam and Adonia ran around the corner to join them. Dean looked over at Genna who had a discouraging look on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"Cutting it a little close, don't you think?" She asked with concern and a slight attitude.

"Ah, that's just chum in the water. Worked, didn't it?" He said with a smile. She rolled her eyes.

The hunters stood in a well lit room with the young, blonde vampire tied to a chair. They stood in front of her to wait for her wake up. She stirred and noticed her surroundings; scared.

"You with us?" Dean asked loudly. She struggled to get out of her bonds.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. You're not going anywhere," Dean said with authority. Adonia sighed in thought as she watched the scene. Her bias opinion against vampires had no affect on Dean, who hated them all.

"Where's your nest?" Sam asked in the same tone.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Your nest...where you and your bloodsucking pals hang out," Dean's voice was getting harsher.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please! I don't feel good." she said with a scared tone. She still struggled to get loose.

"Yeah, well, you're going to feel a lot worse if we give you another shot of dead man's blood." Dean wiggled a syringe of blood in his hand.

"Just let me go," the vampire asked with tears.

"Yeah, you know we can't do that," Sam assured her with a smirk.

"I'm telling you the truth. I'm just... I took something. I'm freaking out! I don't know what's going on!"

"You took something?" Adonia asked from the side.

"Yeah, I can't...come down. I just want to come down," the vampire was antsy. Adonia came to the conclusion that the girl thought she was on drugs, or seemed that way.

"What's your name?" Genna asked.

"Lucy. Please, just let me go," she pleaded again.

"Alright, Lucy. How about this? If you tell us what happened, we'll let you go," she said kindly to the vampire. Dean looked at her like she was crazy.

"You will?" Lucy asked towards Dean, figuring he was in charge. He half-heartedly shook his head yes.

"Uh, I don't really... um, it's not that clear. I was at Spider."

"Spider?" Sam questioned.

"The club on Jefferson. And there was this guy...he was buying me drinks."

"This guy...what does he look like?" Adonia asked.

"He was old, like thirty. He had brown hair, a leather jacket... Deacon or Dixon or something. Said he was a dealer... he had something for me."

"Something?" Dean asked, circling around her.

"Something. Something new. 'Better than anything you've ever tried.' He put a few drops in my drink."

"Was the drug red and thick?" Adonia asked. Lucy nodded.

"Well, genius move there. That was vampire blood he dosed you with," Dean commented.

"What?"

"You just took a big shot of the nastiest virus out there," Dean said talking over her.

"You're crazy! He gave me roofies or something! No... The next thing I know,we're at his place, and he says he's gonna get me something to eat, just wait. But I get so hungry."

"So you busted out?" Sam asked calmly. Lucy nodded.

"But it won't wear off...whatever he gave me."

"Lights are too bright? Sunshine hurts your skin?" Dean circled her again.

"Yeah...and smells...I can hear blood pumping." Adonia felt terrible for the girl.

"I hate to tell you this, sweetheart, but your blood's never pumping again." Dean actually sounded sympathetic.

"Not mine...yours. I can hear a heart beating from a block away. I just want it to stop."

"It's not going to stop. You've already killed two people...almost three."

"No, I couldn't! I was hallucinating!" She started to cry. Dean leaned in front of her.

"You killed them, alright? We've been following a sloppy trail of corpses and it leads straight to you."

"No. No, it wasn't real! It was the drug! Please! Please,you have to help me!"

"Dean," Adonia motioned them into the next room.

"Poor girl," Sam said.

"We don't have a choice," Dean noted.

"Yes, we do. Give us some time to check the Book of Shadows. This girl is innocent. It's not her fault she was turned. Please, Dean," Adonia pleaded. Sam shook his head at Dean. Dean took out a machete and headed to the other room.

"No, please!" Lucy cried. Sam held back Adonia as she was about to run into the next room.

"Dean, no!" But it was too late.

The hunters came out of the club, Spider.

"That was a big, fat waste of time," Dean said as he walked out.

"Look, three blondes have gone missing, including Lucy, all last sighted here. I'm telling you, Dean, this is the hunting ground." Across the way, Dean saw a 30-something man duck into an alley with his arm around a young blonde.

"Hey," he pointed in that direction. Down the alley, the vampire raised the dropper; she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out to catch the drops. Before any can fall in, Dean grabbed the man's arm, pulled it down, and hit him in the face. Sam pulled the girl away and shoved her towards the mouth of the alley.

"Get out of here! Go!" He yelled to her. The vampire hurled Dean into a brick wall, then took off running. Genna went over and helped Dean up.

"I'm good. Come on," he said. They take off after the vampire; as they ran around the corner, the vampire was nowhere in sight. But facing them, guns at their sides, are Gordon and Kubrick. Gordon raised his gun. Gordon and Kubrick started shooting at the hunters. They ducked behind a car that was taking all the shots. They made it behind a wall and heard the sound of reloading guns.

"Alright. Run. I'll draw them off," Genna said to them.

"What? Are you crazy?" Adonia asked in panic. Ignoring her, Genna darted out into the line of fire, leaped on top of a car and used it to get over a second-story parking lot entrance. Kubrick followed her; Gordon stayed behind and headed for where Sam and the rest had been hiding. As he rounded a corner, a figure leaped down on him from above, sending him sprawling: it was the vampire. He kicked Gordon in the face several times and knocked him out

Sam, Dean, and Adonia went back to the motel and waited impatiently with the mattresses covering the windows. Genna entered.

"There you are," Adonia rose, looking worried.

"Yeah. Stopped for a slice," Genna responded sarcastically. She walked away to set her black leather jacket down.

"Nice move you pulled back there, Bonnie Badass. Running right at the weapons," Adonia said following her, angry.

"Well, what can I say? Someone had to do it," Genna ignored her worried face, "So, I guess Gordon's out of jail.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so. But how the hell did he know where to find us?" Adonia asked looking at the brothers. Dean realized something.

"That bitch," he said as he took out his phone.

"Hi, Bela."

**"****Hello,****Dean,****" ****she****said****happily.**

"Question for you. When you called me yesterday, it wasn't to thank me for saving your ass, was it?" The rest watched his facial expressions since they couldn't hear Bela.

**"****No.****Gordon****Walker****paid****me****to****tell****him****where****you****were.****"**

"Excuse me?"

**"****Well,****he****had****a****gun****on****me.****What****else****was****I****supposed****to****do?****"**

"I don't know. Maybe pick up a phone and tell us that a raging psychopath was dropping by!"

**"****I****did****fully****intend****to****call.****I****just****got****a****bit****sidetracked.****"**

"He tried to kill us!"

**"****I'm****sorry.****I****didn't****realize****it****was****such****a****big****deal.****After****all,****there****are****four****of****you****and****one****of****him.****"**

"There were two of them," Dean's voice was calmer, but not in a satisfying way.

"Bela, if we make it out of this alive, the fist thing I'm gonna do is kill you." The hunters were surprised, but also not at the same time.

**"****You're****not****serious,****" ****Bela****was****scared****for****once.**

"Listen to my voice and tell me if I'm serious." Dean hung up with so much hatred in his eyes. His voice sent chills.

Sam, Genna, and Dean sat in the motel and sharpened their weapons. Adonia stood on the other side of the room, thinking. She didn't want any part of their plans. She could never bring herself to kill a vampire unless she had proof that she needed to. She had a feeling about this one. Something didn't seem entirely evil about him to her. The brothers sat there talking to each other about their plans. Genna noticed Adonia's behavior and approached her.

"You going to be alright?" She said as she put her knife in the holster on her waist.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'll be better once Gordon's dead. He's done enough," Adonia walked past Genna and opened the chest and grabbed her gun. Genna watched her friend with worry. Dean's phone rang.

"What?" He screamed into the phone.

**"****I****don't****like****it****when****people****hold****grudges****against****me,****and****more****to****the****point,****I'd****rather****you****didn't****kill****me,****so****I****went****ahead****and****found****Gordon's****exact****location****for****you.****"**

"You're a hundred miles away. How the hell did you..."

**"****Hello?****Purveyor****of****powerful****occult****objects?****I****used****a****talking****board****to****contact****the****other****side.****"**

"And?"

**"****Warehouse.****Two****stories.****Riverfront.****Neon****sign****outside.****"**

"Thanks."

**"****One****more****thing.****The****spirit****had****a****message****for****you.****'Leave****town,****run****like****hell,****and****whatever****you****do,****don't****go****after****Gordon.'****For****whatever****that's****worth.****" **Dean hung up the phone with a scared expression on his face.

The hunters walked down the stairs into the warehouse to find a furnished room. Hanging from the ceiling was two blonde girls, covered in blood, clearly dead. The vampire was kneeling for them. All had guns aimed at ready.

"Go ahead, do it. Kill me," the vampire said through tears as the hunters grew closer to him.

"What happened here?" Adonia asked.

"Gordon Walker. I never should have brought a hunter here. Never. I just... I just wanted some kind of revenge. Stupid... exposing him to my family," the vampire stood before them, in tears.

"Oh yeah. Such a family man." Adonia elbowed Dean harshly for his comment.

"You don't understand."

"I don't want to understand. You son of a-" Adonia swung her fist backwards in front of Dean to shut him up. He cupped his nose after the fact.

"I was desperate. You ever felt desperate? I've lost everyone I ever loved. I'm staring down eternity alone. Can you think of a worse hell?"

"Well, there's hell." Adonia threw a look at Dean. He asked "what" with his gestures.

"I wasn't thinking. I just. I didn't care anymore. Do you know what it's like when you just don't give a damn? It's like...it's like being dead already. So just go ahead. Do it." Sam stood behind the bodies.

"Guys. Head wasn't cut off, it was ripped off...with someone's bare hands. Dixon, what did you do to Gordon?" Dixon cried and looked away, ashamed.

The girls and Sam waited for Dean to get back as the sun was going to set in a couple of hours. They stayed in most of the day as Dean searched all over the city for any sign of Gordon. Dean walked in through the door, frustrated.

"Man, I must have checked three dozen motels, empty buildings, and warehouses."

"Yeah, me too. Big city," Sam mumbled. Dean went to the bathroom to wash his face.

"It's like a giant haystack, and Gordon's a deadly needle. We're running out of daylight. Won't have the sun slowing him down."

"Yeah. He'll be unstoppable. Hey, give me your phone." Dean handed Sam his phone.

"What for?"

"Well, if Gordon knows our cell numbers, he can use the cell signal to track us down."

"Oh yeah. Thanks." Dean looked over at the girls that were sitting next to each other, sitting back and reading through books. They shrugged and said in unison,

"He doesn't have my number." Dean looked away, surprised by the twin-like response and shook his head as if to forget about it. Sam stood and stomped on the phones as Dean looked out the curtains.

"Stay here," Dean said walking away from the window, directed to everyone.

"Why? Where you going now?" Sam asked. Dean pulled out the Colt from his back and checked it.

"I'm going after Gordon."

"What?" Sam said in shock standing near his brother.

"You heard me."

"Not alone, you're not," Genna said, interrupting.

"Gen, I don't need you to sign me a permission slip, okay? He's after Sam, not me, and he's turbocharged. I want all of you to stay out of harm's way. I'll take care of it." He sat on the arm of a chair and prepped the Colt.

"You're not going by yourself. You're gonna get killed." She protested in front of him.

"Just another day at the office. It's a massively dangerous day at the office."

"So you're the guy with nothing to lose now, huh? Oh wait, let me guess. Because, uh, it's because you're already dead, right?" Adonia and Sam stood by each other and watched. It was a familiar scene to them as Genna and Dean used to act around each other.

"If the shoe fits."

"You know what, Dean? I'm sick and tired of your kamikaze trip."

"Whoa, whoa, kamikaze? I'm more like a ninja." He seemed serious at first, but it quickly turned to his normal sense of humor.

"It's not funny."

"It's a little funny."

"No, it's not," Dean's expressed changed to serious, but gentle.

"What do you want me to do, Genna, huh? Sit around all day writing sad poems about how I'm gonna die? You know what? I got one. Let's see," Dean stood directly in front of her with pen and paper, "what rhymes with "shut up, Gen"?" She knocked the paper out of his hand.

"Drop the attitude, Dean. Quit turning everything around into a punch line. And you know something else? Stop trying to act like you're not afraid."

"I'm not."

"You're lying. You may as well drop it because I can see right through you."

"You got no idea what you're talking about," Dean walked past her.

"Yeah, I do. You're scared, Dean. You're scared because your year is running out, and you're still going to Hell, and you're freaked."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I know you!"

"Really?"

"Yes, Dean. I've been following you and Sam around for over a year now. I've seen you at your darkest moments and none of that changes all we have been there. _All_of us have been through. I love you, Dean. So yes, I know you. Better than most people in the world. And this is exactly how you act when you're terrified. And, I mean, I can't blame you. It's just..."

"What?"

"I wish you would drop the show and be my friend again. 'Cause...just 'cause," she said with subtle tears in her eyes. Dean looked down in thought, fidgeting with the Colt.

"Alright. We'll hole up. Cover our scent so he can't track us and wait the night here." He hesitated, but he got a final glance at her before she walked away. As she walked past Sam, he put his hand on her shoulder and mouthed,

"Thank you." She nodded and started to grab some things to barricade the windows and door.

A couple hours had passed and it was nightfall. Some stood and some sat in a chair with their sharpened knifes, machetes, and readied guns. Dean's phone rang in his pocket.

"You've had that phone for two hours, Dean. Who'd you give the number to?" Sam asked.

"No one," Dean said confusedly as he fished through his jean pocket. They gathered around him.

"Hello?"

**"****Dean.****"**

"How'd you get this number?"

**"****Your****scent's****all****over****the****cell****phone****store.****Of****course,****I****can't****smell****you****now.****Where****are****you?****"**

"I guess you'll just have to find us." By now, the rest knew it was Gordon he was speaking to.

**"****I'd****rather****you****come****find****me.****"**

"What's the matter, Gordo? You're not afraid of us, are you? We're just sitting here. Bring it on!"

**"****I****don't****think****so.****" **Dean then heard a girl crying in the background.

**"****Please.****Please,****" **she begged.

**"****Factory****on****riverside****off****the****turnpike.****Be****here****in****20****minutes****or****the****girl****dies.****"**

"Gordon, let the girl go."

**"****Bye,****Dean.****"**

"Gordon! Don't do this. You don't kill innocent people. You're still a hunter."

**"****No.****I'm****a****monster.****"**

In the factory, the hunters searched every hall and every corner. They heard the girl crying down a hall, tied up. They hurried to untie her.

"Hey. We got you. We're gonna get you out of here, okay?" Sam said, comforting her. The girl can barely walk, so Dean slung her arm around his shoulder and picked her up.

"Stay close," Dean said behind him. They followed Dean and the girl closely, but not closely enough: a mechanized door suddenly slid down in front of Sam, cutting him off from the others. Sam and Dean both pounded and kicked at the door, to no avail.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Dean!"

"Damn it, Sam!" Sam pounded the door one last time in frustration, then turned and walked away from it, eyes darting around. The lights went out and Sam froze, brought his machete up, and started lurking around with his other arm held out blindly.

"Gordon, you got me where you want me. You might as well come out and fight!" Gordon appeared behind him.

"I'm right here, Sam," Sam turned around and took a swing at him or where he thought Gordon was, "what's the matter, Sammy?"

"So, this is really the way you want to do it, huh?" Sam yelled. Gordon had moved swiftly in the darkness.

"Damn right I do. You have no idea what I faced to get here. I lost everything. My life. But it's worth it, 'cause I'm finally gonna kill the most dangerous thing I ever hunted. You're not human, Sam."

"Look who's talking." Gordon made a quick move, but Sam missed. Gordon slowly walked towards Sam as he remained blind.

"You're right. I'm a bloodthirsty killer."

"Don't talk about it like you don't have a choice."

"I don't."

"Yes you do, Gordon. You didn't kill that girl."

"No, I didn't. I did something much, much worse." Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Dean was still hacking away. As he tossed the tool away in frustration, the girl vamped out and attacked, knocking him to the ground. Adonia reached on the ground and picked up the Colt, and fired a single bullet into her forehead. She convulsed, energy crackling, and slumped to the floor. Dean breathed heavily on the floor.

"I didn't think you had it in you." Adonia just threw the gun to Dean; not happy about what she just did, but she wanted to protect her friend.

Sam was still feeling around the room blindly as Gordon taunted him.

"I got to hand it to you, Sam. You got a lot of people fooled. But see, I know the truth. I know what it's like. We're the same now, you and me. I know how it is walking around with something evil inside you. It's just too bad you won't do the right thing and kill yourself. I'm gonna... as soon as I'm done with you. Two last good deeds. Killing you, and killing myself." Gordon attacked, sending them both flying through the wall separating them from Dean and the girls. They struggled on the ground and Gordon knocked away Sam's machete. Gordon picked up Sam and flung him across the room. Dean came up from behind and pointed the Colt at Gordon's head, but Gordon was too fast for him. He flung Genna and Dean across the room, hitting the ground. He stopped Adonia's gun arm as she was about to shoot, flung her across the room, then pinned her against the wall and sunk his teeth into her neck. Sam picked himself up in time to see this.

"No!" He exclaimed. Sam charged Gordon and clocked him across the back of the neck. Gordon turned away from Adonia and knocked Sam down, then slammed him across a worktable. Sam managed to grab a piece of cloth and an end of razor wire in each hand; as Gordon pinned him down again and Sam wrapped the razor wire around Gordon's neck and pulled. Gordon began to choke out a death-rattle, and Sam glared, grit his teeth and pulled harder. Blood dripped from his hands where the razor wire was cutting in, and yet he pulled harder, until he cut all the way through Gordon's neck and sent his head tumbling. He panted from the effort, stared down at Gordon's head on the ground, and examined his bloody hands. Adonia staggered to her feet, clutching her neck in pain. Dean and Genna helped each other up and joined them. They looked down in surprise at the headless Gordon, then backed up from Sam, who shrugged. They stumbled off together, neither of them moving very well. Dean nudged Sam.

"You just charged a super-vamped-out Gordon with no weapon. That's a little reckless, don't you think?"


	10. A Very Supernatural Christmas

**A Very Supernatural Christmas**

Adonia, Genna, and Sam walked out of the victim's home after taking a look around. A grandfather was supposedly murdered the night before and last seen by her little boy.

"Thanks for letting us have a look around, Mrs. Walsh. I think we got just about everything we need,"Adonia said as they stood next to Dean.

"We'll be in touch," Dean added. They began to walk down the few stairs to leave.

"Agents..." Mrs. Walsh called. They turned around. They were posed as the FBI.

"The police said my husband might have been kidnapped."

"Could be," Genna assured.

"Then why haven't the kidnappers called. O-or or demanded a ransom? It's three days till Christmas. What am I supposed to tell our daughter?"

"We're very sorry," Sam said before walking away. Mrs. Walsh looked disappointed, close to tears. Adonia sympathized her. She approached the woman as the rest had already started walking away.

"Everything will be okay, Mrs. Walsh. We're looking into to this a thoroughly as we can." Mrs. Walsh nodded and walked inside. Adonia joined the rest.

"What did you say to her?" Dean asked.

"The woman needed some light in her day. Just a little comfort, that's all. Did you find anything?" Adonia turned to Sam.

"Stockings, Mistletoe, and this," he pulled an object out of his suit jacket and placed it in her hand.

"A tooth? Where was this?" She asked, examining the bloody tooth.

"In the chimney," he replied.

"No way a man fits up a chimney. It's too narrow," Dean pointed out.

"No way he fits up in one piece," Sam added.

"Alright, so if dad went up the chimney-" Dean began to say.

"We need to find out what dragged him up there," Genna finished.

Back at the motel, Sam and the girls tried to come up with some research. Dean came through the dull green themed room with a large paper bag in his arm.

"So, was I right? Is it the serial killing chimney sweep?" Dean asked as a joke.

"Yep. It's, uh, actually Dick Van Dyke," Sam tried to play along.

"Who?"

"'Mary Poppins'?" Sam answered.

"Who's that?" Dean asked scratching his head.

"Oh come on – nevermind," Sam said with a wave. The girls laughed.

"It turns out that Walsh is the second guy in town grabbed out of his house this month," Dean noted.

"The other guy get dragged up the chimney too?" Genna asked, looking up from the Book of Shadows.

"Don't know. Witnesses said they heard a thump on the roof. So what the hell do you think we're dealing with?"

"Actually, I have an idea," Adonia said standing up.

"Oh yeah?" Dean questioned with interest as he set down his jacket.

"Uh, it 's gonna sound crazy," she warned.

"What could you possibly say that sounds crazy to me?"

"Um...evil Santa," she cracked a wise grin. Dean gave her a skeptical look and nodded.

"Yeah. That's crazy."

"Yeah…I mean, I'm just saying that there's some version of the anti-Claus in every culture," she showed Dean some evil Santa pictures, "You got Belsnickel, Krampus, Black Peter," Dean grabbed the pictures out of her hands, "Whatever you want to call it, there's all sorts of lore."

"Saying what?" He asked looking at them.

"Saying back in the day Santa's brother went rogue and now he shows up around Christmas time, instead of bringing presents, he punishes the wicked."

"By hauling their ass up chimney's?

"For starters, yeah," she said somewhat nervously.

"So, this is your theory, huh? Santa's shady brother?"

"She's just saying that's what the lore says," Sam was getting a little defensive for her.

"Santa doesn't have a brother. There's no Santa," Dean protested.

"Yeah I know. You're the one who told me that in the first place, remember?" Sam looked at Dean, who was becoming speechless.

"You know what, I could be wrong," Adonia added, trying to sway the conversation in a different direction.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"What?" Adonia was confused as to why Dean suddenly believed her.

"I did a little digging. Turns out both victims visited the same place before they got snatched."

"Where?"

The hunters arrived at "Santa's Village" where Christmas songs ran through the air, children playing around, and people dressed up in Christmas costumes walked around.

"It does kind of lend credence to the theory, don't it?" Dean asked as they walked around in the cold, hands in the pockets.

"Yeah, but anti-Claus? Couldn't be," Sam said.

"It's a Christmas miracle. Speaking of, we should have one this year," Genna said cheerfully.

"Have one what?" Sam asked skeptically.

"A Christmas." Genna and Adonia's families always went all out for Christmas. It was their favorite time of the year. Sam scoffed.

"No, thanks."

"No, we'll get a tree, a little Boston Market, just as if we were home."

"Gen, my past Christmases weren't exactly Hallmark memories for me, you know?"

"What are you talking about? We had some great Christmases," Dean protested, seeming to like the idea.

"Whose childhood are you talking about?" Sam asked his brother.

"Oh, come on, Sam," Dean stopped walking and Sam faced him.

"No, just...no," Sam looked upset just thinking about his past disappointments. Adonia wasn't too kind towards the idea herself. They were one in the same. She wasn't sure if she was ready to celebrate without her parents just yet.

"Alright, Grinch," Dean said, surprised. Dean walked away as Sam looked at him feeling guilty. Adonia stayed back with Sam.

"I don't want to celebrate either, but trust me, Genna _always_pushes these kind of things. I would just put on a smile and go with it," Adonia said before walking away.

"Hey. This is your first Christmas without them, isn't it?" Sam asked. She nodded.

"Yeah," she said with a slight smile, then walked away. They all went in different directions to look around.

"You'd think with the 10 bucks it costs to get into this place, Santa could scrounge up a little snow," Dean said joining the rest. Sam knocked himself out of a daydream.

"What?"

"Nothing. What are we looking for again?"

"Uhm…lore says that the anti-Claus will walk with a limp and smell like sweets," Sam answered.

"Great. We're looking for a pimp Santa. Why the sweets?"

"Think about it, Dean. If you smell like candy, the kids will come closer, you know?"

"That's creepy," Adonia chimed in.

"How does this thing know who's been naughty and who's been nice?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." The hunters look at a nearby barn with a Santa Claus sitting outside with a little boy on his lap. He was filthy as could be.

"Alright, Ronnie, have you been a good boy this year?" Santa asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Santa's got a special gift for you." Adonia and Genna grunted at the clear signs of sexual harassment Santa was giving away.

"Maybe we do," Dean said under his breath. A female elf approached them.

"Welcome to Santa's Court. May I escort your child to Santa?"

"N-" Sam began to say.

"No, no. Uh, actually my brother here...it's been a lifelong dream of his." The elf looked at Sam with disgust.

"Uh, sorry. No kids over...12"

"No, he's just kidding. We only came here to watch." The elf backs off.

"Eww."

"I-I didn't mean we came here to w-Y- Thanks a lot, Dean. Thanks for that." Everyone laughed.

"Check it out," Dean said changing the subject. Santa stood up and began walking away with a limp. They watched his as he walked by.

"Are you seeing this?"

"A lot of people walk with limps, right?" Sam asked.

"Tell me you didn't smell that. That was candy," Dean was certain.

"That was ripple. I think, had to be," Sam was getting suspicious himself.

"Maybe. Are we willing to take that chance?" Genna asked.

The hunters sat in the Impala at night, spying on Santa's trailer.

"What time is it?" Sam asked through a yawn.

"Same as the last time you asked. Here," Dean yawned as well and Sam handed him a thermos, "Caffeinate." Dean took it from Sam and poured some into the cup, turned out the coffee was already empty. Dean looked at Sam annoyed. Adonia peeked her head over the front seats, wanting a caffeine fix for herself.

"Wonderful," she said with a scoff. She sat back and thought of something. She sat back up and tilted her head towards Sam.

"Hey Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you the one that hates Christmas? I would assume it would be the other way around." Dean was slightly offended, but he was also curious.

"Addie-" Sam didn't want to answer the question.

"Alright, I admit it. We had a few bumpy holidays when we were kids," Dean admitted.

"'Bumpy'?"

"That was then. We'll do it right this year," Dean promised.

"Look, Dean. If you want to have Christmas, knock yourself out. Just don't involve me." Adonia regretted bringing it up.

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great. Me and myself making cranberry molds." Genna hit Dean on the arm.

"And her..." Dean said in an unenthusiastic tone. Sam ignored Dean and he's back watching the house when he saw Santa carefully look outside and close his window curtain.

"What's up with Saint Nicotine?" Dean asked. They waited but nothing happened, so they jumped out of the car when they heard a woman scream and ran to the house with their guns. Dean peeked inside then looked at Sam, who was grinning.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that, uh… well, you know, Mr. Gung Ho Christmas might have to blow away Santa." Dean looked at the girls, who tried not to laugh. They barged in to find Santa drinking, smoking a bong, and watching Christmas porn.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, standing in defense.

"Ah, h-" Sam didn't know what to say.

"S-silent night..." Dean began to sing, horribly.

"Holy...night. All is well, all is dry." Dean and Sam began singing together the wrong words as Genna and Adonia sang the correct words decently.

"Bright," Santa started singing with them.

"Round and round...the table," Adonia and Genna started pulling the brothers out as they were continuously singing the wrong words.

The next day, after another attack, they questioned another mother whose husband was taken in the middle of the night. Sam discovered that in each of the attacked homes, the same wreath was placed over the fireplace. They went back to the motel for more research.

"Yeah, alright. Well, keep looking, would you? Thanks Bobby," Sam hung up and sat at the table where his laptop and books were placed, "Well, we're not dealing with the anti-Claus."

"What did Bobby say?" Dean asked.

"That we're morons," Adonia gave a disgruntled look, "He also said that it was probably meadowsweet in those wreaths."

"Wow! Amazing. What the hell is meadowsweet?" Dean asked, clueless.

"It's pretty rare and it's probably the most powerful plant in pagan lore."

"Pagan lore?" Genna questioned.

"Yeah. See, they used meadowsweet for human sacrifices. It was kind of like a… chum for their Gods. Gods were drawn to it and they'd stop by and snack on whatever was the nearest human."

"Why would someone be using that for Christmas wreaths?" Dean asked as he walked to the small kitchen in the motel.

"It's not as crazy as it sounds, Dean. I mean, pretty much every Christmas tradition is pagan."

"Christmas is Jesus' birthday," Dean protested. Sam looked up at him.

"No, Jesus' birthday was probably in the fall. It was actually the winter solstice festival that was co-opted by the church and renamed "Christmas". But the Yule log, the tree, even the Santa's red suit, that's all remnants of pagan worship."

"How do you know that? What are you gonna tell me next? Easter bunny's Jewish?" Sam was speechless, "So you think we're gonna dealing with a pagan God?"

"Yeah. Probably Hold Nickar. God of the winter solstice."

"And all of these Martha Stewart wannabees, buying these wreaths..."

"Yeah, it's pretty much like putting a neon sign on your front door saying 'Come kill us'."

"Great."

"Ha...guess what he gives you in return," Adonia said reading over Sam's shoulder.

"Lap dances, hopefully," Dean said somewhat sarcastically.

"Mild weather."

"Like no snow in the middle of December," Dean said looking out the window.

"In the middle of Michigan, for instance." Sam added.

"Do we know how to kill it yet?" Genna stood by her weapons, unsure of what to prepare.

"No, Bobby's working on that right now. We got to figure out where they're selling those wreaths."

"You think they're selling them on purpose? Feeding the victims to this thing?" Adonia asked. Sam exhaled.

"Let's find out."

The hunters went to a local Christmas store to find out that the owner was given the wreaths for free. Unfortunately, he was sold out, but they found out who was making them, Madge Carrigan. They returned back to the motel room. Dean turned on the little to the green themed, spacious room.

"How much do you think a meadowsweet wreath would've cost?" He asked.

"A couple hundred dollars at least," Genna noted. She estimated that based on past decorations she had purchased.

"This lady's giving them away for free? What do you think about that?"

"Well, sounds pretty suspicious," Adonia added. The brothers sat down, one on each bed. The girls sat in a green pleather type chair. Dean laughed.

"Remember that wreath dad brought home that one year?"

"Do you mean the one he stole from, like, a liquor store?" The girls laughed.

"Yeah, it was a bunch of empty beer cans. That thing was great. I bet if I looked around hard enough, I could probably find one just like it."

"Alright, dude. What's going on with you?" Sam wasn't enthused.

"What?"

"I mean, since when are you Bing Crosby all of a sudden? Why do you want Christmas so bad?"

"Why are you so against it? Were your childhood memories that traumatic?" Dean was starting to get fed up with Sam's attitude. Even Genna and Adonia could see why he wanted to celebrate Christmas with them this year.

"No, that has nothing to do with it."

"Then what?"

"I-I mean, I-I just, I don't get it. You haven't talked about Christmas in years." Dean was looking for the words to say.

"Well, yeah. This is my last year," a tension built up in the room. It was easy to forget what wanted to be forgotten.

"I know...that's why I can't," Sam admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't just sit around, drinking eggnog, pretending everything's okay. When I know next Christmas you'll be dead. I just can't." The brothers sat there in silence. Adonia could sense that they were both reminiscing past Christmases together as children. Dean stood up after a moment.

"I'm going to go grab us some dinner," he put his jacket back on and Genna stood.

"I'll go too. You always screw my order up," she said jokingly to break the tension. Genna turned to Adonia who was looking at Sam with sadness.

"Wanna come?" She asked her. Adonia nodded.

"Just bring me back some soup or something. I'll stay here." Genna nodded and headed out the door with Dean. Adonia stood up and walked over to Sam, who was still on the edge of the bed. She knelt down in front of him and held his hands.

"Sam, I know what's going through your head. I can feel it. Don't get me wrong, I understand. But you can't let Dean's death get in the way of everything." Sam just stared down at their hands. Adonia moved her head to try to look him in the eyes. He finally looked up at her, indicating that he was still listening.

"If I knew my parents were going to die, I would want to spend every moment that I could with them; especially on Christmas. These are moments that if we don't partake in it, we'll regret it forever. It may be hard at first, but in the end, you'll be really glad you did." Adonia smiled at him and her green eyes shown vibrantly in the lighting. He smiled slightly. She rubbed her thumbs across his fingers and stood.

"I'm going to go get some sleep. I'm hoping if I sleep longer, it'll be easier to wake up on my own," she grabbed her jacket and left the room, leaving Sam in thought.

The next day, they drove to Madge Carrigan's house, which was white with green shutters and decorations were all over the lawn and porch. They stopped in front of the house.

"This is where Mrs. Wreath lives, huh? Can't you just feel the evil pagan vibe?" Dean said, disgusted with the over-exaggeration in decorating. They walked up to the door and knocked with the handle on the door that held bells on it. Within a brief moment, a porcelain faced blonde woman opened the door with rosy cheeks.

"Yes?" For a second, they thought she was Mrs. Claus.

"Please tell me you're the Madge Carrigan who makes the meadowsweet wreaths," Dean said with fake enthusiasm.

"Why yes I am," she said joyfully.

"Ha! Bingo," Dean said with a big smile.

"Yeah, well, we were just admiring your wreaths in Mr. Sylar's place the other day," Genna thought she'd contribute to the faux enthusiastic conversation.

"You were? Well, isn't that meadowsweet just the finest smelling thing you ever smelled?" Dean took a glance in her home and it was filled with decorations, too well.

"It sure is. But the problem is, all your wreaths had sold out before we got the chance to buy one," Sam said.

"Oh fudge!"

"You wouldn't happen to have another one that we could buy from you, would you?" Dean insisted.

"Oh no. I'm afraid those were the only ones I had for this season."

"Tell me something. Why did you decide to make them out of meadowsweet?" Dean was getting too eager.

"Why the smell, of course. I don't think I've ever smelled anything finer."

"What's going on, honey?" A Dick Van Dyke type man asked appearing next to his wife with a pipe. Adonia and Genna had to hold back their laughter. They looked like dolls or characters from a bad Christmas movie.

"Oh, just some nice people asking about my wreaths, dear."

"Oh, the wreaths are fine. Fine wreaths. Oh, care for some peanut brittle?" He asked extending his hand with a red tin of peanut brittle inside. Dean began reaching for some, but Sam stopped his arm and forced it down.

"We're okay," Sam said with a nervous laugh.

Back at the motel, Dean began carving wooden stakes. Sam and the girls did further research.

"I knew it! Something was way off about those two," Adonia said as she looked up from her laptop.

"What'd you find?" Dean asked.

"The Carrigan's lived in Seattle last year where two abductions took place right around Christmas. They moved here in January. All that crap in their house wasn't boughs of holly. It was vervain and mint."

"Pagan stuff?" Dean asked.

"Serious pagan stuff."

"So, what, Ozzie and Harry are keeping a pagan god hidden underneath their plastic covered couch?"

"I don't know. All I know is we gotta check them out," Adonia added.

"So what about Bobby? He's sure Evergreen stakes will kill this thing, right?" Genna asked as she picked up one to help Dean.

"Yeah, he's sure," Dean said looking at one of the stakes up close.

_Oh__come,__All__ye__faithful,__joyful__and__triumpht._Music was playing outside as the walked to the Carrigan's house at night. Their house was light up brighter than the rest on the street. Dean carried a bag of stakes on his back, while the rest carried their guns and knifes. Sam grabbed two stakes out of Dean's bag as he picked the lock. Without a struggle, he got in. They stood at the foot of the stairs looking around for any sign of the Carrigan's being awake.

"See? Plastic," Dean whispered as he showed them the plastic covered couch. They split up with a stake each and looked around carefully, quietly. Sam walked into the kitchen where finger foods sat on the counters. He came across a padlocked door and shined his small flashlight on it.

"Hey guys," he called. They went down the basement stairs to find bowls of skinned body parts and blood everywhere. There was all sorts of older machinery with blood sprayed across them and chunks of flesh all over the machines and floors. They found bits of what looked like a Santa suit, if he bathed himself in blood. Adonia came across a bag hanging from a hook and touched it lightly. The bag began to move and a man was yelling, muffled inside. She jumped back, but was soon grabbed by the neck and held higher against the wall by Madge.

"Addie!" Dean called. He readied his stake, but was knocked out against a metal poll and fell to the ground by Mr. Carrigan. He grabbed Sam and Genna and knocked their heads together, causing them to collapse and pass out. He smiled and walked over to Madge and Adonia.

"Gosh, I wish you hadn't come down here," she said to her. Adonia was struggling to get down and shined her flashlight on their faces. Their face showed a more cryptic, skeletal form. Madge brought Adonia's head forward and hit it against the wall.

They all woke up tied to chairs, back to back on each side of the square table in the kitchen.

"You guys okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Dean answered. The girls agreed.

"So, I guess we're dealing with Mr. and Mrs. god. Nice to know," Sam said sarcastically.

"Oh, and here we thought you four lazybones were going to sleep through all the fun stuff," Madge said coming back from the basement. Her husband followed.

"Miss all this? Nah, we're partiers," Dean said.

"Isn't he a kick in the pants, honey?" Mr. Carrigan said as the circled the table.

"You're hunters, is what you are," he said looking at Sam.

"Yeah and you're pagan gods. So why don't we call it even and go our separate ways?" Genna asked.

"What, so you can bring back more hunters and kill us? I don't think so," he said with a laugh.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you went snacking on humans," Sam said over his shoulder.

"Oh, now don't get all wet," Mr. Carrigan suggested. Madge acted as if insulted.

"Oh, why, we used to take over a hundred tributes a year and that's a fact," she grabbed a napkin and placed under each of their hands.

"Now, what do we take, two, three each?" Madge asked her husband.

"The Scooby Doo gang here makes seven."

"Now, that's not so bad, is it?" She asked Sam. He looked away in disgust.

"Well, you say it like that, you guys are the Cunninghams," Dean said over his shoulder.

"You, mister, better show us some respect," Mr. Carrigan demanded.

"Or what? You'll eat us?" Sam snapped back with a smart tone.

"Not so fast. There's a ritual to be followed first," he said looking at his wife.

"Oh. We're just sticklers for ritual," Madge said happily.

"And you know what kicks off the whole shibang?" Mr. Carrigan asked.

"Let me guess, meadowsweet. Oh shucks, you're all out of wreaths. I guess we'll just have to cancel the sacrifice, huh?" Adonia said unenthusiastically.

"Oh, don't be such a gloomy gus," Madge grabbed four wreaths and placed it behind their necks, "there, don't they just look darling?"

"Good enough to eat," Mr. Carrigan sucked his teeth.

"Alrighty roo. Step number two." Mr. Carrigan took out a knife and a bowl. He walked over to Adonia and Madge stood near, watching eagerly.

"Addie," Sam called.

"Addie!"

"No, don't!" Adonia cried. He sliced her arm and her blood dripped quickly into the bowl. She screamed in pain.

"Leave her alone, you son of a bitch!" Sam yelled at them.

"Hear how they talk to us? To gods?" Mr. Carrigan said with a laugh. Adonia breathed heavily as they walked away, grabbed the chair's handles in pain.

"Listen, pal. Back in the day, we were worshiped by millions," Mr. Carrigan gloated.

"Times have changed," Dean said angrily.

"Tell me about it. All of a sudden, this Jesus character is the hot new thing in town. All of a sudden, our alters are being burned down and we're being hunted down like common monsters."

"But did we say a peep? Oh, no, no, no, we didn't," Madge added.

"We assimilated. We're just like everyone else," she said with a smile.

"You're not blending in as smoothly as you think, lady," Dean said with a sarcastic wink.

"This might pinch a bit, dear," she said grabbing Dean's arm. She sliced his arm as Adonia's was cut.

"You bitch!"He yelled.

"Oh, my goodness me! Somebody owes a nickel to the swear jar. Oh, do you know what I say when I feel like swearing? 'Fudge'."

"I'll try to remember that," Dean said in pain.

"You folks have no idea how lucky you are," Mr. Carrigan said as he walked over to Sam with sharp pliers.

"There was a time when kids came from miles around. Just to be sitting where you are."

"What do you think you're doing with those?" Sam asked nervously. Madge went over to Genna to cut her arm.

"You fudging touch her and I'll fudging kill ya," Dean said in pain.

"Very good," she said before slicing Genna's arm. She cried in pain.

"No, no," Sam said as he squirmed in his seat. Mr. Carrigan ended up taking one of Sam's fingernails.

"Oh, we got a winner!" He called. They poured the blood in another bowl and dropped the fingernail in it.

"What else, dear?" Madge asked.

"Well, let's see. Uh, fingernail, blood...Oh, sweet Peter on a popsicle stick. I forgot the tooth."

"Merry Christmas, Sam," Dean said over his shoulder .Sam grunted. Mr. Carrigan went over to Dean to collect his tooth, but before he pulled it out, the doorbell rang.

"Somebody gonna get that? You should get that." Dean said muffled with the pliers in his mouth. They left to get the door and by the time they came back, the hunters were gone. They looked around, but all doors shut around them. They held the doors as the Carrigan's tried to push through.

"What do we do now? The Evergreen stakes are in the basement," Dean yelled over the banging of the door.

"Well, we need more Evergreen, Dean," Sam suggested as he tried to hold himself against the door. He glanced over at the pine Christmas tree.

"I think I just found us some more. Help me get this. You two break off some of those branches," Sam said towards the girls. Sam and Dean pushed a cider cupboard against the door. After grabbing a tree branch, they headed back towards the door, but the Carrigan's stopped banging on the door; silence. Mr. Carrigan came up behind Dean and tried to strangle him. He took him to the ground and they fought. Madge appeared out of breath around the corner, but kept a smile.

"You little things..." Her head shook in a ghostly way, "I loved that tree." She slapped all three of the hunters against the wall. She ran towards Sam, but he hit her backwards with the tree branch, causing her to fall backwards. As they both stood, Sam drove the wooden stake into her stomach. She choked on her own blood.

"Madge!" Her husband yelled. When he was distracted, Dean got off the floor and hit Mr. Carrigan with the wooden stake. When he fell to the floor, he drove the stake into his chest twice, until he stopped breathing. The gods laid side by side, head by head. The hunters breathed heavily as they stood next to each other.

"Merry Christmas," Sam said ironically. They laughed.

Sam and Genna sat in the motel room, waiting impatiently. Dean and Adonia walked through the door with brown bags, stunned. The living room area was decorated with Christmas decorations they found at last minute.

"You get the beer?" Sam asked after he stood with egg nog in his hand. Genna stood with a smile; proud of herself.

"What's all this?" Dean asked, pleasantly surprised.

"What do you think it is. It's Christmas," Sam said pointing out the "Merry Christmas" sign. Adonia couldn't help but to smile.

"What made you change your mind?" Dean asked with a grin. He was really touched. Sam took a glance at Adonia. She smiled to herself and walked off to talk to Genna, to thank her.

"Uh, here. Try the egg nog. Let me know if it needs more kick," Sam said as he handed Dean a cup. Dean tasted it and gave a little cough.

"No, we're good," he said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Sam was grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

"Good, well, uh, have a seat. Let's do Christmas stuff or whatever." Sam suggested to Dean. Sam and Dean sat on the couch and exchanged gifts. Adonia and Genna stood in the kitchen portion of the room and grab a cup of egg nog.

"I'm not sure how you did it, but I'm glad you convinced Sam to celebrate Christmas," Genna said. Adonia smirked.

"Yeah, well, he just needed a little push. He just need a push from someone that understands what he's going through." Genna nodded, but wanted to rear away from a discussion that would bring them down.

"I'm glad you're here, Gen," Adonia said looking down, then back at her, "You could have left, had your own life, but you stayed... I really appreciate that."

"Like I could leave you with these two," Genna joked, pointing at the brothers. They laughed. Sam and Dean looked back at them.

"Hey, what's so funny? Come over here," Dean said happily to them. His mood was at a point of being ecstatic. As they began walking, Genna's phone rang.

"Oh, it's my parents! I better take this," Genna walked over to the bedroom area to answer the call. Adonia leaned on the top of the couch.

"Sorry I didn't get you anything," Dean said kindly as he turned around. Adonia laughed.

"It's okay," Adonia looked down at the pornographic magazines Sam was given, "I think I'll survive without skin magazines." They laughed.

"I'll tell you what. I'll head back down to the store and grab you two something. It's the least I can do."

"Dean, it's not-"

"Dammit, lost reception. Hey Dean, did you see a payphone out there?" Genna asked as she put her cell phone in her pocket.

"Yeah. It's on the way to the gas mart. I'm headed back over there now." She nodded and grabbed her jacket. Adonia stood by the couch with her hands in her back pockets, swaying. Sam stood and laughed.

"I-uh, I actually got you something."

"Sam, you didn't have to," she said, blushing.

"I know, but I wanted to." He handed her a newspaper wrapped gift. She opened it to reveal a moonstone necklace. It didn't look expensive, just as if it came from a gift shop.

"Oh Sam..." She was speechless. It was beautiful in her eyes.

"I know you were a moon necklace everyday and you like to stand outside at night to look at the sky. I thought it was appropriate," he explained to her.

"Sam, it's beautiful. Really. Thank you so much," she took it out of the wrapping and held it in her hand. He set down his cup and held out his hand.

"May I?" He asked. She nodded and grabbed her hair to move it out of the way. He walked behind her and clasped the necklace around her neck gently. She touched the pendant and glanced at it. They stood in front of each other and suddenly, a mistletoe appeared above them. Adonia looked past Sam to see Genna scurry away from the window. She looked up to see the mistletoe dwindling above them. Sam looked up and smiled.

"That wasn't there before," he noted. He looked down at her.

"It would be rude to ignore it, right?" He said nervously, but kindly. She smiled.

"That's one way to look at it," she said softly. He slowly reached up to gently touch her neck. He pulled her in for a soft kiss. When they pulled away, they looked at each other at a close distance. They pulled back in for a more passionate kiss. When they pulled away, they held their foreheads together and then looked at each other smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Addie."


	11. No Rest for the Wicked

**No Rest for the Wicked**

Time was closing in. Dean only had 30 hours to go before the Hellhounds came for his soul. He wasn't the only one that was scared Of course, he was the worst of all, but each of the hunters were scared for them and what was in store once he was gone. Although he's tried to hide it, Adonia and Genna knew that Sam was still communicating with Ruby. A part of them didn't want to like her for many reasons, but the other part of them knew that she was trying to help. Bela stole the Colt and Dean tried to get it back; only to find out that it was long gone. Bela held another secret, Dean wasn't the only one being chased down by Hellhounds. Even further, the demon holding their contracts is Lilith; should have known.

Even with everything going on, Adonia couldn't get the Christmas kiss out of her mind. They've been so busy, so they haven't really had the chance to talk about it. Adonia isn't even sure he's thought about it. It just seems like day after day, Sam keeps going deeper and deeper into this whole other realm. More importantly, she wants to make sure that doesn't happen.

Genna and Adonia sat on one of the beds facing each other. They sat crisscrossed in the middle of the bed and held each other's hands as they channeled each other's energy. They wanted to make sure they would be strong enough for the upcoming battle with Lilith. Dean just woke up from dozing off. He was sitting at the table with books open about Hellhounds. From the look of sweat and heavy breathing, he must have dreamt about them. Sam came in and looked at his brother.

"Dig up anything good?" He asked.

"No. Nothing good," Dean cleared his throat.

"Well, Bobby has. Finally," Sam said with some happiness in his voice. The girls got out of their concentration so they could listen.

"Really?" Adonia asked as she got off the bed.

"Yeah. A way to find Lilith."

"Oh," Dean said with slight disappointment as he looked at his watch, "with just 30 more hours to go."

"Hey, why don't we just make a TJ-run, yeah? You know.. some senoritas, cervezas uh- we could... What's spanish for 'donkey show'?"

"So, if we do save you...let's never do that," Sam said. Sam sat down next to him.

"Look, we're cutting it close, I know. But we're gonna get this done. I don't care what it takes, Dean. You're not gonna go to hell. I'm not gonna let you. I swear. Everything's gonna be okay." Dean looked at Sam for a moment. Dean visioned Sam's face completely distorted, flinging to the sides at a rapid pace.

"Yeah, okay," Dean finally responded.

They made it to Bobby's. They gathered around a map where Bobby placed a device on top of it. It had three wooden legs and a glass ball at the top. Hanging from the ball was a pendulum that pointed to a specific location that is ever needed to locate something or someone.

"So you need a name, that's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, right ritual, ain't nothing you can't suss out," Bobby explained.

"Like the town Lilith's in?" Adonia asked next to him.

"Kid, when I get done, we'll know the street." She laughed slightly from being impressed. He began the ritual, started the swing for the pendulum, then chanted in Latin. As the hunters watched, the pendulum began to search over the map until it suddenly stopped, pointing out Lilith's location.

"New Harmony, Indiana," Bobby said aloud, "and we have a winner."

"Alright. Let's go," Sam said eagerly, pushing the pendulum out of the way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Just holster it up there, Tex," Dean intervened.

"What's the problem?" Sam asked clueless.

"'What's the problem?' Come on, where do I begin? I mean, first of all, we don't even know if Lilith holds my deal. We're going off of Bela's intel? Now when that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked. Okay. Second, even if we could get to Lilith, we have no way to gank her. And third, isn't this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike, should I continue?"

"Jesus, Dean. Don't bring down the room or anything," Genna commented.

"Yeah, well, it's a gift," he smiled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, so then what are we supposed to do Dean?" Sam asked, frustrated.

"Just 'cause I gotta die doesn't mean you have to, okay? Either we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

"Okay, fine. If that's the case I have the answer," Sam said.

"You do?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yeah. A surefire way to confirm it's Lilith and a way to get us a bonafide demon-killing ginsu." Dean turned his back to him.

"Dammit, Sam. No!"

"We're so passed arguing. Dean, I am summoning Ruby."

"Like hell you are! We have enough problems as it is," Adonia protested.

"Exactly. And we've got no time and no choice either." Sam walked closer to her.

"Come on Sam, she is the Miss Universe of lying skanks, okay? She told you that she could save Dean, huh - lie. She seems to know everything about Lilith but forgot to mention, oh right - Lilith owns his soul!"

"Okay, fine. She's a liar. She's still got that knife."

"Adonia," Bobby called, but not loud enough.

"For all we know, she works for Lilith," Adonia continued to argue.

"Then give me another option, Addie. I mean, tell me what else."

"Sam's right," Bobby said.

"No, dammit!" Bobby looked at her surprised. Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Just no," she said calmer; realizing she was out of line. Dean stood next to her.

"I agree with her. We are not gonna make the same mistakes all over again. You guys wanna save me, find something else." Sam and Bobby looked at him as he walked back to the table he was sitting at before, and sat down with a contemplative look. As Sam looked at him, sighing, Bobby grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going, Bobby?"

"I guess to...find something else." Bobby left, leaving the rest behind. Genna pulled Adonia aside.

"What was that? I mean, I don't want Ruby a part of this either, but that was a little harsh, don't you think?" Adonia looked at her friend.

"No, I don't," Genna was surprised by the answer.

"I don't know why Sam trusts her so much. A demon's a demon. Yes, she may have saved our asses here and there, but that doesn't mean anything to me. She's changing him, Gen, and not even you can deny that." Genna sighed.

"I know. I can see that, but what's really bothering you?" Adonia thought for a moment.

"I just want to make sure that Dean's going to be safe and it's done the right way," Adonia walked away, sat next to Dean, and helped him look through the books.

Adonia and Genna followed Dean into the barn. They could hear someone talking to Sam. When they got inside, they heard a woman's voice. Ruby.

"So that's you, huh? Our slutty little Yoda," Dean said, coming out of the shadows. The girls followed suit.

"Dean, charming as ever," Ruby said facing them. This was the first time they had seen her. She was thin, blonde, and unfortunately, attractive. The sight of her made Adonia's blood boil and it was easily seen.

"Aw, I knew you'd show up. Because I knew Sam wouldn't listen," Dean put emphasis on "listen".

"But you're not gonna teach him anything, you understand me? Over my dead body."

"Oh. Well, you're right about that," she said cunningly.

"What you are gonna do is give me that knife. And then you can just go crawl back into whatever slop you came from and never bother me or my brother again. Are we clear?"

"Your brother is carrying a bomb inside of him and we'd be stupid not to use it," Ruby was annoyed.

"Dean, just hold on for one-"

"Sam, don't! Come on, man. What are you, blind? Can't you see that this is a trick?"

"That's not true," Ruby defended herself.

"She wants you to give into this whole demonic psychic whatever, okay. I mean hell, she probably wants you to become her little Anti-Christ super star," Dean's voice had risen.

"I want Lilith dead. That's all," Ruby said angrily.

"Why?"

"I've told you why."

"Oh, right. Because you were once human and you liked kittens and long walks on the beach."

"You know, I am so sick of proving myself to you. You wanna save yourself, this is how. You dumb, spineless dick." Dean looked at her, and then turned around as if to leave but instead came back swinging his right hook and punching her in the face, looking pissed. Sam and the girls back away a bit, surprised by the hit. Ruby took a few steps back with the hit, looked up at him as she wiped blood from her lip and after a second, hit him once with her right fist and then her left.

"Whoa. Ruby, hey!" Sam called, trying to stop her. She went around and hit him in the back, causing him to double over. She then kneed him in the face, sending him into a beam and slid to the floor. As she turned around to Dean, he hit her in the face once with his left and as he's about to hit with his right, she ducked out of the way and going with his momentum, kneed him in the stomach. Sam was on the floor holding a hand over his mouth as more punches were being thrown by Ruby. She kicked Dean in the face causing him to fall to the floor. He tried to get up but she walked over and kicked him hard in the stomach sending him rolling over the floor. He started to get up, but she came over and took hold of him, helping him up face to face only to headbutt him so he fell backwards to the floor again. As she stood looking at him, he started grinning and slowly rose to his feet.

"What are you grinning at?" She asked.

"Missing something?" He replied as he showed her the knife.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch." She tried to rush over to Dean, but was stopped by an invisible wall. Ruby looked up to find a Devil's Trap. Red chalk fell from the ceiling. Ruby looked over towards the girls to find that Genna had used her telekinesis to draw it from afar.

"Like he said, we knew you'd come," Genna said with a grin. Dean walked towards the staircase, followed by Genna and Adonia. They waited for Sam.

"Wait! You're just gonna leave me here?" Ruby shouted.

"Let's go, Sam." Dean called. Sam was surprised by everything that had just happened.

"Oh, oh you- so you're just too stupid to live, is that it? Then fine! You deserve hell! I wish I could be there, Dean. I wish I could smell the flesh sizzle off your bones! I WISH I COULD BE THERE TO HEAR YOU SCREAM!"

"And I wish you'd shut your pie hole, but we don't always get what we want," Dean shouted from the stairs.

Bobby followed them to Indiana. Sam and Dean started talking and Dean thought that Sam was going to attempt to give a misty goodbye speech. He stopped him and blasted "Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi.

_Is there something going on between you and Sam? _Genna asked. Adonia looked at Genna and back at the windshield to make it look less obvious that they were communicating through thought.

_No. There's nothing._ She answered bluntly.

_But the mistletoe, on Christmas. I didn't put one there to look at._ Genna smiled.

_I know and we kissed, okay? Is that what you want to hear?_ Adonia scoffed.

_Whoa there. No need to snap at me. I'm just trying to talk this out. Something's clearly bothering you. I mean, I don't like Ruby either, but it's clear that you're jealous._ Just hearing the name made her blood boil, as it always did.

_Sam's distracted and Dean's about to die. I think it would be a little insensitive of me to ask Sam out on a date._ Genna gave her a look that said, "hold on a second".

_Christmas was more than 3 months ago. Don't get me wrong, I see where you're coming from. But what happened between you two that night that put on the brakes?_ Just then, sirens started going off and a cop was following behind them.

"We getting pulled over?" Sam asked, the music turned down.

"We got a busted tail-light. It's not like we're in a hurry or nothin'." They pulled over and waited for the cop to approach the car.

"Problem officer?" Dean asked as he rolled the window down. Sam handed him the registration for the car.

'License and registration please," the man asked as he shined his flashlight.

"Do you realize you have a tail-light out, Mr. Hagar?" Dean looked at the officer's face and examined it.

"Yes.. yes sir. Uh.. you know I've been meaning to.. take care of that. As a matter of fact..." Dean opened the door and hit the officer with it, causing him to fall to the ground. Everyone got out of the car.

"Dean!" Sam called. Dean started punching the officer, took out the knife, and stabbed him under his chin, into his skull. The demon's face yellow and he fell to the ground. Bobby pulled up and ran over to them. Everyone was in shock.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked.

"Dean just killed a demon. How'd you know?" Adonia asked next to him. Dean was still breathing heavily and turned to her.

"I just knew. I could see it's face. It's real face under that one." Everyone looked at the body and at Dean in shock; even Dean was in shock.

They took the police car off the side of the road to hide it.

"So, what, now you're seeing demons?" Sam asked as he piled some tree branches over the car. They all did the same as a tactic to hide the evidence.

"I've been seeing all kinds of things lately. But nothing like this," he answered.

"Actually, it's not all that crazy," Adonia spoke up.

"How is it not that crazy?" Dean asked in a louder tone.

"Well, you have just over five hours to go? You're piercing the veil, Dean. Glimpsing the 'B' side. You're almost hell's bitch. So you can see hell's other bitches," Bobby continued for her.

"Thank you," Dean said to him sarcastically.

"It'll actually come in handy," Sam suggeted.

"Oh, well, I'm glad my doomed soul's good for something."

"Damn right it is. Lilith's probably got demon's stashed all over town. We can't let 'em sound the alarm. If she knows we're here, we're dead before we get started," Genna pointed out.

"Wow, this is a terrific plan. I'm excited to be a part of it. Can we go, please?" Dean was getting aggravated. Who could blame him?

They arrived to a suburban home to find a family eating dinner inside. They looked at the window from the inside of an empty house for sale, out of sight.

"It's the little girl. God, her face is awful," Dean noted.

"Alright then, let's go. We're wasting time," Sam said in a hurry.

"Wait," Dean said grabbing his arm.

"For what? For her to kill the rest of them?"

"Yeah, and us too if we're not careful. Look. See the real go-getter mailman on the clock at 9pm? And Mr. Rogers over there," Dean pointed out the suspicious men.

"Demons?" Adonia asked. Dean verified.

"O-okay, fine. We-we-we ninja past those guys, sneak in," Sam eventually got his words out.

"Then what? Give a "columbian necktie" to a ten year old girl, come on!"

"Look, Dean, I know it's awful."

"You think?"

"This isn't just about saving you, Dean. This is about saving everybody."

"She's gotta be stopped, Dean," Adonia admitted. Dean looked around in thought.

"Oh, dammit," Dean said under his breath.

Dean hid in the bushes, but stuck out enough to be seen. He made a slight noise to get the demon possessed mailman's attention. His eyes turned black and he sprinted after Dean. Dean turned a corner around the back of the empty house and the demon followed to be stabbed by Sam. They kept him quit until the death was complete.

Adonia kneeled over a water pipe that held exposed water. She held a rosary over the opening.

"Exorcizo te, creatura aquae. In nomine dei patris onmipotintes," she dropped the rosary in to bless the water.

Genna kneeled over the other demon's body and pulled out the knife. When she stood, Dean grabbed his legs and dragged him behind some bushes. They all gathered and ran towards a fence. Genna was suddenly pushed against the fence, by Ruby.

"I'd like my knife back, please, or your neck snaps like a chickenbone," Ruby whispered harshly into her ear.

"She doesn't have it. Take it easy," Sam said as he grabbed Ruby. Genna let out a moan of relief and turned to face the blonde demon. She was tempted to deck her, but Adonia held her arm down by her wrist.

"How the hell did you get out?" Dean asked.

"What you don't know about me could fill a book," she replied. Dean reacted to the sight of her face.

"Whoa," he remarked.

"What?" Dean looked away, unable to look at her.

"Nothing. I just- I couldn't see you before, but you're one ugly broad."

"I could have told you that," Adonia said under her breath. Ruby glared at her and turned to Sam.

"Sam, give me the knife before you hurt yourself."

"You'll get it when this is over."

"It's already over. I gave you a way to save Dean, you shot me down. Now it's too late. He's dead. And I'm not gonna let you die too."

"Try and stop me, and I'll kill you, bitch." Adonia couldn't help but to smirk.

"Hit me with your best shot, baby." Adonia's smirk quickly faded away and turned more into a "bringing her A game" face.

"Guys, guys, hey," Dean called, "Have your little cat fight later." They all looked over to find a father, son, and a business man with black eyes walking towards them.

"So much for the element of surprise," Genna said aloud.

"Let's go. Go. Run, run!" Sam yelled. They all ran towards Lilith's house as more demons ran after them.

"Where the hell is Bobby?" Dean asked.

"I'm trying!" Sam said to them as he hurried to pick the lock to the front door. When the demons reached the lawn, the sprinklers came on they screamed as their skin burned. Adonia smirked.

"Nice," Dean said next to her. Dean laughed in mockery to the demons and everyone went inside. The lights were off and only the moon gave any form of light in the house. They found a dead body in the main hallway.

"You think Lilith knows we're here?" Dean asked.

"Probably," Ruby answered. They walked cautiously into the next rooms. Sam stood in front with the knife in front of him, still covered in blood. When they reached the dining room, a middle aged man walked out. Dean grabbed him and put his hand over his mouth.

"We're here to help. Ok? I'm gonna move my hand, and we're gonna talk nice and quiet, okay?" Dean whispered to him. The man nodded and Dean removed his hand.

"Sir, where's your daughter?" Genna asked.

"It's not...it's not her anymore," the man said near to tears.

"Where is she?" Genna asked again.

"Upstairs in her bedroom."

"Okay, okay, okay. Listen to me. I want you to go downstairs to the basement. Put a line of salt at the door behind you. Do you understand me?" Dean told him.

"Not without my wife."

"Yes, without your wife," Dean didn't flinch.

"No, not-" Before could finish his sentence, Dean punched him and knocked him out. He lifted the man over his shoulders before he could drop. While Ruby and Sam quietly went upstairs to kill Lilith, Adonia and Genna stayed downstairs to make sure the demons couldn't get in.

Ruby and Sam split up. Sam continued into the little girl's room. The bed was surrounded by sheer pink curtains to match the princess theme. The mother laid there stiff, awake, and afraid. Lilith was sound asleep. Sam slowly pulled back the curtain on the girl's side of the bed with his knife aimed downward for a strike. The mother shook her head.

"Do it," she repeated. Lilith began to stir. As Sam pulled back his knife to strike, the little girl woke up and screamed. Dean grabbed his brother's wrist.

"It's not her! It's not in the girl anymore." The little looked at them terrified. The mother hugged her daughter desperately with relief.

They all went downstairs. Bobby remained in the empty house across the street, timing the sprinklers and the mother and daughter went into the basement.

"Well, I hate to be a "told you so"," Ruby said as they looked around.

"Alright Ruby, where is she?" Sam asked next to her.

"I don't know."

"Could she get past the sprinklers?"

"With her pay grade, she ain't sweating the holy water."

"Ok, you win. What do I have to do?" Sam asked. She looked up at him, puzzled. They stopped in the living room.

"What do you mean?"

"To save Dean. What do you need me to do?" Dean grabbed him behind to stop him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?' Dean asked. Sam pulled away from him.

"Just shut up for a second. Ruby!"

"You had your chance. You can't just flip a switch. We needed time."

"Well, there's gotta be something. There's gotta be some way, whatever it is, I'll do it." Dean came up behind him again and grabbed him. Sam snapped away and faced him.

"Don't Dean! I'm not gonna let you go to hell, Dean!"

"Yes you are!" The room grew quiet.

"I'm sorry. I mean this is all my fault, I know that. But what you're doing, it's not gonna save me. It's only gonna kill you." Sam looked away for a second with tears in his eyes.

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Keep fighting. Take care of my wheels. Watch after Gen and Addie. Sam, remember what dad taught you... okay?" Sam nodded, holding his tears back.

"And remember what I taught you."

As tears formed in Dean's eyes, the grandfather clock ticked and then began to strike midnight. Dean looked over to it and then looked over to Sam and the girls, who were also watching the grandfather clock. He turned his head, tears spilling down his cheeks, and looked as Dean. The girls began to cry as well. Dean gave them a little smile as he tried to keep himself calm and hold back his tears.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy," Ruby said softly. Dean heard a dog growl and houl. He turned his head slowly in its direction.

"Hellhoud," he said.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"There," he replied looking into the dining room, but no one else could see it, except for Ruby. The dog began barking as they ran into the next room and closed the door. Dean pulled out some goofer dust and lined the door with it. The dog scratched and banged at the door. They stopped as the lining was complete. He proceeded to line the windows.

"Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off," Ruby said to Sam.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Come on! That dust won't last forever." Sam started to hand her the knife.

"Wait," Dean said.

"You wanna die?" She asked.

"Sam, that's not Ruby. It's not Ruby!" When Sam turned back to her, he was flung across the room and pinned against the wall with magic. The girls quickly attempted to make a move and without hesitation, they were pinned next to him. Dean was thrown onto a table.

"How long you been in her?" Dean asked as he tried to sit up to see her. Ruby's attitude changed to an innocent-like little girl, more like Lilith's style.

"Not long...but I like it. It's all grown up and pretty," when Lilith looked up, her eyes were completely white.

"And where's Ruby?" Sam asked angrily. Lilith's eyes turned back.

"She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away." Her neck cracked as she tilted it.

"You know, I should have seen it before... but you all look alike to me," Dean commented. She turned around and walked towards Sam like a newly animated doll.

"Hello Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." She grabbed his chin, forcing him to face her. Against his will, she kissed him. Adonia squirmed to get off the wall, but no luck.

"Your lips are soft," she said in a cutesy voice. Sam moved his head away from her in disgust.

"Right, so you have me. Let my brother go."

"Silly goose. You wanna bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't."

"So, is this your big plan, huh? Drag me to hell. Kill Sam. And then what? Become queen bitch?" Dean said from the table.

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow." She walked over to the door and put her hand on the handle.

"Sic him, boy," she said as she opened the door. As the dog barged in, she laughed evilly. Dean was dragged to the floor and screamed wildly in pain as his chest was being torn to pieces. The hunters couldn't bare to watch.

"No! Stop! Stop it!" Sam screamed desperately to Lilith, but she ignored him.

"No, no. Stop it!"

"Yes," Lilith said seductively. She raised her hand to illuminate a white light as her eyes did the same. She stood over Sam, who was shielding his eyes from the floor. She looked at him in shock as she put her hand down and her eyes turned back to normal. From the silence, the girls looked up and were released from the wall. Sam stood in front of her.

"Back," she said extending her hand to him. It seemed as if tears were in her eyes. Sam ignored her.

"I said, 'back'." Sam picked up the knife.

"I don't think so." But before he could strike, Lilith released herself from the body. Both bodies laid next to each other, dead.

They were breathing heavily and looked at Dean's body with great sorrow and disbelief. Genna turned into Adonia's arms and cried profusely. Adonia hugged her and cried. Sam walked over to Dean and lifted his head with tears streaming down his face.

"No. Dean," Sam bursted into tears.

Thunder cracked as Dean was tied to a large variety of chains, screaming for help, hooks digging into his skin, blood in his mouth.

"No. Help! Somebody!" He cried and looked around in his hell.

"Sam!"


	12. Lazarus Rising

**Lazarus Rising**

"Genna?" The voice spoke on the other line, a man's voice.

"Yeah?"

"It's me."

"Who's 'me'?" She asked with an attitude.

"Dean." She hung up. Seconds later, the phone rang again and she answered.

"Who is this?" She asked harshly.

"Gen, listen to me."

"This isn't funny. You call again and I'll kill you," she hung up.

Bobby walked into his living room with a glass of whiskey.

"Who was that?" He asked. She stared at the phone. She shook her head and put it in her pocket.

"No one." Bobby shrugged and sat down. It had been four months since they buried Dean, there was no way. She sat down and looked at Bobby.

"Pour me one, will ya?" She demanded.

"Pour your own damn glass," he snapped back at her. She sighed and got up to walk towards the kitchen. She poured herself a half glass and drank it in the kitchen. She took out her phone and opened her contacts. She looked at Adonia's named intently and rolled over the name. With hesitation, she pressed "talk". It only rang twice.

_The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Please hang up and try again._ The voice said. She shut her phone angrily.

"Dammit, Addie."

Adonia drove without an acknowledged speed limit on the highway in her black Camaro, well, stolen Camaro. She didn't know where she was, but she knew she was in Indiana. Just one more state over from Sioux Falls, South Dakota. She was headed towards Illinois, just the opposite direction. A friend of hers asked for her help. Adonia didn't do much helping these days unless it was reckless. She grew to enjoy hunting the most dangerous creatures and not trusting anyone. When Dean died and Sam left, she left too. Her emotions shut down and she didn't care where she went. She just didn't want any part of any of it anymore. She hasn't communicated with Dare, Sam, or Bobby since then. Changed her name to an alias, Charlotte, and started putting her powers into use.

Now, 26, Adonia was completely different than she was 3 years ago, and even more different within the past 4 months. She gained physical powers that she couldn't even explain. She didn't even know where they came from. They resembled the same powers she conjured when facing the crossroad demon 2 and half years ago. She started picking up on Dean's old habits; fake credit cards, alias, stealing when necessary. She also developed her own habits; heavy drinking, less sleep, killing demons without worrying about the host, becoming more creative with her kills. She knew she was turning into a monster, but she didn't care. A part of her died 4 months ago and she didn't know whether she was going to get that part back. She thought the solution would be easy, simply picking up a phone and calling Genna or Sam, or even Bobby. God knows they've tried. Unfortunately, Sam gave up. Genna at least picked up the phone every once and a while; even though she knew her phone had been disconnected the entire time. It was the only thing she had left to do.

Genna, now 25, didn't exactly heal gently from the experience herself. Aftering growing so close to Dean, she was heavily impacted by his death. She still loved him, but not enough to want to be with him. I suppose you could say he was her best friend in a way. When Sam left, she knew that Adonia was all she had left on the road. Bobby wouldn't speak, but offered his home to them. But Genna knew that as she watched Adonia's eyes empty when Sam's car pulled away, that she had lost Adonia too. They fought worse than they ever had, the screaming and crying was unbarable. Adonia grabbed her things and walked towards the road to pick up a ride. Genna ran after her and grabbed her to force her to stay. Adonia shoved Genna down as hard as she could, tears in her eyes and anger in her veins.

"Don't you fucking touch me, Genavieve! I'm done!" She yelled to her. Instead of being crushed, Genna stood enough to grab Adonia around the waist and drive her into the ground. She sat on top of her.

"Don't you do this to me! I can't lose you too!" Genna yelled above her. Fists started flying and they rolled around in the dirt. It wasn't your typical girl fight. They each held their own and what they held was strong. Bobby ran out, grabbed Adonia and pulled her off of Genna. Adonia ripped her arms out of Bobby's grasp and fixed her jacket. She wiped the blood away from her nose and Genna stood as she wiped the blood off her mouth. Adonia snatched her bag up and headed down the road. That was the last time Genna saw Adonia or spoke to her. They both regretted what happened, but unlike Genna, Adonia just kept going.

Genna and Bobby became heavy drinkers. Genna tried working on jobs, but after completeing a few, she knew it wasn't the same. So, she gave up. She spoke to her parents once, but after she mentioned all that happened and they asked where she was, she simply said,

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," and hung up. Every now and then, she would call and leave a message to let them know she was still alive, but she knew if she spoke to them, they would eventually find out where she was.

Someone started pounding on the door. Genna looked at Bobby, who was practically passed out in his chair. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. She opened it in complete shock.

"Surprise," Dean said with a sweet smile.

"I-I don't..." Genna took a step back in shock.

"Yeah, me neither," he entered the house, "but here I am." Genna grabbed a knife off the end table at took a swing at Dean. Dean grabbed her arm to stop her and pulled it behind her back. Before he could grab her other arm, she leaned back, elbowed him in the face, and pushed him away.

"Genna! Genna, it's me!" He stumbled into the next room. She held up the knife.

"My ass!" She stepped towards him and he put a chair between them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait! Your name is Genavieve Dare Belacqua. You became a hunter when you were a teenager because you're parents are hunters. We used to date, but we became something even better, friends. Best friends. Gen, it's me." Dean stood slowly as Genna continued to watch him closely in shock, breathing heavily. She rolled the chair out of her way and walked towards Dean with her hand extended. She touched his shoulder and he was sure she believed him. Then she tried to strike again, but he grabbed her arms to hold her back.

"I'm not a shapeshifter!" He pleaded.

"Then you're a revenant!" He pushed her away and took the knife.

"If I was either, would I do this with a silver knife?" He took the knife and cut his arm, just on the surface. He bled as a human should, nothing out of the ordinary. He groaned slightly in pain.

"Dean?" She asked, puzzled, as if she had seen him for the first time.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." He walked towards her. She pulled him into a hug and began crying. He held her tightly. They pulled away from each other.

"It's-it's so good to see you, Dean."

"Yeah, you too," he said holding back tears.

"But, how did you bust out?"

"Good question," Bobby said from the doorway. Dean looked over her shoulders to see him. They walked to each other and hugged like a son would his father after returning from the war.

"It is damn good to see you, boy," Bobby said to him.

"You too, Bobby."

"Now how did you bust out?" The three stood in the kitchen, each as dirty as the next guy.

"I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box..." He turned around and water splashed in his face, holy water. Genna sat the glass down. Dean spit out some water, irritated. He turned to look at her.

"I'm not a demon either, you know."

"Sorry. Can't be too careful," she said with a slight smile.

"That don't make a lick of sense," Bobby said as he followed Dean into the living room. Dean used a dish towel to wipe the water off of his face.

"Yeah. Yeah. You're preaching to the choir."

"Dean. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried four months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit-" Dean interrupted Genna.

"I know. I should look like a "Thriller" video reject." Genna hesitated to ask, but she was curious.

"What do you remember?"

"Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it," Genna and Bobby sat down, "Sam's number's not working. He's, uh... he's not..."

"Oh, he's alive. As far as I know," Bobby responded.

"Good...wait, what do you mean, 'as far as you know'?"

"We haven't talked to him in months," Genna replied.

"You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?"

"He was dead set on it," Bobby defended.

"Bobby, you should've been looking for him," Dean was getting upset, but calm.

"We tried. These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know. For him, me, or Bobby... We had to _bury_ you," Genna pointed out.

"Why did you bury me, anyway?"

"I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But... Sam wouldn't have it."

"Well, glad he won that one."

"He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow. That's about all he said." Dean looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"He was quiet. Real quiet. And then he just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find him, but he didn't want to be found...just like Addie. Except, she wasn't exactly quiet when she left."

"Wait, she left too? Why?"

"After you died, it was obvious that it bothered her. It bothered all of us. But when Sam left, she flipped a switch. Fists went flying and she hitched a ride. Phone's been disconnected ever since. She could be dead for all I know."

"Genna-" Bobby called.

"Well, it could be true. I'm not going to sit around and tell myself she's not," she paused, "but knowing her, she's tough as nails." A tear appeared in her eye.

"Dammit..." Dean said in disappointment.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Well, besides the situation, I have a feeling Sammy had something to do with this. Getting me back."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this... this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this," he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a branded handprint on his left shoulder. Genna stood in amazement, yet it looked familiar somehow. She stepped closer to the marking.

"What the hell?"

"Yeah, it was like a demon just yanked me out...or rode me out."

"But why?"

"To hold up their end of the bargain."

"You think Sam made a deal?" Bobby asked next to Genna.

"It's what I would have done."

Dean called "Arc Mobile" to get the gps activated on Sam's phone, or "his phone". Within a few seconds, they got it activated and he went over to the laptop to track him down. An empty whiskey bottle sat next to the computer.

"Hey, Genna? What's the deal with the liquor store? What, are your parents out of town or something?" Dean looked up to her as she leaned on the table, over the laptop.

"Like I said, these last few months haven't been easy," she said with sad eyes. He looked her in the eyes, seeing the pain in her eyes.

"Right," he said in a soft tone. She looked down, ashamed. The laptop began to beep and a red star started blinking on a location. Dean leaned back in surprise.

"Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois."

"Right near where you were planted," Bobby noted.

"Right where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?"

They went to the Astoria Motel to find Sam and some young woman together. After some struggle and disbelief, Sam finally acknowledged his brother and asked Kathy, or Christie, to leave. They were all shocked to find out that Sam had nothing to do with Dean's resurrection. In fact, he tried everything, but none of the demons wanted to deal. That just sparked one question, "what did?" Bobby mentioned that he knew a psychic a few hours away that could probably help, so they went on their way.

They walked towards the parking lot after grabbing their things.

"She's about four hours down the Interstate. Try to keep up," Bobby said as he got into his mustang. Genna decided to ride with the brothers since it's been so long. Sam threw Dean the keys.

"I assume you'll want to drive." Dean caught them and laughed with joy.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Hey, sweetheart, did you miss me?" Dean said as he grazed his hand across the Impala.

"He never talked to me like that," Genna said jokingly. The three laughed for the first time in ages. They got in the car and Dean took in every moment. He frowned when he noticed the ipod resting below the radio.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's an iPod jack," Sam said with a smile.

"You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up."

"Dean, I thought it was my car," Sam had a big grin on his face.

"I like it. Not that I have anything against the older things, but it's nice to see something more...modern," Genna said with a smirk from the backseat. Dean glared back at her. She laughed and sat back in her seat. Dean turned over the car and a country song popped on. Dean sighed.

"Really?" Sam shrugged innocently. Dean ripped out the jack and threw it in the back seat.

"Watch it!" Genna said with a laugh.

"Shut up."

They got on the road in one piece.

"There's still one thing that's bothering me," Sam brought up a new, curious topic.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Where's Adonia?" Dean looked in the rearview at Genna, who turned red.

"What? She's been with you, hasn't she?" He turned to ask her. She shook her head.

"Sam, after you left, so did she. No one has heard from her since that day. Her phone's been disconnected, no way to track her. Hell, I even called her aunt in Charlottesville, called Mike, but they act like they haven't heard from her in years. She flipped a switch the second you drove away. Bobby had to pull us apart and clean up the blood." Sam turned back around, speechless. He suddenly hit the dashboard with his hands.

"Hey! Take it easy!" Dean yelled in protection of his car.

"Sorry. I just-I can't believe she did that. I can't believe she left you alone like that."

"You mean, you can't believe she did exactly what you did," Genna snapped back.

"Oh...right. I'm really sorry, Gen. I really wasn't thinking straight when I left. I just reacted." Genna sighed and patted his shoulder.

"No hard feelings. He is your brother after all."

"Any ideas as to where she could be?" Sam asked, still curious.

"As far away from us as possible. I really have no idea. I try not to think about it," Genna sat back in her seat.

After a few hours, it was morning and they arrived at Pamela Barnes house. Bobby knocked on the door and she opened it with wide arms. She was an attractive brunette, older, but it was hard to pinpoint an age.

"Bobby!" She said with a laugh as she hugged him. She lifted him up slightly off the ground. The rest looked at each other, impressed.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," he said to her. She stepped back and crossed her arms, observing the Winchester's, pleased to say the least.

"So, are these the boys? And girl," she gestured towards Genna.

"Sam, Dean. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state," Bobby introduced as she looked Dean over carefully with a smirk. Everyone said their "hello's".

"Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual."

"If you say so," Dean responded.

"Come on in," she said with a laugh. They walked into her older, but nice home.

"So, you hear anything?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why."

"So, what's next?" Genna asked.

"A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed."

"You're not gonna... summon the damn thing here," Bobby mentioned, a little uneasy. Pamela laughed.

"No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal."

"I'm game," Dean insisted.

They walked downstairs to the basement. The walls were dark, candles everywhere, and a red, round table stood in the middle of the room. Pamela covered the table with a black cloth and that a grey star inscripted on it. Genna recognized the symbol. She looked away from the table and pulled forward some black curtains for Pamela to cover the windows.

"So, you're a witch," Pamela said to her.

"Uh, yeah. Born and raised."

"I can sense it. What's your poison? A séance doesn't really seem like your thing. That's okay. I'd rather witches leave that to mediums. It's less messy that way," she winked to the redhead, "But really, what can you do?"

"Telekinesis is the main trick. I can perform spells of course, but that's standard. I don't use it as much as I should, but I prefer the hunter side of me, not the supernatural." Pamela looked her over with a smile.

"Figures. You're not as strong." Genna looked at her confused.

"As strong as who?"

"As me." Adonia walked out of the doorway. She was different. She wore black skinny jeans, knee high black heeled boots, a fitted purple shirt, and black jacket. Her hair was pin straight with bangs cut to line her forehead. Her boots pinged against the wooden floor as she slowly walked forward.

"Addie?" Genna said softly, trying to believe the sight.

"The one and only." The Winchester's and Bobby stood there in shock. Pamela began setting the table.

"When I heard you needed my help, I called in some reinforcement. Met her a couple months back, found out who she was, and stayed in touch," Pamela explained.

"And you couldn't pick up a damn phone to tell me where she was?" Bobby said angrily.

"Didn't know she needed to be found. You're not too keen to pick up a phone either, Bobby Singer." Bobby turned red and shut his mouth. Genna walked towards Adonia.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"All over. Anywhere from California to Maine. Just kept going, never looked back." Something about Adonia's voice was off, it was genuinely harsh, but unintentional. Genna assumed she was still upset or had it rough these past few months.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you're alright," Genna reached for a hug. Adonia returned it, but it felt like she was holding back.

"Look, I'm sorry...for everything," Genna pleaded.

"I'm sorry too, but not for everything," Genna was surprised, "I am sorry for beating the shit out of you and leaving the way I did, but I'm not sorry for leaving. I knew this 'fantastic 4' thing we had going wasn't going to last and that was my cue to go. I'm glad I left. It gave me time to work on my magic, my powers. I kicked ass and took names. I tried figuring out how to get Dean back, but any time I got close, the demons would leave the bodies before I could do some real damage." Adonia looked over to Dean and walked towards him.

"But I'm so damn glad you're back," she hugged him tightly.

"Glad to be back." They let go and she glanced over to Sam, who returned the look.

"Let me help you with that, Pamela," she said turning away from him. Dean laughed slightly and mouthed "wow" towards Sam. He patted his back and walked over to the table. Everyone sat around the table. Adonia sat next to Pamela and Dean on the other side. 6 candles were lit directly in the middle in a star formation and one in the middle.

"Right. Take each other's hands. And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." She slid her hand up his inner thigh. He jumped.

"Whoa. He didn't touch me there." She laughed flirtaciously.

"My mistake." Dean looked at Sam worried she was going to attack him before the end of the night. Sam laughed. Dean cleared his throat and lifted his short sleeve to revealed the handprint. Sam looked at it, somewhat surprised and somewhat disgusted. He looked at Bobby knowingly. Bobby shrugged his shoulder slightly. Adonia was even surprised by the marking.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle.

I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle," as Pamela chanted, the tv turned on and created nothing but static noise. "I invoke, conjure, and command... Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castiel?" Genna asked, confused.

"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." The table began to shake.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face." Her voice grew louder.

"Maybe we should stop," Bobby pleaded.

"I almost got it," she said to him without opening her eyes.

"I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!" Suddenly, the candle flames extended higher in the air and Pamlea began to scream. Her eyes flew open, filled with a white-hot flame, and she collapsed. Everything stopped.

"Call 911," Adonia yelled by her side. Bobby ran to a phone. Adonia lifted her. Blood and burns surrounded her eyes. She opened them to reveal two black, empty, sockets. She sobbed.

"I can't see! I can't see! Oh god!" Dean and Adonia looked at each other, scared.

They left Johnny Mac's diner that held three demons that wanted answers just as bad as they did. Dean closed the door and they headed towards the Impala.

"Holy crap. That was close," Dean said.

"We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, Dean?" Adonia said looking back.

"Well yeah, there's three of them, probably more, and we've only got one knife between the four of us."

"I've been killing a hell of a lot more demons that lately. Besides, I have this," Adonia pulled out a colt. Not _the _colt, but a Colt SAA 3rd Generation Engraved Nickel .45 with a white handle. It was beautiful.

"Where'd you get that?" Sam asked.

"Visited some long distant relatives that were more serious about hunting than my parents were. They saw how much I've changed and thought I deserved a better gun. What they didn't know is that my powers have enhanced quite a bit, so I enchanted it. One shot to a demon paralyzes them, just long enough to do whatever it is I need to do to get some answers."

"Jesus christ," Genna said with an attitude.

"What now?" Adonia said, stood still. Everyone turned around.

"So what are you, some killing machine now?" Genna finally had enough.

"That among other things. Look, I've changed for the better, despite what you think. Demons take me seriously now. They all think they can manipulate us and take control of us, but not around me. I make sure that doesn't happen and they get sent back to hell. If you want to be mad at me for that, fine, but I don't want to hear you belly aching over it." Adonia sighed, seeing that she screwed up again. She grabbed Genna's arm and pulled her aside.

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay? I've learned to be a hard ass and most of the people I deal with now-a-days need to be spoken to like that. I'll try to watch my temper."

"What happened to you?" Adonia sighed and looked back at the brothers, who were now talking amongst themselves.

"Well, you know the starting point. Sam left and I flipped. Sam isn't the one that change me. It was more of a wake up call. Being on my own, I knew that I had to toughen up. So, I traveled around, hunted with other hunters who are more vigorous, learned some new tricks, visited some witches, family. Next thing I know, demons ran when they saw me coming and to be honest, I like the feeling. If I was anything like I am now back when I faced that crossroad demon, it could be dead, and my parents could be at peace. I blocked myself off from you and Bobby because I knew you would try to get me to come back or drag me back. I was on a roll," she laughed. Genna smiled slightly.

"You could have wrote a letter or left a message," Genna said.

"I know. I could have, but I knew I'd see you again. Besides, you didn't think I was dead, did you?" Genna shook her head.

"Exactly. Because you know me too well. I can take care of myself."

"What about Sam?"

"He's lying about something. I can sense it, but I don't want to read him. I want him to tell me what he's hiding. Believe me, I'm still pissed at him, but if he tells me the truth, maybe I'll forgive him for leaving."

Sam got up in the middle of the night and drove off in the Impala. Adonia, the insomniac, got her jacket and followed him in her car. Genna fell asleep on the bed with Dean; pillows between them and books everywhere. They both woke up when the tv turned on, but there was only white noise and static. Dean, remembering what happened at the fill up station last time, knew this wasn't going to turn out well. He rolled over the bed and grabbed his gun. To be safe, Genna grabbed her Mare's Leg. They stood cautiously. He pointed the gun towards the tv, but a loud, piercing noise distracted him. They dropped to their knees and clenched their ears. Glass began to break from everywhere and their ears bled. Bobby stormed in and grabbed them.

They drove off in the mustang since the Impala was missing and Adonia's car was nowhere to be found.

"How you doing, kid?" Dean whipped off his ear and handed Genna the towel. The blood didn't really bother her, so she folded it and used a cleaner side.

"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head...peachy," Dean said sarcastically.

"How about you?" He asked behind him.

"What he said," she said jokingly. Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Sam's number.

**"Hey," Sam answered.**

** "What are you doing?"**

** "Couldn't sleep. Went to get a burger."**

** "In my car?"**

** "Force of habit, sorry. What are you doing up?"**

** "Well, uh, Bobby's back. We're all going to grab a beer." Bobby looked at him and he held up his finger.**

** "All right, well, uh, spill some for me, huh?"**

** "Done. Catch you later."** They hung up. Sam sat in his car outside of Johnny Mac's diner. Adonia parked close by.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Bobby asked.

"'Cause he'd just try to stop us."

"From what?" Genna asked, leaning forward.

"Summoning this thing. It's time we faced it head on."

"You can't be serious."

"As a heart attack. It's high noon, baby," he said back to her.

"We don't know what it is. I-it could be a demon. It could be anything," Bobby argued.

"That's why we gotta be ready for anything. We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk."

"This is a bad idea," Genna noted.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?"

"We could choose life," Bobby agreed with her.

"Guys, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand."

"Dean, we could use Sam and Adonia on this."

"Nah, they're better off where they are." That made Genna start to wonder, "where was she?"

Sam walked into the diner, the lights were off. He closed the door quietly and turned to see the kitchen's cook lying on the floor, dead. Music was playing softly in the background, a soft love song. He turns the body around to find his eyes in the same condition as Pamela's. Although, Pamela was being taken care of in the hospital. He turned around and was quickly taken to do ground the a demon waitress that he saw earlier. They fought on top of the broken table. When they stood, Sam noticed her eyes were burned out as well.

"Your eyes."

"I could still smell your soul a mile away."

"Who was here? You saw it."

"I saw it," she said, crying.

"What was it?"

"It's the end. We're dead. We're all dead."

"What did you see?"

"Go to hell." Adonia quietly slipped into the diner without making a noise. She heard every word. She was ready to pull out her gun.

"Funny. I was going to saw the same thing," Sam said before the demon. He extended his hand and closed his eyes. Black smoke began slowly pouring out of her mouth and circled her on the floor. She coughed and fell to her knees. A circle was singed into the ground and the demon died. Adonia dropped her gun, causing Sam to turn around.

"Oh my god," Adonia spoke in shock. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but they heard footsteps. The brunette fron the hotel room walked through the back door.

"Getting pretty slick there, Sam. Better all the time." Sam turned and walked towards the woman. Adonia picked up her gun, not knowing what was going on. _Was it another demon_?

"What the hell is going on around here?" Sam asked her.

"I wish I knew."

"We were thinking some high level demon pulled Dean out."

"No way. Sam, human souls don't just walk out of Hell and back into their bodies easy. The sky bleeds, the ground quakes. It's cosmic. No demon can swing that. Not Lilith, not anybody."

"Then what can?"

"Nothing I've ever seen before."

"Who the fuck are you?" Adonia finally asked with her gun pointed to her.

"Sorry, you haven't seen the new meat suit yet. It's just me, Ruby." Adonia's blood reached it's peak. She lowered her gun.

"I knew it, you son of a bitch," She slammed open the door and stormed out.

"Addie!" Ruby smirked at the scene.

Bobby, Dean, and Genna went to an abandoned barn to conjure the demon, or spirit. Genna spray painted symbols on the ground and walls, everything she could think of to trap anything.

"That's a hell of an art project you've got going there," Dean said.

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How are you doing?" She walked over to the table of weapons he's created.

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of."

"This is still a bad idea," Bobby said from the other side of the table.

"Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?" Bobby nodded reluctantly. Genna walked over to another table filled with a variety of objects. She grabbed a small bowl and sprinkled the dust mixture into the larger bowl. It began to slow smoke and she started chanting in Latin.

"Amate spiritus obscure..."

Adonia walked out to her car and kicked it as hard as she could. She heard footsteps behind and pulled out her gun.

"Addie, wait. It's me," she continued to hold up her gun.

"Can you...put the gun down?" She rolled her eyes and tucked in a holster she carried around her waist.

"I don't know what to say," Sam said.

"Oh, I don't know, Sam. How about 'I'm sorry' or 'I shouldn't have left' or, my favorite, 'I'm an inconsiderate dick who can't be trusted'. I relied on you, Sam. For 3 god damn years, I relied on you. Every corner we took, you swore up and down that you would tell me everything, protect me, and be by my side. Well guess what, Sam, you failed at all three of them. All I did was turn into you and I'm not even sure who's worse. Actually, no, you are. I'm not the one picking sides with a demon who's just using you."

"She's not using me. She's helping me. She's helped me over the months. Taught me a way to exorcise demons without killing the host. At least, the ones the demons haven't destroyed to begin with. You just gotta give her a chance." Adonia laughed.

"Give her a chance? Sam, she's a demon. People are manipulated to trust demons every damn day and what happens to them? They die. Remember when my parents died because they relied on demons. Oh yeah, and your own brother. The one who was stuck in hell and where my parents still are!" Tears began forming in her eyes.

"I will not let that bitch drag you to hell, Sam. I refuse to watch you do this to yourself. I'm begging you."

"I know what I'm doing okay. Don't worry about me." Adonia's eyes lowered, reading him, just the surface.

"Are you sleeping with her?" He laughed, embarrased.

"What? No."

"Tell me the truth." Sam couldn't answer.

"Fantastic," she opened her car door.

"What does it matter to you anyways?" He yelled to her.

"If you really need to ask that question, then you are as stupid as I thought." She drove off as fast as she could, pounding on the steering wheel. Mad at Sam and herself.

They all sat around with their guns ready, waiting around, but nothing happened.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked, twisting the knife into the wooden table. Genna looked at him like he was stupid enough to ask.

"Sorry. Touchy, touchy," he said with his hand up in defeat. The wind started howling and the metal roofing was practically coming off of the roof. They stood together and looked around.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind," Dean said. Genna elbowed him. The lights above them broke and shattered to the ground. The blocked off door opened with ease and a man walked through wearing a suit and tan trenchcoat. Through the sparks, everyone tried to see who it was. As soon as they saw the figure in sight, they began shooting at him. The bullets didn't phase him and he walked past all the traps. They looked at each other with panic. Dean reached over and grabbed the knife. The man circled him.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," the man said with a semi-monotone voice.

"Yeah. Thanks for that," Dean said sarcastically. He pulled out the knife and stabbed him in the heart. Without a change of expression, just a slight smirk, he pulled out the knife. Bobby and Genna looked at Dean in shock. Bobby took his rifle and aimed to hit the man with it, but he swiftly grabbed the neck of the gun. Strange, subtle whispers filled the air and he touched Bobby's forehead, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Bobby!" Genna called and went to tend to him. The man looked at her and cocked his head. She looked at him with fear, but something about him also calmed her. He turned around to face Dean.

"We need to talk, Dean. Alone." Dean went to see if Bobby was alright, but his pulse was normal.

"Your friend is alive," the man said as he looked through the spell books.

"Who are you?" Genna asked.

"Castiel."

"Yeah, we figured that much. _What_ are you?" He looked at them with bright blue eyes.

"I'm an angel of the lord." Dean and Genna stood.

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing," Dean's voice was hallow.

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." Suddenly lighting and thunder roared, illuminating the room. Genna could have sworn she saw a shadow of wings fill the wall behind him.

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" Castiel nodded, "Buddy, next time, lower the volume." Genna nodded in agreement.

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?"

"This? This is...a vessel," he said somewhat proudly as he showed off his bullet holed trench coat.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?"

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?"

"Dean..." Genna thought it would be best to lay off the attitude, but he ignored her. Castiel cocked his head to the side and looked at him like a sad puppy.

"I told you."

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean." He took a few steps towards him with a serious expression. Dean tried not to look intimidate, although the angel was shorter than him, but taller than Genna.

"Not in my experience."

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved," Castiel observed, as if he felt sorry for him.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."


	13. It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester

**It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester**

The past few weeks and have touch and go. Adonia hadn't spoken a word to Sam for a while, unless it had to do with a case. No one knew why until Cas gave Dean the heads up about Sam's whereabouts. Dean followed Sam to a warehouse one night to find out that he can exorcise demons with his powers, and by Ruby's side. After a few punches, cold shoulders, and just trying to get through the days, Sam and Dean were on speaking terms and tried not to talk about it.

Dean and Adonia on the other hand have been better friends than before, except for one thing. When Dean found out that Adonia knew about Ruby and Sam's powers, he was furious. She simply told him that it wasn't her secret to tell. She wanted Sam to tell Dean himself, but Cas beat him to it.

Adonia has tried to work on her social skills. Dean admitted that he actually liked her new attitude. They were starting to become more alike than she thought they ever would. Genna...well, she's been quieter. Not at the worst times, but more like she's been contemplating a lot more. Ever since Cas showed up, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Something about him was familiar and she couldn't quite figure it out. Although, every time he pops up, it's only to speak with Dean or briefly with Sam.

One day before Halloween and they had to investigate killings around town. One man, Luke Wallace, ate a piece a candy and caught four razors down his throat.

"Now, how many razor blades did they find?" Adonia asked. Her hair was tied back in a straight ponytail and she wore a tight, knee length, black dress with heels. The woman began to cry.

"Two on the floor, one in his stomach and one was stuck in his throat. He swallowed four of them, how is that even possible?" She turned around to find Genna around the oven and stove.

"The candy was never in the oven," Mrs. Wallace pointed out.

"We just have to be thorough Mrs. Wallace," Genna assured.

"Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?"

"No, I mean, I don't think so. I just- I can't believe it. You hear urban legends about this stuff, but it actually happens?"

"More than you might imagine," Adonia added. Genna emerged from the floor and showed her a hex bag that ws found behind the refrigerator. Adonia sighed uncomfortably.

"Mrs. Wallace, did Luke have any enemies?" Mrs. Wallace looked offended.

"Enemies?"

"Anyone who might have held a grudge against him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Co-workers? Neighbors," Adonia hesitated, "maybe a woman." Sam, Dean, and Genna stood back to watch the investigation.

"Are you suggesting an affair?" Mrs. Wallace was beyond offended at this point.

"Is it possible?" Adonia asked without breaking expression.

"No! No, Luke would nev-" She couldn't bare the thought.

"I'm very sorry. We just have to consider all possibilities," Adonia said sincerely. Mrs. Wallace looked at her angrily.

"If someone wanted to kill my husband don't you think they'd find a better way than a razor in a piece of candy he might eat?" Adonia looked over to Dean, knowing she couldn't tell her thr truth. Dean raised his eyebrows at her knowingly.

* * *

><p>Adonia, who changed into regular clothes, stood by the sink to clean out the few dishes she had from breakfast in the mini kitchen the hotel had. Genna walked up to her and leaned against the counter.<p>

"I don't think I ever told you that I like the new look." Adonia laughed.

"Thanks." Genna stood there, wanting to ask her something.

"Yes?" Adonia asked after the brief moment of silence.

"How are you doing?" Genna finally asked. She sighed.

"Can't complain, I guess. Could be worse. What about you? You've been acting weird." Genna raised her eyebrow.

"I have? That's weird. I've been fine. Dean's back, you're back, Sam's...Sam." Adonia frowned when she heard the name. Sam was sitting on the green couch with research spread across the coffee table, unable to hear them. Just mumbles.

"You have to-" Adonia interrupted her.

"As long as Ruby's alive, I'm not speaking to him."

"But-"

"I mean, Genna." Genna sighed and gave up. Adonia was more stubborn than ever. As she walked over to help Sam with his research, Dean walked through the door eating candy. Genna rolled her eyes at him.

"Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?"

"It's Halloween," he protested.

"Yeah, for us every day is Halloween," Adonia said from the kitchen as she finished the dishes. She wiped off her hands and joined them.

"Don't be a downer, anything interesting?" He asked with his mouth full of chocolate.

"Well, we're on a witch hunt, that's for sure, but this isn't your typical hex bag," Sam explained.

"Hmm, no?"

"Goldthread, an herb that's been extinct for two hundred years. And this," she picked up a coin, "is celtic, and I don't mean some new age knock off. It looks like the real deal, like 600 years old real." Dean picked up a small charred object. Adonia whinced.

"And uhm…that is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby," she said awkwardly. Dean grunted and set it back down.

"Relax, it's like, at least a hundred years old.," Adonia said as she picked up to look at it.

"Oh, right, like that makes it better? Witches man, they're so fucking skeevy," Dean said, followed by a punch in both arm by both girls. Sam laughed.

"Yeah, well it takes a pretty powerful one to put a bag like this together. More juice than we've ever dealt with, that's for sure. What about you? Find anything on the victim?" Sam asked.

"This Luke Wallace? He was so vanilla that he made vanilla seem spicy. I can't find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead."

* * *

><p>Another death happened that night at a high school Halloween party. Underage drinking, slutty clothing, and a station for bobbing apples that mysteriously burns off a teenage girl's face. She didn't survive. They investigated the situation and found another hex bag, no connection to Luke Wallace.<p>

They sat in the hotel room researching, again. Adonia brought out an old book she gathered from her travels.

"I'm telling you, both these vic's are squeaky clean. There is no reason for a wicked bitch payback."

"Maybe cause it's not about that," Adonia pointed out.

"Wow. Insightful," Dean said sarcastically.

"Maybe this witch isn't working the grudge, maybe they're working a spell. Check this out," she began reading from the book.

"Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest. Celtic Calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October 31st," she handed Dean the book.

"Halloween," Genna noted.

"Exactly."

"What exactly are the uh, blood sacrifices for," Dean asked reluctantly.

"If I'm right, this witch is summoning a demon, and not just any demon, Samhain."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" She sat down across from him to level with him.

"Dean, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween. The Celts believe that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain's night. I mean, masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago."

"So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck."

"Exactly, only now instead of demons and blood orgy's Halloween is all about kids, candy and costumes," Genna chimed in.

"Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?"

"Dean, this is serious," Adonia said.

"I _am _serious."

"We're talking heavyweight witchcraft. This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years. This is really dark stuff."

"And the six hundred year marker rolls around…?"

"Tomorrow night," she said matter-of-factly.

"Naturally." Dean started flipping through the pages to see Samhain killing many victims.

"Well, it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon."

"That's because he likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own," she said looking at him with worry.

"Raise what, exactly?"

"Dark, evil shit and lots of it, I mean, they follow him around like the fucking Pied Piper."

"So, we're talking ghosts?"

"Yeah."

"Zombies."

"Mhm."

"Leprechauns?"

"Dean."

"Those little dudes are scary. Small hands," he protested.

"Look, it just starts with ghosts and ghouls, this sucker keeps on going, by nights end we are talking every awful thing we have ever seen. Everything we fight, all in one place."

"It's gonna be a slaughterhouse," Sam said, standing over her.

* * *

><p>Dean and Adonia waited outside Mrs. Wallace's house for any sign of the witch. Eventually, Tracy, blonde cheerleader from the party, appeared on her doorstep. Turns out she's their babysitter and she lied about not knowing Luke. That's not suspicious at all.<p>

They all met back at the hotel. When they opened the door, Castiel was sitting on the bed with his back to them and a black man in a suit was standing at the window. Adonia and Sam pulled out their guns.

"Who are you?" They asked in unison. They quickly looked at each other and back to Castiel. He stood and walked towards them.

"Guys, guys, wait! It's Castiel. The angel. Him, I don't know," Dean explained. Genna froze. They pointed their guns back down and put them away.

"Hello, Sam." Sam began breathing heavily, star struck.

"Adonia," he nodded in her direction. She quickly waved, but also gave a slight bow. She had no clue what to do.

"Oh my god. I mean, i didn't mean to- I'm sorry. It's an honor, really, I- I've heard a lot about you." Sam extended his hand and walked towards the angel. Castiel looked down at his hand and back at Sam. Dean shut the door so no one would see. Cas firmly took Sam's hand.

"And I, you," he turned Sam's hand over and placed his other hand on top.

"Sam Winchester- the boy with the demon blood. Glad to see you've ceased your extracurricular activities." Sam looked at him with confusion.

"Let's keep it that way," Uriel spoke from the window.

"Yeah, okay, Chuckles. Who's your friend?" Dean asked.

"This raising of Samhain- have you stopped it?" Cas asked, avoiding the question.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Dean, have you located the witch?"

"Yes, we've located the witch."

"And is the witch dead?"

"No, but-" Dean interrupted Sam.

"We know who it is."

"Apparently, the witch knows who you are too," Cas said, walking away and picked up a hex bag on the end table by the bed.

"This was in the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or all of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

"We're working on it," Adonia said, ashamed.

"That's unfortunate," Cas responded disappointedly.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals."

"So, this is about friend, Lucifer," Genna asked, stepping forward.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours," Uriel said.

"It's just an expression," she said at ease.

"Lucifer cannot rise, the breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs."

"Okay, great, well now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her and everybody goes home," Dean said.

"We are not omniscient, this witch is very powerful, she's cloaked even our methods."

"Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together-" Adonia was interrupted by Uriel.

"Enough of this."

"Okay, who are you and why should I care?" Dean got aggravated by his interruptions. He turned around.

"This is Uriel. He's what you might call...a specialist," even Cas didn't sound thrilled of his presence either. Uriel walked closer to them.

"What kind of specialist?" Adonia asked, looking him over with distrust. Uriel and Castiel exchanged looks.

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked.

"You- uh all of you, you need to leave this town immediately."

"Why?"

"Because we're about to destroy it." The hunters exchanged a worried glance.

"So this is your plan, you're gonna smite the whole fu-freaking town?" Adonia asked, watching her words.

"We're out of time, this witch has to die, the seal must be saved."

"There are a thousand people here," Genna noted.

"1,214," Uriel quickly added.

"And you're willing to kill them all?" Sam asked.

"This isn't the first time I've…purified a city," Uriel mentioned without any regret. Adonia and Genna scoffed.

"Look, I understand this is regrettable," Cas said turning back to them.

"Regrettable?" Adonia asked with an attitude.

"We have to hold the line; too many seals have broken already."

"So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?" Dean asked.

"It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion, there's a bigger picture here."

"Right, cause you're bigger picture kind of guys," Adonia rolled her eyes and walked over to a nearby wall to lean on.

"Lucifer cannot rise, he does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?" Castiel asked her.

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die," she pleaded.

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys." The hunters lowered their eyebrows to Uriel.

"I'm sorry, but we have our orders," Cas said turning away from them.

"No, you can't do this, you're angels, I mean aren't you supposed to-

You're supposed to show mercy," Sam pleaded.

"Says who?" Uriel asked with a smirk.

"We have no choice," Cas added.

"Of course you have a choice, I mean, come on, what? You've never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both just a couple of hammers?" Dean was angered.

"Look, even if you can't understand it, have faith, the plan is just."

"How can you even say that?" Sam's faith was dwindling.

"Because it comes from heaven, that makes it just."

"Oh, it must be nice, to be so sure of yourselves," Adonia had lost her faith a long time ago. The angels weren't making it any better.

"Tell me something Adonia, when your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?" Adonia gave Castiel a look. Somewhat irritated and shocked.

"Well sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed," Dean interveined.

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked. Dean stood close to Uriel as a threat.

"No, but if you're gonna smite this whole town, then you're gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell, I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste me, go ahead, see how he digs that."

"I will drag you out of here myself."

"Yeah, but you'll have to kill me, then we're back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something," he turned around and faced Castiel, "We can do this, we will find that witch and we will stop the summoning."

"Castiel! I will not let these peop-" Cas threw his hand up to Uriel to silence him.

"Enough!" Everyone looked at him wide-eyed. It was about time he shut him up.

"I suggest you move quickly," he said to the hunters.

* * *

><p>After some investigating, the found out that the art teacher from Tracy's high school was behind the hex bags. The remaining bones of a newborn baby in his desk was a dead giveaway.<p>

They found his house and ran down to the basement. Tracy was tied up in the middle of the room and Don was about to stab her. The hunters shot their guns and killed him. When he fell to the ground, Dean ran over to grab the victim and Genna checked to make sure he was dead.

"Thank you, he was gonna kill me! Ugh, that sick son of a bitch. I mean, did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him? How sloppy his incantation was?" Everyone grew confused.

"My brother- always a little dim," she said. It was a trap. Tracy yelled an incantation and the hunters flew back, hitting the ground.

"He was gonna make me the final sacrifice, his idea, but now, that honor goes to him. Our master's return? The spellwork's a two man job you understand, so for six hundred years I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Planning, preparing, unbearable." She kneeled down by Don and picked up the knife and chalice.

"The whole time I wanted to rip his face off." Tracy started digging the knife into his bullet wound, put the chalice up to catch the blood flow, and looked back over to the hunters, still writhing in pain on the floor and clutching their stomachs.

"And you get him with a gun, uh, love that," she got up and walked back over to the altar, "you know, back in the day, this was the one day you kept your children inside. Well, tonight you'll all see what Halloween really is." Tracy started another incantation. Adonia, still clenching in pain, leaned over to Don, puts her hand in the blood and smears it on her face.

"What are you doing?" Genna asked.

_Just follow my lead_, she said to them as clear as day in their minds. Adonia spreads the blood on each of their faces as well. As Tracy finished the incantation, the ground cracked, black smoke poured out of it, and into the body of Don (now Samhain). The hunters laid still on the floor, the torture over, but they acted as if they were dead.

Samhain rose off the ground and stood before Tracy, his vision blurry. She turned around and Samhain kissed her.

"My love," she said to him.

"You've aged."

"This face...I can't fool you."

"Your beauty is beyond time." Their foreheads pressed against each, but he suddenly twisted her neck and she fell to the floor.

"Whore," he said over her body. Samhain turned around and sniffed the air. He saw the bodies, walked over to them, and glanced over them for a second. He walked past them and left. As soon as they heard the door close, they opened their eyes. Dean leaned over to Adonia.

"What the hell was that?" Still whispering to be cautious.

"Halloween lore, people used to wear masks to hide from him, so I gave it a shot."

"You gave it a shot?" Dean looked at her in disbelief that she followed her gut from some book.

They hurried to the nearby tomb where another Halloween was being held. By the time they got down there, the teenagers were already screaming for help behind locked gates. Blood was already splattered on the floor.

"Help them," Sam shouted over the screaming.

"Dude, you're not going alone!" Dean protested.

"Do it!" Sam ran off. Dean, looking irritated, did as he was told. Adonia wouldn't stand for it, so she ran after Sam. Genna called for her, but it was too late. Dean could use her help. The tombs were breaking and dead bodies were crawling out.

By the time Adonia reached him, she saw a bright white light and quickly hid back behind a wall.

"Yeah, that demon ray gun stuff? It doesn't work on me," Sam said confidentally. Samhain ran towards him, but was knocked back after a hard punch. They fought back and forth until Samhain had Sam by the throat. Sam tried to use the knife on him, but Samhain tossed it away. They shoved each other off and they stood before each other. Adonia stepped in view and watched as Sam began his exorcism by hand. She just stood there as it took place, unable to tell him to stop. It wasn't long before Dean and Genna stood next to her with the same reaction. Sam was struggling and Samhain was fighting it. Sam looked past him to find them watching him, but he ignored it and proceeded. Finally, the black smoke rolled out of him and Don's body collapsed.


	14. I Know What You Did Last Summer

**I Know What You Did Last Summer**

**Flashback; June 2001.**

Genna sat on a hospital bed, staring out the window, contemplating. She wore a close fitted white t-shirt and blue scrub-like pants. Her red hair was barely kept and her skin pale. A nurse spoke to her.

"Genna? Do you know where you are? You're at the Connor Beverly Behavioral Medicine Center," Genna looked at her hospital's wristband, "do you know why you're here?" Genna shrugged.

"Do you remember what you did," Genna nodded, "you were hysterical. It took four people to restrain you."

"I...I was trying to warn them," Genna turned to the curly hair woman.

"Warn who?"

"Everyone. Forget it. It was stupid," her voice was soft, gentle.

"What were you trying to warn them about?""

"Look... I get it. You think I'm nuts. If I were you, I'd think I was nuts. But it's all true."

"It's okay. You can tell me. I'm here to listen."

"The end...is coming. The apocalypse. Not now, but in 7 years. The end will come."

"The apocalypse. Like in the bible?"

"Kind of. I mean, same bottom line. This demon, Lilith, is going to try to break the 66 seals to free Lucifer from hell. Lucifer...will bring the apocalypse. So...smoke 'em if you got 'em." She turned back to the window and resumed to hearing distant voices.

"Genna?" She turned back around.

"Sorry."

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing. Just listening."

"So, you were saying that there are, uh, 66 of these seals in the world?"

"No. No. There are about 600 possible seals, and Lilith only has to break 66 of them, and no one knows which 66 she's gonna break."

"I see."

"That's why it's nearly impossible to stop her. And that's why the angels will lose. That's why we're all gonna die."

Night. A male nurse entered the room with a small paper cup.

"Genna, it's time for your meds," Genna's back faced him as she sat on her bed, drawing.

"Genna?" She turned around and saw that his face was distorted. She got out of bed and backed up against the window.

"Your face. What happened to your face?"

"I know. I'm downright kissable." His eyes then turned black. He closed the door. She concentrated on a white dresser and used her powers to thrust it against him, causing him to hit his head on the glass of the door. As he laid unconscious, she struggled to open the door.

* * *

><p>Sam is seemingly drunk at a pool table with a heavyset, bald man.<p>

"Brian, come on, man, just one more. Just - just give me a chance to win it back."

"It's your cash."

"Excuse me," Adonia stood next to Sam in a somewhat revealing shirt and her hair somewhat curled, "my boyfriend's a little too wasted to be making bets." She put her hand on his shoulder and stroked his hair, giving Brian a sweet smile.

"He insisted."

"Yeah, but you've already taken, what, two bills off him? I'm just saying. It doesn't seem right, does it?"

"Stay out of this, sweetie. I'm fine," Sam said drunkenly.

"No, you're not fine. You're drunk."

"Let's make it 500."

"$500?" Adonia asked in shock.

"Sure."

"500," Sam agreed. Sam took the money out of his shirt pocket and laid it on the edge of the table.

"Your break," Brian said. As Brian set up the game, Adonia stood to the side and gave Sam a wink, sober. He winked back in congratulations. Sam took his shot and hit a few balls down the holes. Brian looked at the table in shock, knowing he was just hustled. Sam looked up and broke from his smile. Ruby was sitting at the bar.

"Keep the money," he said as he walked away from the table.

"Keep the money?" She asked with her arms open. She turned around to see Ruby and grew angry. She walked her way.

"Hey-" Sam began to say.

"Well, you got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me," Adonia said to her as she stood next to Sam.

"I just have some info, and then I'm gone."

"What is it?"

"I'm hearing a few whispers." Genna looked up from her glass of whiskey, breaking out of thought. She rolled her eyes and downed the drink. She elbowed Dean, who was flirting with a woman.

"Great," he mumbled before they both joined the party.

"Oh great, demon whispers. That's reliable," Adonia said sarcastically.

"Demons are looking out for some girl. Don't know her name or where she is, but the demons are pretty keen to finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the easter-egg hunt."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"No idea. But I'm thinking that she's important, 'cause the order is to capture her alive. I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons do."

"Look, maybe we should check it out," Sam turned to the rest.

"Actually, we're working a case, but thanks," Dean said.

"What case?" Ruby asked, clearly not buying it.

"Uh, we've got leads, big leads."

"Sounds dangerous," she said with sarcasm.

"Yeah, well, it sure isn't goose chasing after some chick who, for all we know, doesn't even exist, just because _you_ say she's important."

"I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned, I told you, I'm done." Ruby walked out.

"Thanks Addie," Sam said and walked away.

"Oh, cry me a river." Genna and Dean looked at each other.

"Here we go," Dean said. They followed them out the door.

"I thought we were over this," Sam said as he walked towards the Impala.

"No, Sam. You keep pretending that everyone's okay with Ruby being around and we're not. I don't know how many times we have to say something to you about it. You're acting like a rebellious teen that just has to do the opposite of what you're told." He turned to face her. They were now standing next to the car.

"Maybe you should stop telling me what to do and trust me," Sam said seriously. Adonia lowered her eyebrows.

"_Trust you_? Sam, I'm afraid if I trust you, one of us will end up dead." Dean looked at the scene wide eyed. Sam laughed slightly.

"I know what this really is. You're jealous." Dean covered his mouth. Adonia started turning red with anger. She took her hand, grabbed Sam by the shirt, and pushed him against the car with her arm.

"I'm not, jealous. Don't you dare think that's a possibility ever again," she said without blinking. Dean came behind her and grabbed her off of him.

"Whoa, whoa. Be careful with my baby." Sam brushed himself off.

"I'm fine, Dean." But Dean moved him out of the way and grazed his car to look for scratches.

"Damn. You two are worse than Gen and I," Dean turned around to laugh with her, "uh, guys, where is she?" They turned around and she was gone. First instinct, Adonia looked at her phone. One new text message,

_Gotta do something. I'll call you later._ Adonia showed them the text and they returned back to the motel.

* * *

><p>The next day, still no sign of Genna. They were tempted to go out looking for her, but they got another tip that the girl they're looking for is hiding in a church in town. Adonia texted Genna to let her know where they were headed, hoping she would meet them there.<p>

They entered the tall, white church with guns ready. They took every corner cautiously in case demons were lingering.

"Dean," Sam said quietly, pointing to a figure behind a stained glass wall. They all put their guns away, knowing it was the girl.

"We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam, this is my brother, Dean, and our friend, Adonia."

"Sam? Not Sam Winchester?" The soft voice said.

"Uh, yeah," he answered, confused.

"And Dean? _The _Dean?" The girl walked out. It was Genna. She was different. Some kind of possession it seemed. They were all confused, but thought it would be best to play along with it. Adonia's heart was racing. She didn't know what happened to her best friend.

"Well, yes, _the _Dean, I guess," Dean said with an awkward smirk. She walked up to them and stood before Dean.

"It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you. You were in hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us. And some of them don't like you at all," she said looking at Sam, "they talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you." Dean looked at the other two, who were just as shocked.

"So...you talk to angels?" He asked.

"Oh, no. No, no way. Uhm, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of...overhear them."

"You _overhear_ them?" Sam asked. Adonia couldn't speak. A part of her wanted to grab Genna and shake the thing out of her and another part wanted to cry.

"Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just...hear them in my head."

"Like...right now?" Dean asked.

"Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them."

"Genna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?"

"I can tell you exactly- first was on June 26, 2001, but then they stopped. I started hearing them again September 18, this year."

"The day I got out of hell."

"First words I heard, clear as a bell - 'Dean Winchester is saved.'"

"What do you think?" Dean asked Sam. He scoffed.

"It's above my pay grade, man."

"Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel." Genna laughed and then looked behind them.

"Who are you?" She asked Adonia. She hesitated and the boys stepped out of her view.

"Adonia," she finally said. Genna smiled.

"You look familiar. You have a kind face." A tear came down Adonia's face. She tried to read Genna, but there was silence. She turned away and sat down. Genna looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked kindly. Dean smiled nervously.

"She's just a little emotional right now." Genna nodded. Ruby stormed in.

"You got the girl. Good, let's go. Wait, Genna?" Genna screamed.

"Oh my god! Her face!"

"It's okay. She's here to help."

"Don't be so sure," Dean mumbled.

"What the hell is going on? You know what, it doesn't matter. We have to hurry."

"Why?" Adonia asked, now standing.

"Because a demon's coming- big timer. We can fight later, Adonia."

"Well, that's pretty convenient, showing up right when we find Genna with some big wig on your tail?"

"I didn't bring him here. You did," she protested.

"He followed you from the motel. We got to go, now."

"Dean." Sam pointed to a statue with bleeding eyes.

"It's too late. He's here." Genna covered her mouth in disbelief and fear. Adonia takes her arm and pulls her to a closet.

"Wait in here. Don't move, okay?" Genna nodded in agreement.

"Sam, you gotta pull him right away," Ruby said to him.

"Whoa, hold on a second," Adonia began to stop her.

"Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going dark side. He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die." The demon appeared as an older man in a suit and Sam extended his hand to exorcise him. But it doesn't work.

"That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam." The demon thrusted Sam over a small railing and down a flight of stairs. Adonia takes fire in hopes to stun him, but it just went right through him.

"You're little gun's not gonna work either, doll," he thrusted her against the bleeding statue, causing it to break and her to pass out. Dean then tried to attack him with the knife, but he grabbed him.

"Hello again, Dean." Dean and the demon fought while Ruby went to the closet to grab a screaming Genna.

"Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh,I forgot - I'm wearing a pediatrician. But we were so close...in hell."

"Alastair," Dean noted. Sam came up behind Alastair and stabs him in the back.

"You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, son." Adonia stood just in time for the three of them to jump out of the window as a last resort.

* * *

><p>"You almost done over there?" Sam whinced in pain as Adonia took the sewing needle through his wound. All three of them were covered in blood, scratches, and bruises.<p>

"I'm going as fast as I can," Adonia protested. Dean spit blood into the bathroom sink and walked over to grab a bottle of whiskey.

"Good, 'cause you know I got a dislocated shoulder over here."

"Yeah. I'll pop it back when I'm finished."

"Give me that," Adonia demanded. She poured some of the liquid over Sam's wound. After trying to keep himself from screaming in pain, he took the bottle from her and took a drink.

"So, you lost the magic knife, huh?" He asked Sam.

"Yeah. Saving your ass. Who the hell was that demon?"

"No one good."

"We gotta find Genna," Adonia said and she stood from the floor.

"Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's okay." Adonia glared at him, but brushed it off.

"Alright. Come on," she said walking over to Dean. She grabbed his left shoulder, "on three. 1..." She snapped it back in place. He walked away in pain.

"You sure about Ruby? 'Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find out who the girl was everyone's looking for and then brought that demon in to kill us."

"No, she took Genna to keep her safe."

"You better hope so. If anything happens to her, I won't think twice about killing her," Adonia added.

"Why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?"

"Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Genna again. That's why he let us go."

"You call _this _letting us go?" Adonia said pointing to her patched up leg.

"Yeah, I do. Look, killing us would've been no problem to that thing. That's why, for now, we just got to lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us."

"How's she gonna do that?" The room grew quiet after Adonia's question. "Why do you trust her so much?" Dean had to ask, but sincerely. Sam felt closed in.

"I told you," he said with a frustrated sigh.

"You got to do better than that. Hey, and I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, I really want to understand. But I need to know more. I mean, I deserve to know more." Adonia rolled her eyes towards Dean. She didn't understand why he would even bother trying to see a shining light in befriending a demon.

"Because...she saved my life."

Sam began telling the story of his experience on the road without Dean. He had come back to his apartment one night, drunk, and was attacked by two demons, one in which was Ruby. It had been a trick and she ended up killing the other demon and getting Sam away from there. She found a new body, a coma patient, and promised Sam that she could help him kill Lilith. The only catch was it took time, sobriety, and they had to make sure they did it right this time; using his psychic abilities.

That's when the story took a different turn. He had been practicing exorcising on low level demons, but it wasn't working out so well. On the night of another attempt, Ruby made a move on Sam. He pushed her away and refused to go down that road, but she seduced him into doing so anyways. A part of it was Sam simply not caring for that moment and needed to release sexual tension.

"Sam?" Dean interrupted Sam's thorough description of that night.

"Yeah?"

"Too much information."

"Hey, I told you I was coming clean."

"Yeah, but now I feel dirty. Okay, well, uh, brain-stabbing imagery aside... So far, all you've told me about is a manipulative bitch who, uh, screwed you, played mind games with you, and did everything in the book to get you to go bad."

"Yeah,well, there's more to the story."

"Just...skip the nudity, please," Adonia said. For a moment, Sam forgot she was in the room and he began to feel guilty and embarrassed. Those feelings began running through his mind.

"Pretty soon after...that, um...I put together some signs, omens."

"Saying what?" Dean asked.

"Lilith was in town. And I wanted to strike her first."

Sam had gone to find Lilith on his own. He found a house with a dainty little girl sitting at a table filled with sweets. He knew it had to be her. By the time he got inside to strike, she had left the body and he was attacked by two demons. Ruby came in with the knife and saved him from one of the demons. At the end of the battle, Sam successfully exorcised the last demon.

"Ruby came back for me. Whatever you have to say, she saved me. More than that, she got through to me. What she said to me...it's what you would've said. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here." Dean and Adonia didn't know what to say. There's was a knock at the door.

"Housekeeping."

"Not now," Dean said sternly.

"Sir, I've got clean towels," the woman insisted. Dean opened the door and the maid entered.

"Couldn't you just leave 'em at the door?"

"I'm at this address," the woman said, handing Sam a note and closed the curtains. Sam laughed.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot."

"Ruby?" Adonia asked.

"Okay, yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me."

"What about-" Sam began to ask.

"- coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Genna, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!" Ruby left and Dean and Adonia gave Sam a look.

* * *

><p>The hunters went out to the dimly lit cabin and it was still dark. Ruby opened the door.<p>

"Glad you could make it," she said to them.

"Yeah, thanks." Adonia went straight to Genna, who was sitting on the couch.

"Genna, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life." Adonia glared back.

"We gotta get the old Genna back." Dean laughed.

"Yeah, I hear she does that," Dean turned to Ruby, "I guess I...you know."

"What?" She asked.

"I guess I owe you for...Sam. And just I want to you know-"

"Don't strain yourself."

"Okay, then. Is the moment over," Ruby nodded, "Good,'cause that was awkward." Ruby looked at Adonia.

"I'll just save my apologies for when this is all over," she said with a sarcastic smile.

"Fair enough," Ruby commented. Genna started gasping in terror.

"They're coming." The electricity starting fading in and out.

"Back room," Dean pointed out. Everyone headed to the back while Ruby securely locked the front door. They came back out, leaving Genna in the back room. Weapons were being grabbed and ready for a fight.

"Where's the knife?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, about that," Dean said.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Hey, don't look at me," Dean said with a glance over to Sam.

"Thanks a lot," Sam said for being ratted out.

"Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys, really." The door bursted open with Castiel and Uriel walking through. Ruby's eyes immediately went black out of fear.

"Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day."

"Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that _stain_ in the room." Adonia snickered quietly.

"We're here for Genavieve," Castiel said.

"Here for her like...here for her," Adonia asked.

"Stop talking. Give her to us," Uriel snapped back. Adonia fought back the urge to attack him.

"Are you going to help her?"

"No. She has to die," Castiel said sternly.


	15. Heaven and Hell

**Heaven and Hell**

"You want Genna? Why?" Adonia asked in disbelief.

"Out of the way," Uriel said, stepping towards her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her," Dean said defensively.

"Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle," Uriel said with a grin.

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that," Adonia said, tuning into Dean's feelings and use of words.

"As a matter of fact, we are. And?" Castiel added honestly.

"And? Genna's an innocent girl," Sam protested.

"She is far from innocent," Castiel said.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't even know her," Adonia said defensively.

"It means she's worse than this abomination Sam's been screwing. Now, give us the girl." Adonia's veins began to show prominently. Dean put his hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try JDate."

"Who's gonna stop us? You three? Or this demon whore?" Uriel throws Ruby against the wall and tries to use his powers to kill her. Dean interfers and attacks him, but he's losing. Castiel starts to walk towards the back room with Adonia in his way.

"Cas, stop...please," she said desperately with tears in her eyes. He took his two fingers and gently touched her forehead. She collapsed to the floor. Suddenly, a bright light filled the room and the angels disappeared. Everyone got up, confused. They opened the back door to find Genna hands and wrists covered in blood, weak.

"Genna, Genna!" Dean grabbed her before she fainted and sat her down in front of a mirror she was standing in front of.

"Are they- are they gone?" She asked.

"Did you kill them?" He asked, noticing a symbol on the mirror.

"No. I sent them away...far away."

"You want to tell me how?"

"That just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did it."

Adonia sat on the couch with Genna to dress her wounds. She wanted to shake her head and scold her not to scare her like that again, but it was obvious Genna wasn't herself.

"So what do you think?" Dean asked as Sam came back into the cabin from checking the perimeter.

"I think Genna's situation is getting more interesting by the second."

"Yeah, I agree. And what did they mean by 'she's not innocent'?" Adonia began to use her telepathic powers to listen on the conversation.

"It seems like they want her bad, and not just 'cause of the angel radio thing. I mean, that blood spell - Some serious crap, man."

"I know. I mean, I know she's a witch and all, but this is different. See what you can find out."

"What are you gonna do?" Sam asked his brother.

"Genna may have sent the angels to the outfield, but, sooner or later, they're gonna be back. We got to get ourselves safe now," Dean looked at Genna with worried eyes before leaving out the door.

The hunters knew the best place to go would be Bobby's. They stood in Bobby's panic room, except for Ruby. Genna was propped up in a chair with her knees to her chin.

"Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint," Dean explained in a mild mocking fashion. He figured he should reexplain things to her due to her loss of memory.

"Which I find racist, by the way," Ruby added from outside the door.

"Write the congressmen," Adonia said with a smart tone. Ruby ignored her.

"Here," Ruby threw Dean and Adonia a couple of bags.

"Hex bags?" Adonia questioned.

"Extra-crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers."

"Thanks, Ruby," Dean said sincerely, but also surprised. He turned to Genna.

"Don't lose this. So, Gen, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?"

"It's quiet. Dead silence."

"Good. That's not troubling at all," Dean said sarcastically.

"We're in trouble, huh? You guys are scared?" Dean turned back to Adonia.

"Nah," he said with a big smile.

"Hey, Dean, Addie!"

"Stay here, okay?" Dean asked Genna. She nodded her head.

"Keep an eye on her," Dean told Ruby. Dean and Adonia went out into the kitchen to see what Sam found out.

"What'd you find out?" Dean asked.

"Not much. Her parents are David and Rose Belacqua, a pediatrician and school teacher."

"Riveting," Dean commented. Adonia elbowed him lightly.

"Yeah. But there is something here in the report. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first."

"What are you talking about?" Adonia asked, certainly surprised to hear about it. It was then that she realized that there were so many details about Genna's life that she didn't know about. Yes, they came to each other about their problems, helped each other throughout college, and knew a little bit about their backgrounds, but nothing too deep.

"When she was 2 1/2, she'd get hysterical any time her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy."

"Who was? The plumber, hmm? A little snaking the pipes?" Dean joked.

"Dean, shut up," Adonia said seriously.

"Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again. Look, Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad, like wanted-to-kill-her mad."

"Kind of heavy for a 2 year old," Dean added.

"Well, she saw a kid's shrink, got better, and grew up normal...until she was 17. Ended up in a mental ward and busted out. Apparently, she was talking about angels and the apocalypse. Since Gen and her parents are on good terms now, I'll say she went back to them and they sent her off to school to get away from everything."

"How does she not remember any of this? What is she hiding?" Adonia was so confused that a couple of questions weren't enough to get her head straight.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Genna asked, sounding aggravated.

"Nice job watching her," Dean said to Ruby.

"I'm watching her," she said innocently.

"No, you're right, Genna. Is there anything you want to tell us?" Sam asked kindly.

"About what?"

"The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?"

"You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled...why you all clearly know who I am, but I have no remembrance of any of you. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know." Adonia thought for a moment.

"Okay. Then let's find out," Adonia said.

"How?"

Dean came down the stairs to Bobby's basement with the now blind Pamela.

"We're here," he announced loud enough for them to hear.

"Pamela, hey," Sam greeted her.

"Sam?"

"Yeah. It's Sam. It's me." Pamela reached for his face.

"Oh. Know how I can tell," she grabbed Sam's ass, "that perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you, grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, and that poor girl's Anna and that you've been eyeing my rack." Sam looked away embarrassed.

"Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most got it," she walked over to Genna, "Hey, Genna. How are you? I'm Pamela." Dean had already told her that Genna's memory has been a little blotchy.

"Hi," Genna said sweetly as Pamela took her hands.

"Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help."

"Oh. That's nice of you."

"Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it."

"Why?"

"They stole something from me.," she took off her sunglasses to reveal pure white eyes, "Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think?" Genna laughed.

"Now...how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry." She said as she led Genna into the panic room. Genna laid down on the bed. Everyone stood around, watching from every corner.

"Nice and relaxed. Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5...4...3...2...1. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed." Genna's hand dropped slowly to the side of the bed.

"Can you hear me?" Pamela asked when she knew Genna was asleep.

"I can hear you," Genna said softly.

"Now, Genna, tell me... How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?"

"I don't know. I just did."

"Your father, what's his name?"

"David Belacqua."

"All right. But I want you to look further back, when you were very young...just a couple of years old."

"I don't want to," Genna responded quickly. She began to stir.

"It'll be okay. Genna, just one look. That's all we need."

"No."

"What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?"

"No. No! No!" The electricity started fading in and out and she screamed more. She arched her back to the ceiling and laid back down.

"Calm down," Pamela told her calmly. Adonia began to get nervous.

"He's gonna kill me!" The iron door suddenly closed, shuting Ruby out.

"Genna, you're safe," Pamela assured her. Lights began to burst within the room and Genna sat up screaming.

"No!"

"Genna, calm down. He's not going to kill you." Dean's worry took over and tried to grab her.

"Dean, don't," Pamela warned. But Genna had already thrown him off of her, breaking a chair. Pamela stood above her.

"Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Genna...Genna, are you alright?" The noises and movements stopped, Genna was calm. Adonia was shaking in shock, covering her mouth.

"Thank you, Pamela. That helped a lot. I remember now."

"Remember what?" Adonia asked.

"Who I am." Dean, Sam, and Adonia became alert.

"I'll bite. Who are you," Dean asked.

"I'm an angel."

"Don't be afraid. I'm not like the others," Genna told Ruby.

"I don't find that very reassuring." They now stood in Bobby's living room.

"Neither do I," Pamela added, regretting helping an angel.

"So...Castiel, Uriel, they're the ones that came for me?"

"You know them?" Adonia asked.

"We were kind of in the same foxhole."

"So, what, they're like your bosses or something?"

"Try the other way around," she said with a sheepish grin.

"Look at you," Dean commented.

"But now they want to kill you?" Pamela asked trying to get it straight.

"Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head."

"I'm not gonna let that happen," Adonia sighed, "But why?"

"I disobeyed... Which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell."

"Meaning?"

"She fell to earth, became human. In other words, a fallen angel," Adonia said, finally understanding.

"Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?" Sam asked.

"It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace."

"Come again?" Dean asked.

"My grace. It's...energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Rose, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was."

"So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?"

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah."

"I guess by the time we met in college, you forgot it all. Except for that little episode you had right before. But I guess some secrets are better left unsaid," Adonia said, unsure of what their friendship really was.

"Addie, I wanted a fresh start. Do what I wanted to do, make friends," they smiled to each other, "but yes, eventually, I did forget."

"I don't think you all appreciated how completely screwed we are," Ruby interrupted.

"Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead."

"And hell just wants her. A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley cup. And sooner or later, heaven or hell, they're gonna find you."

"I know and that's why I have to find it."

"What?" Adonia asked.

"My grace. I can either take it back or destory it."

"You can do that?" Dean asked.

"If I can find it."

"So, what, you're just gonna take some divine bong hit, and, shazam, you're Roma Downey?" Genna laughed.

"Something like that."

"All right. I like this plan. So, where's this grace of yours?"

"Lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time."

"Wait, you mean falling, literally?" Sam asked. He was still amazed by the "fallen angel" concept.

"Yes," she answered.

"Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet maybe or a meteor?"

"Why do you ask," Genna asked with a skeptical look. Sam took out some old books and magazines.

"Here. In September '82, a meteorite vanished in the night sky over northwestern Ohio. It was sighted nine months before Genna was born, and she was born in that part of Ohio."

"You're pretty buff for a nerd," Ruby commented. Sam ignored her comment.

"Look, I think it was Genna and here, same time - another meteor over Kentucky."

"And that's her grace?" Ruby asked.

"Might be."

"All right. That just narrows it down to an entire state."

"Look, it's a start," Adonia commented. Ruby turned to her and looked back at Sam. She put her hand on his back in spite, knowing Adonia was in view.

"Sam, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For bringing you this mess. If I had known, I would have kept my trap shut."

"Yeah, well, we'll muddle through," Adonia said.

"Not this time. You do not want to get between these two armies. It's Godzilla and Mothra. If one side doesn't get us, the other one will."

"So, what do you want to do? Dump Genna and run? Forget it. Look, I know the angels freak you out," Sam stood as he spoke to her.

"Forget the angels. It's Alastair I'm scared of."

"Alastair?"

"You met him in the church. Practically the grand inquisitor downstairs. Picasso with a razor."

"And?"

"And you should pull him out and throw him back in the pit... If you weren't so out of shape."

"Ruby..."

"No, your abilities - you're getting flabby."

"Yeah, so how do I tone up?" Adonia stood to chime in, but stopped.

"You know how. You know what you got to do."

"No, I'm not doing that anymore." A small smiled appeared on Adonia's face when she heard Sam say those words.

"Sam..." Ruby called disappointedly.

"I said no," he was stern.

"Well, then you better pray that Genna gets her groove back, or we're all dead."

Genna stood outside against one of Bobby's cars, staring at the night sky. Dean pulled up in the Impala.

"Pamela get home okay?" She asked as Dean appeared behind her.

"Yeah. She said she was sorry. It's just after last time, she, uh...this is just a little too rich for her blood."

"I don't blame her. You guys should do the same."

"Well, we're not that smart. Besides, we go back. I'm not leaving you behind," Genna shook her head very subtly at his stubborness, "can I ask you something? What do they want me for? Why did they save me?" Dean was now sitting on the car beside her.

"I'm sorry. The angels aren't talking about it. And it was after I fell. I'm about as up to speed as you are."

"That's another question. Why would you fall? Why would you want to be one of us?" Genna thought about it for a moment, but it wasn't a hard question for her to answer.

"You don't mean that."

"I don't? A bunch of miserable bastards...Eating, crapping, confused, afraid."

"I don't know. There's loyalty...forgiveness...love."

"Pain," Dean added.

"Chocolate cake," she said with a laugh.

"Guilt."

"Sex," Dean was surprised to hear the word come out of her mouth.

"Yeah, you got me there," he joked.

"I mean it. Every emotion, Dean, even the bad ones. It's why I fell. It's why...why I'd give anything not to have to go back. Anything."

"Feelings are overrated, if you ask me."

"Beats being an angel."

"How's that possible? You guys are powerful and perfect. You don't doubt yourselves or God or anything."

"Perfect... Like a marble statue. Cold... No choice... Only obedience. Dean, do you know how many angels have actually seen god? Seen his face?

"All of you?" He assumed.

"Four angels. Four. And I'm not one of them."

"That's it? Well, then how do you even know that there is a God?"

"We have to take it on faith...which we are killed if we don't have."

"I was stationed on earth 2,000 years. Just...watching. Silent, invisible, out on the road, sick for home, waiting on orders from an unknowable father I can't begin to understand. So don't tell me that-" Dean began to laugh.

"What is so funny? What?" She asked, slightly insulted for venting to him.

"Nothing. Sorry. It's just...I can relate." They looked at each other. Both thinking of his father, John.

"Hey," Adonia walked up cautiously, knowing she was interrupting.

"Did you guys find something," Dean asked.

"I think so."

Back in Bobby's living, Sam showed them a map.

"Union, Kentucky found some accounts of a local miracle."

"Yeah?" Dean asked for a further explanation.

"Yeah. In '82, there was an empty field outside of town. Six months later, there was a full-grown oak. They say it looks a century old at least."

"Gen, what do you think?" Dean asked as she stood over the map.

"The grace. Where it hit, it could have done something like that, easy."

"So grace ground zero- it's not destruction. it's..."

"Pure creation," she finished. Everyone looked at each other, knowing their next move.

Dean drove the Impala, of course. It was still night. Sam sat beside him in the front with Adonia, Genna, and Ruby in the backseat. Dean looked in the rearview mirror and laughed.

"What?" Ruby asked uncomfortably.

"Nothing. It's just an angel, a witch, and a demon riding in the backseat. It's like the setup to a bad joke...or a penthouse forum letter."

"Dude, reality," Sam said pointing to the rear view mirror, "Porn."

"You call this reality?"

By the time they reached the destination, it was morning. They parked in the field in view of the tree. It was large, tall, and full of life; practically glowing.

"It's beautiful," Adonia commented.

"It's where my grace touched down. I can feel it," Genna said, at the front of the group.

"You ready to do this," Dean asked.

"Not really." They walked up to the moss covered tree and Genna approached it.

"Gen, what are we even looking for," Sam asked. She looked at the tree longingly and gently placed her hand on it.

"It doesn't matter. It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it."

At night, they all gathered in Bobby's stable.

"We still had the hex bags. I say we head back to the panic room," Dean suggested.

"What? Forever," Ruby asked with an attitude.

"I'm just thinking out loud!" He snapped back.

"Oh, you call that thinking?"

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, stop it," Sam chimed in.

"Genna's grace is gone. You understand? She can't angel up. She can't protect us. We can't fight heaven and hell. One side maybe, but not both. Not at once." Genna leaned back on a table, staring ahead.

"Uhm...guys? The angels are talking again," Genna said.

"What are they saying," Adonia asked.

"It's weird, like a recording...a loop. It says, 'Dean Winchester gives us Genna by midnight, or...'"

"Or what," Dean asked.

"'or we hurl him back to damnation,'" she said, facing him. A look of shock and fear appeared on his face all at once.

"Genna, do you know of any weapon that works on an angel," Sam asked.

"To what? To kill them," she asked, appauled. Sam nodded.

"Nothing we could get to, not right now."

"Okay, wait, wait. I say we call Bobby. We get him back from hedonism."

"Dean, what's he gonna tell us that we don't already know," Sam asked.

"I don't know, but we got to think of something!" Dean was clearly afraid.

Dean went outside a looked over a book on his Impala in the woods. Genna walked up.

"Hey. Holding up okay," he asked her.

"Trying."

"Yeah."

"A little scared, I guess. So, uhm...Dean...I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. You guys - you didn't have to help me-"

"Hey, let's can the 'thanks for trying' speech, you know? Participation trophies suck ass. Besides, you've helped us for three years. I think it's the least we can do," he said with a kind laugh.

"I don't know. Maybe I don't deserve to be saved," she said looking away.

"Don't talk like that." She turned back to him.

"I disobeyed. Lucifer disobeyed. It's our murder one, and I knew it. Maybe I got to pay."

"Yeah, well, we've all done things we got to pay for." She walked in front of him and leaned back on the Impala's hood.

"I got to tell you something. You're not gonna like it."

"Okay. What," he asked nervously.

"About a week ago, I heard the angels talking, about you. What you did in hell. Dean, I know," she placed her hand on the side of his face, "It wasn't your fault. You should forgive yourself."

"Genna, I don't w-want to, uh...I don't want to- I can't talk about that."

"I know. But when you can, you have people that want to help. You are not alone. That's all I'm trying to say." Genna slowly stood up and faced him. He watched her as she leaned in to kiss him gently. He closed his eyes for the short moment.

"What was that for?" He asked when she pulled apart.

"You know, our last night on earth. All that.," she said with a sheepish, but sweet smile.

"You're stealing my best line." He leaned back in for another kiss. For the first time, in a sweet and gentle way, Dean and Genna made love that night.

The previous night, Dean had dreamed with Uriel interfering. They talked about Genna, but Dean refused to give her up. He even risked going back to hell for her. He discovered that Uriel was the one that stole her grace. It was in a vile around his neck. The next morning, Dean, Sam, Genna, and Adonia waited in the stable. Dean was sitting down, drinking from a flask. Adonia sat on a worn table with her knees to her chin. Sam paced around the stable and Genna remained calm.

"I don't know guys. Where's Ruby," Sam asked, getting antsy.

"Hey, she's your hell buddy," Dean commented.

"Little early for that, isn't it," Genna asked, approaching Dean.

"It's 2am somewhere."

"You okay," she asked him.

"Yeah, of course," he said nervously. A gust of wind caused the stable doors to open, followed by Castiel and Uriel. Everyone stood in the middle of the stable, surrounding Genna for protection.

"Hello Genna. It's good to see you," Cas said to her.

"How? How did you find us?" Castiel looked at Dean. Dean was filled to the brim with guilt. Sam, Adonia, and Genna looked at Dean, realizing what Cas was referring to.

"Dean?" Adonia asked, implied of the real question, in disbelief. Dean turned to Genna with a glimpse of tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her. Genna looked at him, not with anger, but forgiveness.

"Why," Adonia asked with sadness in her voice.

"Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me...or kill both of you. I know how their minds work," she said looking at the angels. She turned to Dean and kissed him. Cas looked away in guilt. Adonia and Sam looked at the scene, confused. They realized that while they were sleeping last night, something must have happened between the two.

"You did the best you could. I forgive you," she said to Dean. She turned back to the angels.

"Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

"I'm sorry," Cas said sincerely.

"No. you're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling," she snapped back at him.

"Still, we have a history. It's just-"

"Orders are orders," she interrupted, "I know. Just make it quick." Tears grew in the hunters eyes.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head," Alastair said from behind them. They turned around to find him, along with two other demons holding back Ruby. Her stomach was covered in blood, obvious from torture as she looked weak. Everyone stepped out of the way as Uriel stepped forward. The demons dropped Ruby to the side.

"How dare you come in this room. You pussing sore," Uriel said.

"Name-calling. That hurt my feelings, you sanctimonious, fanatical prick," Alastair snapped back.

"Turn around and walk away now," Cas warned.

"Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper."

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now or we lay you to waste."

"I think I'll take my chances." A fight broke out between angels and demons. As Alastair and Castiel fought, Cas tried to exorcise him back to hell, but it didn't work. When Alastair held Cas down on the ground and began enchanting a spell in latin, Dean came up and hit the demon with a crowbar.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. You had such promise," the unharmed demon said. He extended his hand and Dean, Sam, and Adonia grabbed for their throats, unable to breath, and slowly kneeled on the floor. Genna turned to Uriel and saw her grace dangling from his neck. She quickly grabbed and smashed it against the ground. A glowing white smoke surrounded her feet and flowed into her mouth. She fell to her knees as her body began to glow.

"Shut your eyes," she warned, "Shut your eyes!" The orb glowed from every part of her body, including her eyes and mouth. The angels were the only ones that were able to witness the incident. With a gust of wind and the light vanished, Genna was gone and so were the demons, except for Ruby. Everyone stood and confronted each other. Dean picked up the knife Alastair left behind.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Genna. Unless, of course, you're scared."

"This isn't over," Uriel warned. He walked towards Dean in a threatening way, but Cas stopped him.

"Oh, it looks over to me, junkless." The angels disappeared. Ruby walked over to them.

"You okay," Sam asked.

"Not so much."

"What took you so long to get here," Adonia asked.

"Sorry I'm late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured."

"I got to hand it to you, Sammy. Bringing them all together all at once - angels and demons. It was a damn good plan."

"Yeah, well, when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass, best to get out of their way and let them fight."

"Yeah, now you're just bragging."

"So, I guess she's some big-time angel now, huh? She must be happy... Wherever she is."

"I doubt it," Adonia said as she walked away.

The hunters parked on the side of the road. The brothers each had a beer. Sam sat on the hood on the car with Dean leaning by his side. Adonia leaned back on the hood on the opposite side of Sam. Staring at the field and road on the other side.

"I can't believe we made it out of there," Dean said.

"Again," Sam added. The tapped their beers together in congratulations and took a drink.

"I know you heard him," Dean said.

"Who," Sam asked.

"Alastair. What he said, about how I had promise."

"I heard him."

"You're not curious?"

"Dean, I'm damn curious. But you're not talking about hell, and I'm not pushing." They took another drink. It was silent for a moment.

"It wasn't four months, you know?" Adonia's attention was sparked, although she was lost in thought.

"What," she asked.

"It was four months up here, but down there... I don't know. Time's different. It was more like 40 years."

"Oh my god..." She remarked.

"They, uh...they sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you...until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly, I would be whole again, like magic. Just so they could start in all over. And Alastair...at the end of every day...every one, he would come over and he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack if I put souls on...if I started the torturing. And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, guys. I couldn't. And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls. The- the things that I did to them." Dean had streams of tears falling down his face.

"Dean...Dean, look, you held out for 30 years. That's longer than anyone would have," Adonia said, standing near him. Dean wiped his tears, but they didn't stop.

"How I feel...this...inside me. I wish I couldn't feel anything. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing."


	16. The Monster at the End of the Book

**The Monster at the End of the Book**

Many weeks had passed by. Same thing everyday; trying to keep seals from being broken and failing at doing so. At least some lives were saved in the process. Dean and Sam had grown closer, realizing each day why they need to stick together. Some alternate universe set up by the angel, Zachariah, will do that to you. Dealing with sirens, Alastair, and more importantly, Genna's return. Her disappearance really did a number on Adonia. She didn't go crazy like last time, she just became distant, but responsive when necessary.

Genna came back after a couple of weeks, all in one piece. They thought she became an angel and would never be seen again. Turned out she destroyed her grace, for herself and to make sure no one else got a hold of it. Yes, she would have been a free angel, but she didn't want that part of her anymore. She gave it all up for reasons and she wasn't about to take it all back. Not only that, but she figured getting rid of her angelic abilities would take away her death sentence. Destroying her grace caused some memory loss. She remembered everything up until the hypnosis done by Pamela and everything after getting her grace back, but everything in between was blank.

Unfortunately, Pamela died trying to help the hunters again. It was a tragic loss and Dean feels Sam is to blame for his secrets, but they don't speak of it. Adonia and Genna were finally acting as they used to amongst each other, best friends. Dean and Genna's relationship never developed since she didn't remember that night. Dean thought it would be best not to remind her to dodge any awkwardness between them. But he remembered her words from that night and that is what stuck with him the most. As for Adonia and Sam, they were slowly becoming friends again, but it seemed that any time Ruby was seen or mentioned, the link grew thinner and thinner.

The hunters showed up at a comic book store in search for a potential case to take on. They showed up in their usual FBI attire with suits and sophisticated black dressed that complimented the girls very well. Behind the counter is a heavy set man with black rimmed glasses. Adonia walked around the store with an emf while they spoke to the man.

"Uh...can I help you," the man asked, confused.

"I sure hope so. Agents DeYoung, Shaw, Phillips, and Gowan. Just need to ask you a few questions." Dean chose band members of Styx this time around.

"Notice anything strange in the building, last couple of days," Genna asked. Her hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail with her bangs brushed off of her face.

"Like what?"

"Well, some other tenants reported flickering lights," Dean explained with a deeper voice for a more authoritized feel.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"What about noises? Any skittering in the walls? Kind of like rats," Sam added on.

"And the FBI is investigating a rodent problem," the man asked skeptically.

"What about cold spots? Feel any sudden drops in temperature," Adonia asked, joining the group with no luck of a signal. The man started grinning.

"I knew it! You guys are LARPing, aren't you?"

"Excuse me," Adonia asked.

"You're fans."

"Fans of what," Sam asked.

"What is 'LARPing'," Dean asked right after.

"Like you don't know," the four looked confused, "Live-Action Role-Play! And pretty hardcore, too."

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about," Adonia said genuinely.

"You're asking questions like the building's haunted. Like those guys from the books. What are they called? Uh...'Supernatural'. Two guys, two chicks, use fake IDs with rock aliases, hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires. What are their names? Uh... Steve and Dirk? Uh, Ginny and Amber?"

"Sam and Dean," Sam asked.

"Genna and Adonia," Genna asked quickly after Sam.

"That's it!"

"You're saying this is a book," Dean asked trying to understand.

"Books. It was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies, though. Kind of had more of an underground cult following." he goes over to a table labeled 'Bargain Bin'. The hunters follow him.

"Let's see," he says looking through, "Um... Ah. Yeah." He handed Dean a book.

"That's the first one, I think." They looked at the cover with mixed emotions, disgust, amazement, and confusion. They all looked like over-done models from Fabio to Tyra Banks.

"'Supernatural' by Carver Edlund," he flipped over the book and read the description out loud, "Along a lonely california highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths." Adonia took it from him.

"Let me see that." Sam turned to the man.

"We're gonna need all the copies of 'Supernatural' you've got."

The hunters went back to the motel to look at all the books of the "Supernatural" series.

"This is freakin' insane. How's this guy know all this stuff," Dean asked out loud.

"You got me," Sam answered, staring at the internet.

"Everything is in here. I mean everything. From the racist truck to...to me having sex. I'm full-frontal in here. How come we haven't heard of them before?" He got up and walked over to the table where Sam was sitting.

"They're pretty obscure. I mean, almost zero circulation. Uh, started in '05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, uh, the last one, 'No Rest For The Wicked'," he turned the laptop towards Dean, displaying a web site listing the books.

"Ends with you going to hell."

"Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this – Simpatico says 'the demon story line is trite, cliche'd, and overall craptastic.' Yeah, well, fuck you, Simpatico. We lived it," Dean said looking through the forum.

"Yeah. Well, keep on reading. It gets better."

"There are 'Sam girls' and 'Dean girls' and- What's a 'slash fan'?" Genna and Adonia laughed.

"As in Sam slash Dean, together," Genna explained.

"Like together, together," Dean asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah," she answered,

"They do know we're brothers, right?"

"Doesn't matter to them," Adonia replied.

Oh, come on. That's...that's just sick," Dean said, shoving the laptop out of his view. Adonia scanned over the list and started grabbing books to look through them. She put one of the books down and looked at Genna wide eyed. She handed Genna one of the books with a page open. She pointed out a paragraph for her to read and Genna became wide eyed as well. The brothers were talking amongst themselves.

"We got to find this Carver Edlund," Dean said, ignoring them.

"Ah, that might not be so easy."

"Why not," Adonia asked quickly. She cleared her throat.

"Why not," she asked again in a more calm fashion. Sam raised his eyebrow to her.

"No tax records, no known address. Looks like 'Carver Edlund' is a pen name."

"Somebody's gotta know who he is," Adonia said, putting the book in her bag quickly.

They went to see the publisher of the books. She was roughly around their age, short black hair with a blonde stripe for bangs.

"So, you published the 'Supernatural' books," Sam asked.

"Yep. Yeah. Gosh. These books... You know, they never really got the attention they deserved. All anybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap. You know, octor Sexy, M.D.'," she scoffed, "Please."

"Right. Well, we're hoping that our article can...shine a light on an underappreciated series."

"Yeah, yeah, because, you know, if we got a little bit of good press then m-maybe we could start publishing again," she said eagerly.

"Oh no, no, no god, no. I mean, why - why would you want to do that? You know, it's, uh, such a complete series, what with Dean going to hell and all," Adonia mentioned.

"My god! That was one of my favorite ones, because Dean was so... strong...and sad and brave. And Sam...I mean, the best parts are when they'd cry. You know, like in- in 'Heart', when Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved. And in 'All Hell Breaks Loose', when Sam died and Adonia stayed with his body for protection when Dean left to make a deal with that demon. When she confessed to-"

"Yeah! We get it," Adonia interrupted and laughed awkwardly, "Uh, sorry. That wasn't a favorite of mine." Dean and Sam gave her a skeptical look and the publisher turned away.

"Gosh...if only real men were so open and in- in touch with their feelings."

"Real men," Dean asked, insulted.

"I mean, no offense. How often do you cry like that, hmm?"

"Well, right now, I'm crying on the inside," he mumbled.

"Lady, this whole thing is funny."

"How do I know you four are legit, hmm?"

"Oh, trust me. We, uh...we're legit."

"Well, I don't want any smart-ass article making fun of my boys...and girls," she added as if she forgot about them.

"No, no. We're- uh...actually big fans," Sam protested.

"Hmm. You've read the books?"

"Cover to cover," Genna testified.

"What's the year and model of the car?"

"1967 Chevy Impala," Dean said proudly.

"What's May 2nd?"

"That's my...uh...Sam's birthday."

"How many tattoos does Adonia have and where?"

"She has two. One on her back of a raven and birdcage. The other is above her hip bone to the right of the devil's trap symbol," Adonia answered without skipping a beat. Dean mouthed to Sam,

"Tattoos?" Sam shrugged.

"Who did Genna have a secret crush on when she was younger?" Genna thought about it for a moment. When she realized the reference, her cheeks turned red.

"John Winchester..." The boys coughed slightly at the same time. She elbowed the both of them, standing in between them.

"Okay. Okay. What do you want to know," the publisher asked, thoroughly impressed.

"What's Carver Edlund's real name," Adonia asked.

"Oh, no. No. I'm sorry, I can't."

"We just want to talk to him. You know, get the 'Supernatural' story in his own words."

"He's very private. It's like Salinger."

"Please. Like I said, we are...um...big, big fans," Sam pulled down his shirt and revealed his devil's trap tattoo. The others sighed and did the same. Dean's was in the same spot and Genna's matched Adonia's. The woman licked her lips.

"Awesome," she said with a laugh, "You know what? I got one too." She pulled up her skirt and showed them her ass.

"Whoa. You are a fan," Dean said awkwardly.

"His name's Chuck Shirley. And he's a genius, so don't piss him off."

They pulled up to an older house. Sam and Dean exchanged a look before Dean pushed the doorbell. A shorter man in a dirty white shirt, boxers, and a striped robe opened the door. It looked like he hasn't shaved in weeks.

"You Chuck Shirley?"

"The Chuck Shirley who wrote the 'Supernatural' books," Adonia asked after Dean.

"Maybe. Why?"

"I'm Dean. This is Sam, Addie, and Genna. The Dean, Sam, Addie, and Genna you've been writing about."

"Look, uh... I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life." He attempts to shut the door, but Dean pushed his hand against it.

"See, here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books." Dean then pushed through the door and everyone walked into the low lit, messy house.

"Now, wait a minute. Now, this isn't funny."

"Damn straight, it's not funny."

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it," Genna said kindly.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Are you a hunter," Dean asked.

"What? No. I'm a writer."

"Then how do you know so much about demons? And Tulpas, and changelings?"

"Is this some kind of 'Misery' thing? Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a 'Misery' thing!"

"No, it's not a 'Misery' thing. Believe me, we are not fans!"

"Well, then, what do you want?"

"I'm Sam. That's Dean, Adonia, and Genna."

"Those are fictional characters. I made them up! They're not real!"

The hunters took Chuck outside and Dean opened the trunk to show their chest of weapons.

"Are those real guns," Chuck asked.

"Yup. This is real rock salt, these are real fake ids," Dean said.

"Well, I got to hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans. That's...that's awesome. So, I-I think I've got some posters in the house," he said nervously. He started backing up towards the house.

"Chuck, stop," Dean demanded.

"Please wait. Please, don't hurt me."

"How much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals," Sam asked.

"Wait a minute. How do you know about that?"

"The question is how do you," Dean questioned, getting frustrated.

"Because I wrote it?"

"You kept writing," Adonia asked.

"Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt, but those books never came out. Okay, wait a minute. This is some kind of joke, right? Did that- Did Phil put you up to this?"

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother, Sam, and these are out friends, Adonia Salvatore and Genavieve Belacqua"

"The last names were never in the books. I never told any about that. I never even wrote that down."

They went back into Chuck's house. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of whiskey. When he turned around, the hunters were just standing there.

"Oh! Oh, you're still there."

"Yeah," Genna said matter-of-factly.

"You're not a hallucination."

"Nope."

"Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously I'm a god."

"You're not a god," Adonia said with a slight laugh.

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put

you through - the physical beatings alone."

"We're still in one piece," Genna noted.

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with your parents," he said directing towards Adonia.

"Chuck..." Sam tried to get him to stop rambling.

"All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for...entertainment."

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us," Dean said, walking away from the wall he was leaning on.

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?"

"Yeah," Genna said looking at the others, who could vividly remember the incident.

"What about the ghost ship?"

"Yes, that too," Adonia said with a sigh, thinking of Bella.

"I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing... if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass."

"Chuck, you're not a god," Adonia shouted.

"We think you're probably just psychic," Sam said.

"No. If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard."

"Exactly, that's why it's Sam and Dean that think you're psychic. Us, on the other hand, thing it's something stronger than that. I mean, I'm an empath, but I've heard of a psychic that has seen the lives of other people so vividly for years," Adonia argued. Genna nodded her head in agreement.

"Are you working on anything right now," Genna asked.

"Holy crap," Chuck said in realization.

"What," Sam asked. He picked up some paper.

"The, uh, latest book? It's, uh, it's kind of weird."

"'Weird', how," Adonia asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's very Vonnegut."

"'Slaughterhouse-Five' Vonnegut or 'Cat's Cradle' Vonnegut," Dean asked intently.

"What," Sam asked surprised.

"What," Dean asked defensively. Sam raised his eyebrows, impressed by Dean's choice of words.

"It's, uh, 'Kilgore Trout' Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house... confronted by my characters."

To give Chuck some time to process everything, the hunters went to a nearby laundry mat, which seemed like a rare occasion. The washers and dryers lined each wall symmetrically and tables acted as a median between them. Dean sat on the table towards the end while Sam washed and dried his clothes. Chuck gave Dean his latest pages which narrated everything they did. Adonia and Genna were on the other end doing their clothes. Luckily, Chuck only wrote Sam and Dean's perspective in these pages.

"We gotta get rid of those books," Adonia said, angrily folding her dark clothes. Genna stood on the opposite side of the table, helping her while her clothes were drying.

"Addie, I doubt they'll read any of them. We don't have time." Adonia put down the shirt in her hand and slightly leaned over the table.

"Yeah, but all of my thoughts and feelings are in there," she whispered, "any anger I've felt, every time I've cried, these roller coaster feelings I have about Sam. I'm freaking out, Gen." Genna laughed.

"Relax. Besides, it wouldn't be the worse thing in the world if after these past couple of years, Sam finally knew. I mean, there's taking it slow and then there's you two." Adonia threw her shirt at Genna.

"Shut up."

Later, Chuck called the hunters back. He paced around holding a few more sheets of paper. He never said anything, just paced.

"So...you wrote another chapter," Adonia asked, breaking the silence.

"This was all so much easier before you were real."

"We can take it. Just spit it out," Dean said with lack of patience as usual.

"You especially are not gonna like this, or you," he said looking at Adonia. A lump grew in her throat.

"It's Lilith," he said after a sigh, "she's coming for Sam."

"Coming to kill him," Adonia asked, becoming concerned.

"When," Sam asked, stepping towards Chuck.

"Tonight."

"She's gonna show up? Here," Dean asked in disbelief. Chuck sat down and put his glasses on.

"Uh...let's see," he picked up the pages, "'Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion.'" Sam laughed.

"You're kidding me, right," Sam asked.

"You think this is funny," Genna asked skeptically.

"You don't? I mean, come on. 'Fiery demonic passion'?"

"It's just the first draft," Chuck mentioned.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Lilith's a little girl," Adonia said with disgust.

"No, uh, this time she's a- 'Comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana.'" Adonia kept her mouth shut.

"Great. Perfect. So what happens after the...'fiery demonic' whatever," Dean asked.

"I don't know, it hasn't come to me yet."

"Dean, look, there's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed," Sam questioned defensively. Dean gave him a look, somewhat angry because he knows Sam is a bit of a pushover when it comes to demons.

"How does this whole psychic thing of yours work," Dean asked.

"You mean my process?"

"Yes, your process."

"Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so... I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream. It flowed. It just, it kept flowing. Still does. I-I can't stop it, really."

"You can't seriously believe-" Sam started to say.

"Humor me," Dean interrupted Sam's attitude. He stood in front of Chuck.

"Look, why don't we, we just-" Chuck handed Dean the manuscript, "...take a look at these and see what's what."

"You..."

"...knew you were gonna ask for that. Yeah," Chuck said with his head down.

"Dean, come on," Sam said as they drove off in the Impala. Sam held the manuscript in his hand.

"'The minivan accident wasn't that bad, but Dean was still seeing stars. He scratched absently at the pink-Flower band-Aids on his face.'"

"So," Dean asked with a smirk on his face.

"So, I've seen you gushing blood. You'd use duct tape and bar rags before you'd put on a pink-Flower band-Aid."

"What's your point?"

"My point is this, all of this, is-is totally implausible, it's nuts."

"He's been right about everything so far. You think he's just gonna ground out at first now," Adonia pointed out from the backseat. Sam scoffed and continued reading.

"'Dean slid behind the wheel of his beloved Impala and drove off, the plastic tarp on the rear window flapping like the wings of a crow.'"

"The tarp," Genna questioned.

"Yeah. On the rear window. And he drive it like that."

"Well, he might be wrong about the details, but doesn't mean he's wrong about the end result," Adonia argued.

"So we're just gonna run," Genna asked.

"We are a long way from ready for a face-to-face death match with Lilith," Dean pleaded. They come up to a road blocked off by cop cars and stop.

"What seems to be the problem," Dean asked from his window.

"Bridge is out ahead," the deputy in brown uniform answered.

"We're just trying to get out of town."

"Yeah. 'fraid not."

"Is there a detour," Adonia asked kindly, popping up front.

"Nope," he said bluntly. She frowned and sat back down.

"There's not a side road that takes us to the highway," Sam asked from the passenger seat.

"To get to the highway, you have to cross that river. To cross the river, you have to take that bridge," the deputy had an attitude problem.

"How deep's the river," Dean snapped back.

"Sorry. Afraid you all are gonna have to spend the night in town."

The hunters sat in a cramped diner. The brothers took up most of the table while the girls sat at the diner stools in front of them. Adonia endulged the strongest coffee they had while Genna enjoyed a glass of orange juice.

"I miss having my own car," Adonia said, looking over the menu propped up in front of her.

"Why's that?" Genna asked, fiddling with her straw wrapper.

"If I want to go somewhere, I could go. Anytime I wanted. Now I just feel like a teenager being driven around everywhere and I have to ask dad permission to use the car. Not only that but I have to give a good reason. We've known Dean for years, but Sam's the only one that can just take the car? That's not fair."

"You know, you may feel like a teenager, but now you're starting to sound like one," Genna joked. They laughed.

"What do you want the car for anyways?" Adonia looked back to see what the brothers were doing. They were busy in their own conversation.

"I need to talk to Chuck." Genna sighed.

"Is this about you and Sam?"

"Yes, it's about me and Sam. Chuck knows everything. I just want to pick at his brain." Genna rolled her eyes.

"You know what, I'm done being nice about this, but enough's enough. This whole thing between you and Sam is both pathetic and annoying. You're in your mid-twenties, not high school. We risk our lives everyday and depend on each other for protection. Having you two butt heads over who likes who is getting really old," Genna put her hand on Adonia's right wrist, "listen, I love both of you. I really do, but you need to talk to him, not Chuck. Either setlle things or move on, but something's gotta give." Adonia stared down at her coffee cup.

"I appreciate the honesty. But it's easier said than done. You have it easy. Dean isn't exactly the mooshy-gooshy type. You guys have had your on and off thing and you can move on with no problem. Your relationships were always easier than mine." Genna laughed.

"Easy? Yeah, my mortal relationships." Adonia cocked her head to the side with a confused look.

"Mortal? You mean to tell me you were dating when you were an angel? Isn't that against some rule up there?" Genna leaned in and whispered,

"This stays between us. Part of the reason why I fell was because I fell in love with another angel. It _is_ frowned upon and that kind of gave me another reason to fall. I was sick of the rules, especially ones that wouldn't allow us to pursue something as harmless and innocent as falling in love."

"Gen, I didn't know you were such a romantic," Adonia nudged with a laugh, "so he was the guy? Did he love you? Did he fall as well? Gen, please tell me he fell and you just haven't found each other yet," Adonia got excited.

"Shut up a second," she said with a laugh, but it merged to a frown.

"He didn't fall and I don't know if he loved me. He was so obedient although deep down he knew that not everything we did was the right thing to do. But I told him that I would fall for love and he let me."

"And he didn't... What a bastard," Adonia spoke a little too loudly. She quickly waved her in hand in apology to those that turned to them. The brothers ignored them and continued talking.

"I'm sorry, Gen. Maybe one day he'll realize he made a mistake. I mean, it's not like angels have an expiration date. I'm sure he'll fall one day and when he does, he'll find you. I think an angel giving up her powers and place in the world for someone is the sweetest thing I've ever heard of. He can't forget something like that."

"Here you go, ladies," the friendly blonde waitress set down their food. Genna ordered a pulled pork sandwich and Adonia chose fish and chips. They thanked the waitress.

"Come on, lets go eat with them," Genna agreed and they grabbed their plates.

"Oh my god. This is delicious. Tofu is amazing," Dean said biting into his burger.

"You ordered a tofu burger," Adonia questioned with a slight laugh. Sam smiled.

"He's trying to do the opposite of what Chuck writes. His manuscript says bacon cheeseburger, Dean order a tofu burger." The girls laughed.

"I am so sorry. I gave you the bacon cheeseburger by mistake," the waitress grabbed the burger and left. Dean looked at them in shock with his mouth full.

The hunters pull up to the Toreador Motel and grabbed a room.

"Dude, this place charges by the hour," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, well, the book says Lilith finds you at the Red Motel. Hence, the uh, hooker inn. It's opposite day, remember?" Genna and Adonia take out some hex bags, places items in them, and whispers a few words over them. They hand them to Dean and he places them around the room.

"What are you doing," Sam asked.

"Couple of hex bags ought to Lilith-Proof the room."

"So, what? I'm supposed to just hole up here all night?"

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, okay? And no research. I don't care what you do - Use the magic fingers or, watch Casa Erotica on Pay-Per-View." Genna and Adonia give Dean a disgusted look. He reached into Sam's bag and pulled out his laptop, smiling.

"Oh, dude, come on."

"Just call it a little insurance."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well, the pages say that I spend all day riding around in the Impala. So I'm gonna go park her. Behave yourself, would you? No homework. Watch some porn." The girls rolled their eyes.

"What about you two?"

"I'm going to go fetch your laptop, find a plug somewhere, and let the internet keep me entertained. Later," Genna said and left.

"And what about you? I thought you read all the books you had." Adonia laughed.

"I'm not a bookworm. Sometimes the books are just more appealing than reality," there was a silence, "I think I'm just going to meet up with Gen. No point in being alone with Lilith in town." Sam nodded as Adonia walked towards the door, but she stopped.

"Actually, I need to tell you something." She turned back to him.

"I'm tired, Sam. I'm tired of this act. I thought if I toughened up, things wouldn't get to me anymore. But the truth is, ever since I came back, the longer I stayed, the weaker I became. I've become immature about everything. I let my emotions get in the way and I don't want them to anymore."

"What do you mean?" Sam was lost. Then again, Adonia knew she didn't practice her speech, so it was just a jumbled mess.

"It means I miss the way things used to be. We used to be so close. I always went to you when I needed someone to talk to and vice versa. We depended on each other for support and freaked out if we thought the other was leaving. Maybe a little too dependent on each other. It's bad enough that the apocalypse is right around the corner. The last thing we need is one less of a friend."

"I know. I'm sorry too. Things haven't exactly been easy." Adonia exhaled heavily, but not loudly.

"Look, I've put it in the back of mind for so long, but I can't pretend that what happened on Christmas didn't happen. We haven't spoken about that kiss and I think it's time that we do. We've been bumpy ever since." Adonia looked into Sam's eyes, searching for what he was feeling.

"I haven't forgotten about it. With facing with Dean going to hell soon, it just hadn't crossed my mind."

"And that's exactly why I didn't want to say anything. It was really bad timing," she said with a laugh. They stood awkwardly in silence.

"So, what do we do," Sam asked sheepishly. Adonia stuck her hands in her back pockets and shrugged.

"Nothing. We just try to move on from this." Sam smiled slightly and nodded in disbelief.

"Sam, I want to be with you. I really do. More than anything. But with Ruby in the picture, in any way, the demon blood. I just can't do it. And I'm not going to make you choose between us. But when you do decide, I'll be ready." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He stood there, baffled, but let her walk out the door.

Adonia finally found Genna who tagged along with Dean. While Genna was with Dean, they parked the car, had it broken into, and Dean got hit by a minivan. As Dean sped to Chuck's house, the tarp was flapping on his back window like it was written. Chuck wasn't home, so they waited. Adonia had already looked Dean over for anything of concern, but he was fine. When Chuck came into the house, his hands were full of booze. He was startled to see them.

"Dean, ladies," he said nervously.

"I take it you knew we'd be here," Dean said in a stern tone.

"You look terrible," he said setting his stuff down.

"That's 'cause I just got hit by a minivan, Chuck."

"Oh..."

"That it? Every damn thing you write about me comes true; that's all you have to say to me is 'oh'?"

"Please don't yell at me." Dean stood in anger.

"Why do I get feeling there's something that you're not telling us?"

"What wouldn't I be telling you?"

"How you know what you know, for starters!"

"I don't know how I know, I just do!"

"That's not good enough," Dean grabbed Chuck by his jacket and pushed him against the wall.

"Dean," the girls shouted.

"How the hell are you doing this?"

"Dean, let him go!" Dean released Chuck and everyone turned to see Castiel.

"This man is to be protected," he said sternly.

"Why," Dean asked.

"He's a Prophet of the Lord."

"You...you're Castiel, aren't you?" Dean looked back at Chuck with a surprised expression.

"It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I...admire your work," Castiel picked up one of the books.

"Whoa, whoa, what? This guy, a prophet? Come on, he's-he's...he's practically a _Penthouse_ forum writer," he turned to Chuck, "did you know about this?" Chuck walked to his armchair and rushed to get his bottle of whiskey open.

"I, uh, I might have dreamt about it."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"Dean, calm down," Genna said.

"It was too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night-level douchiness."

"This is the guy who decides our fate," Dean asked Castiel more quietly.

"He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece, a conduit for the inspired word."

"The word? The word of god? What, like the new new testament?"

"One day, these books, they'll be known as the Winchester gospel."

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean and Chuck said in unison.

"I am not...kidding you," Cas replied awkwardly.

"If you could all please excuse me one minute," Chuck said nervously. He walked upstairs while watching everyone, hugging his nectar.

"Him? Really?"

"You should've seen Luke." The girls laughed at the semi-joke.

"Why'd he get tapped?"

"I don't know how prophets are chosen. The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command."

"How high," Adonia asked.

"Very," Genna answered. Castiel looked at her.

"Well, whatever. How do we get around this," Dean asked.

"Around what," Castiel asked.

"The Sam-Lilith love connection. How do we stop it from happening?"

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass."

The three hunters drove back to the Toreador Motel, which at night when the neon was lit, it read "Red Motel". They entered the room in a panic.

"Come on. We're getting out of here," Dean said to his brother. He was standing in the middle of the room.

"What? Where?"

"Anywhere, okay? Out of this motel, out of this town. I don't care if we got to

swim, we are getting out." Adonia looked around, confused.

"Where are the hex bags?"

"I burned them."

"You what," Adonia asked in shock.

"Look, if Lilith is coming, which is a big 'if'-"

"No, no, no. It's more than an 'if'. Chuck is not a psychic. He's a prophet," Dean chimed in.

"What?"

"Cas showed up, and apparently Chuck is writing the gospel of us," Genna added.

"Okay," Sam said confused.

"Okay. Let's get the hell out of here," Dean said walking past him.

"No," Sam protested.

"Lilith is gonna slaughter you," Adonia said stepping in front of him.

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't."

"So what? You think you can take her?"

"Only one way to find out, Addie, and I say bring her on."

"Sam..."

"You think I'll do it, don't you? You think I'll go dark side."

"Yes! Okay? Yes. The way you've been acting lately? The things you've been doing," Sam looked at her, startled, "Oh, I know. How you ripped Alastair apart like it was nothing, like you were swatting a fly. Cas told us, okay?"

"What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing I don't already know. That you've been using your psychic abilities, and you've been getting stronger. We just don't know why, and we don't know how."

"It's not what you think," Sam said calmly, trying to sound reasonable.

"Then what is it, Sam? Because I'm at a total loss." Dean grabbed his bags and headed towards the door.

"Are you coming or not?" Sam looked down at Adonia and back at Dean.

"No." Adonia sighed. Genna gently grabbed her arm and lead her out of the room. Dean slammed down his bag in defeat, but left the room.

Dean spent some time outside to talk to Cas. He begged for a solution to avoid the love session between Sam and Lilith later. Castiel swore that he could not do anything. Some valuable information was passed down however. If Chuck is threatened in any way, an archangel will appear; Heaven's most deadly weapon. If a demon just so happens to be in the same room as Chuck, all wrath could break lose. Dean drove quickly to pick up Chuck. After picking up Chuck, they bursted into the motel room to find Lilith sitting on top of Sam with the knife in hand.

"I am the prophet, Chuck," he yelled awkwardly.

"You've got to be kidding me," Lilith said, getting off of Sam. She was a tall, skinny, blonde woman; a bit overdone. The walls began shaking. Sam looked around confused.

"This is no joke," Dean began to say. A white light beams through the windows.

"See, Chuck here's got an archangel on his shoulder. You've got about 10 seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal. You sure you want to tangle with that?" Lilith gave Sam a look, then poured out of her vessel's mouth. Everyone looked at the damaged and glanced over at the vessel to make sure she was okay.

Back on the road, Chuck safely at home.

"So, a deal, huh?" Genna sat up from the backseat. Sam just stared out the window.

"That's what she said."

"To call the whole thing off; Angels, seals, Lucifer rising, the whole nine?"

"That was the gist of it."

"Huh," Dean scoffed.

"What?"

"You didn't think once about taking it?"

"You kidding me? Dude, you spent all day trying to talk me off the Lilith track."

"I'm just saying..."

"She would have found some way to weasel out of it. And all it would have

cost us was our lives."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Anyway, that's not the point." Adonia perked up. Not only because it had been raining and Dean's new back window wasn't working out so well, but to engage in the conversation.

"What's the point?"

"The point is, she's scared. I could see it. Lilith is running."

"Running from what?"

"Don't know. But she was telling the truth about one thing."

"What's that?"

"She's _not_ gonna survive the apocalypse. I'll make sure of that."


	17. Jump the Shark

**Jump the Shark**

Sam sat on the edge of the Impala, looking out on the lake on a cloudy day, brushing his teeth. Everyone waited around, admiring the beautiful scenery while Dean slept in his baby. Genna paced nearby while on the phone with her parents. They were eager to see her again, but she feared that their life would be in danger with the apocalypse approaching and Lilith on their tail. Adonia sat next to Sam on the hood with a semi-large cup of coffee and a song in her heart. She loved the quiet, crisp weather. Dean began to stir. He was laying against the passenger door and without thinking, he opened it and fell to the ground. Adonia and Sam turned to him.

"Hey," Sam said happily, "how'd you sleep?" Dean grunted and stood up.

"How do you think? I'm starving. Let's get breakfast." Adonia chuckled.

"Where? We're like two hours from anything," she took another sip of her coffee.

"But I'm hungry right now," Dean took a double take, "how the hell did you get coffee?"

"Walked," she smirked. She jumped off the hood gently without making a mark, set her coffee on top of the car, and reached into the backseat through the window. She pulled out a sandwich,

"What is it?" He took it and smelled it. He threw his head back.

"It's tuna," he noted.

"Yeah. It was either that or an egg salad sandwich with an expiration date you don't even want to think about." He shook his head.

"It's like you don't even know me." She rolled eyes and laughed. A cell phone began to ring. Everyone felt their pockets but it was coming from the glove compartment. Dean reached in and searched the various amounts of cell phones. He picked up the silver flip phone.

"Isn't that dad's phone?" Sam asked, confused. Dean nodded with an unpleasant expression. He flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello?"

"He can't come to the phone. Can I help you?" Adonia recalled using the same lines when her parents phone rang at the house and she was sick of breaking the news.

"Well, sorry to be the one to break this to you, pal, but John died more than two years ago," Dean's voice wasn't gentle. Sam and Adonia turned to him.

"Who is this?" Dean stared in shocked.

The hunters drove off to Winham, Minnesota. Dean was furious. On the phone was Adam Milligan. He claimed to be John Winchester's son. Sam did some research along the way. They pulled up to a diner. They were supposed to meet Adam there. Dean went directly to the trunk to grab some weapons.

"Dean, look, best I can tell, Adam Milligan is real," Sam pleaded, "uhm, born September twenty-ninth, 1990 to Kate Milligan. No father listed on the birth certificate. He's an Eagle Scout. Graduated from high school with honors and currently goes to the University of Wisconsin—biology major, pre-med." Dean kept grabbing weapons, even Ruby's knife. He closed the chest, then the trunk.

"Dean, you listening," Sam asked.

"This is a trap," he said. Dean walked off to the diner. Sam looked at the girls, who shrugged. When they walked into the diner, the bell chimed. Dean found a table towards the back and pulled up an extra chair for five. He made them sit across from the empty seat like an interrogation.

"Dean, I'm telling you. The kid checks out," Sam said.

"Great, so he's an actual person on the planet Earth. Sucks he's got a demon in him." A waitress came up to the table and gave them each a glass of water.

"Welcome to Cousin Oliver's."

"Thanks," Genna said to the waitress.

"Can I-" Dean interrupted her, looking forward.

"We're actually waiting on somebody." The waitress scoffed and threw their menus down.

"Thank you," Sam said kindly as she walked away angry. Dean grabbed one of the glasses of water and emptied it in the plant pot behind them.

"What are you-" Adonia began to ask what he was up to, "holy water?"

"Yup. One sip of Jesus juice, this evil bitch is gonna be in a world of hurt."

"And what if he's not possessed," Genna asked as Dean switched the diner silverware for real silverware.

"Then he is a shapeshifter."

"Hence the silver," Sam said in realization.

"Look, either way, this thing is gonna bleed. I mean, using Dad as bait? That's the last mistake of its short, pitiful life." Sam looked at his brother with sad eyes.

"What?"

"Dean... Listen, there's an entry in dad's journal from January of 1990, saying he's headed to Minnesota to check out a case. That's, roughly, oh, about nine months before the kid was born."

"Coincidence," Dean said in denial.

"Coincidence? Next two pages of the journal- torn out."

"You're not actually buying this, are you," Dean asked looking at everyone else. The girls looked at each other.

"Look, Dean. We don't want to believe it either, but it's possible," Adonia told him.

"I mean, Dad would be gone for weeks at a time, and he wasn't exactly a monk. I mean, a hunter rolls into town, kills a monster, saves the girl...sometimes the girl's grateful," Sam explained.

"Well, now I'm thinking about Dad sex. Stop talking."

"Maybe he slipped one past the goalie," Genna said in terms Dean would understand.

"Gen," Dean exclaimed in shock. The door bell jingled and a young man walked in with a backpack on one shoulder. He looked around.

"Adam," Sam asked. He turned to them instantly. Sam waved him over.

"You Sam?"

"Yeah. Uh, this is Dean and our friends, Genna and Adonia." The girls waved. He smiled sheepishly. He sat down and put his backpack down.

"So, uh, how'd you know my dad?"

"We worked together," Sam lied.

"Oh," Adam looked down disappointingly, "How did he die?"

"On the job," Adonia added.

"He was a mechanic, right?"

"A car fell on him," Dean said with an attitude, watching Adam's every move. Denise, the waitress, walked up with another class of water.

"Hey Adam. How's it going?" She set the water down and Dean took it.

"I'll take that. I'm very thirsty." She gave him a look and turned to Adam.

"The usual, Adam?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, Denise." She walked off. Adam went to take a sip of the water, well, the holy water. Everyone watched him carefully. He set the cup down without a flinch.

"So, when's the last time you saw John," Genna asked as the brothers sat there in silence.

"I don't even know. It's...a couple years."

"Why did you decide to call him now?"

"I didn't know who else to call. He's the only family I got." As Dean slowly pulled his gun out under the table and pointed it at Adam, everyone looked at Adam in question.

"My mom's missing," he continued.

"Really? I'm sorry. For how long," Adonia asked, sympathizing with him.

"It's tragic, really. But if you're John's kid, how come we've never heard of you," Dean asked.

"'Cause John and me didn't really know each other. Not until a few years ago, anyway."

"My mom never talked about him. I knew some stuff."

"What kind of stuff," Adonia asked.

"My mom's a nurse, and Dad came into the ER, pretty torn up. Hunting accident or something. And I knew his name. John Winchester. That's about it. We're not exactly a nuclear family."

"Yeah, well, who is these days," Sam said.

"So, when did you, uh, when did you finally meet him," Dean asked quickly, ignoring everyone else except for the "suspect".

"When I was twelve. My mom had one of his old numbers, and," Dean tightened his grip on the gun, "and after I begged her—God, twenty-four-seven—she finally called him. God, when John heard he had a son, he raced to town. I mean, he dropped everything. He drove all night." Denise brought out Adam's food and he thanked her.

"Well, that's heartwarming," Dean said sarcastically.

"You mind," Adam asked politely.

"No. Dig right in," Dean insisted. They watched him intently as he reached for the silverware, but again, no reaction. Dean was disappointed.

"He would swing by once a year or so. You know, called when he could. But still..." Dean uncocked the gun and put it away.

"He taught me poker and pool and even bought me my first beer when I was fifteen. And, uh...he showed me how to drive. Dad, he had this beautiful 'sixty-seven Impala-"

"Oh, this is crap. You know what, you're lying," Dean said rudely.

"No, I'm not."

"Uh, yeah, you are."

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you to call me a liar?"

"We're John Winchester's sons, that's who," he pointed to himself and Sam, "_we_ are his sons." Adam looked at them in awe. Adonia stood and gently grabbed Genna's arm to direct her.

"You know, we'll just wait in the car...or something," Adonia said awkwardly. They left the table feeling uncomfortable.

"It's fine. We're leaving," Dean said, "Look, man, I don't know if you're a hunter or what kind of game you're playing here."

"I've never been hunting in my life," Adam pleaded.

"Whatever. I'm out of here. Come on, Sam," Dean got up and walked away. Sam remained sitting.

"I can prove it."

At the Milligan house, Adam showed the brothers a picture of himself and John at a baseball game.

"He took you to a baseball game," Dean asked in shock and disbelief. Adam smirked in remembrance.

"Yeah. When I was 14. Dad was around for a few of my birthdays." Sam opened John's journal to a page.

"September 29, 2004. One word. 'Minnesota.'" Dean's lips quivered and he closed his eyes to calm himself.

"He took you to a freaking baseball game," he said with a shaky voice.

"Yeah. Why? What'd dad do with you on your birthday," Adam asked innocently. Dean handed him the picture back.

"Oh..." Dean was a lose of words.

"Adam, you said you called Dad because your mom was missing," Genna interrupted.

"Yeah."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Three days."

"Who was the last person to see her?"

"Mr. Abbinanti, our neighbor. He saw her come home Tuesday night, but she never showed up to work on Wednesday." Dean looked over Adam's shoulder and saw a picture of John and Kate Milligan. She resembled Mary. He looked away.

"Did you call the police," Sam asked.

"Mom's supervisor at the hospital did. And then I drove down here as fast as I could," he paused, "I should have been there."

"What'd the, uh, what'd the cops say," Dean asked, trying really hard not to crack.

"That they, uh, they searched the house. They didn't find anything. She wouldn't leave without telling anybody. It's like she just dropped off the face of the earth, you know?"

They went upstairs to look at Kate's bedroom. Sam got on the phone with cops and Adam's story checked out. However, he did find out that John was definitely on a job looking up 17 grave robberies at the time. Just recently 3 more turned up. Whatever John was hunting was never caught. Back in the bedroom, Dean noticed scratch marks at the edge of Kate's bed. They flipped the mattress and found that the scratches led into a vent. Dean turned to the girls.

"You're smaller than us." They sighed and stuck out their fists. Adonia got scissors, Genna got rock.

"Dammit, every time," Adonia whined. She took a flashlight and dropped it down the vent, along with her colt. Once Adonia was down there, she flashed her light to see what was ahead. There were a few directions to take and she wasn't excited about any of them. She sighed.

"Why didn't I throw paper," she asked herself out loud. She crawled farther down and saw blood on one of the aluminum walls. She slowed her pace when she realized which bloody direction to take. She wasn't sure what she would find. She readied her gun and looked right. Luckily, it just led to another vent. That meant she needed to go left. She braced herself and quickly looked left to find blood splattered everywhere along with hair and flesh. She sighed in disappointment and slightly bang her head and against the wall behind her.

The hunters picked a place called the Kismet Motel. Dean cleaned out his gun and the girls did the same. There was a knock at the door, so Sam answered it. Adam busted in.

"Who the hell are you," he asked angrily.

"Adam, hey," Sam said nonchalantly, "take it easy."

"No, don't tell me to take it easy, okay? My house is a crime scene, my mom's probably dead, and you two—well, you tell me to call the cops, But you got to bail before they show? So, who are you really?" There was silence. The hunters glanced at each other.

"Cops didn't know where to look for my mom, Dean, but you did. And I heard you talking earlier—something about grave robberies." Adam spotted all the guns in the room.

"You're not mechanics. I just want to know what's going on." There was silence.

"Please," Adam begged.

"We're hunters," Sam finally said.

"Sammy," Dean exclaimed.

"He deserves to know, Dean."

"What do you mean, 'hunters'?"

"Okay, so...basically, you're saying that every movie monster, every nightmare that I've ever had, that's all real?"

"_Godzilla's_ just a movie," Dean added. Sam gave him a look.

"We hunt them. So did dad," Sam said. Adam nodded.

"Okay," he said bluntly.

"'Okay'? That's it," Dean asked in disbelief.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"That we're liars, that we're crazy. Nobody just says 'okay'."

"You're my brothers. You're telling me the truth, right?" Adonia and Genna smiled at the heartwarming comment.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"Then I believe you. Now, what took my mom," Adam asked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"We're not sure. Something's in town stealing bodies, living and dead, but we don't know what," Adonia explained.

"There's a long list of freaks that fit the bill," Dean added.

"You think maybe she might still be alive?" Everyone looked down in shame. Adam did as well, realizing there was no hope.

"Oh. How can I help?"

"You can't," Dean said bluntly.

"This thing killed my mom. If you're hunting it, I want in."

"No."

"Dean, look, maybe-" Genna started to say.

"Maybe what?"

"He lost his mother. Maybe you can understand what that feels like."

"Why do you think Dad never told us about this kid? Huh? Why do you think he ripped out the pages?" Dean stood and walked over to the beds where everyone was sitting.

"Because-"

"Because he was protecting him!"

"John's dead, Dean."

"That doesn't matter! He didn't want Adam to have our lives, okay? And we're going to respect his wishes," Dean tossed the John's journal on the bed,

"Do I get a saw in this," Adam asked.

"No," Dean exclaimed. Sam said it more gently. Dean walked towards the door.

"Babysit the kid."

"Where are you going," Sam asked.

"I'm going out!" Sam sighed.

"Is he always like that?" Sam chuckled.

"Welcome to the family."

"Here," Sam pulled out a gun and took out the magazine.

"Uh, Dean said-"

"I know what Dean said. I'm gonna teach you a few things. And I know what it's like to want revenge." Adonia and Genna shared a look. They stood back by the duel sink that was separate from the bathroom. Adam watched Sam and followed along as they took apart the guns. They turned on the faucet to "wash some weaponry".

"Are you going to say anything," Genna asked.

"What is there to say? Sam's going to do what he wants. Regardless of Dean's wishes." Genna raised an eyebrow.

"What happened between you two? If this were a week ago, you would be ringing his neck for this." Adonia sighed.

"I told him how I felt," she said matter-of-factually.

"And," Genna asked excitedly. Adonia looked down and continued cleaning. Genna's expression changed.

"He picked her, didn't he?" Adonia didn't say anything.

"Dammit Sam," Genna whispered. The lights flickers then turned off.

"What the-" Adam started to say. Sam "shh'd" him. There were noises coming from the bathroom. The hunters cocked their guns.

"Stay here," Sam told Adam. Sam gave Genna a nod. She kicked in the bathroom door and pointed her gun in, but nothing was in there. The noises began to spread throughout the room until they realized it was coming from the vent near the ceiling.

"It's in the vents. Go," Sam fired at the vent and everyone ran out of the room.

"Where's your car," Sam asked while running. Adam tossed him the keys to his truck. Adonia and Genna hopped in the back. As Sam tried to open the door, something grabbed him from underneath and he dropped to the ground.

"Sam," Adonia exclaimed. At that moment, Dean pulled up.

"Dean, help!" Genna yelled. Adonia and Dean grabbed each of Sam's arms and pulled him out from underneath. Dean let go and took a shot under the truck. When he looked under, whatever was there was now gone.

Adam pulled the truck back. By no surprise, there was a vent underneath the vehicle. The vent was open with blood on top. Dean approached it with a shotgun in a suit and black trench coat. He had been investigating while he was gone. He touched the blood with his hands to make sure he was right.

"I winged it. Did you see anything," Dean asked them.

"I didn't get a good look," Sam replied.

"What the hell is this thing," Adonia asked.

"Why- Who- Should we go after it," Adam tried to ask.

"No, no. In that maze? That thing is long gone," Dean said.

"Alright, so, we don't know what it is, But we do know who it's going after. Joe Barton, Adam's mom—" Genna was interrupted.

"And Adam. It was under his truck, just waiting for him," Dean finished.

"It set a trap, and I walked right into it," Sam said, ashamed of himself.

"Doesn't matter. You're right—there's a pattern. Joe Barton was a cop. I'm pretty sure he helped out Dad. So we've got him, Dad's girl, and his son," Dean pointed out. Adam stared ahead.

"All the people John knew in town," Adonia noted.

"At least we know why it's back."

"It wants revenge," Adam said.

They returned to Adam's house. There was caution tape on every door.

"Grab your stuff. We'll hit the road," Dean told Adam. He did as he was told and went upstairs. Adonia sighed, leaning against a cabinet next to the door.

"We shouldn't leave."

"Yeah, let's stay here, where the kid's mom got ganked. Good one."

"I'm serious, Dean."

"No, Addie, we're gonna take the kid, we're gonna drop him off at Bobby's, and then you, me, Sam, and Gen are gonna come back here and finish what Dad started."

"How? We got no leads, no witnesses. We do have what this thing wants," Sam chimed in. Everyone gave Sam a look.

"You want to use the kid as bait," Genna asked.

"Maybe this thing will come back. We could train Adam, get him ready."

"He could die, Sam," Adonia pointed out.

"We could all die, Addie. Even if we do kill this thing, there are tons of other freaks that want revenge, on Dad, on us. What if they find the kid instead and he's not ready?" Sam unraveled a roll of an Ace bandage to wrap his ankle. Adam came back downstairs with a backpack on one shoulder.

"I'll do it. Whatever it takes, I'll do it. I want to do it."

The next day, Sam, and only Sam, spent the day training Adam; teaching him how to shoot, telling him stories about certain demons they've crossed over the years. The rest just stood aside, shaking their heads, rolling their eyes. They resided back to Adam's house. Sam and Adam sat at the dining table, Dean and the girls sat in the kitchen. Conversation grew quiet as they overheard Sam talking.

"Being a hunter isn't a job, Adam. It's life. You're pre-med. You got a girlfriend, friends?" Adam nodded.

"Not anymore you don't. If you're really gonna do this, you can't have those kinds of connections, ever. They're weaknesses. You'll just put those people in danger, get them killed. That's the price we pay. You cut 'em out, and you don't look back. There's only one thing you can count on. Family." Adonia walked into the dining room.

"Here's a tip, Adam. Try sleeping with a demon. Makes things a hell of a lot better," she stormed out of the house. Sam scoffed in defeat.

"Sam. Can I talk to you," Dean asked, "Gen-"

"Trust me. It's best to let her blow off some steam." Sam and Dean walked to the stairs in a small hallway by the front door.

"What the hell was that," Dean asked.

"What?"

"'Hunting is life. You can't have connections.' Dad gave you that exact same speech, remember? It was just before you ditched us for Stanford. I mean, you hated dad for saying that stuff. Now you're quoting him? And in front of her?"

"Yeah, well...turns out dad was right."

"Since when?"

"Since always. Dean, when I look at Adam, you know what I see?"

"A normal kid."

"No. Meat. Because the demons and monsters out there, That's all he is. I hated Dad for a long time. I did. But now I think I understand. So we didn't have a dog and a white picket fence. So what? Dad did right by us. He taught us how to protect ourselves. Adam deserves the same."

"Listen to yourself, man."

"You think I'm wrong?"

"I think it's too late for us. This is our life. This is who we are, okay? And it's fine. I accept that. But with Adam, he's still got a chance, man. He can go to school. He could be a doctor."

"What makes Adam so special," Sam asked like a little boy.

"What, are you jealous of the kid?"

"Are _you_?" Dean hesitated.

"Dean... All this... It's not real. The dad Adam knew—he wasn't real. The things out there in the shadows—they are real. The world is coming to an end. That's real. Everything else is just part of the crap people tell themselves to get through the day."

"Dad didn't have a choice with us, okay? But with Adam, he did. Adam doesn't have to be cursed."

"He's a Winchester. He's already cursed."

"No, no. Whatever's hunting Adam. I'm gonna find it."

"You already looked everywhere, Dean."

"Well, then I'll look again." And Dean left. When he went outside, he found Adonia sitting on the ground with her legs extended and her back to the side of the car.

"Where are you going," she asked him.

"Graveyard. I'm going to check out the empty graves in the catacomb," Dean looked down at her and felt sorry with her.

"Wanna come," he asked. She sighed and nodded.

The car ride was silent. When they arrived, they got out their flashlights and looked around.

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on," Dean finally said. Adonia shrugged.

"There's nothing to discuss. Sam does what he wants and I'm going to distance myself from it." Dean stepped in front of her.

"Do you love my brother?" Adonia laughed nervously.

"What are you talking about? I mean, I love both of you. You know that."

"Addie," he gave her a look. She sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes." Dean nodded.

"Now you listen to me and you listen to me good. Sam has made a lot of good choices and a lot of bad choices. But choosing Ruby over us has to be his lowest," he paused, "now, I've never said it, but you and Genna mean a lot to us. You've been with us for years, no matter what. I'd say you two are like family, but that might be a little weird considering." They laughed a little.

"And I hope one day this is all over and we can all move on. But when this is over, Sam will be a damn fool if he goes on without you. And I mean that. You're pretty badass and...you'd be one hell of a sister-in-law." Adonia laughed.

"Thanks Dean." Dean smiled, but then changed his expression and cleared his throat.

"Now let's keep going." They dug through some loose stone and found a dirt tunnel. Dean sighed.

"Come on," Adonia shoved. They crawled through, Dean first. When they came out to an opening, there were more tombs...and bones.

"Home sweet home," Dean said sarcastically. He looked around until they heard a squish. They looked down to find fresh human remains. Left over was a pair of thick glasses.

"Sloppy Joe," Dean said shining a light on them. They heard scrapping from inside of one of the coffins. Adonia readied her gun and Dean took out his gun. Back through the tunnel, someone was closing the opening. Dean took a shot and it caused the tunnel to cave in. They crouched down to avoid the dirt.

"Oh, son of a bitch," he scoffed. They stood back up. Adonia let her hands drop to her legs in defeat.

"Oh fantastic. Nice going, Dean." He gave her a look. He took out his cell phone; no signal.

"Son of a bitch."

Back at the house, Sam, Genna, and Adam boarded up any openings and salted them. They stood above the vent that Kate disappeared into.

"Alright. We've closed off every other way into the house. If this thing's coming, it's coming through here," Sam told them. They heard a door open from outside of the room.

"You were saying," Genna questioned.

"Adam," a woman called, "Adam!"

'Mom?"

"No. Adam," Sam called. Genna and Sam cocked their guns and ran after him. They knew it was a trap.

"Mom," Adam said in relief when he saw his mother standing in the kitchen. They hugged.

"It took me, but I got away."

"It's okay," he told her.

"Adam, step away from her," Genna warned.

"Genna, what the hell?"

"She's not your mother."

"Adam, who- what is going on," Kate asked.

Dean tried to slam against the only door, but it didn't budge. Adonia looked around for any other opening, but there were only bodies. She found fresh blood on one of the coffins and decided to open it. It reeked of rotting flesh. She shined a light on the face. It was Kate Milligan.

"Get away from him," Sam warned her.

"What is going on," she asked Adam.

"You listen to me," Sam said.

"It's really her, okay?"

"There was too much blood. Your mother's dead. There was too much blood in the vents!" Sam shoved Adam away from her and handed him the shotgun.

"Shoot it!"

"He's crazy! It's me," Kate cried. Adam pointed the gun at Kate, then at Sam, and back and forth; he was confused. In reflex, Genna pointed the gun at Adam.

"Look, Adam," Sam yelled.

"It's me," Kate said sweetly.

"That's not your mother, Adam," Genna said.

"Shoot it! It's not human," Sam yelled. Adam smirked.

"I know." He hit Sam in the head and got Genna off guard, hitting her as well.

As Dean looked over Kate's body, Adonia opened up another one. This time, it was Adam. Well, most of him.

"Dean..." He walked over and covered his mouth from the fumes. After seeing the body, he looked away with sad eyes.

Genna and Sam woke up, both tied down and duct taped to a table. Sam grunted in pain. Kate stood near, humming, cleaning her nails with a silver knife.

"Silver. No wonder none of the tests worked. You're not shapeshifters. You're ghouls," Sam said in frustration.

"You know, I find that term racist." She walked over and sniffed Sam from his neck to his head, then gently bit his ear.

"Mmm. Fresh meat. So much better than what we're used to."

"I should have known. It was the fresh kills that threw me. Ghouls don't usually go after the living. See, you're just filthy scavengers, feeding off the dead—taking the form of the last corpse you choke down."

"And their thoughts. And their memories. Like Adam, for instance," Adam walked into the room. The brown haired, blue eyed boy was just an illusion.

"Well, we are what we eat," Kate joked.

"You're monsters," Genna said harshly. Adam walked over and cut her arm. Kate proceeded to drink from it.

"You know, you say that word a lot, Genna," he slammed the knife in the table by her head, "such cruel words from such a pretty girl. But I don't think you know what it means." Kate looked up.

"Her blood. It tastes different." Genna wanted to let them know it was the witch in her, but that would give away any tricks she may have.

"Get away from her," Sam warned.

"Our father was a monster? Why? Because of what he ate? He never hurt anyone, Sam. Living, anyway," Adam took the knife out of the table.

"No. He was no monster. But the thing that killed him was. A monster named John Winchester."

Dean grabbed one of the wooden handles from the coffin and pry the door open, but it didn't work.

"Holy shit," Adonia commented. As a plan B, he stood on top of the coffin and broke the glass of the window in the ceiling. Leaves and glass fell on top of them.

"Come on," Dean motioned her to get on the coffin. He helped her out of the catacomb and he followed.

Adam stuck his finger into Sam's wound on his side. He screamed in pain.

"Thanks to your daddy. My brother and I grew up on our own. At least we had each other," Kate looked at Adam, who sucked the blood off his finger.

"Like you and your brother- inseparable," Adam added.

"Actually, it was very hard to get you on your own. Well, almost on your own. At least this way we don't have to share," Kate said with a smile.

"Like you said, Sam, the only thing you can count on is family," Adam said. Kate drank more blood from Genna, who laid next to Sam. She sucked her fingers.

"And for 20 years, we lived like rats," Kate said.

"Graveyard after graveyard. All that stinking flesh," Adam circled them.

"Then we thought, 'hey, why not move up to fresher game?'"

"And we knew just where to start." Kate and Adam went back and forth. Adam dug the blade into Genna's arm and she screamed.

"Revenge—it's never over, is it, Sam?"

"First, it was John's cop friend, and then his slut, and then his son," Kate motioned to herself and Adam.

"Then I called John, but the son of a bitch was already dead."

"So I guess you and Genna will have to do," Kate said with a hungered look on her face.

"Dean won't interrupt us this time. we're gonna feed on you nice and slow—like we did with Adam," Adam leaned on the table and looked over their bodies. They struggled.

"Oh, and, by the way, he really was your brother."

"And he was a screamer." Adam stood by Genna and Kate took a stand by Sam. They looked at each other and proceeded to cut their arms. Their blood poured into bowls below the table.

"Hey, the more you two struggle, the faster you'll bleed. So you might as well lie there and relax," Adam said calmly. The door swung open. Dean and Adonia busted in.

"Hey," Dean exclaimed. Genna then used her powers to thrust Adam and Kate away from the table. Adonia took a shot at Adam and hit his heart.

"They're ghouls," Sam exclaimed. Adonia pointed her colt at Kate's head and took a shot. Blood splattered the wall behind her.

"Which means head-shot," she commented. Dean went over to Sam to cut the rope, but Adam grabbed his from behind and they collapsed through the glass door to the next room. As Dean pounded Adam's head in, Adonia helped Genna out of the ropes first. Sam was growing weak as he bled much quicker than her.

"Dean," Sam called out. Dean rushed over to his brother and helped him up. Adonia tossed Dean some left over dining napkins so he could wrap Sam's wound.

"Thank you," Sam said between breaths.

"That's what family's for, right," Dean asked. He looked back at Adonia and gave a half-smile. She did the same.

Dean broke apart some wood from the furniture in the house. They stood outside by Adam's body, which was wrapped entirely in a white tablecloth and everyone was patched up.

"You sure you want to do this," Sam asked his brother.

"Ghouls didn't fake those pictures. They didn't fake dad's journal. Adam was our brother. He died like a hunter. He deserves to go out like one."

"Maybe we can bring him back. Get a hold of Cas, call in a favor," Sam suggested.

"No, Adam's in a better place," Genna said, knowing that wouldn't be a good idea.

"You know, I finally get why you and Dad butted heads so much. You two were practically the same person," Dean said. Sam looked at him.

"I mean, I worshiped the guy, you know? I dressed like him, I acted like him, I listen to the same music. But you were more like him than I will ever be. And I see that now."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sam said as the hunters watched Adam's body in flames.

"You take it any way you want."


	18. When the Levee Breaks

**When the Levee Breaks**

Just when they didn't think things could get worse, they did. A battle between the angels occurred and Cas left his vessel, Jimmy. They traveled back to his home so he could see his family, but they parted again and Cas returned to his vessel. The bad part is, a few demons were killed in the process and everyone finally got a glimpse of Sam's reaction around the blood. He fed from them, blood covered his mouth. They casually lured him to Bobby's and locked him up in the panic room. It was time for an intervention.

Dean opened the small, rectangular door that allowed him to talk to Sam.

"Okay. Let me out. This is _not _funny," Sam begged.

"Damn straight," Dean said in a stern voice.

"Dean. Come on. This is crazy."

"No. Not until you dry out."

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. Just open the door."

"You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. It's not your fault that you lied to us over and over again. I get it now. You couldn't help it," Dean's sarcasm was obvious.

"I'm not some junkie," Sam raised his voice.

"Really? I guess I've just _imagined _how strung out you've been lately."

"You're actually trying to twist this into some kind of ridiculous drug intervention?"

"If it smells like a duck." Adonia and Genna stood by Dean during the argument. They gave him a confused look for his poor phrase.

"Guys, I'm not drinking the demon blood for kicks. I'm getting strong enough to kill Lilith."

"Strong," Adonia questioned.

"Yeah."

"This is about as far away from strong as you can get. Try weak. Try desperate. Pathetic," Adonia had enough.

"Killing Lilith is what matters. Or are you so busy being self-righteous you forgot about her?" Adonia stepped closer to the door.

"Oh, Lilith's gonna die. Bobby and the rest of us will kill her. But not with you."

"You're not serious."

"Congrats, Sam. You just bought yourself a benchwarmer seat to the apocalypse."

"Addie, look- No. Wait," Sam called out, but Adonia stepped back. Dean got another look at his suffering brother before he closed the door and they walked away with sorrow.

"Come back here," Sam pounded on the door, "Dean! Let me out of here! Addie! Genna! Let me out!"

The hunters stood and sat in Bobby's living room, pondering, listening to Sam screaming from below. He was hallucinating that he was being tortured by Alastair. Bobby handed Dean a drink and poured himself one. Adonia and Genna passed on the offer. Dean sighed.

"How long is this gonna go on," Dean asked as the screaming continued.

"Here, let me look it up in my demon-detox manual. Oh wait. No one ever wrote one. No telling how long it'll take. Hell, or if Sam will even live through it." Bobby's phone rang.

"Hello. ...Suck dirt and die, Rufus. You call me again, I'll kill you.," he hung up.

"What's up with Rufus," Genna asked.

"He knows." His phone rang again.

"I'm busy, you son of a bitch. This better be important." Bobby looked up at the trio with a shocked expression.

Bobby soon got off the fun and printed out some papers.

"What's the news," Dean asked.

"The news. The news ain't good," he handed Dean the papers. Genna and Adonia read beside him.

"This is what Rufus called about? 'Key West sees ten species go extinct'," Adonia asked.

"Yep. Plus Alaska. Fifteen-man fishing crew all stricken blind, cause unknown. New York, teacher goes postal, locks the door, kills exactly sixty-six kids. All this in a single day. I looked them up. There's no doubt about it. They're all seals. Breaking. Fast."

"How many are left," Dean asked.

"How knows? Can't be many. Where the hell are your angel pals?"

"You tell me," Dean tossed the papers on the desk and walked away.

"I'm just wondering," Adonia said looking off in thought.

"What," he turned back around.

"The apocalypse being nigh and all...is now really the best time to be having this little domestic drama of ours?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't like this any more than you do, but Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping Armageddon."

"So what? Sacrifice Sam's life, his soul, for the greater good? Is that what you're saying? Times are bad, so let's use Sam as a nuclear warhead?" Dean stood in front of her.

"Look, I know you hate me for suggesting it. _I_ hate me for suggesting it. I love him more than you know. All I'm saying is maybe he's here right now instead of on the battlefield because we love him too much." Dean looked at her, in thought. Trying to avoid admitting she was right.

Genna stood outside with no sounds but the crickets and her feet pacing the gravel. It was dark, but Bobby's outdoor lighting helped a little. She slapped her hands against her legs in defeat. She heard a subtle noise and turned.

"Well, it's about time. I've been screaming myself hoarse our here for about two and a half hours now."

"What do you want," Castiel asked. He stood against red scaffolding in his beige trench coat and black suit, hands in his coat pockets.

"You can start with what the hell happened in Illinois." Cas came to her in a dream the night before the battle. He asked her to meet him in the warehouse.

"What do you mean," he asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Cut the crap. You were going to tell me something."

"Well, nothing on import." His tone and mood seemed different, less human.

"You got your ass kicked in heaven and it's not of import?"

"Genna. I can't. I'm sorry," he looked scared and walked away, "get to the reason why you really called me. It's about Sam, right?"

"Can he do it? Kill Lilith, stop apocalypse," she talked to his back.

"Possibly, yes. But as you know, he'd have to take certain steps." He now faced her.

"What? Give him more demon blood?"

"Consuming the amount of blood it would take to kill Lilith would change him forever. Most likely, he would become the next creature that you would feel compelled to kill. There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Genna. We believe it's Dean, not Sam. The only question for us is whether he's willing to accept it. Stand up and accept his role. He is the one who will stop it." Cas stood before her and the little light that filled the barn showed his blue eyes. She tried to ignore it.

"If he does this... Sam doesn't have to?"

"If it gives him comfort to see it that way."

"God, you're a dick these days," Genna commented. She turned her back on him and sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll convince him."

"You know what you need to say to him-" Genna walked over to him.

"Yes, yes. 'You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels', etc, etc. I remember the speech. Then what?"

"Now you wait and we will call him when it's time." Genna knew he was going to disappear.

"Cas, wait." He looked at her, waiting.

"We'll have to talk about this soon. After what I did...now that I remember-"

"We have nothing to discuss," he said quickly. She exhaled and turned a slight shade of red.

"Once a coward, always a coward. You clearly care about the Winchester's. That's called emotion. But as always, something changed you and you're trying not to make it personal. I took that leap, Cas, and I don't regret a damn thing. The only thing I regret is that you still haven't changed after all these years." Cas looked disappointed. After standing in silence, Genna scoffed.

"Thanks," she said and walked away.

The following morning, Genna spoke to Dean and after some convincing, he made the promise. Adonia stood by the hallway and listened to Sam, still screaming. It was breaking her. All they did was stand around.

"Now, Correct me if I'm wrong, but you willingly signed up to be the angels' bitch," Bobby asked, breaking the silence. Dean gave him a look.

"I'm sorry. You prefer 'sucker'? After everything you said about them, now you trust them?" Actually, he trusted Genna, but Bobby didn't know who actually spoke to him. He assumed Cas asked directly.

"Come on, give me a little credit, Bobby. I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan."

"Then why in the hell-"

"Because what other option do I have? It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon?"

"I see your point," Bobby said calmly. Adonia got off the wall to listen.

"Do you hear that," she asked them. Everyone raised an ear.

"That's a little too much nothing," Bobby pointed out. They all walked downstairs to the panic room. Adonia pulled open the small door and on the floor, Sam was squirming in pain.

"What if he's fakin'," Dean asked beside her.

"You really think he would?"

"I think he'd do anything." But suddenly, Sam's body flew across the room. Adonia turned back to Genna.

"Please tell me you did that."

"Not unless I had a reason to. It wasn't me." They rushed to get inside the room. Bobby and Dean grabbed Sam off the wall and held him down since they were the strongest. Dean took off his belt and held it between Sam's teeth to hold his head down. He was practically seizing.

"We're gonna have to tie him down for his own safety," Adonia told them. Dean stared down at his brother.

"Dean? You with me," she asked. He didn't respond, just stared.

"Dean! Before he has another fit," she yelled to him. He snapped out of it.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get it over with." They handcuffed him to the prison cell-like bed and he passed out.

As Sam awoke, Adonia waited. They stood by the bed as he stirred.

"We had to. The demon blood was flinging you all over the room," Adonia said in a comforting tone.

"Tell me something, Sam. Why did you do this to yourself," Adonia asked with sad eyes.. She stood in his view in front of him. He exhaled sharply and lowered his brow slightly.

"You _know_ why," he said while sitting up.

"Right. 'Kill Lilith', the big excuse. But why? What, revenge? Right," her voice was still calm, just hurt. Sam looked in every direction but hers, eyes still filled with tears from the pain he had been through.

"Of course," he finally said looking at her.

"Revenge for _what_? For sending Dean to hell? Did you happen to notice he's back? Alive and kicking. So what's the point?"

"Point," he tried moving his arms, but the handcuffs stopped him. He forgot.

"How about 'stop the damn apocalypse'?" Sam was talking to an empty room.

"That's Dean's job, not yours! The angels said so, remember? God picked him, Sam. So you got any other fantastic excuses? Hmm?" The hallucination was getting darker and darker.

Meanwhile upstairs, everyone stood in the living room pondering.

"I'm gonna ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing," Bobby asked.

"Bobby, you saw what was happening to him down there. The demon blood is killing him,"Dean said from the couch.

"No, it isn't. We are."

"What," Dean asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry. I can't bite my tongue any longer. We're killing him. Keeping him locked up down there. This cold turkey thing isn't working. If-if he doesn't get what he needs, soon, Sam's not gonna last much longer."

"No. We're not giving him demon blood. We can't do it," Adonia chimed in.

"And if he dies?"

"Then at least he dies human," Dean exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"I know why you really drink that blood, Sam," Adonia circled the bed.

"Just leave me alone," Sam said with weakness. He laid back down.

"Makes you feel strong. Invincible. A big bad wolf in a world of little pigs."

"No, you're wrong, Addie."

"It's more than that, isn't it? It's because your whole life, you felt different. Am I right?"

"Stop," Sam begged. He tried to keep his eyes on the ceiling; struggling here and there.

"Oh, I'm getting close, huh? Not different because you were some...lonely kid or because of your weird family?" She stood beside him, looking down upon him.

"Stop it," he demanded. She stopped. She leaned down and rested her hand next to her head.

"Because you're a monster."

"Shut up! Just," he grunted in pain, "shut the hell up!" He looked her in the eyes. There were subtle red rings around his eyes.

"You were _always _a monster. And you only feel right when you're sucking down more poison and more _evil_ from that bitch." Sam looked at her, his expression clearly showing that she was hitting him hard.

"I would die for him in a second, but I won't let him do this to himself. I can't. I guess I found my line. I won't let Sam turn into a monster," Adonia said with tears in her eyes before the other hunters.

"_Monster_, Sam. You're a _monster_." She leaned in closer to his face.

"Addie, no," Sam begged her to stop.

"And I tried so hard to pretend that there was something between us. That you weren't one of the filthy things that we hunt. But we're not even the same species. You're nothing to me."

"Don't say that to me. Don't you say that to me," he looked away and started crying. When he looked back, the room was empty. He looked around in a panic, breathing heavily, but when he realized that she was gone, he felt relieved. He couldn't stand to hear anymore.

He slept until nightfall. When he woke up, he felt a presence. The handcuffs from his wrists and ankles began popping open one by one. The iron door creaked open with no one behind it. He slowly sat up.

"Hello?" He stood and slowly went to the door. He opened it with caution.

"Someone here," he asked, but no one answered. With great relief, he ran upstairs without noticing that Castiel was below them. As he held up two fingers, a bolt on the door moved with them and locked the door in place.

Sam grabbed his jacket in the living room quietly. Everyone fell asleep everyone from the desk, the floor, and the couch.

Castiel stood by the harbor, not in his happiest of moods. He sighed and stood up from leaning on the railing. Genna stood behind him. He stepped towards her. The fluorescent light shined on her ginger colored hair, black medium-length trench coat, and grey dress.

"What did you do," she asked.

"You shouldn't have come, Genna."

"Why would you let out, Sam?"

"Those were my orders."

"Orders? Cas...you saw him. He's drinking demon _blood_. He's so much worse than we thought. He's hallucinating. Dean was trying to help him."

"You really shouldn't have come," he looked away. A tall man and a woman appeared beside her and took her arm. She looked at the angel whose eyes were filled with regret. She mumbled words under her breath and quickly put her hands on their chests. A white light appeared, she closed her eyes, and they disappeared.

"I'm stronger than you think, Cas. I may have gotten rid of my grace, but I still have some tricks," she turned her heels and walked away. He watched her leave, both surprised and relieved. He looked up to the heavens, sighed, and went back to his place.

Dean, Bobby, Adonia, and Genna walked downstairs. When they opened the door, Sam wasn't inside.

"How the hell did he get out," Dean asked.

"Maybe he had help," Genna pointed to the ground, "room full of busted devil's traps."

"Demons? Ruby..." Adonia noted.

"That'd be _my_ guess. How did she even touch the door?" Dean asked.

"You think she's got the mojo," Bobby asked.

"I didn't think so," Dean knelt down and touched the detached chalk marking on the ground, "I don't know, man."

"What difference does it make? How he got gone ain't as important as where he got gone to," Bobby said.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. At this point, I hope he's with Ruby," Adonia surprisingly said.

"Why," Dean questioned.

"'Cause killing her is the next big item on my list to do."

"But I'm on call for angel duty."

"You are on call. In the car, on your way to help me murder the bitch." She left the room.

"One thing," Bobby said stopping her.

"What," she asked sharply and turned around.

"Sam don't want to be found. Which means he's gonna be damn near impossible to find."

"Yeah, we'll see," and she walked away.

The next morning, Dean worked on his car to pass the time. Adonia decided to clean out his car since cleaning was one of the things she did when she was upset. Genna decided to help her. Bobby walked up.

"Police found my car. Abandoned in an alley in Jamestown, North Dakota." Adonia stopped what she was doing to listen.

"He's switching up. Any other cars stolen in Jamestown," Dean asked.

"Two. 1999 Honda Civic, blue. Nice and anonymous, like Sam likes."

"What was the other one," Adonia asked.

"White oh-five Escalade with custom rims. It's a neon sign."

"You're right. He'd never take that. Which is exactly what he did," Dean said.

"You think," Adonia asked.

"I know that kid. All right, We'll head in that direction. Bobby, you stay here, ride the police databases. We gotta find him quick."

Bobby pointed them in the direction of Coldspring. Dean, Adonia, and Genna hid in the elaborate hotel to wait for Sam to leave his room. It wasn't a long wait. They sneakily walked in and Ruby was soon in sight, packing. Adonia came up behind her with the knife and took a swing. Ruby quickly turned around and her arm was scrapped with the blade. They held onto each others arms, grunting to fight. Adonia pinned her against a column and tried to push the blade further, but Ruby was strong. As soon as Adonia could take a clear shot, she drove back the blade, but her arm was caught by Sam's.

"No! Let her go," Sam exclaimed. He twisted Adonia around, took the blade from her, and she fell off the side of the bed. She stood, furious.

"Just take it easy," Sam said calmly.

"Well, it must've been some party you two had going, considering how hard you tried to keep us from crashing it. Well, nice try, but here we are," she said, out of breath.

"Addie, I'm glad you're here. Look, let's just talk about this," he said sincerely. Ruby rolled her eyes behind him.

"Soon as she's dead, we can talk all you want." There was silence and Ruby kept a straight face, clearly angry.

"Ruby, get out of here," Sam said over his shoulder.

"No, she's not going anywhere," Adonia stepped towards him, but Ruby made her escape and they watched her.

"She's poison, Sam."

"It's not what you think, Addie."

"Look at what she did to you! I mean, she up and vanishes weeks at a time, leaves you cracking out for another hit-"

"She was_ looking_ for Lilith."

"That is French for 'manipulating your ass ten ways from Sunday'," Dean said behind her.

"You're wrong." Adonia looked him in the eyes with subtle tears in them and stepped closer to him.

"Sam, you're lying to yourself. I just...want you to be okay. You would do the same for me. You know you would."

"Just listen," Sam held up Ruby's knife and threw it on the bed, "just listen for a second. We got a lead on a demon close to Lilith. Come with us, all three of you. We'll do this together."

"That sounds great. As long as it's just us. Demon bitch is a deal breaker. You kiss her goodbye, we can go right now." Sam subtly rolled his head, another form of an eye roll.

"I can't," he looked back at her, but she turned around nodding, "Addie, I _need_ her- to help me kill Lilith. I know you can't wrap your head around it, but maybe one day you'll understand. I'm the only one who can do this." Adonia lowered her brow and turned around.

"No, you're not the only one who's gonna do this," Dean intervened.

"Right, that's right. I forgot. The angels think it's you."

"You don't think I can," Dean asked.

"No. You can't. You're not strong enough."

"And who the hell are you?"

"I'm being practical here. I'm doing what needs to be done."

"Yeah? You're not gonna do a single damn thing," Dean warned.

"Stop bossing me around, Dean. Look. My whole life, you take the wheel, you call the shots, and I trust you because you are my brother. Now I'm asking you...for once, trust me." Dean thought for a moment.

"No. You don't know what you're doing, Sam."

"Yes, I do," he whined.

"Then that's worse!"

"Why? Look, I'm telling you-"

"Because it's not something that you're doing, it's what you are! It means-"

"What," Sam asked. Tears built up in his eyes, "no. Say it."

"It means you're a monster." Sam's tear fell and he looked away. Out of the blue, he turned around a punched Dean, causing him to slide to the ground.

"Sam," Adonia exclaimed. Genna went to Dean's side to help him up. When he did, they looked at each other, snarled, and Dean punched him back. The fighting continued. First Dean was conquering, then Sam. Sam was clearly stronger. Adonia and Genna stood aside, gasping and fighting back their instincts to butt in. But a fight between two brothers, bigger than them, needed to be left alone. That is, until Sam threw Dean through a thin, wooden separation between the hall and bedroom; it was only decoration, not a wall. Sam walked over and began to strangle him. Adonia ran over and to push Sam out of the way, but Sam knocked her off. Genna chimed in and used her telepathetic powers with the flick of a hand to get Sam off of him.

"That's enough," she yelled. Sam breathed heavily and looked down at his brother. Dean caught his breath. Sam stood.

"You don't know me. You never did and you never will." Sam walked away.

"You walk out that door...don't you _ever_ come back," Adonia said with tears streaming down her face. Sam stopped. He turned and looked at her angrily. He opened the door and left.


	19. Lucifer Rising

**Lucifer Rising**

Ruby finished packing the trunk of the older, bright orange Mustang before her trip with Sam to find Lilith. Sam stood to the side of the car, staring in the cold, white cloudy day. She stood by the driver's side door and looked at him.

"Sam? Your head in the game, here?" He snapped out of his deep thoughts.

"I'm good. Let's go," but he continued to stand there.

"You okay?" He turned to face her, hands in his jean pockets.

"I just said I was."

"Look, I know hand holding isn't my thing...but still, Adonia and Dean were wrong saying what they said to you."

"No, they were _right _to say it," he said, accepting his own words, "I mean, I don't blame her, after what I did. I don't blame Dean either."

"Well, after we're done, you guys will patch things up. I mean, you always do.'

"You're talking like I got an 'after'."

"Don't say that." Sam thought for a moment.

"I can feel it inside me, Ruby. I've changed- for good. There's no going back now."

"Sam-"

"Look...I know what I got to do. It's okay. I'm just saying...Dean and Addie are better off as far away from me as possible," Ruby stared at him, knowing he must have blocked out reality, "Anyways, doesn't matter. Let's just get this done with."

"Dean. Dean? Have you listened to a word I've said," Genna asked from behind. Dean was just staring out of the window in Bobby's living room.

"Yeah. I heard you. I'm not calling him."

"Dean, don't make me get my gun." Dean turned around.

"We are damn near kickoff for Armageddon. Don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?"

"I know you're pissed, and I'm not making apologies for what he's done, But he's your-"

"Blood? He's my blood. Is that what you're gonna say?"

"He's your brother and he's drowning," she said sympathetically.

"Genna, I've tried to help him. I did. We all did. Look what happened."

"So try again." Dean shook his head and paced the room.

"It's too late," Dean said with his head down.

"There's no such thing," Bobby chimed in.

"No! Dammit! No... We got to face the facts- Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated this life growing up- Ran away to Stanford first chance he got and now it's like deja vu all over again," he sat down on couch next to Adonia, "Well, I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him. He can do what he wants."

"You don't mean that," Genna argued.

"Yes, I do, Gen. Sam's gone. He's gone," he looked at the ground with sad eyes, "I'm not even sure if he's still my brother anymore. If he ever was." Genna turned to face Bobby's desk, breathing heavy. She put her hands on the desk and knocked off all the papers onto the floor. She whisked around and walked towards Dean. Dean stood in front of her, shocked. Adonia stood beside him.

"You stupid, stupid son of a bitch! Well, boohoo! I am so sorry your feelings are hurt and same goes for you," she looked at her olive skinned friend, "Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel _good_- bake you an apple pie, maybe? They're _supposed _to make you feel miserable! That's why they're family!"

"Addie told him, 'you walk out that door, don't come back', and I backed her up. And you saw, he walked out anyway, on all of us. That was _his_ choice."

"You sound like a whiny brat." Dean scoffed softly and walked away.

"No. You sound like your dad. Well, let me tell you something- your dad was was a coward." Dean turned around, pissed and also surprised to hear the words come out of her mouth.

"My dad was a lot of things, Gen, but a coward?"

"He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him. Well, that doesn't come across as brave to me. You are a better man than John ever was. So you do both of us a favor- don't be him." Dean took it all in and turned back towards the window, but when he turned around they were in a porcelain white room with gold trimmings. An elegant dining table sat in the center and renaissance paintings and sculptures covered the walls. They walked around in awe.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said from behind, "It's almost time."

Everyone continued to pace the room, taking in all of the designs and objects. It looked like a heavenly palace. They turned to the center of the room to find a feast on the table. All of their favorite foods; bacon cheeseburgers, beer, wine, subs.

"Hello, Dean. You're looking fit," Zachariah appeared, "Ladies, beautiful as always." Dean scoffed.

"Well, how about this? 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cas'," they looked confused, "It's a- Nevermind."

"So, what is this? Where the hell are we," Adonia asked.

"Call it a greenroom. We're closing in on the grande finale here. We want to keep you safe before showtime. We figured we'd bring your friends too for insurance."

"Nice to know we're thought of," Adonia said sarcastically. He ignored her. Genna and Cas shared a look. She had suspicion that he was the one that suggested their safety.

"I want to know what the game plan is," Dean said.

"Let _us_ worry about that. We want you...focused, relaxed."

"Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking Chuckles." Zachariah sighed and walked around him.

"All the seals have fallen, except one."

"That's an impressive score. That's...that's right up there with the Washington Generals," Dean said.

"You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you? Considering...you started all this," he said referring to Dean cracking in hell and torturing all of those souls.

"But the final seal...it'll be different," he patted Dean's shoulder and stood by Cas again.

"Why," Adonia asked.

"Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night, midnight."

"Where," Dean asked.

"We're working on it."

"Well, work harder."

"We'll do _our_ job. You just makes sure you do _yours_."

"Yeah, and what is that, exactly? If I'm supposed to be the one that stops her. How? With the knife?"

"All in good time."

"Isn't now a good time," Genna asked impatiently. She knew the angels were manipulative. Especially Zachariah.

"I'd watch that tone, Genavieve. You're in enough trouble already."

"Give me one good reason why I should." He stepped closer to her.

"Because you helped Dean swear his obedience. You're apart of this. So obey." Dean looked over to Genna and back at Cas, whose guilt shown greatly on his face.

Adonia took off her jacket and sat down in a chair against the wall.

"Well, looks like we'll be here for a little bit. Might as well make myself comfortable, I guess." She let her hair down and put the hair tie around her wrist. Dean sat on the edge of the table with his legs extended to the ground.

"How are you holding up," he asked. Adonia thought for a moment. She wondered if she should be vague, lie, or just tell the truth.

"Dean...I am so sorry. The things I said- I shouldn't have. He's your brother. I feel guilty, stupid, and even worse... Sam's gone." Dean stood and knelt down to face her.

"I would have said the same thing. No matter how bad it gets, he's still my brother. We haven't lost him," he sighed and stood up. He walked off and paced.

"Ah, screw it," he took out his cell phone and dialed Sam's number. Answering machine.

"Hey, it's m-me. Uh... Look, I'll just get right to it. I'm still pissed...and I owe you a serious beatdown. But...I shouldn't have said what I said. You know, I'm not dad," he looked at Genna who returned a sympathetic smile.

"We're brothers. You know, we're family. And uh...no matter how bad it gets, that doesn't change. Sammy, I'm sorry-" The phone beeped. He closed his phone, wishing he could have said more.

"You asked to see me?" Adonia turned around and Cas stood behind her; still a look of guilt on his face. She looked down and back at home, confused. It was only a minute ago that she had prayed for him. Well, attempted to. She was never much of the religious type but it was the only way to get a hold of the angels.

"Yeah, uh, I-I need something."

"Anything you wish," he said simply. Dean was seen as a package. Anywhere he went, the girls were to follow. Anything Dean wanted within reason could be given to him and the same went for the girls.

"I need you to take me to Sam."

"Why?"

"There's something I need to talk to him about."

"What's that?"

"What I had for breakfast. What does it matter?"

"I don't think that's wise,"

"No offense, but I didn't ask for your opinion," he looked coldly into her emerald eyes.

"Now look, I'm going to do whatever you guys want. I owe Dean that. I just need to fix this. Five minutes- That's all I need."

"No," he said bluntly. Adonia looked him over for any signs of hesitation.

"What do you mean, no? Are you saying that I'm trapped here?"

"You can go wherever you want-"

"Super. I want to go see Sam."

"Except there."

"I want to take a walk."

"Fine. I'll go with you." At this point, Adonia felt like a child and Cas was being an overprotective father.

"Alone."

"No." She exhaled sharply.

"You know what? Screw this. I'm out of here," she walked past him towards the door.

"Through what door," he turned to her with his nostrils flared. Knowing she was standing in front of one, she turned back to him with a confused expression. When she turned back around, the door was replaced with a wall with a small sculpture in front of it. When she turned back around, Cas was gone.

It was night and after Sam and Ruby found Lilith's sidekick, they tortured her for answers and locked her in the trunk. An eventful day to say the least. Sam looked down at his phone and saw that he had a new voicemail.

"What are you- a 12 year old girl? Just play it already," Ruby said with an attitude.

"Mind your own business," Sam said with a soft tone. He stared out the window, but was interrupted by the constant screaming of the woman. A devil's trap etched in the trunk kept her still.

"God, I wish she would just shut up."

"Well, that can be arranged." Sam scoffed.

"I don't get it. All the demons you cut with the knife- What do you think happens to the host? How is this any different?"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I know that you're having a tough time here, Sam, but we're in the final lap. Now is not the time to grow a persqueeter."

"Would you drop the fucking attitude? I'm about to bleed and drink an innocent woman while she watches."

"And save the world as a result." Sam shook his head.

"I don't know. I-I just...I'm starting to think...maybe Addie and Dean were right."

"About what?"

"About _everything_." There was an awkward silence.

"We're gonna see this through, right, Sam?" He didn't respond.

Zachariah appeared again and he have a pleasant conversation with Dean. The angels had purposely let Lilith break the seals. Apparently, they don't mind the thought of an apocalypse because they think they'll win. Adonia knew something was off about Zachariah and Genna never liked him. Zachariah doesn't want Dean to stop Lilith or the apocalypse; just Lucifer. That's his job. Not to mention, as Zachariah put it, "God has left the building".

After their little talk, now was the time that everyone began to worry. They weren't clear on what Sam's part in all of this was and they didn't want to stand by while the whole world, including their loved ones died in the soon-to-come apocalypse. Very soon. Dean took out his cell phone and dialed Sam. It was just static.

"You can't reach him, Dean. You're outside your coverage zone," Castiel said from behind him.

"What are you gonna do to Sam," Dean asked with fear in his voice, but trying to remain stern.

"Nothing. He's gonna do it to _himself_." Adonia's fury grew and it showed on her face. She was sick and tired of the angels, especially Cas, tip-toeing around the subject. They were so vague and would say something, then leave it open ended.

"What's that supposed to mean," she asked, stepping closer to Dean. Cas looked down in shame.

"Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line," she sighed. Dean stepped closer to Cas.

"Why are you here, Cas?"

"We've been through much together, you and I. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this."

"'Sorry'?" Dean scoffed. He threw up his arm and punched Cas in the face, which barely had any affect. It was like hitting a lead pole. He turned around and rubbed his fist. It was of no surprise to Genna. When Adonia turned to her, she knew exactly what she was thinking. If Genna was still an angel and Adonia needed a punching bag, things would definitely get interesting.

"It's Armageddon, Cas. You need a bigger word than 'sorry'."

"Try to understand. This is long foretold. This is you-"

"Destiny? Don't give me that 'holy' crap. Destiny, God's plan... It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line! You know what's real? People, families - that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?"

"What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam." Genna scoffed at Cas' words. She walked away, remembering a conversation she had with him, many times. Adonia lowered her brow at her in thought, then back at Cas. She finally put the pieces together. She walked over to her ginger friend and put her hand on her shoulder. A pin dropping on the floor could be easily heard, so even though Dean was speaking to Cas in the background, Adonia felt it would be best to talk through their thoughts.

_It was Cas, wasn't it? The angel you fell for? _Genna turned to her and nodded.

"Look at me," Dean exclaimed and shoved Cas to turn to him. The girls stopped and listened.

"You know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this, before they dragged you back to bible camp. Help me. Now. Please."

"What would you have me do," Cas asked.

"Get me to Sam. We can stop this before it's too late."

"I do that, we well all be hunted. We'll all be killed."

"If there is anything worth dying for, this is it," Adonia chimed in. Cas looked away. Being an empath, you can channel other people's emotions, sometimes a mix with your own and you voice those feelings.

"You spineless...soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead," Adonia said with a mixture of hers, Genna's, and Dean's thoughts.

"We're done," Dean said as he turned his back on his and walked way.

"Dean-" Cas stood still and stared forward, like a soldier.

"We're done." There was a subtle sound of wings taking flight and Cas was gone.

They arrived at St. Mary's Convent, the location of the last seal. Sam was confused as to what he intended to do. He was beginning to doubt his intentions and what he was doing. Ruby was growing impatient. He finally listened to the voicemail Dean left him, except Ruby altered it a little bit.

"Listen to me, you bloodsucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam, a vampire. You're not you anymore. And there's no going back," in the background, he could hear Adonia's voice.

"Dean, hang up. He's not worth it." Sam had tears in his eyes and hung up. Ruby was smirking behind him, twirling her knife against her finger. He turned around, angry.

"Do it," he said giving her permission to kill the vessel.

"Thank god," she said ironically.

Back in the green room, the three hunters paced some more. Dean was suddenly pushed against the wall and unable to speak. Cas looked at Adonia and Genna, then put his finger over his mouth to let them know that they needed to remain quiet. He took out Ruby's knife and cut his arm. He took the blood and began drawing symbols on the wall. Genna grinned.

"Castiel," Zachariah called out from behind them, "Would you mind explaining just what the hell you think you're doing?" Cas put his hand in the center of the symbol, a bright light appeared and Zachariah was gone. Much like what Genna did before.

"He won't be gone long," Cas reassured them, "We have to find Sam _now_."

"Where is he," Dean asked.

"I don't know. But I know who does. We have to stop him, Dean, from killing Lilith."

"But Lilith's gonna break the final seal," Adonia pointed out.

"Lilith _is_ the final seal. She dies, and the end begins."

Within seconds, they appeared in Chuck's kitchen. He was on the phone trying to pay for a night with 20 women.

"Wait. T-this isn't supposed to happen," he said when he saw his guests, "No lady, this is definitely supposed to happen, but I got to call you back." He hung up. They tried to get some answers.

"St. Mary's? What is it, a convent," Adonia asked.

"Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story," Chuck explained.

"Yeah, well...we're making it up as we go," Cas said. The room began to shake and a bright light beamed through the window.

"Aw man! Not again," Chuck exclaimed.

"It's the archangel," Cas said, "I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam," he told them over the noise. With a touch on each forehead, the hunters disappeared and Cas stood by Chuck's side.

When they opened their eyes, they were inside the convent. Sam kicked in a door to find Lilith at a prepared alter. She wore a slim white gown for the "special" occasion. He used his powers to throw her, causing her to hit her head against the stone alter and fall to the ground. She sat up and looked at Sam, with Ruby behind him. He held up his hand and she was pressed against the alter, stuck. The hunters turned the corner and saw the scene from behind. Ruby turned around, smirked, and closed the door with her powers.

"I've been waiting for this...for a very long time," Sam said, approaching the demon.

"Then give me your best shot." His heartbeat quickened in excitement. He raised his hand and a white light glowed from her chest and her eyes glowed orange. Sam's mind slowed down, enjoying every second of it. He began to stop as he heard voices from a distance. Dean, Adonia, and Genna were screaming his name from the other side of the door and pounding on it. He turned to look at the door, both shocked and surprised.

"Guys?" He blocked out the noises around him. Ruby was screaming right in front of him asking what he was waiting for, but it seemed slow and distorted to him. He looked longingly at the door. He looked down at Ruby and back at the door. His heartbeat continued to race. He turned to find Lilith laughing at him.

"You turned yourself into a freak. A monster. And now you're not gonna bite? I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable." She was sweating and out of breath. Sam's heartbeat was now beating at a rate that sounded like it was going to burst. He raised his hand again and continued. His eyes went black. Within seconds, Lilith's body went limp and she fell to the ground. Sam's eyes went back to normal and so did his heartbeat.

Sam watched the blood from Lilith's mouth move on its own. It was making a symbol of some sort.

"What the hell?"

"I can't believe it," Ruby said under her breath.

"Ruby, what's going on?"

"You did it. I mean, it was a little touch-and-go there for a while, but...you did it," Ruby said as she turned to him.

"You opened the door and now he's free at last. He's free at last." Sam panicked.

"No, no, no. No, he- Lilith. I stopped her. I killed her!"

"And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal. And you bust her open. Now guess who's coming to dinner."

"Oh my god..."

"Guess again." The hunters began pounding on the door again.

"You don't even know how hard this was! All the demons out for my head. No one knew. I was the best of those sons of bitches! The most loyal! Not even Alistair knew! Only Lilith! Yeah, I'm sure you're a little angry right now, But, I mean, come on, Sam! Even you have to admit, I'm -I'm awesome!"

"You bitch. You lying bitch!" He thrust his hands at her, trying to use his powers, but he dropped, clutching his head instead.

"Don't hurt yourself, Sammy. It's useless. You shot your payload on the boss."

"The blood...you poisoned me!" She knelt before him.

"No. It wasn't the blood. It was you...and your choices. I just gave you the options, and you chose the right path every time. You didn't need the feather to fly, you had it in you the whole time, Dumbo! I know it's hard to see it now... but this is a miracle. So long coming. Everything Azazel did, and Lilith did. Just to get you here. And you were the only one who  
>could do it," her voice was soft and kind as if nothing was wrong.<p>

"Why? W-why me," he asked with tears in his eyes.

"Because... because it had to be you, Sammy. It always had to be you. You saved us. You set him free. And he's gonna be grateful. He's gonna repay you in ways that you can't even imagine." They finally broke in the door. Ruby stood to confront them.

"You're too late," Ruby said.

"I don't care," Adonia pulled out the knife and advanced on her. Sam stood and held her back. Adonia drove the knife into her chest. She stared her in the eyes as Ruby's life was slipping away and twisted the knife to speed the process. Ruby flickered from the inside and Adonia removed the knife. Ruby collapsed to the floor, dead.

"I'm sorry," Sam said with a broken voice.

The symbol on the ground was complete. It was merely a large circle with blood lines drawing to the center. The center cracked open and a white light with grey smoke beamed to the ceiling with a loud roar. They all watched as the center continued to spread open.

"Sammy, let's go," Dean said.

"Dean..." Sam couldn't run. He couldn't believe it. He grabbed Adonia to keep her safe.

"He's coming."


End file.
